Glee Season 2 Klaine
by chelseabug2013
Summary: This is the prequel to my story Season 3 Klaine. This is my spin on Season 2 left out scenes between Kurt and Blaine that RIB 'left out'. Auditions-New York
1. Audition

**(I do not own glee, I just like to write about it.)**

**Audition**

Another school year hit Kurt fast. One minute he was rushing Quinn to the hospital and finding out they didn't place at Regionals, and the next he was getting out of his car at William McKinley High School again. To say he was dreading the school year to start was an understatement. He missed his friends, but they saw each other over the summer. He missed glee, where he could sing and dance his feelings to people who actually cared.

The thing he didn't miss was the bullies. The people who made fun of him for his voice being to high, the fact that he liked boys instead of girls, or the fact that he was in glee club, or to them gay club. He didn't understand why people were so mean, but that's the world he supposed. There were always going to be those people who called him names, or gave him disgusting, non-approving looks. The fact was he didn't care anymore.

Over the summer he grew taller, a couple inches he guessed. He lost some of the baby fat that he had remaining on his body. He got a new and improved wardrobe. His voice hadn't changed, but he was sort of grateful that it hadn't. He loved the way his voice was, as he had a countertenor voice, which was rare. His was the only one in the glee club so far, so he was happy. He was ready to take the school year by storm.

He was ready to work hard to get new members for glee. He was ready to be himself and not give a damn about what the haters were going to do or say. He was going to be himself, and after last years horrible debate on being gay or straight that involved making out with Brittany, he was more than ready to show the gay side of one Kurt Hummel.

This year was going to be different for him. He was going to fit in more, knowing that he had friends who would back him up if there was any trouble. He was absolutely ready to find the one. Maybe, just maybe there would be another gay guy at McKinley. They would find each other and fall in love. He was ready for that. He wanted to be like Finn and Quinn last year, or Rachel and Jesse, minus the part were he threw eggs at her head. He just want to walk down the hall holding someone's hand and have it not be Mercedes or Tina's.

It was a big shot, and he knew it, but that wouldn't stop him. He strutted into school, head held high. This was his year. He was going to demand more solos, find his true love, and confront the bullies. Nothing was going to put him down. He kept thinking that until he was spotted by Jacob and chased to the bathroom trying to stop Jacob from being able to talk to him. He ended up having to go in the men's room for a quick breather. When he was ready and knew what he was going to say to the annoying little creep he pushed through the door.

"You know what Jacob?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the bathroom to face the annoying blogger. "It doesn't take much courage for people to park their cottage cheese behind their Barcaloungers and log onto the internet and start tearing people down, does it? But you know what take some courage? Standing up and singing about something. Here a message for everyone that reads your blog. Next time instead of posting an anonymous comment online, say what you have to say to my face."

A familiar icy chill hit Kurt like a bag of pebbles and he immediately knew he was slushied, just what he needed to make his point. "Welcome back, Lady!" Azimo yelled, laughing as he and the rest of the jocks went by.

"I don't suppose there's anyway you could just cut out that last part, is there?" Kurt asked after wiping some of his face clear of the icy substance. Jacob shook his head, reaching forward to pick some slushie off of Kurt's jacket and putting it in his mouth. Kurt walked away, leaving the strange boy alone.

Maybe doing everything he said he was going to do was going to be a little bit harder than he thought. He got to his locker and pulled out his spare change of clothes, hurrying to the bathroom far away from the one he just came from. He had started leaving a change of clothes in his locker when he'd been introduced to slushie facials freshman year when people started to make fun of him because of his high voice when most guys had a lower one by then. He wasn't going to let this get him down on the year of Kurt Hummel.

-8-

Blaine stood in front of his mirror the first day of school with his head tilted to the side. He was used to wearing the Dalton uniform. It gave him comfort and he felt safe with it on. After everything that happened two years ago and then spending the summer with his father trying to 'fix him', it was nice to feel safe again. Dalton made sure he could be who he was and he could never be more grateful for it.

The year before was strange and new. He transferred to Dalton for his freshman year, starting a new school for high school was scary. The first couple days were hard for him to open up and talk to the other boys. He was always scared that if they found out he was gay the bullying would start. He was scared that being at Dalton would be horrible, but then he found the Warblers last year.

_He had walked into the commons to try and understand any of the stuff he was thought that day, but it was full of guys. They didn't seem to notice him and before Blaine could slip out unnoticed they started harmonizing and singing. He was so shocked about what was going on that he stopped and watched. He couldn't help but smile. It looked like a lot of fun._

_When the boys were done they finally noticed him and that resulted in Blaine getting introduced to Wes, David, Nick, and Thad. They sort of took him under their wings and allowed him to join what he then found out was The Warblers. He couldn't believe that they were actually nice and he they didn't seem to mind that he was gay. They shrugged._

_Having friends helped him get through the year. He ended up fitting right in with the other boys. He found out that he actually really liked singing. Nick said he was great, but he didn't know. He never sang a solo or anything. They had a regular soloist, but he graduated. That meant they were having auditions for a new one and Nick and Trent were trying to talk him into trying out. He just didn't know._

_"__You look fine Blaine," Nick groaned as he snapped Blaine from his flash back, his head hitting the wall where he was leaning against it and waiting. "I swear you gay guys take forever to get ready. It's a blazer not much you can do with it."_

_Blaine gave him an eye roll. "I'm making sure everything is nice and clean. You never know who you might meet. New school year, new people." _

_"__Please don't make me barf. That's just what I need for you to get a boyfriend and get it on in our room. I swear if I ever walk in and you are in bed with another man I will shot you in your sleep."_

_A laugh escaped Blaine's lips as he grabbed his bag. "If this is what rooming with you is going to be like then I'll move back in with Trent. He loved me a little too much."_

_They both laughed as they headed out in the hall. "You love me Blaine and you know it. Now let's talk about Warbler practice. They are asking about who wants to audition for the new soloist. Please tell me that you are going to speak up and tell them you want it."_

_"__Nick I just don't know about it though. I mean, it's a big step to take. They probably won't even consider me. I'm not even good."_

_"__Have you heard yourself?" He asked in disbelief. "I know that you are a little iffy on the step, but trust me when I say that you have a talent that you are wasting by singing in the background. Riley is gone. The council are wanting someone who is beyond amazing. Maybe even better than Ry, and that's you."_

_"__I just," He started, looking down at his shoes. "What if they do pick me? I'm going to be the leader of The Warblers. I don't know the first thing about that."_

_"__You aren't alone in this Blaine. We love you, all of us. Do not worry about us or you doing a crappy job. We will be with you through everything. So does this mean we can count on you signing up?"_

_Blaine looked at him before sighing. "Fine I'll do it, but they laugh in my face I'll put spiders in your bed and tape you screaming like a little girl."_

_"__Deal," Nick agreed before turning to walk do the next hall, but not before calling to Blaine, "Don't worry Blainey! You'll do amazing. See you after classes."_

_"__Bye Nick," He mumble under his breath before turning the other way. One day he was going to murder that boy and he wouldn't be sorry about it. He was nervous about trying out, but maybe this was the start of something new and good?_

-8-

"Can you believe that Nationals are in New York?" Kurt asked as him, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Santana looked around the mall for outfits to perform in the next day. "This is going to be amazing. I swear if we don't make it I will cry."

"Oh we will make it," Santana said, something catching her eye. "As long as Frankenteen and the Hobbit keep their mouths closed. The duet they sang last year was so horrible, it's no wonder why we lost."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Tina said, looking at her as they went through racks of clothes. "It was sorta sweet the way they oozed out love."

"Oh please, excuse me while I barf. What they did was disgusting and just plan bad. Now if me and lets say Puckerman got a solo we would have been going to Nationals, but no. Everything revolves around Berry and her annoying voice." Santana shot a glare to Tina to warn her against arguing.

"Santana's right," Kurt said, looking at them. They had to be the reason we lost. The group numbers were amazing. Finn and Rachel's duet was mediocre." He passed a shirt that stood out. "What about this?"

The girls looked up to the shirt he held out. "That is like perfect," Quinn said smiling as she walked over to the rack they were on. "And they have a whole bunch of sizes. It definitely gets our point across, New York City."

As they picked out all the sizes they needed Santana spoke again, "All I'm saying is that it's not going to be the Rachel Berry show like it was last year. I'm ready for new solos in the group. Like me. My voice is unappreciated."

"And mine," Kurt piped in, grabbing a shirt in his size, as well as Rachel's. "I think all of our voices go unappreciated. I mean the solos we had last year added up don't even come close to Rachel's."

"Exactly," Santana said smirking. "Now if we all ban together I bet we will be able to stand up and demand more solos."

Everyone shook their heads as they finished raiding the rack. "Now what about pants?" Mercedes asked looking around. "Since the shirts are black we should probably get pants that are black."

"That's racist," Brittany said, looking at Mercedes and shaking her head. "Just because you are black Mercedes, doesn't mean you can make fun of your own kind. It's mean."

"What?" Mercedes said, cocking her head to the side, staring in confusion at the strange blonde, who gaze was looking at Mercedes disapprovingly.

"Anyway," Quinn said, getting everyone back on track. "Pants. Maybe some of these?" She held up sweats and showed them to the group. They might give us a thug look. People like thugs right?"

They all shared a laugh and agreed on the pants, again getting people's sizes. Kurt grabbed a black skirt for Rachel, knowing that she would rather have that then pants. "Now we need accessories," Tina said, making her way to the section finding jewelry, sunglasses, fingerless gloves, belts, shoes and hats. It wasn't long before they had everything they needed.

After saying goodbye to they other girls, Kurt and Mercedes headed for his car. "You know that this year is going to be different right?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah," He said as they jumped into the car. "I'm ready to be myself one hundred percent and show everyone how proud I am. And I have awesome friends to back me up if I need them to."

"Aww boo," She said, reaching over to grip his hand. "If you weren't gay I would so snatch you up." They both laughed and Kurt pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Oh please don't make another scene like you did last year. I love my baby and I can't see you throw another rock and bust my window again."

They laughed some more and she kissed his cheek. "Never again. Besides I want a man who will love me back. Not that you don't love me, but I need physical contact."

Kurt scrunched his nose, shaking his head. "Ew! I am driving Cedes. Please keep your mental images to yourself. That would be appreciated."

He loved joking with her, they were best friends after all. The rest of the drive was filled with the radio blaring and them screaming along to the most ridiculous songs at the top of their lungs. "Bye boo. Call me tomorrow morning with you outfit decision so we don't clash."

"Alright," Kurt said as she hopped out of the car. He smiled to himself as he realized that they sounded like a couple. If he couldn't find anyone, he'd be happy with just being with his best friend. They always had fun.

-8-

_Blaine sat on the couch before Warbler practice started shaking like he had some disease. His stomach was turning and his palms were sweaty. "You look like shit," A voice chirped in his ear. _

_He turned to see Jeff smirking at him, winking. "Shut up. It's you and Nick's fault I'm like this. I don't know if I should audition today or not."_

_"__Blaine you are amazing," Trent piped in, sitting down next to him, rubbing his shoulders. "Stop worrying about what everyone is going to think."_

_"__How do you know I'm going to do so amazing?" He asked, throwing his hands up. "You all have never heard me sing at all."_

_"__Well we are taking Nick's word for it," Jeff said, flopping down almost on top of him. "If it's anything like your dancing it should be amazing. You are a talented boy."_

_"__You guys trying to give me a prep talk, but it's not really working. I'm still so freaking nervous. Oh god here come the council. They are going to tear me apart."_

_"__With their tears after you are done singing in your beautiful voice," Nick said, sitting down as Wes, David and Thad sat down in their seats. It gave Blaine enough time to give Nick a glare._

_"__Alright everyone," David said, getting all the boys to be quiet and listen to him. "Now we have important business to attend to. As you all know Riley, our soloist last year, graduated. We are search our talented group for a new one. Do we have any takers?"_

_A couple hands rose and Trent forced Blaine's up as well. "Alright we have many auditions to try today, so why doesn't Cameron go first." They listened as the boy stood and performed, receiving a round of applause after him. The rest of the afternoon went like that and Blaine couldn't help but notice that they weren't as good or even close to Riley. _

_"__Now finally we have Blaine," Thad said, smiling. "Take the floor Blaine, whenever you are ready." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stood up. This was it. After he was done everyone was silent until Jeff and Trent jumped up rooting and whistling. He turned to the council who all had the look of shock on their face as they took him in. _

_"__Thank you Blaine," Wes said smiling and slamming his gavel down. "We will let you all know who got the soloist part by the end of the week. Practice is dismissed."_

_Blaine smiled as his friends grabbed him by his shoulder and led him out of the room. They were congratulating him and telling him he had it in the bag while guiding him to the cafeteria to eat a late supper. Maybe everything was going to be good after all. This could be the start of the next chapter in his life. He had great and supportive friends, and hopefully the soloist for the rest of his year and possibly next year. _

-8-

"Do you think you can help me with the piano?" Mercedes asked Kurt a couple days later. "I have been wanting to do this song, but I would really like to learn how to do the piano if it's not to much to ask."

He smiled and led her into the choir room during their free period, sitting her down. He showed her some of the most common keys and as he was doing a simple melody they got distracted, well Mercedes got distracted by Kurt's choice of clothes.

He smiled up at her as she asked, "So is that a man's sweater?" The sweater had a girl on it, and it resembled one she saw a girl wear just last week.

"Fashion has no gender," Kurt immediately responded and she shook her head. Kurt loved fashion, almost as much as he love singing and performing. Before they could continue with the lesson Rachel hurried in and shut the door over the keys, smiling at them.

"Ladies we have a problem," She declared having their full attention. Kurt and Mercedes shared an annoyed look, but Rachel continued. "There's a new student at this school named Sunshine, who is a Filipino and is shorter than me, which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving."

"Okay," Mercedes started looking away, Rachel's antics confusing and really just annoying. "So I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" She called, holding up her hand so they would listen. Mercedes turned around giving the girl one more chance. "And she has a remarkable voice." After seeing that Mercedes and Kurt still didn't understand she continued. "Just, I'm very worried. Not for myself, but for my lesser glee clubbers who don't get as many solos."

All at once Kurt understood what was happening. A girl was better than Rachel and that terrified her, so she made up this fake crap trying to clam it was because of them. She looked at Mercedes and she figured it out as well.

"So, I've paid one hundred dollars to Azimo and Karofsky to brutally slushie us in front of Sunshine's locker, terrifying her and assuring she doesn't sign up." She waited for some sort of sign that she did the right thing, but all she got where disbelief looks from the two and that made her confused. "Okay so this is the part where you are suppose to be hugging me and thanking me-"

"That's awful," Mercedes cut her off. "You're awful."

"But solos, I mean-"

"Look Rachel," Kurt said, getting the girl to shut up as he stood up. "Mercedes and I are about as self absolved as they come, but more than anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. And if there is someone at this school who can help us do that they're in."

Rachel looked down before she had an idea. She smiled looking back up. "You know what?" She asked, waiting for a dramatic pause. Kurt and Mercedes held their breaths, scared what was going to come out of the girl. "You two are right." She started walking over to them. "It's just so like me to be totally blinded by my concern for the two of you. I-I'll go and talk to Sunshine now and just let her know how truly welcome she really is. Thanks." And then she walked away, leaving Kurt and Mercedes confused.

"What?" Kurt mouthed to her, until Rachel was gone. "She's gone completely insane. And plus, you and I know that she will be doing nothing of that sort. That poor girl."

Mercedes shook her head as they sat back down at the piano. "She is absolutely crazy and selfish. How Finn stands her is beyond me."

"Amen to that," Kurt said smiling. "Now back to the piano." She sighed and listened as Kurt explained the notes for a second time.

-8-

"_Hey Blaine!" Jeff called after him on Friday. Blaine rose an eyebrow as he waited for the blonde to catch up with him. "Did you hear? The council called an emergency meeting."_

_"__Wait why?" He asked, as they started walking towards the Warbler common. "I hope it's nothing bad though."_

_"__Maybe they just decided on our new soloist?" Jeff suggested. "Not that they had much to think about, it's obviously going to be you."_

_"__You are so sure, but what if it isn't me?" He asked, chewing on his lips. "Maybe they thought I was too young. I am only a sophomore."_

_"__Pish posh," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "They can't deny talent when it is right in front of them. No matter what grade you are in you are way more talented than everyone in the club."_

_"__Damn, you aren't even gay and you are making me blush. I hate you." They hurried into the room and sat down, obviously last in to show up._

_"__Now that we are all here," David said looking at all the boys. "We have an important announcement to tell all of you."_

_"__After reviewing and talking it out with each other," Thad told them, smiling. "We have decided on who we want for our new soloist."_

_There was a dramatic pause and Blaine felt his heart beating out of his chest in anticipation. "Okay enough making you all sweat," Wes joked, smiling. "Congratulations Warbler Blaine!"_

_He didn't think he heard him right, but before he could say anything he was tackled into the couch by Trent and Jeff. The others followed after him until he couldn't breathe._

_"__Thanks guys," He called to all of them, pushing the boys away after a little while. "This is a dream come true. I don't know what else to say."_

_"__Well we are glad that you decided on joining The Warblers and trying out. It's not everyday that you run into such a talented guy like you."_

_"__You know what?" Blaine asked standing up. "I think we have a real chance at Nationals this year if we try really hard. I promise to do the best that I am capable of to get us there."_

_They spent the rest of the night with pizzas and music. It was fun to just hang out with his friends. Now that he was the soloist for the Warblers he would have to step it up, but he was willing to do that. This year was going to be a good one and he knew it. He couldn't wait to see what awaited him in the future._

-8-

"I can not believe her," Mercedes said as they watch Sunshine walk out of school with Vocal Adrenaline's coach. "All Rachel Berry cares about is herself."

"She pretty much screwed us all over," Kurt murmured, rolling his eyes. "Vocal Adrenaline has Sunshine. We all saw how talented she was yesterday. They are going to beat us whenever we are up to perform against them. All because of her."

"Look how upset Mr. Schue is," She said nodding her head over to their teacher and how he looked defeated. "I just don't know how someone can be so self-centered."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's saying something because I love myself, but I would never do something to make it hard on glee. It's sorta the only thing helping me by right now."

"But look, it's Rachel we are talking about. Miss Know-It-All. Are we really shocked about her doing something like this Kurt?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt muttered shaking his head. "We should get to glee. I'm sure everyone is just as peachy about this as we are."

"I hope that is sarcasm I hear?" She joked and they started for the choir room. "All I know is that glee better not be like this the rest of the year. I don't know if I'll be able to handle her."

Kurt snorted walking into the room, Mercedes following behind him. "Tell me about it." He started to dance with Mike after that, having the greatest time. He couldn't help but hope that the rest of the year was just like this.

-8-

Blaine was glad he'd found the Warblers last year, as they'd made life a whole lot easier. Blaine finished fixing his outfit and walked downstairs into the Warbler commons and opened the door and started singing the first song he thought of. His first song as the lead soloist. He didn't even care what was happening in the room. The other backed up his singing and once it was over he received many hugs. Having all of his friends was great, but something was missing. He wanted a person to be able to talk to about anything. Someone he could get fashion advice from. Someone who could sing as well as him. Most importantly, someone he could spend a lot of time with. He needed a boyfriend. In in school full of guys, he's bound to find a gay guy who he likes and that likes him back. Or at least he hopes so.

**Hey guys, I have actually decided to write Season 2. :) I'm sorry this took so long to upload, but here it is. I personally love writing Kurt and Blaine, so I included them both. Audition is a good episode and I wanted to do it justice. I was sitting at home bored thinking about what I could possibly do when I remebered I offered to do Season 2. I wrote this in about a day. It was pretty easy. The next chapter shouldn't be long to follow. I've already started it.**

**I also want to thank my new beta! Puppykin98! She is awesome and really helpful with the revision that I dread to do. She added some of her own stuff in here too. Go give her some love. **

**I hope to see you all soon. Everyone who loved Season 3 and wanted this, here you go sweeties! I really would love all of your reviews! They really make me happy and encouage me to write quicker and more. Love you all.**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	2. BritneyBrittany

"I swear," Kurt started as him and Mercedes walked to his car. "Mr. Schue is trying to make me aggravated with him. Doesn't he understand that we need to have a lesson on someone we can relate to?"

"He's a stick in the mud," Mercedes muttered, rolling her eyes. "He's just trying to live out his glee club life in ours. We don't want to do Christopher Cross, or whatever he said."

"Thank god someone agrees with me." They got in his car and Kurt pulled out of the parking lot."Do you want to go sulk and devourer some ice cream?"

Actually I could go for some coffee. I saw this place and it looks really good. Are you up for it?" She looked to Kurt, who had a smile on his lips. "So turn here?"

After about twenty minutes they pulled up to the coffee shop. Kurt studied it and smiled. It was a small cute little coffee shop. "The Lima Bean?" He asked jumping out. "I've never heard of this place to be honest."

"We've got to try something new right?" She asked. Once inside and coffees ordered they sat down at a small table. "It's nice."

"Cute actually," Kurt said taking a sip of coffee. "It's delicious too. So what's up? Besides the fact that Mr. Schue is a prude."

"Nothing actually. My love life is nonexistent. You know, I get so sick of the couples in glee that hang all over each other. It's like we all get it, you are in love. Enough is enough."

"I hear you Cedes. I can't stand even looking at Finn and Rachel without throwing up a little in my mouth. No scratch that I can't even look at Rachel without feeling sick. She just annoys me so much."

Mercedes laughed, smiling softly. "When are we going to get a break?" She asked. "I just don't understand. What did we ever do to be alone our whole high school life?"

"It's only junior year. We could get lucky, well you could get lucky. There are many guys at school who would love to have you as their girlfriend, but me? I'm gay and the only out kid at our school. The chances of me finding someone who is actually gay is slim. I'll just have to wait until we graduate. Maybe college will be a different story."

"Don't give up hope Kurt. I know that it seems like a long shot but you will find someone, even if it's not for a long time. I know you will. You are amazing Kurt."

"I'm blushing," He said as he looked down, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Okay, people watching. Look at that yummy piece of action." She nodded to the boy who just walked in the shop. Kurt had to agree with her, he was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and built like a jock. "Gay, straight, or bi?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Straight, maybe a little curious. But he definitely gets the girls wherever he goes, even if he likes guys." He looked around and found another."Now that one is too perfect, definitely gay."

She looked around and saw the boy. "Go talk to him then, boy," She urged him on. "This might be your chance to get a boy toy."

"Yeah, right. Boys like that go for other closeted boys. Ones who are jocks and hot, not like me. I'm fashion forward and I need someone who can keep up with all the awesomeness that I am. I'll just scare him away."

"That's too bad because he's a cutie. I love long hair on boys." They laughed and Kurt decided it was time to go before she actually found a guy for him. They went to the door, but two made it there before walking in. He didn't bother to look at them, but he noticed strange uniforms that he'd never be seen in. He shook his head and figured he would know when he found the perfect guy.

-8-

Blaine and Jeff pulled into a too familiar coffee shop call The Lima Bean. The name was cheesy, but the coffee was good.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Blaine asked, annoyance in his voice as Jeff pulled him into the coffee shop. "I have a stack of homework that needs to get down and being here isn't helping."

As they walked in, Blaine couldn't help but notice as a guy, a little taller than him with brownish hair and bluish eyes and an African American girl waiting for them to walked into the shop to leave. The guy was defiantly gay, but he was probably closeted like every other cute gay guy in the town. The girl was probably his girlfriend. He immediately shook the thought away.

"We're here to spy on Wes and his girlfriend. You know, the one he finally just asked out after months of staring from afar. Trust me this is going to be great."

Blaine sighed and walked up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to The Lima Bean. How can I help you sir?"The girl asked brightly.

"Hi, can I have a Medium Drip please?" He asked, winking and smiling softly. The girl blushed brightly and nodded getting to work. "I just don't understand. I can make a girl blush profusely, but when it comes to boys I'm a blubbering idiot."

Jeff laughed so hard he had to brace himself on the counter. "For one, you need to find a gay guy instead of hitting on straight guys. I mean look at me. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me before you found out I dig girls."

"Oh how you lie makes me laugh," He said as the girl put the drink down.

"That will be $4.95," She said, leaning forward.

Blaine dug around in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out seven dollars and handed them to her."Keep the change sweetheart."

Her eyes widened as she accepted the money. "Okay, thank you so much. I was wondering if maybe I could have your number. Maybe we could hang out?"

"Oh that's really sweet, but I don't play for your team. Maybe if you have a gay brother we can talk. I'll see you around Victoria," He said looking at her name tag before her disappointed expression.

"Maybe if you didn't flirt with them you wouldn't make them blush, dummy. Now look there's Wes and Allison. They make me sick with their goo-goo eyes."

They sat down at their own table and watched the couple just stare at each other. "I'm sick of being the lonely one," Blaine said. "You, Nick, Wes and David all have girlfriends. All I have is Trent."

They both laughed and Jeff shook his head. "Trent loves you Blaine. He can't help it. Why not give him a chance?"

"There's a difference between his love and real love. He just has this thing for me. Wait, is he even gay?" Blaine asked after a minute.

"No one knows," Jeff informed him, "Just look around. Half these guys are probably gay. Go ask one of them out. Chances are you'll have a date by the end of the day."

"It's not that easy Jeff. I don't just want somebody. I want the one. None of these guys want that serious relationship I want. I'm just a small, literally, little sophomore. I'll be taken advantage of. Besides, they are probably closeted like that cute guy we passed walking in here."

"Which is why I have your back. No one dares to touch my little Blainey. Ew now they are making out. Do they have any morals? It's a public coffee shop."

Blaine looked over at the couple and smiled. "Let's go," He said standing up. "I just really don't want to sit and watch them. And I have homework. Come on."

"Fine," Jeff said, dragging his feet as they walked out of the coffee shop and to Jeff's car. "But you are helping me get my essay for history done."

-8-

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears, and that's that," Mr. Schue informed them, turning around. Kurt had enough, and he wanted to do Britney so much.

"But Mr. Schue you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something we are all telling you we really want to do. I'm mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears is pop culture. To suggest otherwise is-"

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue screamed, turning around to face the boy. "I'm done talking about this."

"Geez, let loose a little would you?" He screamed, beyond fed up. He just didn't understand his teacher sometimes and it made him pissed. "Stop being so frickin' uptight all the time!"

The room was silent, everyone in shock at his outburst. He didn't care though. It was the truth and he was sick of no one ever saying it.

"Kurt," He started quietly. "I'll see you in the principal's office." He pointed towards the door as the boy stood and took his bag, striding out of the room with his head held high. He walked to the office and sat down sulking. Mr. Schuester was such a jerk.

After about ten minutes his teacher showed up, both of them walking into Figgins' office. "William what can I do for you?"

Kurt sat and listened to Schue and Figgins go on and on and on about how you shouldn't yell at your teacher. He tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. "Kurt is something bothering you?" He asked when they were done and Kurt just got a warning.

Kurt eyed him, before shaking his head. "Just the fact that you won't let us do Britney for the assembly makes me mad."

"I don't think-"

"That she's a good role model," He finished for him. "I get it Mr. Schue, but I don't agree with you. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and strode down the hall. He just couldn't stand him sometimes.

"Hey boo," Mercedes said, linking her arm through his. "So what's the verdict? Detention? Warning? He's so damn strict."

"Please strict doesn't even come close. He needs to get a life and stop living through us." They walked through the doors and into the parking lot. "Oh and I got a warning and a lecture, which was probably worse than any other punishment."

They laughed together."Do you think he will let us do Britney? There is some hope right?" He shot her a look as they got in his car. "Okay maybe no hope at all."

"We have more luck at getting Rachel to stop dressing like a toddler and a grandma mixed together. Everything has just been getting on my nerves. I don't know why."

"It's been a long three weeks and school has just started. How are we going to make it through the rest of the year with Rachel complaining about not getting any solos or Mr. Schue going a dictator on us?"

"Good question, but I know this year is going to be good for something right? Don't you just feel something special burning inside you?" He looked to her before focusing back on the road.

"I love you boy, but you are crazy. What would be burning inside you? Ohhh, maybe that means you'll get slushied tomorrow! You might have slushie radar?"

"Shut up Cedes," Kurt muttered as he rolled his eyes. They drove in silence as he reached her house."I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Kay kay," She said getting her bag and leaning over and pecking his cheek. "Text me if you get bored. Oh and Tina wants to know if you, me and her want to have a slumber party Friday? We can talk about these feelings."

"Shut up, but yes that sounds nice. Bye." He waved before pulling away from the curb. He knew he wasn't crazy, no matter how much she made fun of him.

-8-

Blaine sighed and pushed away his thick Geometry book. "Math certainly doesn't get easier when you get older," He mumbled under his breath. He heard Nick laugh, "So nah I'll pass. Besides I'm busy." He kicked back and threw the ball up in the air and caught it when it came back down. He saw Blaine's glare and shot him a grin. "I'm thinking about trying out for lacrosse or polo. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" He asked smiling. "I think that's funny actually. You don't have a single sport bone in your body."

"Not everyone can be great at everything like you Mr. Polo and Fencing champion. Why aren't you trying out this year again?"

He shut his book realizing that there was no way he was getting any more of it done before bed."I just don't think I'll have enough time for them. I already have no time for my studies with The Warblers. Wes and David always make me stay after for meetings on possible songs that will compliment my voice."

"Ah, makes since. You don't regret it, do you?" He asked sitting up and turning to his best friend."Getting the soloist part? I know you have no more time, but it's great right?"

"Don't worry," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "I definitely don't regret it. I'm having the time of my life Nick. I love being the lead and having everyone look to me for advice on what they're doing. I would much rather be singing then stabbing someone with a saber. Singing is more me."

Nick shook his head agreeing. "Plus you are so short," He said as he dodged a pillow being thrown at his head. "So I talked to Jeff."

"Uh-oh," He mutter as he got up and pulled off his dress shirt he still had on from the day. "Nothing good can come from talking to Jeff."

"Ha ha," He said sarcastically. "You're right though. Jeff is crazy, but that's beside the point. I was actually talking about Monday when you two went to Lima Bean without me."

"Sorry. It wasn't my fault actually. Jeff physically pulled me out of the common room and to his car. He wanted to spy on Wes and his new girlfriend."

"No, shut up Blaine. I'm talking about the fact that you want somebody to love," He said in an awful impression of Justin Bieber. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"You never asked,"Blaine stated, shrugging out of his slacks. "And besides, I don't go around the school proclaiming that I'm looking for a boyfriend. Have you seen the guys here? They are looking for a fling, not romance. I want someone to take my breath away. Someone to make me blush by complementing me. Somebody who will want to take things at a pace I want to go. I don't just want anybody."

"Let me guess? You want the one to come and sweep you off your feet?" Nick asked as Blaine pulled a wife beater on and hopped in bed.

"I do and don't make fun. I know he's out there and I just have to be patient. He'll come and find me. I'm sure of it."

"But what if he doesn't?" Nick asked, getting ready for bed as well. "What if you have to go searching for him?"

Blaine frowned at the realization."Well then I'll be keeping my eyes open, but I don't know when I will have time to be honest. I'm so busy to begin with."

"Oh we'll find time."The boy shut the light off and got into his bed as well. "I'm making it my mission for you to find the boy of your dreams. I'll keep my eyes open."

"What would I ever do without you?" He asked sarcastically, nuzzling into his pillow. "But all jokes aside, thanks for caring."

"No problem Blaine. You are my best friend. Now I'm going to sleep now so stop talking. It feels creepy."

Blaine laughed quietly, smiling to himself. "Night Nick. Love you too." He heard Nick grunt in acknowledgment before they were quiet for the rest of the night. Blaine was worried about what Nick said. Maybe he was right. Someone is out there, but maybe he might have to go looking?

-8-

"Can we talk about the craziness that happened at the pep rally today?" Tina asked when her, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in her room that Friday night. "We created a sex riot!"

Kurt leaned on Mercedes as they all broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god we did didn't we?" Mercedes asked wiping a tear from her face.

"God who knew performing Britney meant thrusting into a hat," Kurt mutter between giggles. "I actually feel dirty now that I think of it. I was pretty sexy, though"

"And the nasty thing is that Mr. Schue was performing with us. He's like forty!" Tina proclaimed, clamping a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter as the other two laughed shamelessly.

"Let's just face the fact that Mr. Schuester thinks he's still a teenager," Kurt told them, smiling as he was finally able to control himself. "And we all know he just did that because he is jealous of Miss Pillsbury's new boyfriend."

"Sexy dentist," Mercedes chimed in. "I would be jealous too, he's a fine piece of ass." She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Kurt nodded in agreement "Let's talk about you Tina. You have your own nice piece of ass."

The younger girl laughed and blushed. "Oh god I knew this was coming. The interrogation. Mike and I are happy and I really enjoy my time with him. He's a great boyfriend, unlike Artie. You guys know how it is."

"Actually," Kurt started, looking from Mercedes to her. "We don't. Unlike you, we have yet to be taken by anyone in our boring lives."

"Oh god," She said, eyes widening. "I wasn't even thinking guys. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like those girls who flaunt their relationship around to those who don't have one."

"Don't worry," Mercedes said, brushing it off. "We understand, but what we both want to know is what's it like touching his beautiful abs?"

They all laughed again and Kurt smiled, reaching for a celery stick. "I wish I could find someone who has abs like him. I would do things to him."

"Oh my goodness!" Tina yelled her face full of shock. "This is my boyfriend we are talking about. Enough, but his abs are a plus. But I love how Mike acts towards me. It's like I'm the only one in the world. When I was with Artie he didn't even talk to me all day some days. He's just so sweet and he can't go to bed without talking to me and telling me good night."

"Aw," Mercedes cooed, smiling."That is so romantic Tina. All jokes put aside I'm really happy for you two. It's really nice to know one of us is taken and in a serious relationship."

They spent the rest of the nice gossiping and laughing. It wasn't until they were all laid up in Tina's bed, Kurt was laying there thinking about his life and how it wasn't eventful. When was something going to happen to shake things up? He pushed that aside and found himself falling to sleep, dreaming about being in a relationship with someone as great as Mike. Maybe like a guy in the uniform he saw when he was walking out of the coffee shop.

-8-

Blaine ran down the corridor. His teacher had asked him to stay after to discuss his work. At first he thought it was bad, but the teacher prided him in his great papers and loved that he took time to do everything she asked him to do. It surprised him, but he didn't care. He was late to Warbler practice.

He dodged two boys talking and pushed through the doors. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Mrs. Ryan wanted me to stay after."

"That's fine Warbler Blaine," Wes said smiling and motioning for him to sit down. "The council have been meeting with our new soloist to come up with a good section of songs that might sound good as a group. As much as we love breaking out in song, we do need to be prepared for whatever teams we are facing at Sectionals."

"You all know that we didn't place at Sectionals last year," Thad reminded them, getting their attention."But we all feel this year will be different. Blaine is much stronger in vocals and our harmonizing has grown to be perfect."

"So to end this week,"David started next. "We have decided to let Blaine take it away on our newest performance. We've been practicing and I think you will all do great. So take it away."

Blaine smiled and nodded at the three boys before standing up. He started out singing Mike Posner's 'Cooler Than Me' while the Warblers immediately picked up the familiar beat. The performance was filled with dancing on furniture, snapping and smiles. When they ended they all cheered, making Blaine's heart flutter.

When they were dismissed Blaine was walking towards his room with Nick. "Are you going home for the weekend?" He asked curiously.

"No. My parents have some business meeting in Cincinnati. What about you? Am I going to have the room to myself?"

"Nope, mom just doesn't want me, but I don't care. I'm thinking that apart from our pile of homework, we could do a halo marathon?"

"That actually sounds great," He admitted smiling. "And Jeff can come crash if he wants to. We can call him when we get to the room."

"Great," Nick said before stopping. "I'll actually go and get him. Get everything set up and order a pizza."

"Kay," He said before he was left alone. He sighed and shuffled to the room in a haze. He was still on his performance buzz and it was the greatest feeling. He was just happy at the moment, even if he didn't have a boyfriend. He had friends and was doing what he loved to do. He shook his head and smiled, walking into his room.

**I hope you guys enjoy Britney/Brittany. I wasn't a big fan of this episode when it aired. There are definitely better episodes in the season *cough* Original Songs *cough* :) I hope you approve of the little build up scenes to the big meeting.**

**Thanks a million to my beta Puppykin98. I don't know what I would do without you, well I'd have grammar problems all up in the chapters. And I love her little additions.**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It is an amazing feeling knowing that people are waiting for me to update. I promise to try and never disappoint you all. Please don't stop reviewing because it inspires me to not just stop writing.**

**I'm excited to write Grilled Cheesus! *bows head in guilt and shame* Yes I haven't started and No I do not know when it will be posted. Hopefully by Friday. I have to work with my mom all week, so I'll try and find time. I just don't like writing about how sad and lonely my boys are before they meet. I'm itching to do Never Been Kissed, but I can do it. They are fillers leading up to what we all really want! KLAINE! I'm sorry if you were expecting immediate Klaine, but you will have to wait three more episodes. :)**

**On a final note: Darren Criss is a sexy piece of ass. That's all. ;)**

**-Chelsea-**


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**Grilled Cheesus**

"Hi honey," Julie said as she wrapped Blaine in a big hug. "I've missed you." They released one another before Blaine walked into the house, a smile on his lips. "How has your first month at Dalton been?"

He shrugged, letting his bag slip from his shoulder and onto the floor. "Good I guess. As well as school can get. It sucks not being able to see you."

"Yeah?" She asked, leading him into the kitchen. "Your grades aren't slipping with you being the soloist in your glee club, right?"

"No Mom," Blaine assured as he watched her start making him a snack like she used to do before he transferred to Dalton. "My teacher told me last week that I was doing exceptionally well in her class."

"Good, your father will be pleased to hear that. We were talking the other day and he asked if you had a boyfriend yet." Blaine raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "I know. I think it finally hit him that you are gay and nothing is going to change that. He's really trying and I'm proud of him."

"Wow," He breathed. His dad was never too keen on the subject. He always was doing little things to try and get him to turn straight. Just during the summer him and his dad rebuilt a car engine. It was bonding according to his mom.

"Yeah, so don't give him a hard time when he gets home. He's proud of you. Now onto another subject, hows the boy searching going?"

"Are you really talking to me about my love life?" He asked and she smiled softly. "It's nonexistent like it has been for the past sixteen years of my life." The frustration in his voice was obvious.

She sighed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You know that you will find someone. You go to an all boys school. Odds are there are gay kids there. Pick one of them up." She place the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was making in front of him before leaning on the counter closer to him.

"Are you sure you haven't been talking to Jeff or Nick? They say that all the time and I have the same answer for them every time. I don't just want some boy. I want the one. Is that to much to ask?"

"It's alright to want that. I wanted the same thing and I found your father. It might take a couple of flings, but you might find him. It might be the first one you date, might be the fifth. You never know, but you have to try. Waiting around doesn't help get you anywhere."

"Geez," He muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Are you absolutely sure you aren't in cahoots with Nick? It's literally almost word for word."

"Nick is the one with the blonde hair right? Or is that Jeff? I always get those two mixed up. I know Wes is the Asian and David is the dark skinned one. I remember you saying the one who loves you is Trent and Thad is the small one."

Blaine laughed. He had Nick and Jeff over the summer and they loved his mom when she was home. He also told her about the others and it was funny when she forgot the the ones she actually met. "Nick is the brown haired one, Jeff is blonde. How many times do we go over it, Mom?"

"Hey I'm getting older, my mind forgets things. But Nick is right. Listen to him." She smiled and poured her son a glass of milk before they heard the garage door open.

"I'm home Jules," Blaine's dad, Michael, yelled through the house. It was a couple seconds before his father appeared in the doorway, smiling. He spotted Blaine and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have school?"

"Dalton does this weird thing a month into the new school year where they let us off for the week. It's to cheek how we are doing or something. I'm home for the week if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright. You are my son," He said, laughing a little. He moved to hug Blaine and pat his back. "How are you and how's the grades?"

"Good for both," Blaine informed him, going back to his sandwich. "Maybe you and me can do some bonding time this week?"

"Sounds good, I wanted to redo the backyard and since Cooper is in California doing his own thing I could use your help. What do you say?"

"Great," The boy agreed. He made sure to bond with his dad because they had a rocky relationship in the beginning but they were getting there. He loved him and would do anything to get their relationship back to how it was before they came out.

-8-

"I'm really disappointed in you." His father's words kept ringing in Kurt's ears. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but this was Sound of Music. His dad knew how much it meant to him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before realizing that he was messing it up.

He sat in glee and listened will Finn said something but it caught his attention. "There is sorta a man that has came into my life," He said smiling and Kurt looked at him. Was he talking about him? They were sorta friends now after they had spent some more time together, but why would he say this? "That man is Jesus Christ."

The was a moment of silence where everyone comprehended what the boy said. Puck was the one who finally broke the silence, "That's way worse."

"I know there's others in here that dig him too, so I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus."

Kurt had enough, " Sorry, uh, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because churches don't think that much of gay people, women, or science."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here," Mercedes admitted smiling next to Quinn. That's when Kurt toned out again. He did not need this right now. He was aware of Puckerman singing, but he really didn't care. While everyone else sang and danced he stood and walked to the chair by the door. He didn't care. He hated the assignment this week and he wouldn't participate in it. He pulled out his phone and played Angry Birds until they were dismissed. He had other things to worry about.

He was fine when he was in French, insulting Azimo with a smug look on his face. It was the one class where he actually able to do it without the stupid jocks knowing what he was saying. He was happy with himself until Mr. Schue said, "Kurt, can I talk to you outside?" His tone made Kurt worried. What happened?

He stood and grabbed his bag, following the two out of the classroom. He was suddenly shaking. "What's going on?" He asked when they stopped.

"I just got a call and your father had a heart attack this morning," Miss Pillsbury said softly. "He's in the hospital having surgery."

He felt as if his heart stopped. He found himself shaking his head in disbelief. "No, he is perfectly fine. I saw him this morning. He was at the shop."

"He was at the shop when it happened," Mr. Schue said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be alright Kurt."

He shrugged the hand off and looked down. "I want to go to the hospital now. Will you please take me there and stay with me?"

"Of course," He said putting his hand on Kurt's back to lead him to his car. They were silent the whole ride there apart from Kurt's sniffing. He felt horrible. The last thing his father said to him was that he was disappointed. Who knew if he would ever say anything else to him.

-8-

Seeing his father hooked to machines and laying in a hospital bed so vulnerable was the worst thing that Kurt had ever saw. He wanted to run away and pretend it was all a dream, but he couldn't. He needed to be alone with his father and letting him know he was here. "I need a minute."

"I don't think you should be alone, Kurt," Miss Pillsbury whispered softly, not thinking it was a good idea for the boy's state.

"Please just give me a moment alone with my father," He shot back. He was done with everyone. He needed to be alone with the only person in his life that he had left to love. The only person that really mttered in his life.

"We'll be right outside," Mr. Schue said hesitantly as the two and the doctor left the room, leaving the boy alone in the room.

"Dad?" He asked timidly, taking his fathers hand. "Can you hear me?" He asked, but received no answer. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." No response. "I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back." No response. "Come on Dad. Just squeeze my hand." He waited but his hand didn't move.

He looked around and found a chair, so he pulled it over. He wiped his eyes with his free hand and looked to his father. "I love you Dad."

He sat there the rest of the day, tears in his eyes. He didn't notice Mr. Schue or Mr. Philsberry come in and stay for a while. He didn't notice the nurses coming in and checking his monitors. He didn't know Carole was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from his dad's sleeping face to see her. "Hey sweetheart," She said softly, her eyes glassy.

"Hi," He croaked, his voice coarse from not speaking for a couple hours. "He's not much better. They said they don't know when he will wake up, if he does."

She saw how scared the boy was, how terrified he was of the future. He was almost her son as well. "I know. I talked to the doctor. I know you want to be with him until he wakes, but you need some sleep. Let's get you home."

He was about to protest, but decided against it. "Will you just stay with him for a little bit I have to get home for school tomorrow. I need to sleep."

"People will understand if you don't go tomorrow," She informed him, as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "You have an excuse. You can come here tomorrow if you want."

"No," He said shaking his head. "I have to do something because if I sit and wait I'll go crazy waiting for him to do something. School will give me a distraction. Just stay for a little bit?"

"Of course," She murmured, wrapping him in a big hug. Kurt didn't protest. He hung to her for a while calming his breathing. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"That sounds fine," She said as they let go. He smiled weakly before glancing at his unconscious father. He knew everything would be fine, well at least he hoped so.

-8-

"Thank you Mercedes," Kurt said after she finished singing 'I Look to You'. He was cared about, but he was done with this. "Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in God."

"Wait what?" Tina asked as the three girls sat down. Everyone looked to Kurt, shocked by their friend's statement.

"You all professed your beliefs, I'm just stating mine. I think god is sorta like Santa Clause for adults. Otherwise God's kinda a jerk. Isn't he? I mean he makes me gay, then has his followers going around and telling me it's something that I chose, as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. Right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want me real one back."

"Look Kurt," Mercedes started, concerned and upset for his best friend. "How do you know for sure? You can't prove there's no God."

"You can't prove there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?" He quipped not wanting to argue anymore.

"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked and like usual, everyone just ignored the dizzy cheerleader.

"We shouldn't be talking like this," Quinn demanded, having enough of the discussion. She didn't understand why Mr. Schue was letting it still go on. "It's not right."

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Kurt said standing up and turning to the rest of the group. "But you all can believe whatever you want, but I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers." With that he turned and strode out.

He went the rest of the day worried about his father. Would he be okay? Would he wake up? If he woke up would he be notified by someone so he could leave and see his father? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered.

He was getting sick of everyone's pitty. Everyone in glee was treating him nicer and it was driving him crazy. Just leave it be. Yes his father had a heart attack, but he'd make it. Everything was going to be better someday. He just wanted to deal with it by himself since before no one really seemed to care about him or his feelings.

So when Sue pulled him into her office and asked him to file a complaint he agreed. He was sick of all the babying. Enough was enough and they were going to stop with all the Jesus nonsense.

-8-

"On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her into the ground," Kurt started, remembering the day that he would never forget. "I was crying. I mean that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her. And I remember I looked up at my dad and I, I just wanted him to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me, that was enough. This is for my dad."

He picked The Beatles song 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'. When he sang it he saw memories of when his dad taught him how to ride a bike. He didn't want to learn at all, but when his father came up to him all excited he couldn't tell him no. When he first tried he fell so many times that he wanted to give up, but his dad was so persistent. On one attempt he actually rode a little ways, but fell soon after. He then fell when he got so excited, but his dad was there to pick him up, and make sure he was okay. Kurt pushed that memory behind him and focused on the next.

He remembered the day he went up to his dad when he got home and asked him to play tea party with him. His dad didn't look too thrilled, but he agreed none the less. They sat outside at the small table his mom had bought him. He made playdough sweets that his dad seemed to like. He taught his dad how to drink tea properly by holding up his pinky. They laughed and had a great time that day. It was one of his favorite days.

The next memory was when they were at his mom's funeral. They were walking from the grave and he was crying. He didn't know why his mom had to leave him all alone. He was mad and angry, but then his dad reached out and gripped his hand firmly. He squeezed and let him know that he wasn't alone. He had his dad and no matter what they went through they were going to get through it together.

-8-

Kurt smiled softly as he dressed his dad back up after they ran some more test. "You never could dress yourself," he joked as he buckled the snaps together at his shoulder before sitting back down and taking his dad's hand. "Mercedes took me to church on Sunday," he said knowing his dad would be surprised about his actions.

"It's funny, but when the choir was singing this memory flashed into my head," He said pausing for a minute. "Do you remember our first Friday night dinner after mom died? You tried to make a chicken. I guess you wanted me to feel like there was still something normal."

He smiled to himself before continuing, "You put it on the table and you cut into it and it was raw. And we both looked at each other for a second and cracked up before we remembered we weren't suppose to yet."

His smiled faded slowly before he began to talk again. "I'm sorry about the other day, Dad. I should have let those guys pray for you. It wasn't about me, it was about you and it was nice."

"I don't believe in god, Dad, but I believe in you and I believe in us," He admitted, tears starting to form. "You and me. That's what's sacred to me and I'm, I'm so sorry that I never got to tell you that."

He was crying now. He just missed his dad. He loved him and wanted him to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He looked down as he sniffed when he went the tiny pressure on his hand. He looked up to his dad, then back down, then up again before asking, "Dad?"

He was answered by another soft squeeze and he stood up yelling, "Nurse Nancy?" He gripped his hand more tightly and with both hands. "Dad, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He watched as his dad rolled his head to the side.

"Kurt?" He whispered, his eyes trying the hardest to open so he could see his son. "Kurt?" He said again and his hand was squeezed.

"I'm here Dad, I promise I'm here. I love you. Please don't forget that. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for making you so disappointed with me. I will never do it ever again."

"I love you too," He said, getting his eyes open finally to see the teary eyed boy. He was going to say more until the nurse came in. It was twenty minutes before he was left alone with his son. "I was just upset bud. Don't worry."

Kurt released his breath and smiled. "I called Carole and told her that you were awake. Don't ever do that again. I'm making it my mission to make sure you eat what you are suppose to. No junk food."

Burt groaned before rolling his eyes. "Please don't. I'll be fine. I have eaten in a while. Get me a big Whopper and fries. I'll be all set."

"I don't think so. You are all healthy now if I have anything to say about that. I love you and you will not be having another heart attack. That's an order. I almost didn't make it through this time. How will I be able to bear it if there's a next time."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," He joked, smiling. At that moment Carole and Finn burst through the door. Kurt watched with a smile on his face as Carole kissed Burt deeply and Finn pounded his fist. They all sat there for the rest of the night, talking and laughing. Kurt smiled because this is what it felt like to have a family.

-8-

Blaine spent the week with his dad, well some with his mom. They had family bonding time. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He loved his dad and was surprised how changed he was. He asked him about school and if he had anyone special in his life. It was refreshing and new. He was packing up to leave when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He called for them to come in. He turned to find his dad walking in and sitting down on his bed. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Is that what you kids say now? What's up?" He asked, smiling. "When I was young it was 'What is going on?' They simplified it." They both laughed at that. "I was coming to talk to you before you left."

"We've talked all week," He said softly putting new clothes into his bag before turning to the older man. "Well I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry first of all," He said firstly, and watched Blaine sit on his desk chair. "I'm sorry for the beginning when you coming out. I was harsh and mean."

Blaine shrugged. "It wasn't all that bad. Some Dads kick their sons out when they tell them. At least you didn't do that. You made sure I had a roof over my head."

"Yeah, but I made you uncomfortable. I made our relationship horrible. I've realized when you left to Dalton that I was pretty bad. I was horrible and I apologize."

Blaine knew that it was heart felt but they would never be that close son and father thing. "I accept. It's not your fault. I put it on you and you didn't have any time to let it sink in before I was put in the hospital."

"Not the best day of our lives, huh?" He asked, frowning. "After seeing what that kid did to you I tried my hardest to get you normal. I didn't want you to go through all of that again at Dalton."

"It isn't like that at Dalton," Blaine started, but his father cut him off.

"I know which is why we sent you there. You really like it right?" He asked and Blaine nodded. "I knew when my friends told me about it, I knew that we were making the right decision."

"I really do love it there. I have made so many friends who like me for me. They don't care that I'm gay or straight. I will probably be friends with them forever."

"That's great and you have to have that if you don't have a boyfriend. When you do find one I want to meet him. I want to try okay? I know we won't be as close as we were, but I want to be involved in your life. Unlike the past year."

"I will make sure Dad," Blaine assured, smiling. "I'll make sure to call home more too. I just figured that we were very good at talking."

"I suck at it actually," Michael admitted. "We will just try more and see how it goes from there. Now you have to get going now. Up."

They walked downstairs and met Julie. "I'm going to miss you so much Blainey," She said wrapping her arms around the boy. "I love you love much honey."

"I'll miss you so much, Mom," He said squeezing her back before wrapping his dad in a hug. "I'll miss you too, Dad." He let go and stood back to get his bag. "I love you guys both. See you around Christmas unless you leave me like you did last year."

They rolled their eyes and Blaine walked out and skipped down the steps. He got to Jeff's car. He was picking him up, seeing that he had no license. "Bye guys." He waved before hopping in the car. He didn't know when he'd see his family again, but he knew they loved him.

**Hey guys! :) Before you all hate me I have been busy. I now have this, Duets, and Rocky Horror done. And to add to that I'm halfway done with Never Been Kissed. I finally had all of yesterday off and I spent it all writing. And the fact that I wanted to get to where Kurt and Blaine finally met. :)**

**I am planning on, by the amonunt of reviews ;), to post Duets tomorrow. So don't blame me if it isn't posted until Monday. Yes I'm evil. :P **

**I love Grilled Cheesus. It's a great episode and the first one that made me bawl like a baby. I love Kurt, as I'm sure everyone reading this probably does, and this was all about Kurt! Yayayayay! So I didn't want my chapter to be all about Blaine, I threw in a little tad.**

**Thanks to Puppykin98 for being amazing. **

**On a final note: Chris Colfer must of fell from heaven because he is perfect.**


	4. Duets

**Duets**

"Psst," Kurt whispered to Mercedes as Mr. Schue was going on and on about Duets. "He's on team gay. No straight boys dies his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993."

"You're crazy, circa 2010," she joked, making Kurt laugh. He looked back to Mr. Schue feeling excited of some sort. He had been waiting for this. Waiting for the moment to meet another gay guy so he could do a duet with him. It was exhilarating.

When Mr. Schue told them to pair up and sing a duet Kurt's eyes widened. The new boy, Sam, was his. He would simply ask him to sing a duet and their relationship would blossom from there. Sure, he might be in the closet, but when he saw how great Kurt was he'd do something about that. He felt his stomach turn with excitement. This was it. He'd finally get a boyfriend.

"Who are you going to sing with, Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly while everyone else cheered in excitement for the reward at BreadStix.

He looked at her then back to the back of Sam's hair. He just had to work up enough courage to ask Sam to be his duet partner. When everyone got up, Mercedes turned to him. "So is that a me?"

He smiled but shook his head. "No, I'm going to ask Sam. Our connection will be too much for him and we will fall desperately in love. This is it."

She smiled and walked into the hall with him. "Just be careful sweetie. I know that you fall for guys who are, well, who are not gay. Just be cautious going into this."

"Oh I will," He said smiling. They parted and Kurt turned to go to his locker when he saw the blonde hair. He took a deep breath and strode up to him. When he turned to him he said, "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand for the boy to take.

Sam studied it before taking it firmly and saying, "Hey."

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to glee club," He said friendly. He smiled at how nice he was being and how adorable the boy was. Not someone he pictured for himself, but he was cute.

"Thanks," Sam said as he smiled, and closed his locker. There was a few awkward seconds where they just stood there and smiled at each other.

"So," Kurt said breaking the silence. "Tell me." Sam looked confused, so Kurt cleared it up. "Look, maybe at your old school you could get away with the whole 'I just stayed in the sun all summer' excuse, but I three gifts: my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle."

Sam bit his lip and shook his head no. "I don't dye my hair, dude," He whispered softly, hoping Kurt would drop it.

Kurt just smiled at the denial. "Yes, you do," He countered. "But it's just between friends. That's not natural."

"I'm going to go," Sam said awkwardly. He really wanted to be gone and out of the conversation. "Cause your kind of freaking me out."

Kurt knew this was not how the conversation was suppose to go. He had to stop him. "Wait, wait. Maybe my instincts were a little off," He lied, walking next to the boy. "Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duet competition. Listen, unless you want to team up with Rachel, I'm your best beat at winning."

"Aren't duets suppose to be like between a girl and a guy?" Sam asked curiously, looking to Kurt for the answer.

"Well Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest," Kurt told him. When he got a blank stare he elaborated, "'Make 'Em Laugh'?"

"Sorry," Sam said, smiling. He had no clue what he was talking about.

"'Singing In the Rain'?" Kurt asked him again, smiling fading. "1952? Nothing? Okay, maybe you are straight."

"What?" Sam asked stopping suddenly.

"Nothing, listen, rent it and look up the menu for BreadStix online then call me," He told him, walking backward and pointing at him. "Because we are going to win this." He smiled and then turned down the hall as the bell rang, moving to pass Finn. He was successful. Sam was left there wondering what happened.

-8-

Blaine looked up when a group of loud boys came into the library. He frowned and shook his head. It was called the library, which meant shut your mouth so people could study. He sighed and tried to focus back on his homework, but he couldn't.

He looked up again and they were leaving, but one stayed behind. He didn't recognize him from any of his classes. He watched as the boy looked through the books until he found the one he wanted. When he turned Blaine's eyes widened. He was sort of cute.

He had brown curly hair that hung in his face and a smile on his lips. They locked eyes and Blaine immediately looked down. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue. He thought he was in the clear until he heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me?"

He looked up and was met with bright green eyes as they studied him. "Hi, is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from Blaine.

"Um, no, go ahead." He went back to his homework before looking back up. "I'm Blaine by the way. Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah," The boy said, shaking his head. "I'm Conner. I transferred at the beginning of the year. I've seen you around. Just the other day you were singing in the hall with the glee club. The Warblers, right?"

"Yep, I'm the lead soloist. I see you've made some friends though. Those guys were acting like they owned the library. Next time I'm going tell them some people try and work in here."

He laughed, but nodded. "We're not really great friends, but they are company at a school were you are suppose to bunk here." Blaine smiled, but turned back to his homework. "I'm sorry, but you are so small. How old are you?"

He looked up, not being able to stop the smile and blush he did at his words. "Um, I have to agree. I am tiny, but I'm sixteen. I'm a Sophomore."

"Ah, I thought you were like super smart and like fourteen," He admitted, and they both laughed together. Blaine tried to figure out if he was flirting or not, so he went with it.

"Not everyone can be a giant like you Conner. How old are you? Twenty and dumb?" He smirked at the boy who smiled in return.

"Touche Blaine, touche," He replied. "But I'm seventeen and pretty smart in my books." He opened his book and started on his homework as well. They talked like old friends during the time they spent on their homework. When Blaine noticed it was time for dinner he stood and Conner stood as well.

"We should do this again," Blaine suggested. "It was nice having someone to study with. It's not so lonely with you here to talk to me."

"Definitely," He agreed. "It was really nice meet you Blaine. It's nice to actually be able to talk with someone and have an actual conversation."

Blaine blushed again, as they reached the hall were they had dinner. "Well I'll see you around. What do you say tomorrow at the same time?"

"Sounds like a plan," He said, shaking his head. He smiled and squeezed Blaine's shoulders before disappearing through the crowd.

Blaine stared after him for a little while, not trying to stop his goofy smile. Maybe all his waiting would pay off. Maybe Conner was his chance at having someone to date? Maybe he would finally get his chance.

-8-

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Finn had said the day before. Was it really a bad idea to sing a duet with Sam? Was he really going to get Sam bullied his whole high school life? He knew how it felt though. Was he really going to let sweet, innocent Sam take a slushie to the face everyday just because of him?

Questions from his discussion he had with his dad earlier flashed back up in his mind. _Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person I like. Why can't I slow dance at my prom? _Why couldn't he have those things. Sure his dad said he would have to wait, but maybe this duet with Sam could change that?

Or maybe Sam really was straight? He was staring at Quinn earlier. He was just setting himself up for disappointment. He would have to be alone the rest of his life, he just knew it. He'd have Mercedes, but that's it.

He wiped away a stray tear and focused back on his homework. He needed the distraction. He needed to get away from this town. He needed a lot of things, but nothing would change. He'd be alone the rest of his life and he was beginning to accept that. He realized that he jumped to conclusions. Maybe doing the duet with Sam was a bad idea like Finn said. Maybe he should do it with someone else, but who?

He thought about it all night and the next morning. Who was good enough to do the duet with? Rachel? Yes, but she was probably doing a duet with Finn. Mercedes, but she already did one with Santana. Brittany, god no. There was no one, but he had a thought.

Why couldn't he do it by himself? He was the most talented in glee. He smiled because he knew the greatest song to do too. When he with looking for Sam he wasn't as upset as the day before because he knew this was for the best.

He found Sam later that day after gym in the locker room showers. He never usually went in because the other boys would beat him up, but it was just Sam and he made sure his eyes stayed above his waist. He walked up to him and cleared his throat, making the boy turn to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you." Kurt looked away, so he would stare at the other boys nice looking body.

Sam looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "This is kinda weird, guys don't talk to each other in here." He turned to Kurt.

Kurt's gaze flickered back up to the boy. "Well this can't wait," He admitted, shrugging. "I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate."

"Did I do something to offend you?" Sam asked confused and concern.

"No! No," He said, pausing to come up with the right words. "It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable actually. And I wish you the best, but I've realized that I need to singing with someone that matches my passion and talent level."

"Who's that?" Sam asked smiling. The last he heard everyone was taken for a partner apart from Quinn. There was an odd number so if Kurt was doing it with her, he would have to sing himself.

Avoiding the question, Kurt decided to switch the subject, "You know they make special shampoo for color treated hair." He smirked before turning to walk away.

"I don't dye my hair,' Sam yelled after him, but smiling as he was caught. He didn't really mind that Kurt had caught him because he was sure Kurt would keep it to himself and he wouldn't care. He turned around and went back to the shower.

"Uh-huh," Kurt muttered before smiling to himself too. He was proud of what he did. He thought of others before he thought about himself. He went to get his costume for his new costume for his duet. He was excited to show everyone and he was pretty certain they all loved it by the standing ovation he got.

-8-

Blaine was happy and giggling the next couple days. He had hung out with Conner in the library everyday after Warbler practice. They had flirted shamelessly, and Blaine was beginning to really like the boy. He found himself humming brightly in his room Thursday night.

"What's go you all smiley?" Nick asked, looking up from his homework. "Actually you've been like this for the past couple nights. You are going to spill it." He shut his books and looked up to his friend expectantly.

"I just," Blaine said turning when he was done getting dressed for bed. "I met this guy and I'm really starting to like him. He's so nice and he flirts with me."

Nick's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Holy shit!" He explained, jumping in his spot. "My Blainey has a crush and it might be a potential love interest. Wait until Jeff, David and Wes find out."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I am really happy, you don't even know. He makes my insides flutter whenever I'm around him. He's so confident and funny."

"Alright," Nick said softly, looking to him. "I need to know when you met him. How you met him. What he looks like. What's his name."

"God I feel like we are teenage girls, but I guess I could tell you some details. It was Monday night. I was studying in the library and this loud obnoxious group of guys came in. When they left, one stayed and we sorta locked eyes. He came over soon after and sat down. We talked and we connected."

He paused to sit in his bed and look to Nick. He really, really cute. I love his curly, brown hair. I have to stop myself from running my fingers through his hair. His green eyes are great to look at and he's probably a foot taller than me. Oh and his name is Conner."

Nick's smile faded almost instantly. "Whoa wait," He said holding his hands up. "Conner Williams? He's in my history class."

"Yeah," He said shrugging. "That is the one and only. Isn't he dreamy. I mean if you were gay wouldn't you go after him?"

Nick still wasn't smiling and Blaine swallowed loudly. "I need to ask you something Blaine. Did Conner ever tell you he was gay?"

Blaine thought about it for a couple seconds before realizing that he never did say it. "Um, no actually. I just kinda assumed actually. He flirts with me. Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that Conner has a girlfriend. He sits next to me and he was going on and on about her and how beautiful and nice she is. I even saw a picture. I hate to break it to you Blaine, but he straight."

Blaine frowned and felt like his world was ending. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes stinging a little bit. "Why do I always fall for the guys who are taken? I'm seriously done with guys all together."

Nick laughed, but looked sympathetic. "Just ask him tomorrow or whenever you see him again. Maybe he is just in the closet, but I know my straight guys."

"I will," Blaine said shortly, getting into his bed. He was disappointed with himself and with the world. Nothing could ever go right now could it? He listened to Nick getting ready for bed, but he fell asleep soon after.

-8-

Kurt smiled as he stood up after his duet with Rachel. Everyone told them how much they loved it before they were dismissed. Kurt turned to the girl standing next to him. "Thank you Rachel for doing this. I really needed it."

"Of course Kurt," Rachel said smiling. She opened her arms and Kurt debated a minute before hugging her. "I know what it's like to be so lonely. You know that I'm here if you want to talk to me about anything."

"I know," He admitted as they turned to walk out of the room. "I really do. I just, everything has been happening so fast. My dad had a heart attack one day and the next I'm so desperate that I tell the new kid he's dong a duet with me. I need to just take a breather."

"I definitely agree. You have been so caught up in drama that you need to chill out. Now how about a slumber party at my house? I think it would be good for you and me."

"You know that before today I couldn't stand to be in your presence, right?" He asked, turning to the girl as they walked to his car and Finn waiting next to his.

"Yeah I know, but what could it hurt? You can come over and we can gossip and do our hair. I need a manicure like ASAP. Pretty please with cherries on top?"

Kurt sighed and debated his options. He could go home and do nothing all night, or he could go to Rachel Berry's house and do her nails and hair. "I guess I'll be over later with my stuff. It shouldn't be that bad, but no Finn."

"Of course not," Rachel said brightly. She was jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm so excited Kurt. I'll be waited with musicals and treats. You won't regret it." She kissed him on the cheek before hurrying to Finn.

He sighed, but smiled as he got in and drove home. He was happy that he had someone else who wanted to be with him apart from Mercedes. When he got home he walked in to find his dad on the couch as usual. "Hi Dad," He said, walking toward him.

"Hey Kurt," The older man said. "How was school? Did you find out if that kid was for your team yet?" He asked, curiosity all over his face.

The younger boy frowned. "Yeah, he is dating Quinn, so not for my team at all. I guess that I'm meant to be alone, but I've realized that with everything going on here, I don't need a boyfriend. Maybe later."

"That's my boy," Burt proclaimed. "You don't need anybody right now, but trust me. You will find him and it will be a breath of fresh air. Like it was when I met your mom and Carole."

Kurt smiled as he heard Burt's sweet tone. "I know, but can I go out tonight?" He asked looking to his dad for an answer.

"Yes, go. You need to get out of this house apart from school. Where are you going and when will you be home?"

"Um, Rachel wants me to come over and spend the night. Is that okay, because if you need me I'll stay. I don't want you to be alone if you are going to need anything."

"Please," He said, rolling his eyes. "Go Kurt. I'll call Carole and have her come take care of me. She'll jump at the chance. She told me yesterday that you were hogging me up."

A laugh escaped Kurt's lips. "Okay, I'm going to go pack. You should call Carole while I'm downstairs." He left his dad and headed downstairs. He heard his dad talking soon after.

He put a couple things in his bags apart from the clothes: his nail kit, lotions and a couple DVDs. He checked his hair and changed his silver suit before going back upstairs. "Alright, love you too. See you in a bit," Burt said before hanging up.

"So I take it she can come?" He asked looking at his dad. He nodded and Kurt smiled. "That's great. I'm about to go, do you need anything before I leave?"

Burt shook his head no, "I'm all set. I'll call you later, or you can call me? Be safe and just give me a hug before you go."

"Of course," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around his father. Ever since the incident they didn't waste anytime hugging each other goodbye. It was scary how fast things could change. "Love you."

"Love you too," He said as Kurt let go and walked to the door. They said goodbye before he ventured out to his car and to Rachel's house. This might be the best night of his life, or the worst. No one could be quite certain until it happened.

-8-

Blaine found himself in the library once again Friday night. He was hoping that this wasn't going to become a thing. He finished his math before he heard someone sit down across from him. "Hey."

Blaine looked up and saw Conner. He felt his stomach flip with excitement, but it stopped immediately because he remembered his discussion with Nick the night before. "Hey."

"So I was thinking that you are too good in school and you should stop studying. I'm having an Xbox marathon going on and I wanted you to come. Will you stop working and come with me?"

"I actually have to finish this all before tomorrow so no," He said softly, focusing back on his homework. He didn't want to say no, but he really had no choice.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, leaning forward to try and get the smaller boy's attention. "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

Blaine sighed and sat back to focus on him. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend? My friend said that you were talking about her in history."

He looked taken back, frowning for a minute. "I didn't think that it really mattered?" He finally said after a minute. "You never really asked."

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah well when you are flirting with me and sending me wrong messages I do think it matters a lot. I was actually falling for you, Conner."

"Wait, you're gay?" He asked full on shocked. "I had no clue Blaine. I really didn't mean to lead you on. Damn I feel horrible."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before realizing that he was telling the truth. "So to get this out in the open you are straight?" He asked.

Conner laughed and shook his head. "Definitely. Look I'm so sorry that you fell for me? I am a flirty guy. I don't really notice if I am doing it. I do it to everyone. My friends laugh at me because I flirt with them."

Blaine found himself smiling. "It's alright. I just was upset for my luck in picking guys, but that's not your fault. I really do have to do this homework though or I would join you for your marathon."

"That's fine Blaine. Just keep me in mind when you need a study partner, alright?" He asked, turning to him and smiling. Blaine nodded and that satisfied him. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"See you," Blaine said, nodding then he was alone. He finished within the hour then sat back. Was he that desperate that he made up relationships in his head? He needed to just not try anymore. He stood and made a decision as he started walking down the hallway. He was going to focus on other things and just forget about the love part of his life. It was the best thing he could do to survive his sophomore year without getting hurt.

**Hey guys! :) I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. Duets is a good one! I love Sam and Kurt. I always have and I always will. I don't know when Rocky Horror will be posted, it still has to be reviewed by Puppykin98. And once again thank you for doing that stuff for me girl. I hate it. :)**

**I'm trying to make Nerver Been Kissed the best I possibly can so you all love it. It is my second favorite episode of the season, can you guess which one is my favorite? ;)**

**Final Note: Chris Colfer's hair is so fluffy, I want to frolick in it! :)**


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

Kurt smiled as he walked into the kitchen. It had been a month and a half since his dad's heart attack. His life was seemingly normal, nothing bad or extremely exciting happened. That was until Mr. Schue had told them that for the week before Halloween they were doing 'Rocky Horror'. It was one of his favorite musicals.

He wanted to be Riff Raff. For some reason the character called him, so when Mr. Schue dismissed them he strode up and demanded the part. "_Mr. Schue, I know that you want be to be Frankenfurter, but I want to be Riff Raff and I won't take no for an answer."_

_Mr. Schue looked at him for a minute then smiled. "Awesome, I was going to have one of the girls do that, but since you want it, go for it."_

It had been that easy. He thought he was going to have to fight, but it was handed to him. He reached in the fridge and grabbed water. Now all he had to do was get his dad to sign off on the okay.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said, walking into the kitchen. "What's with the smile? Got a boy on your mind that I should know about?" He joked, looking in the pantry for anything good, not healthy, to eat.

"Actually in some retrospect, yeah," He said, shrugging and leaning on the counter. When his dad looked at him expectantly he continued, "Riff Raff from the musical, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show'."

"Do you think this guy is cute or something?" He asked, going back to the pantry. "I don't understand why you are so giddy about him."

"Have you ever seen 'Rock Horror' Dad?" He asked, trying to hide his smile at his dad's statement about the guy being cute. He was so hideous and that was one of the reasons Kurt wanted to be him so much."

"Yeah," he finally said and then shut the pantry with some organic chips in his hands. "Your mom and I went to see it. The theater was crazy and they threw things. One of the best dates we went on."

Kurt smiled at the mention of his mother. He always used to beg his father to tell him a story about their past. It made him feel like his mom was actually a real person instead of a memory. "Well we are doing it for the school play. I'm playing Riff Raff."

Burt sat down at the counter and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too rated R for you guys to be doing? I don't know if you guys should be doing that. Is it Schuester's idea?"He asked, debating to call the man and get the musical canceled.

"Oh he's cutting all the bad scenes so we can all do it, and I have this," He started, pulling out the permission slip and sliding it towards the older man. "Please sign it Dad? I'll love you forever."

Burt studied the piece of paper before setting it down and looking up at his son. "You really want to do this bud? I'll sign it if it's something you just have to do."

"I just have to do it Dad," He sputtered quickly, smiling. "This is what I want to do for Halloween. Please sign it for me?"

Burt sighed, but took the pen Kurt offered and signed the paper. "There, but now you are going to go get me some real food? I want Burger King."

Kurt laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't think so," he chuckled, smiling and wiping tears that formed in his eyes. "Nice try though. I'll make a Caesar Salad for dinner and you will eat it all."

Burt groaned but he sat at the counter as Kurt made the dinner. "You tell me when you musical is because I want to come and see it kiddo." He took a bit of the salad and looked up to his son.

"I will, but if you think you are getting popcorn or any other greasy type of food there you are absolutely wrong, just so you know. I don't know if that changes your decision to go." Burt sat back and sulked. It made Kurt laugh. He loved that he could read his dad like the cover of his favorite magazine. "Love you Daddy."

Burt frowned, but couldn't hold the face for long. Kurt hadn't called him daddy in years. It was a breath of fresh air. "I love you too son, now I'm going to go watch football, or are you going to take that away from me too?"

Kurt laughed harder than he laughed before. "Nope, go ahead. Watch all the football you want." When his dad left he sighed. It was a good start to the week and it could only get better, right?

-8-

Dalton was decorated in Halloween decorations. There were ghost, pumpkins, bats and vampires everywhere. It was so exciting to know that they could have Friday off and go trick or treating. Then on Saturday they would all go to the big Haunted House they had every year.

No one was more excited than Nick. Nick was Halloween's biggest fan. He had his side of the room all decked out. Every time Blaine walked into the room he nearly had a heart attack because of the fake life size Grim Reaper. He would scream and jump, then just start cursing loudly. He did it twice when Nick was there and the boy would almost die laughing.

The week before Halloween meant there were many tricks. Those were mostly done by Jeff and Thad. They may not look like jokesters, but when it came to practical jokes they were number one on the subject. Blaine made sure that they knew that they were not to do anything to him. With the horror of last year.

_They got together and when Blaine was taking a shower they took everything out of his room, even Trent's stuff, and he had absolutely nothing. They even went further and took the doors off of the bathroom and their room door. He resulted in running down the hall, hand covering his manhood and he drew quite an audience running to the roommate's room. He slammed his hand on the door and demanded clothes. He had received whistles and cheers, making him blush and hate the two boys even more. He even was taped and put it on YouTube. _

_To get back at the two Blaine got the help of Trent and Nick. First he tiptoed into the two boys' bathroom and took their shampoo. He bought the brightest color hair dye he could find, neon pink, and put the semi-permanent dye into it. It was mean and horrible, but he didn't care. Then he had Trent and Nick take all of their clothes, including uniforms, and replaced them with girl clothes that the boys gathered from Nick's current girlfriend and Trent's two sisters. After that was done they put itching powder into their beds. _

_That was all they had planned, but Blaine wasn't satisfied. He took their towels and sprinkled baby powder all over them. When that was done Blaine hid in the closet for them to get home when they discarded their clothes to take their showers. Blaine grabbed them and ran out of the room. Within minutes there was a chorus of screams and Blaine laughed. He gathered a large group of boys and they had their cameras ready. _

_Five minutes later the door was thrown open and the two boys emerged. It was a sight to see. Their hair was bright pink, their bodies covered in white powder and dressed in too small hello kitty shirts and skirts. Everyone was laughing at the boys. They knew who did this and turned to find a smirking Blaine. "Hey, guys."_

"_We are going to kill you Blaine Anderson," Thad proclaimed, looking at him and pointing his finger."I swear you are going to go down."_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blaine stated, matter-of-factly. "I have a whole book of pranks that are ten times worse than whatever you are going to pull on me. If you want them all I would stay away from my room next year."_

After that they never dared to prank Blaine again. They wouldn't admit it, but Blaine knew there were terrified of what he would do. The thing was he had nothing, no book of pranks. He simply made it up and they believed him. It was satisfying.

He looked up from the memory when he heard the group of boys approaching: Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, David and Wes. The seven of them were going to get together and trick-or-treat on Friday and they were currently discussing their costumes. "I don't know what I want to be," Jeff said, sitting down next to Blaine.

"Me neither," David said, as the rest filled the table up. "It's a horrible feeling knowing that you don't have a costume and Halloween is in four days."

"Maybe we could do a group costume?" Blaine suggested, getting all of their attention. "Like pick a movie or show and we can all be characters from it."

"That's good," Nick said, pointing at him. "That is actually a great idea Blaine. Any suggestions?"He asked looking around the table.

"Harry Potter?" Trent asked, looking around the table. Blaine smiled at the thought, but they all agreed that there weren't many costumes to do for that.

"What about the Addams Family?" Jeff suggested. They thought, but then declined that. They needed outfits that were all guys.

"We could always go as superheroes,"Wes stated, and that got everyone's attention. Smiles were all around the table as they agreed. As soon as that was agreed they all started arguing about who got who.

"Alright!"Blaine yelled getting everyone to shut up. Now we are going to do this the easy way. I will name of a superhero and you raise your hand if you want it. Then rock paper scissors for it. Got it?"

They all shook their heads and Blaine thought of the first superhero. "Who wants Superman?" He asked and Thad and Wes raised their hands. They played it and Thad beat Wes with rock over Scissors.

"Thad is Superman. Now who wants Captain America?" He asked and Jeff and Nick raised their hands. Jeff ended up winning. "Batman?" Wes was the only one with his hand up, so it automatically went to him.

"Spider-man?" he raised his hand as did Trent, Nick and David. The four of them played and Blaine ended up winning. He smiled and gloated his win. "I can't really think of others, do you have one in mind?" He asked the others.

"Well," Nick said smiling. "I was thinking back to when I was a kid and my favorite superhero for some reason was The Green Lantern, so I'll be him."

David fist pumped him before speaking, "I'm going to be Iron Man. He is so bad ass and I'm sure I can pull him off. Trent who are you going to be?"

Trent looked deep in thought until he smiled. "My sister was going on about how they are making a movie version of Thor and so I guess he sounds fine. I'll be Thor."

It was decided. They set out as soon as they could to go to the local costume story to get their costumes. They were so excited for Friday.

-8-

"You look hot," Kurt mentioned, skipping over to Mercedes when she was done singing 'Sweet Transvestite'. "Did Miss Pillsbury make that for you?"

She smiled at her best friend and posed. "I look sexy, I know. I love this outfit. You'd think I'd be uncomfortable, but no. I love it! It makes me feel good about myself."

"Well you look incredible," He affirmed. "And that song, Cedes have I ever told you how beautiful your voice is? It sends shivers down my spine."

She squealed and hooked her arm through Kurt as they walked out of the auditorium. "How excited are you for Friday? I'm ready for everyone to see all of this." She motioned to all of her and winked.

"I'd pay top dollar for that. I'm really bummed that I don't have any songs. I would love to shine, but I wanted to be Riff Raff for something unexpected, you know?"

"Oh definitely," She agreed, shaking her head. They both ran to the car after last, seeing the rain that started earlier was coming down hard. When they were safe inside Kurt's car they both busted of laughing. "You look awful!"

He looked up into the mirror and saw his makeup had run and now his whole eyes and cheeks were black."I look like I just got punched in the eye by a very angry man. Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Yep,"She said and Kurt started driving. After a moment of silence Mercedes declared, "Okay I can't hold it in any longer; did you see Sam in those shorts?"

A squeal left Kurt's lips. He knew Sam was straight by now, but that didn't stop him from looking."Oh my sweet god. I wanted to go and kiss Miss Pillsbury. They were so short!"

"Not short enough," She murmured and they both laughed again. "Quinn is so lucky though. I am jealous that she got him. He is sweet and nice and let's just say he's not that bad to look at."

"I know. I am jealous as well. I know that even though he isn't gay, he and I will be good friends. Just today he wanted be to be his partner in French."

"How is it that everyone always gets that happily ever after feel, but here are you and me striking out every single time? It's like crazy. What did we do to deserve this?"

"Be so fabulous that no one can keep up with up," Kurt sighed, his lips turning into a smile. "Don't worry about it Cedes. What we need to worry about is what we are going to wear for Halloween."

They spent the rest of the way talking about options for costumes. They never really came up with anything, but they were having a laugh over some of the suggestions. When they got to Mercedes' house Kurt stopped. "Well just text me if you think of anything else."

"I don't know why you want to go, you don't eat the candy," She pointed out. "You are so weird with that safety stuff."

"I love dressing up, you know that Cedes. Candy doesn't mean anything to me. I love my teeth, health, and my life, so I don't chance it."

"Whatever you say boy,"She remarked, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. "Call you later."

"Bye, "He called after her when she jumped out and ran up her driveway. He spent the ride home thinking about the costumes he was going to make for them two.

-8-

These costumes are bad ass," Nick said looking into the mirror. He had on his greed costume and mask."This is so sick. Come on Blaine." He walked over and pounded on the door. "I want to see you."

"Shut up, I'm coming. Go back to admiring yourself in the mirror." He slipped his arm into the leotard and then tied it behind him. He slipped on his red feet and then his mask. He exited the bathroom "Damn I make an awesome spider-man."

Nick turned and his smiled widened. "God yeah! You look great. We are going to be so dope. I bet we will get all the candy even if we aren't toddlers."

There was a knock at the door and Blaine turned to open it. His eyes landed on Wes as Batman and David as Iron Man. "You guys look sick!"

"As do you Spidey, where's Green Lantern?" Wes asked when they were in the room. He looked and saw Nick. They smiled and fist pumped.

"Yeah, I'm so excited for this," David exclaimed fist pumping." I feel like a little kid on Christmas! I love Halloween!"

"I think I like Christmas a little better," Blaine informed him, pulling up his mask so it was cooler. "Nick has a life size Grim Reaper that scares the shit out of me every time I see it."

They all laughed as there was another knock at the door before it flew open. Jeff, in a spot on Captain America costume, Trent, dressed in a pretty good costume of Thor and Thad as a great Superman, walked in. "Whose ready to get some candy?" Jeff exclaimed.

The gathered everything around and then left the room. There was a neighborhood close by that was full of rich people who gave out tons of candy. They made their way over there. They started at six and they went house to house. Jeff and Nick were bouncing and making 'whooshing' noises as they pretended to fly. Blaine walked with Thad and they discussed new songs for the Warblers to sing.

Around ten they were done with the neighborhood, but they still wanted to go longer. There was a neighboring community ten minutes away. By the time they were done with that it was around midnight. They stopped and got Taco Bell and got food before heading back.

They crashed in Blaine and Nick's room, watching the scary movie marathon. Blaine didn't know how long they stayed up, but he found himself falling asleep with Jeff's head on his lap and his head on Thad's. These were his best friends.

-8-

Kurt and Mercedes decided to go as their Rocky Horror characters for trick-or-treating. With the musical and school Kurt didn't have any time to make something. It wasn't bad, and they were pretty great outfits. They went around Kurt's neighborhood, then over to Mercedes'. They also ran into some New Directions members: Rachel who went as Barbra Streisand and Finn who went as a football player, then Mike who went as a zombie and Tina who went as a vampire, after that Brittany who was dressed like a peanut and Santana who went as a sexy devil. They had known Quinn was going as an angel, Puck as a criminal, Artie was a detective, and Sam as a prince.

After they were done they headed to Mercedes house and they watched scary movies. Kurt was glad that he had Mercedes, or he would be alone once again. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have the girl, but he couldn't help feeling like it would be funnier with someone else to cuddle with him and hold his hand through the scary parts. He had a feeling he would have someone next Halloween though. He just had a good feeling that someone was going to come into his life soon.

-8-

Blaine spent all of Saturday with Wes as they worked the haunted house. All they really had to do was sit and collect the two dollars it was to get in. He loved hearing Nick and Jeff scream like little girls when they were inside, it was a great feeling. He and Wes talked about nothing in particular, laughing about how everyone slept the night before. Wes said they were all a bit gay and it made Blaine crack up.

When their shifts were up Blaine asked if he wanted to hang out, but he was going to see his girlfriend. It turned out everyone already had plans and Blaine was stuck in his room, staring at the ceiling. He knew he couldn't be mad, but he couldn't help but feel a little left out. Even if he didn't get a boyfriend, all he wanted was for a friend to come along who wasn't in a relationship. It would be nice to hang out with someone while the others were off on their adventures. Maybe next week would be different? He could feel something coming.

**Hey guys! :) Sorry for the late update, but I have been working. :( But here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Rocky Horror Glee Show was so so for me. I've never seen the musical so I didn't really know the songs. But I decided to have everyone have a costume! I had to do the superheros for Dalton. I just had to. I know that some of the heros movies weren't out at the time they went, but I don't care! I wanted Blaine as Thor, but he's so short, so he's little Spidey Man! (Thor's my favorite!)**

**Thanks to Puppykin98! :)))**

**I have finished Never Been Kissed and it has been betaed. Soooo that means I have the power to post it in five minutes or post it in five days! :) I really want to see what you guys think about this, so REVIEW! They are the greatest gift ever! So hit that button, type some words, and boom! Never Been Kissed is up. The chapter we've all been waiting for.**

**Okay guys I've found out something today. I was going through my new Entertainment Weekly magazine about gay actors and there is Matt Bomer! Like what the heck! How is this sexy beast gay? Not that I disapprove or anything, but come on! All the great, hot guys are gay. I'm happy for him though. He has a partner and three adorable kids! :) It just surprised me, that's all. He's just so god damn sexy.**

**Well I hope you guys like the chapter. Review, review, REVIEW! :) Enjoy!**

**Final Note: Darren Criss & Short Pink shorts... Yup. The things I could do to that boy, well man. I keep forgetting he's 24, damn his childish behavior. ;) **

**-Chelsea :)**


	6. Never Been Kissed

**Never Been Kissed**

Kurt was having a hard week. He really just wanted everything to stop. He couldn't be in the girls' group. At first it was just grand, he was having a normal week, but then Karofsky shoved him into the lockers for the third time today. "What is your problem!"He screamed after the boy.

The taller boy stopped and turned back to Kurt. "You're talking back to me?" He asked pointing to himself. "You want a piece of The Fury?" He said walking over to him.

"The Fury?" Kurt asked, trying not to roll his eyes. He really just didn't care, so he scolded himself mentally for asking.

"That's what I named my fist," He spat back, getting even closer to the smaller boy, towering over him and looking him in the eye with disgust.

"Well with that level of creativity you can easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant," Kurt shot back, finding a sudden spark of courage to stand up for himself.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad The Fury is going to find you," He spat and shoved Kurt forcefully back into the lockers again. He stalked off leaving Kurt.

Kurt was sure there was going to be bruises were the lock shoved into his back, but he was just terrified and tired of it. No one batted an eye until Mr. Schue showed up. He pulled Kurt to his office and tried to give a pep talk, telling Kurt he cared and that he would do anything to help.

Kurt knew that he cared, but he rolled his eyes. No one would fully understand what he was going through unless they went through it themselves.

When Mr. Schue said that they would be doing songs originally sung by girls Kurt got excited. This was finally something that excited him, that challenged him, that made him want to be a leader. He took the boys and expressed his ideas and was only shot down by bad boy named Noah Puckerman.

He was just sick of being bullied and now it was by his friends. They are the ones that are supposed to be behind him. So he was going to take Puck's advice. He was going to spy on The Warblers. He slipped out of the back school doors and went to get in his car.

When he arrived home he was thankful that his dad had started working again, so he slipped inside and went straight up to his room. "Damn, what was that school called?" He muttered to himself, trying to come up with the name as he sat down at his laptop. He needed directions and wanted to know if there was a dress code there.

He finally remembered, Dalton. He typed it into the search bar and scrolled through the school's website. It was a private school and they students board their and could go home during the weekends. He also saw that it was all boys, which he remembered Mr. Schue saying. He clicked the link that said uniforms and pulled them up. They looked sort of familiar, but he couldn't place them.

He had something that might look like this. He rummaged through his large closet for something that looked similar and settled on shorts and boots with a jacket and tie. It looked fine. He got the directions from Map Quest and then was on his way. During the ride his phone rang, so he turned down the music and held it up to his ear."Hello?"

"Hey Boo," Mercedes' voice spoke from the other side of the line. "Where are you? I looked for you at lunch, but I couldn't find you."

"Um, I skipped actually," He admitted and turned down the road that would lead him to the road Dalton was on.

"You, Kurt Hummel, skipped school? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She joked. "Where are you now that you don't have to attend class?"

Kurt debated on telling her, but he decided against it. "I need a new wardrobe so I'm driving to this mall in Westerville, I heard that there are big sales going on."

"And why did you not ask me to go with you?" She accused and Kurt didn't know if she was kidding or not."Don't worry about glee, though, I'll make up some excuse."

"Thanks a lot Mercedes. I am actually almost there and I need to go, so I'll talk to you later," He said, before hanging up. He hated lying, especially to his best friend, but he needed to get out of town and what better way than spying on the competition?

When he got there he parked in the visitors parking and casually walked in. He found it actually very easy to say the least. He didn't understand though. It was two in the afternoon and none of the boys were in class, they were talking to each other and seemed to be hurrying. Kurt didn't know what and he found himself being pushed down the spiral staircase. He would just have to stop someone and ask for help.

-1-

"Where are you going?"Jeff called after Blaine. The two were hurrying to their first public performance of the year and they were running a tad late. "Blaine, Wes and David will skin you if you don't get down there!"

"I know!" He called back, turning to look at the blonde. "I need to go get my bag, I'll be right there. Just be the most awesome best friend that I know you are and stall for me."

"Fine, but if they go all Hulk on you I'm not stopping them." He smirked before walking down the hallway. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to the corridor that went to their rooms. He needed his bag because after the performance he was spending the rest of the day in the library. He had a big stack of home work to study for.

After Halloween everything seemed to go back to normal for him. He went back to his studying and focusing on The Warblers. He had tried not to freak out when Thad told him that they were doing their first live performance. He was nervous because everyone loved Riley two years ago, and what if they didn't like him?

He shook the thought away, knowing that it would just be worse if he thought like that. He unlocked his door and hurried to back his bag full of his homework. When he was back in the hall he knew he had three minutes to get to the Warbler commons.

His mind went back to the performance. He pushed to do Katy Perry. She was his idol and he knew he'd hit it out of the park if they let him. They settled on 'Teenage Dream' and Blaine couldn't be happier. It was funny because that was his favorite song at the moment, so there was no way he'd forget the lyrics, now the dance moves, those might get him .He just wished he could find someone like in the song. He didn't want a fling. He wanted love, real love, a real relationship.

He found himself at the spiral staircase and noticed not everyone was there yet, so he had so time. He hurried down them as he went over the steps in his head. I was reaching the bottom and I knew that I had to hurry but something stopped me. An unfamiliar voice spoke behind me, "Oh excuse me."

Blaine knew that he had to get to the performance but he was nice so he turned around and looked up. He felt like someone punched him in the gut because he was breathless. The boy didn't have a uniform on, but instead he had on a designer jacket, shorts and knee high boots. Blaine was confused at how he was dressed like that without getting in trouble. He looked up into the boys bright blue eyes and his stomach did flips. This boy that he didn't even know the name of was perfect. Blaine immediately realized he was staring and that the boy started to talk again. "Can I ask you a question? I'm, I'm new here."

Blaine took that information in and it seemed odd for him not to be in uniform, but Blaine didn't want to think about that now. Performance aside he gave all his attention to the boy. "My name is Blaine," He offered, holding out a hand.

Blaine saw the hesitation and shock on his face as he studied his hand, but he finally took in and shook it firmly. "Kurt." He looked around at the boys before asking, "So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine was glad to elaborate and make himself seem a bit more cool. "The Warblers," He started with as much enthusiasm as he could manage. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." He left out the part where he was in the group and it was his first performance. He was still nervous.

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the unbelieving tone in his voice. It made Blaine think that maybe at his old school the glee club wasn't that great.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," he said, smiling brightly. He really couldn't be that much later, and he wasn't going to let Kurt go and not at least show him where the performance."Come on, I know a short cut," He stated, taking the boys hand gingerly, noticing how soft they were, before leading him down the hallway he usually went to get to the commons.

It dawned on Blaine that he was really late, so he started jog and Kurt followed right behind him. Blaine knew that he could overstep sometimes and assume things, but he was almost positive that Kurt was squeezing his hand when they stopped. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. He opened the double doors for them both. He immediately noticed he wasn't as late as he thought, the guys were just moving the furniture out of the way to make room for them.

Blaine turned to face the new kid and saw him taking in the room with wide eyes. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," He stated, looking a bit worried.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in," He said, flattening the collar of his jacket and chances a flirtatious wink. He heard the start of the song and he realized it was time to leave. He handed his bag off to a guy and informed Kurt, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Kurt watched as he turned and faced the group of guys who were starting on their background harmonies. He definitely did not predict the boy that had just been so nice and actually held his hand to start singing until he did.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine didn't know where he found his energy and strength to start right in like it was just him and his friends. But when he saw the smile on Kurt's face it sent waves of adrenaline through him. He sort of just assumed that Kurt was gay, just look at his clothes. No straight guy dressed like that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't kind of sing to Kurt during the song. He used to not believe in love at first sight, but Kurt was everything he was looking for.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt couldn't look anywhere, but Blaine. He swore that Blaine was looking at him during the majority of the song. It made his heart race and a smile form on his face. He didn't care how great they sounded, he was focusing on Blaine and his beautiful voice. Blaine was amazing. He was cute, nice, had soft hands, and had a great voice. He had immediately taken a liking to this boy. Blaine was probably gay, not to sound stereotypical, but it was an all guys school.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Maybe Blaine's heart sped up when he noticed Kurt's dumbfounded look. Could he think it was adorable? Was that too fast? Did he come on too strong? He knew that singing to someone was risky and singing to someone you just met, not five minutes ago, was not right, but it made Kurt smile.

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream tonight_

After they finished The Warblers were met with a round of applause and Kurt was among them all. Blaine was gathered in a group hug by all the boys congratulating him on the song. He knew that he was accepted as the soloist. He remembered Kurt and turned to give him a smile followed by a wink.

Kurt blushed and stopped clapping. He really wanted to talk to Blaine again.

"Guys, thanks," Blaine laughed, blushing. He shoved them off and smiled. He was about to go back to Kurt when he was stopped by Nick. "Stop, I have someone to talk to."

"Yeah we know," Nick said, pulling him anyway. He turned to see Wes and David with Nick. "We have to break the news to you."

"News?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side. "What are you guys talking about? I have to get back to Kurt. He's new and he probably has no clue where to go."

"Come here," David said, pulling Blaine to the corner and sat down at a table with a laptop on it. It took a couple minutes, but YouTube finally loaded and the video loaded. He watched a glee club sing Journey, wondering why he was seeing this, but then the camera focused on a boy with brunette hair that looked a lot like Kurt.

"His name is Kurt Hummel and he goes to William McKinley high school. We did our research for our competition for Sectionals. They are called the New Directions. There's twelve in this video."

Blaine frowned and looked up to see the boy standing by the door. He seemed to be checking out the other students in there, lip between his teeth. It all made sense now. It was obvious, look at his clothes. It was such a horrible disguise that Blaine wanted to know what was beyond the exterior of Kurt. He looked interesting, but sort of sad. "I know that he's here to spy, but look at him. Something is bothering him."

"Oh so it's not just the fact that you have been making goo goo eyes at him for the past ten minutes?"Wes joked, but smiled. "How about we take him for coffee?"

"Great, I'll go talk to him and meet you in the lounge." They agreed and Blaine made his way to Kurt."So what did you think about the performance?"

"Oh," Kurt said, jumping a little. "Yes. The performance was very good. I was surprise to find you singing lead. I mean you talked yourself up before."

Blaine laughed, ducking his head. "Yeah well I wanted it to be a surprise. So I just wanted to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "Are you really from McKinley, or are my friends crazy?"

Kurt's face fell and horror replaced it. "I am, I was just. Yes," Was all he said after a while. Blaine saw the fear in his eyes, "please don't hurt me. I've been shoved around enough today."

"It's alright," Blaine offered, smiling softly. "Honestly, I don't care. You have a terrible disguise by the way. Don't try and spy on a glee club with uniforms. It doesn't work out usually. I actually want to ask you if you'd want to come and get coffee with me and some of my friends. If you want to talk about the bullying, I'm here."

Kurt seemed to think about it before shaking his head yes. "Awesome," Blaine said, nodding for them to go out in the hall. They walked to the lounge in silence and Blaine could tell Kurt was scared, so Blaine didn't say anything to make it worse.

When they got there Blaine led Kurt to a table and he sat down across from David and Wes. "Latte?"Blaine asked as Wes slid it across the table to him. Kurt mouthed a thank you before Blaine introduced his friends, "These are Wes and David."

"That's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said softly, but a little sarcasm is his voice.

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes assured him and David added, "You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was endearing,"

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and took a sip of his coffee. "Which makes me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine looked at him, letting him know that they weren't going to hurt him.

Kurt smiled, but it seemed forceful, like he was contemplating what he said next. "Can I ask you guys a question?" He asked finally looking at the three. "Are you guys all gay?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh along with Wes and David. Everyone always assumed and they were used to it. Kurt was confused at their actions until Blaine said, "Uh no. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends."

Kurt looked down, taking a sip of his drink, embarrassed. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy that Blaine was gay. "This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy," David explained further.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are," Wes finished for David. "It's pretty simple." Kurt looked shocked. His mouth was open and his eyes distant. He looked down not believing what they said. Was there really a place where he could go and actually be safe? Actually not be judged for being who he was?

Blaine watched him and saw the tears forming in the boy's eyes. He knew what was going on. "Would you guys excuse us?" He asked the other two and they knew that Blaine would handle this better alone.

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said as the two got up and left them alone. Kurt didn't looked up, or acknowledge the other boys leaving, so Blaine figured he'd jump right into it.

"I take it that you're having trouble at school?" He asked and finally got a response from Kurt.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," He said shaking his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And I, I tried to be strong with it, but there is this neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. I think my back is black and blue from being shoved into lockers so much. And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine felt bad, but he understood how he felt. What he was going through and he would never want to experience that ever again or wish it on anyone, even ones who deserved it. He felt like he could talk to Kurt. "I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like 'Hey if you're gay your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry nothing we can do about it.' So I left. I came here. It's just as simple as that."

He let Kurt think about that before talking again, "So you have two options. I mean I would love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody, or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach them."

"How?" Kurt asked suddenly intrigued by this new boy.

"Confront him," He said leaning forward. "Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret." Kurt looked lost in thought, so Blaine let him think it over.

"That, it's just that no one ever understands what I'm going through," He finally whispered. "I feel like I'm all alone in this battle and that no one even seems to care."

"People care," Blaine insisted. "Your family, your friends, shoot even I care. I know how you feel and I just met you. They just don't understand it, but that's fine because I'm here. If you ever need to talk to someone, call me or text me. I'm just a phone call away." He reached down in his bag and pulled out his phone. "Put your number in and I'll text you mine."

Kurt listened and with shaky fingers, he put his number in Blaine's phone. "Thank you for this Blaine. I just feel like giving up and just let them bully me."

"We don't want that,"Blaine joked, smiling as he texted Kurt. "So listen, I would love to stay here and talk, but unfortunately, have a big stack of homework."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "That's fine," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I will text you when I need to talk to someone, which will probably be tomorrow."

Blaine frowned as he stood up. "Hopefully if will get better, but that doesn't mean you still can't text me Kurt. You are the first guy I've met that actually has good taste in clothing."

Kurt blushed, but nodded his head. "Of course not," He blurted out. "I will definitely text you no matter what. To be honest you are the first gay guy I've met and I would love to talk fashion with you."

They walked to the door where they would separate. "Remember what I said, stand up for yourself Kurt. Show them that they can't bully you."

"I will," Kurt said nodding. "It was nice to meet you Blaine. I'll, uh, I'll text you later."

"Nice to meet you too Kurt," Blaine said before watching him turn and walk down the hall. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was s\really cute and gay, which was a plus, but there was no way he was going to do anything. Kurt needed a person to help in through the tough time he was going through. He didn't want to ruin his friendship. He needed Blaine.

-2-

The next day Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with him, but he doubted Kurt liked him back. Kurt needed a friend more than anything else. His need for a boyfriend could wait. He didn't want to scare the poor boy off. He knew what life was like in the bullying situations. He'd almost ended his life before.

_Blaine had woken up in a hospital. He was alone in his room and soon a nurse came in to talk to him._

"_Oh, good, you're awake," she said._

"_What happened?" Blaine asked, looking around. _

"_You've been in a coma for three days. You were found outside of the school after the dance. You were beaten up really bad. You were found by Alex McQueen's father." Blaine had remembered being beaten up and even stabbed in the shoulder waiting for Alex's dad to pick them up after the Sadie Hawking's dance at school. Suddenly he felt a pain in his shoulder and winced. _

"_I'm going to get you some pain medication," the nurse turned to leave. When she came back she had some kind of pain reliever._

"_How's Alex?" he asked._

"_Honey, I called your parents and they should be here soon," the nurse said._

"_How's Alex?" he repeated. _

"_I'm sorry honey, but he's in really bad shape. He had organ damage from whoever stabbed the two of you. He's been in a coma as well, but he also has brain damage. We don't know how he's going to be," she said, "I'll be right back. Take two of these pills." The nurse sets down a cup with a few pills in. She leaves, and he looks at the cup. _

_He could easily take all of them. They would end all his pain and suffering. He had hated himself. Why couldn't he be normal? And Alex may not even make it. He was a disgrace to this world. He deserved to die. And ending himself would be as easy as swallowing all these pills. He had taken the cup into his hand and swallowed the pills. He started blacking out and could faintly remember the nurse and running in and doing yelling, but he blacked out again. He had woken up a couple days later with Cooper in his room._

"_Where are they?" He asked, talking about his parents. He was nervous about what they would do after his attempt_

"_At work," Cooper stated before asking, "Why did you do it?"_

"_I don't deserve to live. I should die," He said softly, not looking his brother in the eye. He didn't think that he took enough to kill himself, but the motion was still there. "I don't belong."_

"_Blaine, you are my brother, and I love you. You belong on this Earth and taking your life only causes more problems. What about the guy who is meant to be your future husband? What is he supposed to do? You will find someone to love and have a family and live all your dreams. You just have to believe in yourself."_

"_But," he started but was cut off._

"_Have courage, little brother," Cooper said, and then walked out of the room._

Now, it was his job to protect Kurt and keep him from doing anything stupid. So, he picked up his phone and texted the boy one word. Courage.

-3-

Blaine was sitting on the couches with Jeff the next day during Warbler practice, his phone went off. Everyone turned to him and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll just turn the sound off." He reached in his pocket and saw it was Kurt. Something might have happened and he told Kurt he'd be there for him.

"I have to pee," He blurted out, keeping his eyes on his phone. When the room quieted he finally looked up. "Sorry. I have to use the restroom. I'll be real quick."

"Hurry," Wes told him and Blaine shot up, weaving through the room and to the restrooms. He remembered texting Kurt a simple message to remind him to have courage. Maybe he was just trying to thank him, or something. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a missed call and two messages from Kurt.

**(3:30) From: Kurt (Spy)**

**Hi Blaine, um it's me Kurt. I need someone to talk to. You said that you'd be a call away so I'm just going to call you. **

**(3:39) From: Kurt (Spy)**

**I understand that I'm just some boy who is needy and pathetic. It's just that something happened and I don't know who to turn to. I'm so ashamed and I need you. I know I sound creepy because we just met. I'll stop if you want. Just tell me.**

Blaine swore under his breath and dialed Kurt, holding the phone up to his ear. "Blaine?" Kurt's shaky voice asked when he picked up. "I'm sorry I am bothering you. If it's too much of a hassle I'll just-"

"Hey now, stop it. You are perfectly fine. I was in practice and I didn't hear my phone. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened and I don't know how to deal with it. I thought that you might understand and I really don't want to say it over the phone. Is there any way we can meet somewhere, if that's okay?"

"Of course we can. I have practice until four. I know this coffee place that's probably a good place to go. It might be a little far for you, but the coffee is good. It's called The Lima Bean."

A small, defeated laugh rang through the phone before Kurt spoke, "Yeah, I've actually been there before. I'll see you at four-thirty?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there Kurt." Blaine frowned when he hung up. It was scary how broken Kurt sounded. He hoped everything was going to be alright.

-4-

Kurt found himself standing in line a couple hours later. He ordered himself coffee before sitting down at the table in the back. He had held himself together for as long as he could, but he could feel himself slowly just giving up. He wanted to cry and sob and just not care about anyone else in this damn homophobic town.

He didn't realize he had an audience until a cup was sat down on the other side of the table and he looked up to see Blaine with a friendly smile on his face. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, sitting down in the seat opposite Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Hi. I'm sorry about making you come here just to talk to be, but thanks. I actually got your message earlier and I decided to actually take action. I stood up for myself when Karofsky slammed me into the lockers earlier."

Blaine smiled brightly."Kurt that's so good. I'm happy that you actually took my advice. What did he say when you told him off?"

Kurt frowned, focusing on the table other than the other boy's beautiful golden eyes. "I followed him after he pushed me and asked what his problem was. He said some choice words that I don't feel comfortable repeating. I got into his face because I wanted to know why he hated me so much, obviously just being gay wasn't why he has tortured me all year. After he kinda..." Kurt trailed off, holding back his tears.

Blaine frowned and leaned forward. "Hey, look at me Kurt," He demanded and Kurt listened. "Did he hurt you? Did he beat you up, because if he did then I'll go and beat him up for you."

Kurt didn't know why the boy was so sweet to him. They only had known each other for a day and he was being sweeter to him than most of his friends. "He didn't hurt me, well physically. I might be mentally hurt. We were yelling at each other and before I could comprehend anything he had his nasty huge lips on mine. When we were done he tried to kiss me again and I pushed him away. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me and he ran after that."

Blaine looked disgusted as he shook his head. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I was the one who told you to stand up to him and now here we are. I was the one who got you harassed. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's not your fault Blaine. How were you supposed to see him kissing me? I couldn't even see him doing anything like that after he did it to me. I just am scared."

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, squeezing tightly. "I want to help. He is obviously just scared and confused. The reason he is pushing you around is because he is jealous of you. How confident you are and how you aren't afraid to be yourself."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, not sounding convinced. "I'm not so confident now, I feel like a used up toy that nobody wants. Is that really the best I can get? A boy who bullies me then one day snaps and kisses me?"

"Don't think that," Blaine insisted, squeezing his hand again. "This is just some bump in the road that you are going to get through, with the help of me. Now when can I come talk to him? Plus, you will find someone. Maybe somewhere you don't think to look."

Kurt's head snapped up as he took Blaine in with huge watery eyes. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to talk to that thing? And do you really think I can find someone in this world full of homophobic and closeted people?"

"Because it is my fault, no matter how much you claim it isn't. I'm just going to come talk to him. He's confused and maybe he will want to talk to me about what's going on. I'll feel so much better knowing that I actually tried to help you. And Kurt, there is someone out there for everyone"

A wave of kindness fell over Kurt as he felt a smile coming on his lips. He just might have to hold onto this boy and not let go. Even if it isn't for a relationship, he wanted Blaine to talk to at least. "If you insist, you can come during lunch tomorrow, but you probably have class-"

"I haven't missed a day all year," Blaine admitted, smiling and letting go of Kurt's hands. "So tomorrow at lunch we will confront him and talk to him. Everything will be alright, okay?"

Kurt smiled, a tear finally falling. Not because he was sad or scared anymore, but because he was happy and grateful that he decided to take up Puck's offer to go and spy. It led him to Blaine. "Sorry," Kurt said, ducking his head as he wiped his tears. "They have been threatening to fall all day now."

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen you cry. Everyone does. Heck, I've cried so much in my life I don't know if I have any tears left in me. You've been though a lot today and you deserve a good cry. I'm not judging."

"Thank you for doing this," Kurt whispered, a grateful smile on his lips. "Can I ask you something Blaine?" Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded his head for Kurt to continue."Has anything like this ever happened to you?"

Blaine scrunched his face before answering, "Being kissed by a homophobic bully? No, but I have been beaten up pretty bed. I don't want to talk about it yet. Maybe another time."

"That's why you are doing this for me?" Kurt saw the nod before continuing, "it's really is helpful. Before I just felt like I was going to explode. Now I can just call you and release all my frustrations."

Blaine laughed and sat back, taking a drink of his coffee. "I should get going," Kurt said, finishing his drink. "My dad wants me home for dinner."

Blaine finished his as well and they both stood. They walked out of the cafe together and Blaine stopped at his car. "So I'll see you tomorrow, around noon?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, shaking his head. "Just thank you Blaine. I know I've said it a million times, but it really means a lot that you are willing to come and help me."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed. "No problem Kurt. I'm glad to help." He gave Kurt an encouraging smile before getting into his car. Kurt smiled and walked to his baby and got in. He was going to see Blaine the next day and he was so excited.

-5-

Kurt was just having a bad day. He learned that the boys in glee were idiots and made Coach Beiste quit. He was shoved into the lockers again twice, no one seemed to notice. He learned that he and the other boys had to convince Beiste to come back and he just didn't want to deal with this.

The only thing that he was actually looking for was Blaine coming for lunch. Sure he was petrified that Karofsky would crush Blaine, seeing that he had a foot on him, but it was nice knowing that someone cared. They had texted all night and Kurt found himself smiling a couple times. It was a breath of fresh air to talk to someone who loved everything he did.

During fourth hour he was doodling on a scrap when he felt his pocket vibrate. He really didn't care if his phone was taken because it would just add to his _great_ day, so he pulled it out and checked his messages.

**(11:45) From: Blaine Warbler**

**Hey Kurt, I'm almost there. Meet you in the courtyard. Oh and don't be scared, because I know you probably are, were doing this together. See you in ten. :)**

He smiled and jumped when the bell rang. He gathered his things and then hurried to the courtyard. He looked around for the familiar blazer. It was starting to grow on him. "Hey stranger," He heard behind him.

He spun around and found Blaine standing as dapper as ever. "Hey," He said smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's still time to turn around and forget about this."

"Shut up," Blaine joked, smiling. "We are going to confront this Karofsky guy and make him stop bullying you because it's not right. Let's go."

The two of them made their way towards the stairs before Kurt found himself thanking Blaine once again, "Thanks again for coming."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said softy, looking to the boy. "Just let me do the talking." They continued up the stairs when Kurt found who they were looking for.

"There he is," He said quickly, looking up to the large boy. Blaine turned and saw the worried expression on his face.

"I've got your back." He looked up at the large boy, swallowing at how huge he looked in comparison to him. They walked right up to him and Blaine smiled, "Excuse me."

Karofsky looked shocked before he regained his ability to speak. "Hey, lady boys." He gave Blaine a long look before asking, "This your boyfriend, Kurt?" Both boys blushed at the comment, but didn't reply.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," Blaine stated, ignoring his last comment. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I've got to go to class," Karofsky said, annoyance in his voice as he passed through them and started down the stairs. He shoved Kurt and Blaine didn't want this to be over.

"Kurt told me what you did," He tried, turning to the bully. Kurt watched as he turned around as well to look at Blaine.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Karofsky sounded nonchalant and Blaine was worried that maybe this wasn't going to work. He would let Kurt down.

"You _kissed_ me," Kurt supplied instead, looking annoyed at the idioticness of the boy.

David looked around, scared that somebody heard what Kurt said. He wouldn't have that. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire school. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It seems like you might be a little confused." Blaine had seen many like Karofsky before and he knew how to handle them was nice and softly. "And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with. And you should just know that you're not alone."

David had enough as Blaine finished talking. He turned from where he was walking down the stairs to grab the boy by the lapels and shoving him against the fence surrounding the stairs. "Do _not_ mess with me." Blaine held his hands up to show him that he wasn't doing anything.

Kurt was horrified. The last thing he wanted was Blaine hurt when he was trying to help him, so he jumped into action. "You have to stop this," He cried, pealing Karofsky off.

Karofsky looked at them before huffing in defeat and running down the stairs. Kurt and Blaine stayed where they were, watching him as he went, not sure what to say.

"Well, he's not coming out any time soon," Blaine joked, trying to break the ice. Kurt sighed and went to sit on the steps. He should of known that wouldn't of help or made what he did any different. Blaine saw his defeated frame and frowned. "What's going on?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt took a deep breath and decided that since he told Blaine worse things, he minds well tell him what was really wrong. "Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed. Or, at least, one that counted."

It clicked for Blaine. That special thing that everyone wanted was their first kiss and Kurt's was taken from him. He felt horrible seeing Kurt so broken. He wasn't having it. Kurt was going to smile again, he was going to make sure of it. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

They walked together down the stairs and Kurt followed Blaine until he stopped and turned. "Would you be willing to skip the rest of the day?"

"Yes, please get me out of here." Blaine smiled and led Kurt out to his car and they both went to Breadstix for lunch. Blaine sat and watched Kurt play with a bread stick in his hands. They hadn't talked much since the incident.

"You know," Blaine started, sitting back and getting Kurt to look up. "If you look at it, what we did was pretty funny. Here I am, short, and I mean, really short. Karofsky is like a foot and a half taller than me. I'm trying to confront him and I'm looking up. I don't think he was that scared, do you?"

Kurt shrugged before looking back down. "I know what you are trying to do," He muttered, then looked up through his lashes at Blaine.

"Oh is that so?" He asked, taking a bite of his bread stick. "Please tell me what I'm trying to do because I have no clue what you are talking about Kurt."

"You are trying to cheer me up." He looked up at him fully. "Make me forget about what Karofsky did to me, but you aren't going to win. I'm depressed."

"Well I don't like you being depressed. I'm such a bubbly guy that it'll say hard to not smile when you are around me. I hate sad people. So do me a favor and smile."

"I'm not that easy,"Kurt muttered, leaning back.

"How about this," Blaine said reaching down in his bag that he got from his car. "I'll give you something very special that you won't be able to not smile."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, leaning forward, intrigued. "What might you have in that bag of yours that will make my week better?"

Blaine smiled mischievously before pulling the paper out of his bag and holding it up against his chest. "I'm about to reward you with something that is so amazing you will be blown away. Ready?" Kurt nodded and he continued. "I present you with a brand new, beautiful, amazing, and sexy picture of myself."

He turned the paper around and Kurt saw what he assumed was Blaine's school picture. Before he could stop himself he was laughing. He couldn't hold his bright smile at the gift he was expecting. "Are you serious?"

"Hey it made you smile, didn't it?" He asked, letting Kurt take the picture and study it. "I'm glad I could make you smile again though. It makes me happy."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt breathed, putting the picture safely on the booth next to him. "I just am thankful that I met you because I don't know if I would be smiling anymore."

"Hey," Blaine said, leaning forward to catch his bright blue eyes. "That's fate talking. It sent you to Dalton so we could meet and I could help you through this. It'll get better, I know it."

Kurt smiled again and their food was there. They spent the whole afternoon just talking about anything. Kurt told him about his old crush on Finn and how he hooked his mom and his own dad up just to get closer to him. Blaine told him about Jeff's prank he pulled on him. They laughed and talked for hours and Kurt was pretty sure that he might just be falling for the boy in the blazer in front of him.

-7-

The next morning Kurt opened up his locker and cleared off the back of the door. He moved the pictures to one of the sides of down a bit. He then took the picture Blaine had gave him and put it up. He had put magnetic strips onto it and had cut out the letter to the word courage and also magnetized them. He put the words underneath and smiled. He genitally shut his locker and walked away, ready for anything the world had to throw at him.

**Hey guys! *waves enthusiastically* First off I just want to thank everyone for reviewing if you did last chapter! Thank you! It meant a lot to me! I was going to post this yesterday... but I didn't have time. I love this episode, like LOVE. When I saw it and Blaine popped up on my screen it was love at first sight! I swear! I was like who is this supermegafoxyawesomehotness on my TV screen! I knew from that moment when Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that they were going to get together in the end. I fell for Darren freakin' Criss and I haven't stopped.**

**I know that in my other story in the chapter 'On My Way' I had Blaine say he never tired to kill himself, and in this one he kinda does try. I'm hear to set the record straight. My beta, who is amazing and awesome (Puppykin98), wrote that part about it and it was way too good in my opinion to just get rid of it! So I kept it. In my mind Blaine took the pills, but he didn't think he took enough to actually do the deed. He also knew that being in the hospital that he wouldn't die. He just wanted to try. When he was talking to Kurt, he left that part out. He pushed that memory away and never looked back, so that's why he said he never did anything. He simply was ashamed and basically forgot about it. I hope it makes since? :)))**

**I'm sad to say that I don't know when the next chapter, The Substitute, will be posted. I haven't really started it yet and it usually takes me a day to write, then I send it to get reviewed and betaed. That can take up to, I don't know, three or four days at the most or an hour to a day at the least. Hopefully around Thrusday or Friday? Maybe? Yeah that sounds good. When I have a whole day off I usually just sit and write ahead like I did last time. **

**Your reviews help the writing process along. It helps me get motivated to write! :) I'm really hoping to get all the chapters done before September 13. It's gonna be hard, but I'm going to make it! :) I love you all!**

**Last night there was a rumor going around about Mia and Darren breaking up. I'm happy, but then sad. On one hand if it's true, Darren is probably sad. They've been together for a while now. It probably sucks. Then on the other hand Darren Criss is single! It's like a calling. Excuse me while I go throw myself at my obsession. Or who knows, maybe a little CrissColfer action. I'm happy with both options! ;) But if the breakup's not true, then I'm happy because Darren is happy! I'm fine either way.**

**Well I'm going to stop blabbing. I'm going to ask you all to review, enjoy, and keep on surviving this hiatus. Happy 4th of July, if I don't post before.**

**On a final note: Chris and Darren should just admit that they jump each others bones during their free time... it'll make a whole bunch of us happy. ;)**

**-Chelsea-**


	7. The Substitute

**The Substitute**

Kurt smiled as he drove to Dalton the next Monday. He hadn't seen Blaine since the last Friday. Blaine said he wanted to hang out, but he had to go home and spend time with his parents. That didn't stop Kurt from texting Blaine non-stop though. It was mostly about fashion and stuff that didn't really matter. It was a nice feeling to have someone who wanted to talk to him.

Blaine told him that his dad was a little new to accepting him. He said that when he came out it took a toll on his dad. There was a time when Blaine and his dad didn't even talk, but it had gotten better, after they had some bonding time. He also told Blaine that his mom was good about the news. She accepted him no matter what.

Kurt told him all about his dad and how he had to pretend to be dating Tina before he ended up coming out. He told Blaine about his mom. How amazing she was and what he remembered of her. Then he told Blaine about his crush on Finn and setting his mom up with his own dad. He felt like he could tell Blaine anything.

It was actually Blaine who asked Kurt to come over after school. Kurt couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as he pulled up to the school. He might have a tiny, or maybe big (depends on how you look at it), crush on the Warbler. He knew that if they ever got together everyone in glee would freak.

He remembered Rachel and Jesse, so maybe if, and he meant if, they ever got together they might just have to keep it a secret until after Sectionals. But that meant if Blaine felt the same about him. He had no clue what was going on in the boy's mind. The way he acted it made his think that he just liked Kurt as a friend.

Kurt would take that though. He would make this work. He valued Blaine's friendship. He pulled down his car mirror and checked his hair. He looked awesome, so he jumped out and hurried through the parking lot. It was raining and his hair could not handle the water.

As soon as he stepped through the door he was met with the sight of boys in blazers. He crinkled his nose in distaste. He was starting to really hate them. He hadn't seen Blaine without his and it was bugging him to no other. He wanted to see the muscles on his arms and the curve of his ass. "Kurt!"

He jumped back to reality seeing the brunette boy running to him. "Well at least I think you are Kurt," He said stopping in front of Kurt, smiling brightly. "I'm Nick."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm Kurt and you are Blaine's roommate right? He has told me stories about you. You are his best friend, right?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna take you to him now," He said before grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him though the school. Kurt had never seen the boarding rooms, but there were so many. He glanced in one of the open doors and saw how big the rooms are."Here we are: room 203. In case you want to come back another time, that's the number."

"Thanks Nick. It was nice to meet you," he called as the boy dashed down the hall. He hoped all of Blaine's friends weren't as hyper. He turned to the closed door and knocked.

"Come in!" He heard through the door and he smiled. He gripped the handle before opening the door and peeking in. He saw Blaine lying on his bed, feet dangling in the air, end of the pencil in his mouth. He found himself staring openly at the sight. He didn't realize that Blaine's eyes flickered up and saw him. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and walked in, shutting the door. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything; you look pretty busy." He stood awkwardly in the middle of the huge room, looking around.

"I was the one who invited you to come hang out, dummy," Blaine replied, shutting his books before looking back up. "I'm happy that you could come."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up to Blaine. "How was your time with your dad and mom?" He asked, pulling his legs up.

"You know you don't have to look so uncomfortable," He informed his friend. "I'm not gonna bite you." And that was the end of the awkwardness. Kurt found himself lying on his back, head hanging over the side, Blaine next to him and laying the same way two hours later.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, smiling softly. "You are right. If you lay this way long enough you get a little loopy. I'm starting to think that I actually like Rachel Berry."

Blaine laughed. He had heard all about Rachel. Kurt told him she was bossy and tended to get her way no matter what. He also knew that the girl was talented and gave Kurt a run for his money. It made Blaine realize how much she sounded like Riley. They both wanted the spotlight on them. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at Kurt.

"I don't see why not, seeing you've already asked how I get my legs in such tight jeans and how my idol can't be Katy Perry. What's up?"

Blaine looked back straight, looking at his room upside down. He knew Kurt was older than him and a little more experienced in some parts of his life. "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Kurt seemed taken aback as he sat up. Why would Blaine want to know that? "Um, a relationship with a boy?" He clarified, looking to Blaine after he sat up. "Uh no, I had a fling with a girl on the cheerleading team before. Why?"

Blaine shrugged and looked Kurt deep in the eye. "I just was wondering because you are older and more experienced than me. I thought maybe you'd have tips for me. I haven't done very well in the boy department."

Kurt felt a punch in the gut, but held himself together. He liked Blaine, but what if he didn't like him back? They barely knew each other. "Well, I can't help you there unfortunately. I had a crush on my future step brother and a straight Justin Bieber look alike. I guess just be yourself and if they don't see how awesomely cool you are, it's their fault."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "You're right. I am pretty awesome, dapper even. Now," He said standing up. "Let me change and I'll take you to dinner."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" He called after the younger boy, who went into his closet. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I know this awesome Chinese restaurant not far from here. We can go before you head back home. How does that sound?" He walked back out and Kurt nearly choked. He had his blazer off and his white shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a white tank top underneath. "How does that sound?"

Kurt forced his eyes away from Blaine and to his knees. "Yeah, that sounds great," he murmured. He heard Blaine unzip his pants and he couldn't take it anymore. He busied himself by putting his boots on. They took a good five minutes to lace. When he was done he stood and looked to Blaine who was now dressed in normal clothes.

"Sometimes you just want to wear normal clothes," Blaine supplied as he saw Kurt staring. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yep,"Kurt squeaked, following him out. He had come to the realization that Blaine was absolutely gorgeous. It should be illegal. He shook the thought away and enjoyed his dinner with Blaine. After they sat and talked for another hour, Kurt had to go. They scheduled to hang out the next day. He smiled before saying goodbye. He had a new best friend, an attractive best friend.

-1-

Miss Holiday was a breath of fresh air for Kurt. He was sick and tired of Mr. Schue doing whatever he wanted to do or what he used to do during his glee club back in the olden days. So when he had a chance he grabbed the substitute as soon as possible.

Actually doing a song from this current year was really fun and after when they went to Taco Bell was just as great. It was fun to hang out with his friends, but he kept Blaine in the back of his mind. He imagined how well he would fit in with all of them.

He dropped Mercedes off at home and then went back to his. He had some French homework that needed to get done and unfortunately he wasn't seeing Blaine until the next day.

He was humming along to his iPod playing out loud on the dock when his phone started to vibrate next to him. He didn't bother to look at it before holding it up to his ear. "Hello, Kurt speaking."

"Why hello Kurt, "Blaine's voice said and immediately made him perk up. "I have something to tell you and you are absolutely going to freak out. Ready for this?"

"Oh no, what did you do Blaine?"He asked amused. "Oh wait I know, you tore up all your blazers and want me to come help you burn them all."

Blaine laughed loudly, taking him a moment to get his breath back. "Actually no, but this is so much better! My friends told me that Greg Evigan is starring in 'Rent' at the Community Playhouse and guess who got two tickets?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he sat up and gripped his phone tighter. "Oh my god Blaine! Are you serious and why did I not hear about this? Wait, I'm not jumping to conclusions to think that one of those tickets are for me, am I?"

"No silly, one definitely has your name all over it. Don't worry. None of my friends would enjoy this as much as you, so I was wondering if you'd accompany me on Friday? We can geek out and everything."

"Of course! I can't believe this. I actually have something to look forward to now. What did I ever do without you? You are my source of fun, well except for our new sub for glee."

"Oh yeah? And this is totally off the record and won't be said to anyone else but me. And why is it that you have a sub for glee?"

Kurt smiled and blushed. "Well it's just that our teacher, Mr. Schue, I told you about him, is sick. He caught the bug going around. She is totally awesome. You'd like her. Her name is Holly Holiday and she took us to get tacos after school today."

"Awesome, she sounds like a great lady. I wish Dalton had teachers like that. All my teachers are old and unattractive. It sucks."

"You shouldn't be checking out your teachers anyway Blaine. You should be focusing on you work. Geez, the hormones in boys these days!"

Blaine laughed softly. "Cute, but you are a boy too. You have hormones. Don't you ever just check a guy out?"

"Okay,"Kurt proclaimed, blushing. "We are done talking about that. Listen I would love to talk about all this, but my French is even halfway done-"

"No, I understand. Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked as he interrupted Kurt.

"Oh of course," Kurt replied a little too fast. "We are eating dinner at BreadStix, right? Or did you want to do something else?"

"Nope, BreadStix tomorrow sounds awesome. See you then, oh and Kurt?" Kurt hummed in response. "Get that homework done and stop day dreaming about me."

Kurt couldn't say anything before Blaine hung up. He knew he was blushing deeply because he was sort of thinking about Blaine while doing his homework. The boy was going to be the death of him and he knew it.

-2-

After the craziness during lunch, Kurt found himself dragging Mercedes to BreadStix the next night. He wanted to spend time with Blaine, but Mercedes was his friend. So that's why he was pulling her into the restaurant. "Please do not embarrass me, okay? I care about his friendship."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not going to make you look bad," She mumbled, not wanting to be there at all. "Let's just get this over with."

Kurt sighed and led her to the table. He frowned when Blaine was in his uniform. He figured that Blaine probably had Warbler rehearsal until later so he didn't have time to change. The younger boy looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey Kurt."

"Hi Blaine," He said, stopping at the table, Mercedes next to him. "I hope it's not a problem that I brought my find Mercedes with me. I sort of promised her that I would go bowling with her on Friday, but then you got those tickets, so I'm paying her back right now. Is that fine?"

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, being the friendly boy Kurt first met. "I'm Blaine, I've heard a lot about you, Mercedes." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I've heard a lot about you too, Blaine," she informed them, scooting into the booth across from Blaine, while Kurt sat next to the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

Kurt smiled, they ordered before going into a discussion about Don't Ask, Don't Tell, and then they started talking about Prop 8. "I'm just saying that drunken people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator," Kurt said, trying to get his point across. "I mean, that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched!"

"Totally," Blaine agreed, looking to Kurt. "It's like, if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce."

"Right! Right!" Kurt agreed, smiling as they turned to face the girl across from them. Kurt knew that she wasn't really into it as they were.

"What do you think, Mercedes?" Blaine asked, trying to get the girl to come into the conversation as well. He wanted Kurt's friends to like him too.

She immediately sat up straighter, closing her eyes and trying to remember what they were talking about. "Oh, about Don't Ask, Don't Tell?" She guessed, hoping it was the right answer.

"No, we're on Prop 8 now," Kurt informed her, smile fading. He was upset that she wasn't enjoying their time together as much as he was.

Mercedes shook her head, acting like she knew exactly what it was "Totally for it!" She proclaimed, smiling to the boys.

"Against it," Kurt corrected her quickly.

Mercedes looked embarrassed. "Right," She dragged out, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I kind of just blanked out," she admitted.

"No, don't apologize," Blaine said coming to her defense. He reached across the table for her before saying, "We should talk about stuff that you're interested in too."

"I know!" Kurt said, excitedly. "Let's play a game, on the count of three, name your favorite 2010 Vogue cover. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Marion Cotillard!" They admitted at the same time and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Yes! Yes!" He said clapping his hands together.

"Oh my god, stop it!" Blaine proclaimed, smiling. It was crazy how similar they were. He never was able to talk to anyone about this stuff with his other friends. "She's amazing!"

"Amazing!"Kurt agreed, smiling brightly. This is why they hung out so much. They were able to talk about things others would think is stupid.

Blaine turned to look at the girl; he knew she probably wasn't like this topic. So he asked, "So Mercedes do you like the Buckeyes?"

When she didn't answer both boys frowned. "Mercedes," Kurt said, trying to get her attention. "Mercedes?"

She shook her head and looked at the two of them apologetically. "Anyways, I was just talking about the Buckeyes. I'm a college football fan. I like sport too, you know."

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Oh, way to break the stereotype," Kurt answered before holding his hand up, him and Blaine doing a small high five.

Before anyone could say anything Mercedes stopped the waiter and asked for some tots. Kurt sighed before sitting back. He knew that this was just her way of dealing with it, but he wanted her to be happy.

"So, what were we talking about?" She asked happily, sipping her water.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, so he decided to ask, "Has anyone read Patti LuPone's new book?" He looked to both of them for an answer.

Mercedes shook her head and Blaine pretended to think about what he was talking about. Kurt started to worry, but before he said something Blaine said, "I'm kidding, of course I have!"

"Okay, good!" Kurt exclaimed, relieved. "You scared me so much there!" They both laughed and went into a deep discussion about it. When their food arrived they ate while talking about why Patti LuPone was so much better than Katy Perry and before they knew it they were walking out to the parking lot.

"I had a lot of fun tonight guys," Blaine told them stopping at his car. "It was really nice to meet you Mercedes."

"Yeah, you too," She said nicely. "I'll go wait at the car, Kurt." She turned and strode towards the car, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt apologized, frowning. "She is just having a hard time sharing. For the past two years we've been inseparable and now I've met you and we hang out."

"I get it," Blaine insisted, holding out his hands. "She's trying to adjust. Don't worry about it alright? So I'll see you Friday, or if you want to go bowling with Mercedes I'll understand."

"No, I'm going with you," Kurt said quickly. "I'll just go bowling with her during the weekend or something. Don't worry, okay?"

"Alright,"Blaine said, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine," he said before turning and returning to his car. He didn't yell at the girl or scold her for not trying. He simply just kept his mouth shut and said goodbye when she got out. He wasn't too happy, but he spent time with Blaine, so he was happy to some degree.

-3-

Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror on Thursday. He was going through outfits for the musical the next day. He really didn't have anything else to do. Warbler practice was postponed until the next day because Thad, Wes, and David had an exam they had to study for. He cocked his head to the side and studied the outfit.

He didn't know if the theater allowed casual or formal, so he went for both. He had on skinny jeans, but not as skinny as Kurt's, a nice sweater, and boots. It looked good he supposed. He would have to get Nick's approval. He hadn't really seen the boy the past week what with hanging out with Kurt and Nick's current girlfriend.

He headed out to call his friend when there was a timid knock at the door. He frowned before opening the door. He found Kurt standing there, fear all over his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to worry when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"I just needed to talk to someone and you were the first one that came to mind."He sniffed and slowly shuffled into the room.

Blaine shut the door and turned before Kurt broke down and started sobbing. Blaine was shocked and had no clue how to react, so he simply reached out and pulled the boy into his arms. He tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work.

After about ten minutes, Kurt quieted down, hiccuping. "I'm sorry for that," he whispered, staying in Blaine's comforting arms.

"No,"Blaine said firmly, holding onto his friend. "Are you alright now? Are you able to tell me what is wrong?"

Kurt nuzzled his head in Blaine's neck, but pulled away soon after. He walked to Blaine's bed and sat down. Blaine followed suit and sat next to him, waiting patiently. "I," he started, but stopped for a deep breath. "I was standing in the hall and Karofsky came up to me. He asked if I told anyone and I said no. After he said that if I did he would, he would kill me."

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the information. "No, did he really tell you that?" Kurt nodded, a tear running down his cheek. "I won't let him touch you." He scooted up to the fragile boy and reached up to wipe the tear away. "I can't believe... Kurt you have to tell someone: the principal or your glee teacher; they can help you. He just threatened your life and I won't sit here while he stays in that school."

"I'm terrified, Blaine. I'm so scared to step foot in that school. What if he was telling me the truth and he gets me alone? What if he..." He couldn't finish the statement. "I just am scared to tell someone because what if they do call him out and he doesn't get in trouble? He will come after me."

"I know, Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing his hands tightly. "But what if he does get in trouble? He will be expelled for threatening you. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. Will you promise to think about telling someone other than me? Maybe your dad?"

Kurt looked up with his shining blue eyes and studied Blaine's serious expression. "Okay, I promise. It's just sometimes I just want to leave and come here. I wouldn't have to deal with him and I could be safe."

"I want that too," Blaine admitted, squeezing his hands. "Trust me, I hate seeing you so upset. We've gotten closer and I really care about you and your safety. If I could, I would give him a piece of my knuckles. You don't know how bad I want to punch him right now."

Kurt laughed, actually laughed. He didn't think he would ever laugh again after his horrible afternoon, but here he was. It was all because of Blaine and he couldn't be more thankful."Thank you for being here." He looked down and wiped his eyes when he noticed Blaine's clothes. "Oh no, were you going somewhere?" He asked his eyes wide.

"No, I was actually picking out my outfit for the musical tomorrow. They moved Warbler practice from today to tomorrow, so I have to have my clothes ready to go so I can do a quick change. Do you think this is acceptable?"

Kurt almost couldn't stop himself from telling the boy that he looked stunning and breathtaking, but fortunately he held that back. "That looks great. Way better than the ugly blazer!"

"You know, you keep saying stuff about the blazer, but you know what? You love it, don't you? You adore it and secretly envy me because I get to wear it."

Kurt found himself laughing again. Even if his day was horrible, since he got here he had Blaine hold him, hold his hands, wipe a tear from his cheek, comfort him and make him laugh in less than twenty minutes. "Are you free to get some coffee?" He offered.

"Yeah,"Blaine said his hyper self coming back again. "Let's go get your mind off everything that has happened today. I just have to go change real quick."

Kurt smiled and waited for Blaine. When he was done they both walked to the cafe at Dalton and got coffee. Blaine insisted on paying to brighten Kurt up and it took all Kurt had not to blush. When they were done and Blaine walked him to the door, Kurt smiled."Thank you for just listening and being here."

"Don't worry," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's shoulder. "I told you that I'm going to do my best to help you get through this hard time. And if holding you while you break down helps, then I'll do it whenever you need it. Okay?"

"Yeah,"Kurt mumbled, pink rising to his cheeks. "I think I'm just going to avoid him and hopefully he was just joking, but if something happens I'll tell my dad. I would like to keep him out of this though."

"Okay that's fine," Blaine said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to be seen with that ugly blazer, Blaine, so you need to make sure you change your clothes," Kurt joked, smiling as he walked to the car backwards.

"Like I said, you are jealous of how awesome it is!" Blaine yelled after him. He watched Kurt go to the car and leave before he turned to go back to his room. He couldn't help but smile because Kurt always left a smile on his face.

-4-

Kurt had a good day, to say the least. He wasn't talked to by Karofsky and Mr Schue put a twist on the dull number they were going to do, and it was really fun. When he got home he showered and got dressed for his date-

He stopped quickly, thinking over what he was just thinking about. Did he really just think that tonight was a date? What was he thinking? It was just two friends going to a musical they both liked together, but he didn't forget that he never paid Blaine for his ticket, so it basically was a date.

Did Blaine think it was a date? No, he couldn't, because they weren't dating. They were friends and Kurt looked up to Blaine, even though he had a crush on him. He was pretty sure Blaine didn't even like him like that, so he concluded that it was not a date and that he would give Blaine money for the ticket when he saw him.

He dressed to impress, not because this was a date, but because he is Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel always dressed to impress. He put his tightest jeans on and his knee-high boots. He also had a sweater that covered his ass perfectly. He styled his hair and then sprayed his perfume. If he was going to be around Blaine and other people who thought they were all that, he was going to smell and look good.

Around seven he said goodbye to his dad and drove to the theater. When he pulled up he looked around for Blaine's car, but he didn't have time before someone pounded on his window. He jumped a foot before he turned and saw Blaine smiling widely.

"You scared me," Kurt accused, stepping out of the car. "A simple tap would do better, you know, so you don't give your friend a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited for this! I was practically jumping in rehearsal. And how do I look?" He asked, holding out his arms and turning around. "No blazer."

It was different than the day before. He had on similar jeans and nice dress boots. He paired that with a red polo under a gray collared cardigan with a black bowtie. His hair was gelled to perfection and Kurt just had to smile."Wow, I'm impressed. You actually have a sense of style under that blazer."

"Why thank you, Kurt," he said, smiling. "Shall we get going? I really want a good seat; this is one of my favorite musicals."

"Yep, let's go," he said, following Blaine to the front of the building. When they got in Kurt remembered something. "Blaine, I realized that I didn't pay for my ticket. If you just tell me how much it was I can pay you for it."

"Oh no you don't," Blaine said, shaking his head. "You aren't giving me any money. It was my treat Kurt. After your week, you deserve it."

Kurt smiled, but was putting his foot down. "I really hate not paying for myself. Is there something I can get you or something?"

"How about this," Blaine suggested, pulling Kurt over to the concession stands. "You buy me and you some popcorn and get me water and whatever you want to drink. We'll call it even."

Kurt nodded and stepped up to the counter. He ordered what he was told, a diet coke, milk duds and skittles. He gave Blaine his water and popcorn before they made their way into the theater. They sat in the middle and they talked while Blaine shoved popcorn in his mouth, claiming his didn't eat dinner.

The musical was as amazing as they thought it would be. After, it was late, so their talk of getting ice cream was out. They decided to just go home. Blaine smiled as he told Kurt how much fun he had then they said their goodbyes and separated. Kurt smiled to himself as he drove home. Blaine was absolutely amazing and if they could just continue doing this, he would be happy.

Blaine smiled as he drove home as well. Like, always happy because he had Kurt. Maybe he wasn't his boyfriend, but he was making his way to be his best friend. He would have had to go to the show alone or with Trent if it wasn't for Kurt. He was just happy, happier than he had been in a long time and it sucked because Kurt was having a hard time, but the way he smiled when he said something just made Blaine's day. To know that he meant something, even if it was just friends and support to Kurt, it felt great and he would be totally welcome to do it for a very long time.

**Hi guys! I was going to post this yesterday, but work calls... :( blah *stupid work* I really loved writing this chapter, I don't know why, but it was so fun! I had a blast with KLAINE FLUFF! Yayayay! Anyway I liked Substitute, not my favorite, but a solid episode. I love Holly Holliday! She so fun and crazy. This episode made me not like Mercedes for some reason. She was acting a little spoilt. It was annoying and the whole tots thing was ridiculous. Like couldn't she be happy for Kurt? I understand it's her best friend and she's losing him, but this is a potential love.**

**Thanks to my Beta Klainelover913 and to RainySunnyEnding. I just write while they make sure it's good and correct! :) Thank you, thank you, thank you two!**

**Those of you who watch The Glee Project, I really want to know who you guys see winning, or who you want to win. I'm so happy about Mario going home Tuesday. He was just a jerk! I really have strong feelings about a couple of them: NELLIE! *My favorite! Blake is beautiful ;) Michael is like a cross between Taylor Lautner and Darren. Abraham is my Asian besides Harry Shum! That's it. The rest are blah. Tell me your favorite, I really want to know!**

**I have Furt done, but it still hasn't been betaed. I hope by Monday? Yeah maybe. I haven't really had time to start Special Education, but I do have the scenes in the episode that Kurt and Blaine interact scripted, but who knows if I use them. I'm hoping that maybe I can finish it tonight because it's my day off. I also plan on writing all Sunday(Work is closed :D) but if my sister wasn't me to go to the pool with her...**

**Anyway Thank You all for your kind words. I really love when people review because it makes me happy and who doesn't like to be happy? It's the greatest feeling! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do!**

**Final Note: I really want to know some stuff about Season 4! Comic Con come faster baby!**

**-Chelsea-**


	8. Furt

**Furt**

The next Monday, Blaine was walking to his room after Warbler practice. They were really making sure that they were ready to crush the competition with their new threat. Blaine didn't know how he felt about being the threat. He was honored that they thought of him like that, but scared because what if he screwed up?

He didn't know how good the New Directions were, but from the videos from past performances and the small things Kurt talked about, he figured they were going to be tough competition. He didn't let himself worry too much because it would eat at him until the competition.

He smiled to himself as he remembered his conversation with Kurt the night before. The boy was really growing on him, and in a good way. He mentioned that he was trying to decide what to sing for Sectionals and Kurt just said, "I'm sure anything you sing, the judges will love. Your voice is the best I've heard in my life."

It meant something to Blaine. It was nice to have someone besides the Warblers compliment him. It also made him think about what Kurt sounded like when he sang. He was sure that the boy was probably just as talented. He saw Nick sitting with Jeff and decided to head over there until he was attacked by someone.

He lost his footing and they both fell to the floor, the boy on top of him. He didn't know what was happening, or who it was until he heard a giggle. "Hey Kurt, nice to see you here."

"Sorry," He said, smiling as he pulled back to look at the boy under him. "I'm just so happy Blaine!" He proclaimed, sitting up. "I just- Blaine."

Blaine took in his bright smile and felt a tug at his heart. It was great seeing Kurt so happy. "Did Karofsky get expelled?" Blaine guessed as Kurt helped him stand up.

"No, but it's even better. I told you about how my dad and Carole are dating, right?" Blaine nodded as they started to walk to the cafe, because Blaine knew that they would eventually go there. They always got coffee; it was sort of their thing. "Well, my dad and Carole cornered me this morning and told Finn and I that they are getting married!"

Blaine couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Seeing how excited Kurt was, made him just as excited. He didn't know Kurt's dad or his girlfriend, well fiancée, but he was happy for them because it made Kurt happy. "Oh my god, that's great! When's the wedding?"

Kurt smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "Well, that's the thing. I have so much to get done, because the wedding is on Saturday! They want to get married as soon as possible. I'm planning it, you see, so that's why I came here."

Blaine raised his eyebrows before ordering coffee. "Oh, why does that involve you coming here? As beautiful as this school is, I don't think having a wedding here would be wise," Blaine joked, winking at Kurt.

"Stop it," Kurt demanded as Blaine tried to pay. "I'm paying for this because I'm happy and in a good mood." He handed a ten to the lady and they went to sit down. "So, I came here because I'm going to be really busy, so we won't get to hang out that much this week. So we are having our coffee for the week."

"Ah, that makes since," Blaine said, taking a sip of his Medium Drip. It was a little disappointing that he wasn't going to see Kurt the rest of the week, but that was fine if Kurt was planning his dad's wedding.

"I was actually going to ask you to come to the wedding so I could have you meet my dad, but things didn't really turn out the way I wanted." Kurt frowned because when he mentioned it to Mercedes she insisted he didn't.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what happened that you won't ask me to go anymore?" He thought about going to the wedding. He'd get to see Kurt's family and friends, but they did just meet.

"Um, I asked Mercedes and she told Rachel. They don't want you coming because the New Directions are going to perform and that means you'd see us. Rachel was persistent on telling me that she was not having someone to come and spy."

"Understandable," Blaine said, shrugging. It did make sense, seeing that if he told the Warblers he was inviting Kurt to a performance, they wouldn't like that idea very much. "I'll just have you tell me all about it and you need to take a lot of pictures."

"Oh I will," Kurt insisted, practically jumping up and down in his seat. "I was thinking about doing something along the lines of red dresses. I think it would blend well. Oh, and have you seen that video on YouTube of the wedding party dancing down the aisle?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling. "It's pretty awesome, if you ask me. Wait, are you planning on doing that at your dad's wedding? Because if you are, I'm going to need a video after the competition."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Well, since we are a singing and dancing club, we could do that both. I think it will look pretty neat. I just don't know what song to do."

"I got it," Blaine said, holding up is hands. "Have you heard Bruno Mars' song, 'Marry You'? It is so beautiful and perfect for the event."

Kurt smiled as he thought the song over. "_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you. Is it the look in you eye or is it this dancing juice. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you_," Kurt sang softly, looking to Blaine for a confirmation.

Blaine smiled at his friend's singing voice. He was right because it was soft and sweet, just like Kurt. "That's the one, and might I add that you sing it perfectly well. I'll make sure to tell the Warblers that you are going to be our biggest competition."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Ha ha, you're funny." He looked at the clock on the wall. He told his dad he'd be gone for a little while. "I should get headed home. I promised Carole to be back early so we can plan some more."

"Alright," Blaine said, standing up. They walked to the entrance and stopped. "Call me and tell me how the wedding goes. I'm really looking forward to some pictures."

"Will do," Kurt said, smiling. "I'll text you my progress." He waved before taking off down the hallway. Blaine smiled and then walked back to his room. He could go a week without Kurt, he hadn't for a month, but it was going to be fine.

"Hey, B," Nick said when he got back to the dorm room. He smiled and nodded before sitting down on his bed. "I saw that show with Kurt earlier. He, like, attacked you."

Blaine laughed at the memory. "Actually, he was just telling me his dad is getting married to his girlfriend. He's just happy for once."

Nick smiled. Blaine had told him everything that was going on in the boy's life. He felt horrible for Kurt, even though they only had met once. It sucked that people were so cruel. "That's awesome. Are you going?"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "He was going to ask, but the New Directions are going to be performing and decided it was best if I just didn't go. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow. I need new clothes."

"Yeah, Hannah's birthday is coming up and I need to find her something. We'll bring Jeff along as well. It'll be a blast. I'm gonna go grab some dinner, want to come?"

"And miss out on the craziness of you and Jeff fighting over the last chicken leg? I think not. Let's go." They both laughed then set off down the hallway.

-1-

The next day Blaine was pulled into the mall by a hyper Jeff and a determined Nick. They went through many stores and came up with nothing. Blaine was trying to find some new clothes, the last time he got new clothes.

Blaine walked into The Gap by himself. Nick had taken Jeff to the food court for a pretzel and Blaine didn't want to go. He skimmed through a few racks before an employee came up to him. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Blaine shook his head, looking up. He smiled at the good looking guy. "Um no, I'm sort of just looking around. If I need something I'll make sure to come find you..." Blaine looked over and caught sight of his name tag. "Jeremiah."

"Okay," The boy said before walking away. Blaine smiled to himself because he was such a flirt sometimes, even if he didn't realize it until after. He couldn't stop once he started. He was told by many people that he had this effect on people to draw them in.

That's why, when he met Kurt, he sort of sang the flirty song to him. With Kurt, everything was different. He wasn't drawn in and didn't faun over him like some of the other boys. He talked to him about things they both like and there was nothing romantic between them. It was why he valued his friendship with Kurt so much. There weren't any awkward moments where they realized: oh we're both gay, we should hook up.

As much as he wanted someone to love him and be with him, he could wait for that one to come. He thought maybe that Kurt was the one, but, getting to know him, he thought they might be better as friends because they were so great as that. He was now open to someone new coming to pick him up off his feet.

"Hey man," Nick said, making Blaine jump. "Find anything or want some pretzel?"

Blaine looked to him before shaking his head. "No and no. No luck, but I saw some jeans over there. Where's Jeff?"

Nick rolled his eyes as they made their way to the other side of the store. "He caught a glimpse of the girl of his dreams and followed her. Whatever." They looked through the piled of jeans. Blaine found two in his size and stuffed them under his arm to try on later. "Can we just talk about how that guy is undressing you with his eyes?"

Blaine whipped around, looking for someone who was looking his way, but he didn't see anyone. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"The blonde worker. He keeps looking over here with googly eyes. And that hair, man the guy is practically holding up a sign that says he's gay."

"Be nice," Blaine scolded as he found a couple shirts then headed to the rooms to try them on. Nick stayed back, claiming Blaine needed to handle the blonde himself.

"Hey."

Jeremiah smiled warmly as Blaine approached him. "Did you need to try those on because I can hook you up with a room?"

"Yeah, I'm in need of a full new wardrobe, seeing that I never really get to wear anything but this uniform at school."

"Ah," The blonde said, unlocking one of the changing rooms. "That explains the uniform. What school do you go to?"

"Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys school, which sucks for most guys, but when you are gay it's kind of a win win. They don't tolerate bullying, which is why I left my old school."

"So you're gay?" He asked a gleaming look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that most people think its wrong, so I'll understand if you go get someone else to help me." He moved to go to into the changing room, but a hand stopped him.

"I don't think it's wrong. I actually am too, but not as open as you, obviously. I'm sort of what they call in the closet. I just realized it a couple months ago. Would you, maybe want to get coffee or something? I haven't met another gay guy until now and I could use some advice."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "That's sounds great Jeremiah. I'll try these on and then we can go, is that alright?"

"Yeah, but can I have your name? I sort of don't know it." Blaine blushed; he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach because this might be the boy he was looking for.

"Blaine, my name is Blaine," He said holding out his hand and the blonde took it. Blaine shut the door after, blushing. He never blushed so this was definitely new. Maybe this was it?

-2-

The date with Jeremiah, if you call it that, was great. They talked for an hour then exchanged numbers. Blaine left with Nick and Jeff cooing about 'their little Blainey' growing up. He just rolled his eyes. The whole next day was boring in comparison. When he was working on his home in his room, his phone rang.

"Hey Kurt!" He exclaimed hearing from the boy was a breath of fresh air. He wanted to hear all about the plans for the wedding. "What's up?"

"Hi Blaine," He returned, his voice sounding a bit off. It was quiet and a little timid. It made Blaine worry about if something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. "Did Karofsky hurt you? Did he threaten you again? If he did then I really think you should tell someone. It would be the best-"

Kurt's laughing shut him up. He was giggling quietly and it made Blaine smile. "It's just that I was teaching my dad and Finn how to dance today and my dad saw Karofsky making fun of me. I ended up telling him everything."

"Everything?" Blaine questioned when Kurt took a break. "Like how he threatened to kill you if you told anyone he was gay? Or how he's been tossing you into the lockers like nothing?"

"Everything," Kurt confirmed without a pause. "Except the part about his being gay. I don't want to out him. That's something he has to do himself."

"That's so great! What did your dad do? Did he freak?" Blaine wondered if he was in Kurt's position if his dad would do something about it.

"Freak is an understatement. He ran after Karofsky and shoved him against the wall. That's my dad's idea of confronting someone. Violence with violence. After I got him off David, he marched to Principal Sue. She called in his dad and before I knew if he was expelled."

Blaine was speechless. He was so happy. He cared about Kurt's safety, and if Karofsky was gone he was ecstatic. "Kurt that is great! How do you feel?"

It took a moment for Kurt to answer, but when he did Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm relieved that I don't have to walk down the hallway terrified that when I turn the corner he will be there and beat me to death. I feel safe for the first time in months."

"That's how it should always feel," Blaine insisted, smiling to himself. "Now you don't have to worry about anything but how amazing the wedding is going to be. Oh, speaking of the wedding, how's it going?"

"It's going so well!" He proclaimed and that was it. Kurt was talking about his plans and he wasn't slowing down. Blaine sat back and listened intently because it was so cute how excited he got over something that was important in his life.

They talked for hours and Blaine didn't mind. He told Kurt about getting new clothes, but left the part about Jeremiah out. He didn't know if he wanted him to know that just yet. Kurt claimed that he would have to check out the clothes to see if they were good enough. Around midnight, when Nick was complaining, and Kurt was yawning, they decided to hang up. This week was turning into a great one.

-3-

The wedding went perfect and Kurt couldn't be happier. He was congratulated on making the most beautiful wedding and he was with his friends and family. He was safe and he loved Carole and Finn. He was glad that he introduced his dad and her. He'd got a new family.

He was riding his high horse until Monday morning when he was informed that David was coming back. He knew that there was nothing anyone could do, but it just wasn't fair that he had to be terrified the rest of his high school life. It sucked.

Then his dad offered to pay for him to go to Dalton. He was grateful his dad cared enough. He could be with Blaine and be safe. But he didn't want to just take their money. He hated it, but they insisted. It was the truth. His dad called the school and they made it official.

When he had to tell the New Directions, it almost broke his heart to leave them. They wanted to give him a solo for the competition, but that wouldn't even keep him there. He walked out of the school, head held high. He was ready to start this new part of his life.

Once he got in his car he was supposed to go home to back, but he didn't. He drove to Dalton. He needed to talk to a certain Warbler. He just needed to tell him about the transfer. Maybe this would help their relationship? Or maybe it would just ruin them?

When he got to his future school, he took a long, deep breath. What if he was busy with the Warblers? He didn't let that stop him as he strode through the school doors. He tried to remember where the dorm rooms where, but he couldn't remember.

"Kurt?" He heard next to him. He turned and found the brown shaggy hair and the smile. "We keep meeting like this. What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled at the only other boy he kind of knew. This was his new school mate. "Hey Nick. I was just coming to talk to Blaine about some personal stuff going on. Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, follow me," He said, nodding his head and the two set off. After a couple steps Nick decided to ask, "How was your dad's wedding? Blaine told me you were planning it all."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it was absolutely amazing. It was absolutely perfect and everyone loved it. I wanted my dad to have the best second wedding anyone could have."

"So your dad has been married before? Well obviously he had you, but, if it's not too personal, what happened to your mom?" He asked, glancing at the boy.

Kurt looked back down, he had been asked that question many times in his life and he answered it the same every time, but this time he decided to change it up. "She died when I was little. I don't remember her much, but certain things bring back some memories of her. I miss her, but I'm glad my dad is happy again."

"Oh, yeah," Nick said, nodding in agreement. "It's always nice to come from the lowest point in your life to one of the happiest. It's a sight to see. I'm glad you are all happy again. Um, how's the bullying situation? I hope you don't care that Blaine told me, but I'm kind of his best friend and he was worried about you."

Kurt smiled and how thoughtful Blaine was. He actually talked about him to his friends here. That had to be something, right? "It's gotten worse. They expelled the boy, but he's coming back tomorrow because there was no proof."

"That's gotta suck. I have never been bullied, but I can imagine how scary it must be. To go to a place where you are supposed to be safe at and be scared every time you walk the halls. I just can't believe you do it. You are so strong."

Kurt found himself smiling softly because of this boy that he had only ever talked to five minutes before now. He wondered if everyone at the school were this nice. "Not that strong. I'm actually transferring here."

"What?" He asked, shocked. "You are coming to Dalton? Blaine is going to freak! Don't get yourself down either; it's understandable to have to come here. You just weren't safe. That's why Blaine came here, but you fought against that kid. You tried until you couldn't anymore. Your life was in danger."

Kurt's eyes were getting a little misty because someone else at this school was nicer to him than anyone at McKinley. "Thank you, Nick. That actually makes me feel better about having to come here."

"Yeah? Well that's what I do. I'm the guy with words of wisdom here. Everyone comes to me when they want to get a pep talk. Feel free to come to me anytime now and you know where to find me: room 203. I'll talk to you later Kurt."

"You too Nick," Kurt called after him before turning to the door. He was feeling more confident about transferring now. He brought his hand up and knocked softly. He heard a crash and some swear words before the door flung open. Kurt was met with a messy looking Blaine, which in his opinion was even cuter than put-together Blaine.

"Hi."

Blaine's furrowed brow turned into a giant smile. "Hey! Come in," he said, out of breath. "I'm just doing some moving around and I actually couldn't get to the door when you knocked, which was the loud boom. I fell, which explains the way I look."

"Ah," Kurt drew out, smiling. "It looks like you are busy; can I help with anything?"

And that was it; Kurt was put to work with Blaine. They moved the room around and when they were done they crashed on Blaine's bed breathing harshly.

When their breaths evened out, Blaine turned on his stomach to look at Kurt. "So how was it? The wedding, I mean. Was it as magical as you wanted it to be?"

Kurt smiled as he looked up to Blaine. He started telling him in full detail of the whole wedding, starting with the walking down the aisle to Finn singing to him. Blaine listened intently and it made him smile. "That sounds great Kurt," Blaine said after he finished. "It sounds like you outdid yourself."

Kurt nodded and shook himself up. "There is a reason I came here though, other than to tell you about the wedding. You remember when I called you on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, you told me that Karofsky was expelled. How could I forget? I'm so happy for you. You are free in school-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, looking to him. "That's the thing, he's not expelled anymore. He's coming back tomorrow. It's just my word against his, there's no proof."

Blaine looked horrified. "How can they do that?" He asked, sounding disgusted. "They would rather you get hurt everyday than expel that ass. How fair is that?"

"I know Blaine, which is why my dad sat me down with Carole and they offered to use their money for their honeymoon on me, transferring to Dalton."

Blaine's face was unreadable as he took in Kurt's information. Kurt waited for a minute then leaned down catching Blaine's eye. "Hey, is it that bad of an idea?"

Blaine shook his head before smiling. "No, it's just a lot to take in. I love that you will be safe now, but I hate it that you are chased out of your school."

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt insisted. "I talked to Nick and he made me realize that I did everything I could, but sometimes your everything isn't enough. I tried, but if I stayed there, I'm not safe. And that is the main thing."

"You're right, so I'm happy now!" Blaine said, hugging Kurt quickly. "Now when we want to see each other all we have to do is walk down the hall! My car will be happy."

Kurt laughed and looked down. "It'll all get better now, right?" He questioned, curiously. "I'm not just getting my hopes up?"

"No, it will, Kurt. School here will be a breath of fresh air. Trust me, and I can get you into the Warblers. It'll be great. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, smiling. "I'm going to be great. I should go though, because I have a lot of packing to do. My dad wants me to board here and come home on weekends. Hopefully my roommate will be as awesome as yours. Nick and I are going to be great friends."

Blaine laughed and walked him to the door. "This is going to be a new start. I'll make sure you fit in here and it'll be alright. I'll see you Wednesday?"

"See you Wednesday," Kurt agreed before turning and walking down the hall. It was hard to believe that this was going to be his new life. That he was going to have to play nice and make friends, but he would make sure to do his best. The best thing about it was Blaine, his savior and best friend. He had a feeling if Blaine was going to be with him then he could get through this school.

**Hey you guys! Here's Furt! I hope you all enjoy! I really want to do give a big A/N about this episode, but I just am tired because I was up all night writing Special Education, which means it's done! I also have A Very Glee Christmas done as well! :) They were sent off to get betaed! :) I don't know when they will be posted, but hopefully soon. I'm going to start on Sue Sylvester Suffle ASAP. I'm really wanting to get to couple Klaine. I already have Original Song almost done because I couldn't wait. If I'm right I'm pretty sure I have to write 5 more and post 7 more to get there! Yayay! :)**

**I'll be quick to say that I really like the episode Furt! It's so very sweet and I will be doing a wedding like that when I get married! :) I love it! I hate that Blaine wasn't in the episode, but I added my little Blaine fix, meeting ewww Jeremiah ewww. **

**I would love it if you all told me how you like how this story is going! I really want to know! :) Feedback from others apart from my wonderful betas Klainelover913(Puppykin98) and RainingSunnyEnding would be great.**

**Well I'm gonna go, so I hope you all enjoy and please review? :)**

**Final Note: I want to get a lap dance from stripper Matt Bomer. ;) And/or Criss Colfer.**


	9. Special Education

Kurt found himself standing outside room number 205 two days later. He looked two doors down and saw Blaine. That made him wish he was rooming with Blaine, maybe then it would all be less nerve racking. He had two suitcases and a bag to his name at Dalton now. He figured since they had to wear uniforms he shouldn't bother with bringing his whole wardrobe.

He brought his hand up to knock, but pulled back. He was just so nervous. He hadn't told Blaine his room number because he wanted it to be a surprise to both of them, but now he regretted it. It could be some homophobic person that was forced to be good at the school because of its policy. It could be some weird Goth kid who wouldn't talk to him. Before his conscious talked him out of it, he brought up his hand again and knocked quietly. He held his breath until the door flung open. A tall boy with good hair stood, smiling to his ears. Kurt studied him; he wasn't heavy, but big boned. He took a look at his hair and saw that he actually took time to style it. "Oh my goodness," He said quickly, reaching out to wrap Kurt in a big hug. "You must be Kurt Hummel? The dean told me all about my new roommate."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and hugged back before getting let go. He took a deep breath, "Yeah that's me. I hope she told you good things because I want to make a good impression."

"Oh don't worry sweetie," He informed the smaller boy. "It was just a general background. You are a junior that came from William McKinley. You were chased out of your school because the people there didn't like the fact that you are gay. Well don't worry, I'm totally for it! You are welcome here. Let me help you with those bags."

Kurt let him take the two suitcases and pull him inside the door, shutting it behind them. "Well this is our humble abode!" The boy said happily. "I'm Trent Nixon, by the way. I got your side ready. I have been sharing a room with myself for the year and I really was excited when I found out I'd have someone."

Kurt nodded, a little taken back by his enthusiasm, but happy nonetheless. "It's nice to meet you Trent," He said walking over to mattress. "I'm really happy to be here finally. To be safe, you know?"

"I bet my friend was bullied for being gay too. He was glad to get here too. It sucks that people in this world are so mean to others." He walked over to the closet and pulled it open. "Now this is your closet. I took the liberty to get you some blazers, pants and sweaters. I also have your schedule. You have most classes with me, so the dean said you can just follow me around tomorrow. Your first official day is Monday."

Kurt was overwhelmed with gratitude. This boy didn't even know him, but here he was making sure he had everything he needed. "Thank you Trent for everything. I was scared that everything was going to be hard, but you are really nice."

He smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry Kurt. I want to make you ease into Dalton with ease. I know how scary it can be to start a new school where you don't know anyone."

"Um," Kurt dragged out, staring to unpack his bags. "I actually do know a few students here. That's actually how I found out about the school."

"Oh!" He replied happily. "Who do you know? Maybe I know them and we can all be great friends!" He sat on the bed and waited patiently for Kurt to answer.

"I know Blaine Anderson and Nick, um, I don't really know Nick's last name. They are both in The Warblers that I know. I met Blaine when I came here to spy on thee glee club because I was in the one at McKinley. He helped me through a tough time. I met his roommate, Nick a little while ago."

"Oh! You mean Nick Duval! Yeah they bunk two rooms down. That is crazy that you know them. I'm a fan of Blaine. He's a really nice, genuine person and Nick is a great guy. That's really cool."

"Yeah, I sort of, um, have a small crush on Blaine," Kurt admitted, blushing bright red. "I cannot believe I just told you that."

"Don't worry," Trent said smiling. "There are many people who have a crush on Blaine Anderson. He's just too oblivious to the fact. He's a nice guy though."

"Yeah," Kurt answered, smiling to himself as someone knocked on the door. He focused on the clothes he was getting out.

"Hey Trent," Blaine sighed, forcing a smile. "I was just wondering if you were the one who cleaned my room up. If so I want to thank you, but I can really do my own room."

"Oh Blaine!" Trent proclaimed, turning to see Kurt facing the door now, a blush on his cheeks. "You are welcome. I really don't mind cleaning up after you. I actually have a new roommate. Want to meet him?"

Blaine kept his forced smile while he shrugged. "Why not?" He asked his voice very monotone. He just wanted to get back to his newly cleaned room and sleep. He hasn't been for some reason.

"Well come in, he's just unpacking. I think you'll really like him. He said he was in his old school's glee club." Blaine was ushered in and when he turned, his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, rushing to the boy and pulling him in a hug. Kurt was taken back, but hugged him nonetheless. "You told me you were coming Monday."

Kurt smiled as they pulled apart. "Yeah, but here I am. Surprise. My official day is Monday. I'm following Trent around tomorrow to get a feel on everything. I'm a little worried."

"Doesn't be Kurt," He reassured. "I'll actually go and get you into the Warblers right now so you can come to the meeting on Monday."

"That sounds great, just don't go through too much trouble for me," Kurt warned, going back to his clothes. If you need me I'll be getting settled in."

"I'm really glad you are here," Blaine said to Kurt's back. He knew that Kurt was nervous and it was going to get tough, but he was doing his best to help him settle. "If you need anything I'm two doors down."

Kurt smiled fondly at the smaller boy. "I will. Thank you for being so nice to me," Kurt murmured, he watched Blaine give him a smile before leaving. He felt Trent's gaze on him and turned to see him smirking. "What?"

"Oh nothing," He said, trying to hold back his smile. "It's just that if Blaine doesn't like you like that, he does a good job of making it look like he does."

Kurt flushed pink, looking down. "He doesn't like me Trent. I know that for sure. I don't know what you are watching, but we are always just going to be friends."

"Uh-huh," He said, not believing one word. "The way his whole face lit up when he saw you was like you were the greatest person on this planet. Then that hug, tsk tsk. You don't hug your friend like he did that."

"We are just friends, there's nothing I can do to make him see that I'm falling for him. I'll be fine. I don't need a boyfriend right now. Now can we drop this?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I won't mention it again. Just know that you can come to me and talk about Blaine. I'm a pretty good listener."

He smiled, looking down. He was happy the conversation was dropped, but what the boy said did something to him. Did Blaine like him at all like that? Was there hope for a future with him? He shook his head. No. There was no way. With everything shitty that has happened in his life, he was sure that he was going to be alone the rest of his life.

-1-

Blaine hurried to the Warbler commons; he knew the council would be there. He walked in and approached the three contemplating on what song to do for Sectionals. "Hey guys."

"Warbler Blaine," David said, folding his hands as the three of them turned to give him their full attention.

"What can we help you with?" Wes asked, leaning forward.

"Do you have a request of what song you would like to sing for Sectionals?" Thad questioned, smiling.

Blaine laughed because they only acted like the authority whenever they were sitting at the lead table. If they were in class or just hanging out they were perfectly normal. "I actually had a question about a new member joining."

"Blaine you know that Sectionals are next week, how in the world could we train someone in that amount of time?" David stated, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to look at it our way," Thad said, looking to Blaine. "If we let him join and then he messed us up at competition we'd look stupid. We just can't allow that to happen."

"But the thing is its Kurt Hummel," Blaine informed them and felt satisfied when he saw an eyebrow rise from each one of them.

"Wait," Wes started, holding his hands up. "Are you telling us that the spy who came to check us out is now at Dalton and wants to be in The Warblers?"

"Yeah," Blaine admitted, smiling brightly. "He couldn't take it at his school with the bullies and everything. He came here and is trying to fit in, but it's really hard for him. I know that if he joined us that he would feel somewhat normal. It would mean a lot to both of us."

They seemed too considerate for a few seconds before shooing Blaine away to discuss it. He pace the hall anxiously. If they decided against it he didn't know if he'd be able to tell Kurt. He would be heart broken and he really didn't want that. "Blaine," Thad said, waving for him to come back inside.

"Well we've discussed it and it was a unanimous decision. After we reviewed his talent and talked it through we think that it would be an honor to have Kurt joins us. Seeing that he is trained dancer and vocal gifted he won't need much help getting use to what we do," David told him, smiling.

Blaine felt a wave of relief. "Thank you guys; you don't understand how much this will mean to him. I'll go tell him to come to the meeting on Monday."

He left in a hurry, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Kurt to let him know that he was successful in having him join the Warblers. It hit Blaine when he was halfway to his room that he had only heard Kurt sing a small line. He could be horrible for all Blaine knew, but he passed that off because he just knew Kurt was talented and he couldn't wait to hear him sing a song fully.

-2-

The following Monday morning Kurt found him slowly getting dressed. He pulled on his dress shirt and slacks, pulled on his navy blue and red blazer then tied his striped tie. He topped it off with one of his signature broaches. He couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror. He looked normal.

Classes went off without a hitch and he found himself walking down the corridor to his first Warbler practice. He was surprised by how nice everyone there was. He even high fived a boy on the way. It was way different than McKinley, that's for sure.

"And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel," Wes announced to the room as Blaine hurried to the doors to let Kurt in. Blaine saw how nervous the boy looked, so he gave him a reassuring wink then stepped out of the way.

Kurt smiled as the room applauded him. It was a welcoming feeling. He made his way into the room and nodded his thank you, even high fiving another guy.

The claps stopped when Wes pounded his gavel to get the floor again. "In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler... an actual Warbler," Wes instructed, looking to Blaine so he could show Kurt his present.

"Kurt," Blaine said happily, looking down to the cage with a small yellow warbler. "Meet Pavarotti."

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891," Wes informed Kurt, giving him a little background while Blaine gave the cage to its owner. "It's your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him – that bird is your voice."

Kurt immediately fell in love with the new bird. "Hey, I'll bring him to work with me," Kurt joked to hide his nervousness. "Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It's at the bottom of a coal mine."

Blaine laughed softly, but other than that no one else seemed to get the joke which scared Kurt, so he decided to explain. "Uh, that was a joke. I don't, I don't work at a coal mine."

Wes pounded his gavel again, getting order. "Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for Sectionals."

"Council?" Kurt asked, setting the bird cage down on the desk to get an explanation.

"We don't have a director," Blaine informed the older boy. "Every year we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry we all get a say."

He smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, fantastic!" He said happily. "I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may?" No one else said anything so he continued. "Now, I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more show-biz panache. I think we should open with Rio by Duran Duran."

Blaine knew that Kurt was in over his head. That he was excited at this new group, but he was coming on a little strong. And that was great to him, but the others wouldn't appreciate it. "The council is responsible for song selection," David said quickly.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt," Wes added, trying to ease the rejection. "It will come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk. Now I oppose that we do our entire set at Sectionals in eight part harmony."

Kurt felt rejected, but smiled the rest of the meeting. It was strange to, but not new to have his ideas shot down. He just assumed that the Warblers might be different. Just grin and bear it.

When Blaine approached him after practice and told him that he had got an audition for the other solo for Sectionals, he gladly accepted. He was so happy and immediately headed back to McKinley for some extra help.

-3-

Blaine sat and watched Kurt sing "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" flawlessly. After hearing Kurt sing a little bit, he was not disappointed when he opened his mouth. The minute he started he was sure that Kurt wasn't going to get the solo. He was too dramatic and that was great to him, but to the Warblers it wasn't so great. It meant different and that was bad. He wanted Kurt to fit in.

_It won't be easy; you'll think it's strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me, all you will see is the girl you once knew_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen; I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window; staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom; running around trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My made existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do is look at me to know_

_That every word is true_

Kurt fidgeted in his seat for Nick and Jeff's auditions. He had to admit that they were great. He stood when the council needed time to think. He found himself sitting next to them. They were all clearly nervous, so Kurt broke the ice.

"So how many times have you guys auditioned?" He found himself asking, the two turning to him, nerves all over their faces.

"Three," Nick said determination in his voice.

"Six," Jeff said, looking to Kurt.

Kurt whistled, his chances suddenly looking nonexistent. How was he going to compete with that? The door opened and Blaine walked out. "Hey guys. Nick, Jeff, congrats. You're moving on." The two got up and hugged in excitement then left the room.

Kurt looked up to Blaine, disappointment settling in. "Any stage advice?" He asked, half joking half serious.

Blaine walked over to him before answering him, "Don't try so hard next time."

"I didn't realize that caring was frowned upon," He said even more disappointed and a little confused as well.

"I don't know how it worked at your old school, but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here?" He questioned looking around. "It's about being part of the team."

"I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed," Kurt mused, shrugging his shoulders, forcing the feeling inside himself away.

"You're not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed," Blaine insisted. He didn't like doing it, but it had to be done. If he wanted to like it at the school.

"You're right," Kurt said quickly, shaking his head. He was being stupid. "I'm sorry."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough, "He told him, believingly. When he saw a small smile on Kurt's lips he knew he was doing something right. "I promise." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Are you coming? Nick and Jeff competing against each other is really funny."

Kurt laughed softly, standing up. "Thank you for helping me fit in. It's really important to me. Blaine you are such a great friend."

"I know," Blaine whispered when they got in the room. "I'm so awesome you can't help but love me. Now come on."

-4-

Kurt noticed something wrong with Pavarotti. He lost his voice for some reason and whenever he moved his feathers would fall out. Kurt was worried. What if he was doing something wrong? What if he was killing his own little friend? He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, telling Blaine to come to the commons as soon as possible.

He sat down and studied the bird while letting his mind drift to Sectionals. It was a success. The Warblers and New Directions won and were going to Regionals. He was really happy because that meant that both side of his friends were happy. And heck, he was happy too.

Blaine hurried into the room, seeing Kurt perfectly safe. He was scared something happened. "Got your text, what's wrong?" He asked, making his way to Kurt.

Pavarotti immediately came back to his mind and the worrying started up again. "It's Pavarotti," He said quickly. "I think he's sick. I'm taking good care of him, but he won't sing and he's losing his feathers."

Blaine sat and leaned over to study the bird. He remembered what was happening from when he had his own warbler. "Oh, he's just molting," Blaine informed him. "He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little, but don't worry about it. He's got food, water. He seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time."

Kurt smiled in relief and at the proximity of Blaine sitting next to him on the couch, but mostly at the news his little bird was fine. "Don't forget," Blaine added, looking to him. "Warbler practice tonight at five." He leaned into the boy before adding, "Regionals, here we come!" He stood and patted Kurt's knee before walking out of the room, smiling.

Kurt decided something quickly after staring after the smaller boy. He gathered up Pavarotti and his bag before hurry after him. "Blaine?" He called, making the boy turn. "I need some serious help with study for finals coming up. Would you help me out?"

Blaine's eyes softened and he nodded. "Come on," He said, dramatically. "If you must need my assistance, I guess I have to help you."

Kurt caught up to him before replying. "I do remember you saying you'd do anything to help me settle in Blaine Warbler. Finals are in two weeks and I have a strong sense that I might just fail them."

"Well in that case we better get going. The last thing we want you to do is fail." He smiled and winked, leading a blushing Kurt to his dorm room where they spent the time leading to Warbler practice shoving knowledge into Kurt's head.

**Hey guys, Chelsea here on this beautiful wondderful day! :) He he! I love you all so much. I'm just very lovey dovey today because I'm happy. :) I don't know why, but just happy.**

**Here's Special Education! First let me explain that I hate this episode. I just hate it, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. The whole thing with Kurt having to not be himself to fit in just pisses me off! NO ONE PUTS KURT HUMMEL IN THE CORNER! ;) No, but you cannot hold Kurt Hummel back from being as flamboyant and awesome! That's like telling Matt Bomer to stop being so goddamn attractive or Darren to stop being so talented.**

**But any way, I have specail news to you all. As of right now I have, wait for it, A Very Glee Christmas, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Silly Love Songs and Comeback done and betaed! And Blame It on the Alcohol is done, sent to my beta. Sexy is in works as of right now, the first scene is done. And, and, Original Song is almost done. I'm very happy! I promise to get them all to you as soon as possible. I haven't been working lately, and between going to the gym, watching my sister and cleaning the house, I have been writing nonstop. I'm pretty sure that it will be done by September 13th now! Yay!**

**I'm going to post tomorrow too! And every other day, or every two day. I haven't made up my mind. But if you all review and make me happy knowing that I'm not posting these for no reason, I might do every day! So if I were you, just saying, I'd hit that review button and type me some sweet words that make me smile whenever I read them.**

**Thanks to my beautiful, amazing, talented, awesome and just sweet beta Klainelover913. Like serious, I love having her. She is great, and I didn't know how much I would like a beta reader, but she is totally understanding and loves my chapters, telling me that my chapters are great even if I'm not too sure. So just thank you!**

**I'll stop rambling and let you all go. I hope you all enjoy and I might talk to you tomorrow.**

**Final Note: I wonder what Chris Colfer looks like without a shirt on, probably beautiful and sexy and angelic. :) Yummy.**

**Love Chelsea :)**


	10. A Very Glee Christmas

Kurt found the week of Christmas finally here. He wasn't a big fan of the holiday, mostly because he didn't believe in God, or Jesus. He celebrated it though. At the end of the week he'd go home to Lima and spend the two week break with his family.

He was going to miss his new school. It had gotten easier after the situation with Sectionals. Sure he missed his old school, but it was a great feeling to walk down the halls and now have someone shove him into a locker or throw a slushie at him.

He'd also miss his new friends. Everyone seemed to like him now. He was loved by Trent, he knew that for sure. He had Blaine tell him that no one knew what Trent's sexuality was, so he didn't question it. He also found out that Trent was a little obsessed with Blaine. He didn't know if that meant he liked Blaine, or he like liked Blaine.

He knew that Trent liked talking about the curly haired boy and he told Blaine many stories of before he transferred. He also liked to listen to Kurt gush about him. Being with Blaine almost every day took a toll on Kurt. He was falling even harder, but there was no indication if Blaine liked him back. There was no way he'd say anything first, in case it might ruin what they already had.

As Christmas approached Kurt found himself lying on his bed, feet in the air with Blaine lying next to him. They were supposed to be studying, but Blaine thought it would be funny to mock Trent, who was busy working on wrapping his Christmas gifts for his family and the other Warblers.

"Look at his delicate touch to that wrapping paper," He whispered in Kurt's ear, making him look up at his roommate. "It's like his hands were meant to wrap stuff."

"You are annoying," Kurt claimed, nudging him with his shoulder. "Absolutely crazy, why do I put up with you?" He questioned, under his breath.

"Oh I'm your best friend and you know it Kurt Hummel," He accused, smiling brightly. "Oh look, Trent's starting the bow! Look at how perfect it is."

This time Trent's head rose, locking eyes with Blaine. "I know I'm perfect Blaine, but not as perfect as you I'm afraid. If you want me to teach you some of my magic I'd be happy to."

Kurt smiled, sweat naïve Trent didn't know Blaine was making fun of him. "Trent don't worry about Blaine, he's being an ass. Continue with your wrapping."

Blaine snorted, leaning his head down on his book. He broke into a fit of laughter and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are horrible you know that?" He whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Lighten up Kurt Hummel," Blaine accused, his smile lighting up his whole face. "You are just a stick in the mud, that's what you are. Go back to your studies."

"I would if you'd shut your trap." Kurt smiled, picking up his pencil and starting to write again. "You know that you should be working to if you want to pass your final tomorrow."

"You two are like an old married couple," Trent announced, looking up at them. "All you do is bicker and fight. It's really sickening cute to watch."

Kurt immediately blushed, looking down while Blaine beamed. "Well I get to be the man in the relationship. You can definitely be the woman cute. You have the better fashion taste."

"We don't always bicker and fight," Kurt fought, looking up. "It's just that when Blaine is being annoying and acting four years old, I have to be the responsible one and set the law straight."

"I am not four years old Kurt, I'm like eight," He joked, rolling off the bed and standing up. "Well this was fun guys, but I'm sick of being made fun of. You are all meanies." He stuck his tongue out and left.

"That boy," Kurt sighed, shaking his head. I swear he will be the death of me. And you," He said, glaring at Trent. "An old married couple? Really?"

"What?" He asked, shrugging. "It's the truth. Besides it's not like you or him are going to take the step towards what you both really want. I guess I'll just have to push you two towards each other."

"I hate you," Kurt informed, frowning. "Go back to your wrapping and leave me alone so I can study for my final tomorrow." Trent looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't. It made Kurt happy and relieved.

-1-

The next day Kurt found himself studying again. His last sets of finals were the next day. He was very ready to get them over with. He tapped his pencil when he heard a loud boom. He looked up and their stood Blaine, dapper as ever. He really was falling hard.

"Hey," He said brightly, smiling mischievously.

"You scared me," He admitted, a little breathless, but generally happy to see he younger boy.

"Good," He stated, walking over to Kurt. "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so much."

Kurt hummed in response as Blaine sat himself down across from him. He noticed the radio that Blaine neglected. "What's with the boom box?"

"I need you to sing with me," He informed the boy, watching Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular!"

"Ah," Kurt said impressed. "A personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Kurt immediately regretted it because Blaine frowned in confusion. "I mean, as two artists."

"Mmm," Blaine said, understanding. "So, you gonna help me out here?" He questioned, urging the boy a little bit farther.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne!" Kurt admitted sitting back and watching Blaine stand.

"Very good, then!" He closed Kurt's text book and walked over to the boom box, clicking it on. He did a fancy little turn, then a dance step, sitting on the couch and motioning Kurt to start.

_I really can't stay – But, baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away – But, baby, it's cold outside_

_This evening has been – Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice – I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice_

Kurt stood from his chair and walked around the room with his hands locked behind his back. Blaine took that as his queue to follow him.

My mother will start to worry – Beautiful what's your hurry

My father will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry – Beautiful please don't hurry

But maybe just half a drink more – Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think – Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink? – No cabs to be had out there

They sat across from one another after playfully flirting will singing. Kurt loved it and it seemed like Blaine was enjoying himself too. He couldn't help the bright smile that was plastered to his face.

_I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no no no sir – Mind if I move in closer?_

Then Blaine was invading his personal space. Usually he'd hate it, but for some reason it felt good to have Blaine next to him, touching him. He might have just fallen more, if that was even possible.

At least I'm gonna say that I tried – What the sense of hurting my pride?

_I really can't stay – Baby, don't hold out_

_Baby its cold outside_

Blaine was close again, reaching behind him to play the piano to the song. They locked eyes and Kurt sore he saw something more in Blaine's, but he didn't let himself question it too much. He stood and continued the song, Blaine following him like a lost puppy dog.

_I've got to get home – But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat? – It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand – I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see – How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my lifelong sorrow_

_At least it will be plenty implied – If you got pneumonia and died_

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine leaned closer to him, his face so close. Kurt could really just lean out and kiss him before Blaine could pull away. Even when he swore that Blaine's gaze flickered down to his lips for a fraction of a second. So he did the only thing he could, pull away and finished the song.

_I really can't stay – Get over that hold out_

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

They sat down, almost on top of each other, absolutely no space between them. They were smiling like idiots to each other and Kurt was a loss for words. Blaine looked away first, a small blush ghosting his cheeks. Kurt looked down then back up, noticing Blaine's smiling face turned his way, eyes on him. "I think you're ready."

"Well, for the record," He said, standing up and looking down at Kurt. "You are much better than that girl's gonna be." He smiled and picked up his boom box, going to leave the room.

Kurt's eyes followed him and seeing Mr. Schue come in. "Hi," He said softly to Blaine before he left them alone.

"Mr. Schuester," Kurt sighed, them both laughing and embracing in a tight hug. No matter how much his old teacher annoyed him, he really did miss him and everyone else at McKinley."

"It's nice to see you Kurt," Mr. Schue said, letting him go so they could look at each other. He raised his eyebrow and pointed to the door. "Someone special?"

Kurt thought about the question, looking to the door. "No just a friend," He admitted, but added, "But on the upside I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. Call that progress." He hadn't even admitted it to Trent or Mercedes yet, but after that flirty duet he was positive. He was in love with Blaine.

"Mr. Schue smiled fondly at his previous student, seeing how much he has grown in a few weeks.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Classes are harder, but the kids are kinder. But I miss you guys though. So what brings you here? Are you looking at teaching at a place where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?"

"Actually," He said as he walked past the boy, hand falling on his shoulder. "I need some holiday help. I don't know if you know this, but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. This year I drew Sue in the office pool Secret Santa and I tell you I can't think of anything good. And you are so great at shopping I thought I'd-"

"I have the perfect idea," Kurt interrupted his rambling. He reached over and pulled Mr. Schue with him out of the common room and to the nearest mall. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. He was going to help Mr. Schue and go Christmas shopping himself, mainly for a certain golden eyed boy.

-2-

"Trent!" Blaine yelled down the corridor later that day. He really needed to talk to someone that spent time with Kurt. He needed help on what to get him for Christmas. He wasn't the best at gifts. He rushed up to the boy who turned to wait for him.

"Hey Blaine," The boy said, smiling brightly. "What can I do for you today, sir?" They started walking before Blaine started his explanation.

"I desperately need you help Trent. Kurt is my best friend and he really means a lot to me. I want to get him something good for Christmas. Do you have any idea on what I could get him? I'm coming up with nothing."

Trent smiled and nodded his head. "I see, I guess I could help you. He really loves clothes. He always goes on and on about how he misses his regular clothes at home. You could get him something to wear."

Blaine thought it over; clothes would be a good gift. "Okay, but I still am coming up blank. Do you know what type of clothing I should get him? I just don't know. I'm horrible at this."

Trent thought for a minute, stopping outside his dorm door. "Hmm, maybe some jeans or a nice designer shirt. I really don't know, but I do know that he's going to be happy with whatever you get him. Just sit and think about what you think Kurt would like or want."

Blaine nodded and turned to go to him door. "Thanks for the help," He said, smiling then walking in the room. "Well that was somewhat helpful, I guess."

"What is it now?" Nick asked, looking up from his text book that he had lying on his bed. "Is this something about school?"

"No," Blaine muttered, sinking down on his bed. "I'm just at a loss. I want to get Kurt something for Christmas, but I don't know what. I asked Trent and he suggested clothing of some sort."

"It's like you two are dating," Nick informed him. "It's hilarious. You are freaking out over something so acute. Kurt is your best friend, right?"

"Of course," Blaine said, without a beat. "But we aren't dating. I don't see him in that way and I'm sure he doesn't see me in that way either. I just want to get him something nice. You know how much he's been through. He deserves something good."

"Well you are the one who knows him the most," He pointed out, sitting himself up. "Sit down and think. What would Kurt absolutely love if you got him something?"

Blaine closed his eyes and laid back. He went through everything they had been through. Every time they hung out, every conversation they had. He could get him a broach. He wore them all the time, but it wasn't the right thing. He could get him a gift certificate to get something on Alexander McQueen's collection, but that was nothing.

Then it hit him. Something that a Kurt would love and wear all the time. "I have an idea and it's all because of you Nicky!" He proclaimed, smiling. "You now need to come to the mall with me so I can get it for him."

Nick rolled his eyes and stayed put, not moving an inch. "Up, up, up!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling his friend's hand. "We gotta get moving so I can give it to him tomorrow before the break."

Nick sighed and knew there was no way of getting out of it. "Fine, but you are buying me dinner, no arguing." Blaine agreed and they hurried out of the room.

-3-

Finals were finally over. Kurt was so relieved that he tossed his text books into his bottom desk draw and wouldn't open them until the next year. He was getting his thing ready to leave for Lima when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Blaine's smiling head peak in. "Knock knock, is it alright is I come in?"

"Sure," Kurt said, nodding for the boy to come in. "I actually have to talk to you before I leave so good timing Anderson."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking around the room. "No Trent?" He asked, plopping down on said boy's deserted bed, bouncing up and down a little bit.

"He left a little bit ago. He tackled me in a bone crushing hug before he left. I'm pretty sure my right lung is permanently damaged and I'll never be able to breath properly again."

Blaine laughed, focusing on Kurt's pile of clothes he was putting in his suitcase. "Are you taking everything you have here home?" He asked, stifling a giggle.

"Yes," Kurt said, before explaining further, "I'm going to get a lot of new things for Christmas, so I'm going to be bringing that back. Usually when people have no idea what to get me that just grab the first designer item they see and wrap it."

Blaine swallowed, maybe he did it wrong. "Not that I care, I usually end up wearing it nonetheless. I just really love clothes." Blaine let out a sigh.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something when I first got here?" He asked, trying to change the subject from his gift idea.

"Oh yes," Kurt said, remembering it. "I actually went to the mall yesterday after singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with you. I did my Christmas shopping and I got you the best present ever."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine insisted, but smiling brightly that they both got something the same day at the same mall. It was funny.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I was actually pretty impressed with my finds." He moved from his bed to the closet and pulled out two bags. "Here you go."

Blaine smiled as he took them. "Thank you Kurt," He murmured, opening the first one. He found a tube of hair gel that he normal buys and some yellow sunglasses. "Wow, thanks."

"I know you always have gel in your hair, so I couldn't go wrong with that and when I was in your room the other day I saw that you had a pair of old fashion sunglasses. These are funky and totally you."

Blaine smiled at the small gifts, looking up to him. "These are awesome, thank you."

"You aren't done," Kurt accused, pointing to the other bag. "You still have one more. I was really excited when I saw these."

Blaine sighed and pulled one of the wrapped gifts out of the bag. They were a pair of skinny jeans, just like what Kurt wore before he transferred. "Oh wow," He breathed, a small laugh escaping his lips. He pulled the last gift out and unwrapped it. Out fell a simple red sweater.

"I thought it'd go good with your skinnies," Kurt explained. "Red always complements everyone features and since you are so short the jeans will make your legs look longer than they truly are. It's also very Christmas, so you can wear them for you show at King's Island."

Blaine found himself standing and hugging Kurt. "Thank you so much," He whispered in his shoulder. "I just don't get gifts very often. Everyone here agreed to not get each other things."

"Well that's silly," Kurt said, pulling away. "Now go try them on. I want to see them on you before I leave. Go Blaine."

The smaller boy listened and gathered up his new things and leaving for the bathroom. He quickly pulled off his uniform and tugged the sweater on over his white undershirt. It took him about ten minutes to pull the skin tight fabric up over his small legs. He popped the sunglasses on and strode out of the room, turning so Kurt could see. "How do I look?"

Kurt was positive he was drooling. The pants clung to Blaine legs and left little to imagination. The sweater showed the muscles in his arms perfectly. "Wow, look how good I am."

Blaine laughed and tugged the glasses off. "I actually have something for you too," He admitted, walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

Kurt waited until Blaine came back with a small bag. "It's not much, but I saw it and immediately knew it had to be with you."

Kurt reached in the bag and pulled out the silky fabric. When he saw it he felt his heart melt. It was a long blue, green and grey scarf. He smiled as the bas slipped from his fingers. "Blaine, this is so perfect."

Blaine smiled in triumph. "You like it? I know it's not everything you got me, but it matches your eyes. I just can never tell what color they are."

Kurt blushed, but didn't care. "Thank you, I love it so much," He claimed, pulling the scarf around his neck. "I needed a new one too."

"Well I'm glad you like it," Blaine sighed happily. "I should get going so you can finish packing, but you better text me during break so we can get coffee."

"If you aren't too busy with you show," Kurt kidded, moving to hug his best friend. "Have a good Christmas and a happy New Year, Blaine."

"You too Kurt, you too," Blaine mumbled, holding tightly before letting go and slipping out the door after grabbing his uniforms and presents.

Kurt smiled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He ran his fingers against too soft fabric. He knew that it was supposed to be a friendly gift to him from his best friend, but it was more. It was a gift from the boy he loved, who didn't reciprocate the feelings, but he wouldn't give up hope. Never.

**I didn't forget to update today! Yay for Chelsea! :) I love the little, not important to the storyline, scene with BICO! It's beautiful, soo soo beautiful and I love it. No one, and I repeat no one, can tell me that Blaine doesn't have some kind of feelings for Kurt. All they do is flirt and I just want to push their faces together! :)**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Klainelove913! You are awesome!**

**I wanted to thank a couple of my readers whose comments made me laugh so hard yesterday. First: IM-A-WARBLER thank you so much for being you! I loved the comment. It was really great and made my day! Second: Nurse Kate you are really very sweet. I have noticed you commented a lot as well as IM-A-WARBLER, it means a lot. Your review just made me want to keep writing! Thank you! Third: I-Dream-To-Dream1613, Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it! It really makes me smile. And I want to see that pic of Chris!**

**I love all of you who review, but those from the last chapter stood out at me. I'm deciding to do that from now on. I'll take the reviews that pop and give you a little shout out. It just makes me feel like I'm connecting with you all.**

**Well I'm going to go back and continue Original Song! I'm on the part after "The Kiss" ;) Wouldn't you all just love it if I just posted that now. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Keep up the reviews!**

**Final Note: Chris saved a beached sting ray! How sweet is that? Maybe if I found out what beach he was at and acted dead if he would save me? I bet he would because this is Chris, sweet and caring, Colfer were talking about! **

**Second Final Note: COMIC CON!**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	11. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

As the new semester started at Dalton life went back to normal. Kurt kept up his homework and Warbler practice. He got to know Blaine even more and became quick friends with Nick and Jeff. He was finally fitting in and he couldn't be happier.

One Monday they scheduled practice after school and Kurt found himself talking to Nick about the upcoming weekend. There was apparently a party Thad was throwing. Kurt didn't know if he'd have other plans, but said he'd get back to him on that.

After they were done discussing and Flint started their next song, Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't there. He frowned and was about to ask Nick, but he stood and walked to the door, opening it up to reveal one, Blaine Warbler. He straightened his tie before skipping into the room, belting out the first lyrics.

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

Blaine jumped up on the couch that Kurt was sitting on, making Kurt laugh. He stepped to the back of the couch, motioning along to the lyrics then jumping down. He strode over to the chess set and pretended a checkmate before turning back to the group.

_And now you ask to use my car_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?_

_A baller_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

They all threw they lyric sheets into the air and gathered in a circle around Blaine. They turned when Blaine told them to and sang along in perfect harmony. Kurt loved doing this, even if he wasn't the led.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo - bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?_

_A baller_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo - bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

After Blaine hopped down from the table that he jumped on, certain Warbler took their turns showing off their dancing abilities. Kurt smiled and laughed as he watched Thad, Jeff, Nick, David and Flint do amazing moves that he would never dream of doing himself.

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

They gathered in a tight circle around Blaine, singing the last of the song. Blaine whipping around and as always, gave his everything to the performance. He was a true performer.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

"Guys, I'd say we're ready for Regionals," Blaine pointed out, laughing as the others cheered. They gathered around the singer and congratulated him on the number, expressing how fun it was and great he sounded.

When the group thinned out and were dismissed Blaine turned to Kurt. He was smiling and looking right at the smaller boy. "I guess I should tell you how great you were, but you already know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's always great to hear it," He joked. "But thank you. You were great as well. Your harmonies and back up was fantastic."

The taller boy rolled his eyes, but smiled and stood up. "I have to run to Lima Bean and get coffee with Mercedes and Rachel. Would you like to join me?"

Blaine acted like he thought about it, and then shrugged. "I guess I would be willing to go get some coffee. It's not like I hate the stuff."

"You are so funny," Kurt informed, nodding so they could start on their way. "Oh and beware you are about to meet Rachel Berry. The Rachel that I have told you many stories about."

"Ah," Blaine drew out, smiling. "The famous Rachel Berry. I'm very intrigued now. Shall I drive or would you like to do the honor of chauffeuring me to wherever I please?"

"Hmm, I think you shall drive me Jeeves," Kurt claimed, walking out of the school and to Blaine's car. Kurt watched the smile appear on Blaine's face before he passed him.

Blaine pulled the door to his passenger seat open and motioned inside. "After you my good sir," He said with a small bow and it took everything in Kurt not to burst out in a fit of giggles. Blaine skipped to the driver's side and got in. "Where to Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looked up and watched Blaine start the car. "I would like to go to the Lima Bean and step on it Mr. Anderson. If you get me there in less than thirty minutes your tip will be pleasantly satisfying."

"As you wish my good sir," Blaine stated, pulling out of the parking spot and starting on their way. "Would you like the radio to be on, Sir?"

"That would be lovely," Kurt claimed, looking out the window. Blaine listened and turned it on to the local radio station and focused back on the road. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't speed, I would not be pleased with a ticket."

"Of course not," Blaine noted. "That is not my plan to get stopped. Trust me when I tell you that I will stay under the speed limit."

Kurt smiled and sat back. Only he and Blaine would do something like this. They were great actors as well as singers. It was fun and since Blaine was keeping it up, so was he. They actually kept it up all the way to the café.

"Sir," Blaine said, opening the door for Kurt. "I hope you are pleased with the time we got here. I did my best to get you here in the time frame you wanted."

Kurt nodded and they walked to the doors. "I am very pleased. You did very well today. I know that you will want a tip to feed your children at home, but I plan on rewarding you with something other than cash."

"And what would that me my lord?" Blaine asked, opening the door for Kurt and following him inside.

"With coffee, no objections or wines. You will get coffee or nothing at all. Is that understandable?" He looked for an answer and Blaine shook his head. They looked at each other than simultaneously cracked up together.

"Wow, did we really just do that all the way from Dalton?" Blaine asked as they regained their breaths. "We have finally reached a breaking point. Now where are these two lovely ladies?"

Kurt turned and saw his friends waiting in line. "Come on they are over here." When they reached them Kurt cleared his throat, making them turn. "Hey girls."

"Kurt!" They cried in unison. They jumped forward and tackled him in a hug. "We've missed you so much. It's been a month since Christmas?"

"I've been so busy with school work and Warblers, but anyways…" He trailed off letting them go. "I hope you are both okay with me bringing Blaine around."

"Of course," Mercedes said, leaning forward and side hugging him. "It's nice to see you again too. When Kurt was home he was telling us that we are going to have to watch you because you are the secret weapon for the Warblers."

Blaine ducked his head, blushing. "You are too nice to me Kurt," Blaine accused, looking up. "I'm not that good and you all were great. It's nice to see you again too. And you must be Miss Rachel Berry?" He asked, turning to the short brunette. He remembered seeing her talking to Kurt before Sectionals.

"Why yes I am. Have you been talking about me Kurt?" He questioned, but extending her hand out for Blaine to shake. "I'm honored. I hope everything that you've heard is good."

"Very good," Blaine lied, glancing at Kurt out of the corner of his eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

They were going to say something, but it was their turn to order. Rachel and Mercedes ordered and paid, stepping aside. As promised Kurt paid for his and Blaine's. They went to wait with Rachel. Kurt could tell something was up, but didn't want to push until they talked. "Order up," The lady said.

Kurt went up to the counter and picked up the two cups and asked, "Medium drip?" He turned to face the others, waiting for it to be claimed.

"That would be me, thank you very much," Blaine said, taking the cup and going over to the counter to get the fixings.

Kurt handed Rachel the other one and then Mercedes the next one, getting his last. "Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything," Blaine chimed, getting a straw. "But you guys better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals because the number we just rehearsed is so off-the-hook, it's dangerous."

They made their way to the small table and sat down. "Seriously," Kurt agreed, the girls looking a little irritated. "People should wear protective headgear when they're watching it." The girls shared a look and both Kurt and Blaine saw it. "Guys, we're kidding."

"Yeah, well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley," Rachel said dramatically, making Blaine look up from his coffee and his biscotti.

Mercedes shook her head, agreeing, "I mean, look at us. The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee, our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together."

"It's so sad, you guys," Rachel said without a beat. "Coach Bieste and Mr. Schue were so close at getting everyone at the school together."

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" Kurt said confused and a little hurt. He was home on weekends and talked to him often; even taking him treats when he's there. "I mean, we live together. I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, turning to Kurt, his treat stopped in midair. "Warm milk, really?" He smirked at his best friend.

"It's delicious," Kurt said trying to back his actions up.

"Finn's too proud to complain," Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's statement. "He feels like he has to be strong for everyone. But I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better, you know?"

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt scolded sharply.

"I just wish that there was a way we could help, that's all," She said shrugging looking down.

Kurt knew she really meant it, so he let her selfishness pass.

"Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are," Mercedes added. "They already suffered enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could have eased some of the pressure. At least for a little while."

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" Blaine asked, his mouth full, but the question couldn't wait.

"Everybody not in glee," She informed them, looking between the two boys. "I mean, you can't play football with five guys. And one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, Coach Bieste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join. I think they'll take anyone at this point," Rachel piped in, taking a drink.

"Well, the good news is you actually only need four more guys," Blaine offered, receiving intrigued looks as he gave his knowledge for the sport a go. "High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to, but if they find a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on!" He motioned to himself and Kurt, going back to drinking his coffee.

"Oh, totally," Kurt agreed. "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

Kurt saw the girl exchange a look and then they jumped up. "What are you doing? We just got here."

"We have to go save the game," Mercedes said and then they were gone.

Kurt sat back and frowned. "I will never understand woman," Kurt muttered under his breath. "So I guess it's just you and me now."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Blaine accused, acting like he was hurt. "Do you want this other one?" He asked pointing to the pastry.

Kurt smiled and nodded, taking the bread and biting a piece off, expressing how good it was by moaning. He smiled at the face Blaine gave him, but continued anyway. They were that close that he didn't care.

-1-

"Dad?" Kurt called when he walked through the door Friday after school. The whole family was going to the game that was now on, to support Finn. Kurt was bringing Blaine along too, but his dad didn't know it.

"Hey kiddo," Burt called to him from the kitchen. When Kurt found him they hugged tightly before Kurt noticed the bag of chips on the counter. "Dad, what is that?"

"Oh Finn just left that before he left for the game," Burt tried, but Kurt saw through him with his brilliant blue eyes, just like his mother. "I was just having a snack."

"That could lead to you having another heart attack. I'm not around to take care of you anymore. You can't be this careless. Promise you won't eat them again."

"Promise," Burt grumbled as Kurt put the chips away. "Are you excited to see all your friends tonight? Finn said that they were excited to see you."

"I am," Kurt admitted, smiling fondly. "It's hard seeing them when Dalton has so much work and I have to learn the songs for the Warblers."

"I bet. I could never do it. All the words in every song that you guys sing. It's impossible." He moved to sit down at the counter, looking his son over. "You look nice. Planning on impressing someone tonight?"

Kurt smiled down at his outfit that Trent helped him pick out. "Actually yes there is someone. You remember that boy I told you about? Blaine?"

Burt grunted. "The gay one? He helped you through the Karofsky thing?" He waited for Kurt's nodded and continued, "I remember, but he goes to your new school doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but I sort of invited him to come to the game tonight. I hope you and Carole don't mind. I might have a crush on him and I want you to meet him."

Burt nodded, taking in the information. "Does this kid know your feeling towards him?" He asked, looking to his son.

"No, but I really think there is a chance we might get together in the future. I really value his relationship, Dad. He is a great friend to me and he has said multiple times that I mean a lot to him."

Burt raised his eyebrows, taking everything in. "You must really like him if you are willing to bring him here. Our crazy family is a little much."

Kurt laughed loudly, not containing the unattractive snorts that came out. "I do. I really, really like him. I might even love him, but I'm fine with what we are now. I just want to be around him no matter how it is, friend or boyfriend."

Blaine smiled fondly. He had never seen Kurt like this before and he loved it. "Well then I guess the boy can come along. I want to meet him."

"He was following me here, so he shouldn't be long. Just don't embarrass me or scare him away." Kurt looked for a confirmation, but the doorbell rang.

"I promise, now go let him in and I'll grab Carole. It's time we meet this Blaine kid," He said, getting up and disappearing through the door that led to the hall.

Kurt hurried to the door and opened it. Blaine turned and smiled. "I got behind a slow driver and lost my way, but I found it. Sorry I'm late."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped back for Blaine to come in. "You aren't that late. My dad and Carole are getting things together for the game. They want to meet you before we go too."

"Awesome," Blaine sang, rubbing his gloved hands together. Kurt led him to the kitchen and saw his dad and Carole standing at the counter, talking quietly. He was positive Burt was filling her in on what was going on.

"Dad, Carole," Kurt called to them, getting their attention. "I want you guys to meet my friend Blaine." Both pairs moved together until they met in the middle.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt's step mom. You can call me Carole," Caroled beamed, smiling so widely that Kurt was sure it was going to fall off. "It is very nice to meet you. Kurt has told me about how you helped him. Thank you for taking care of him."

Blaine smiled and nodded, letting her hug him tightly. "It is really nice to meet you too Carole. I've heard about you two and your wedding. I'm really happy for you. I've been where Kurt was when we first met and it sucks, so the least I could do is help him."

She stepped back and allowed Burt to shuffle up. Blaine met his eyes and they were so intense that it made Blaine wonder if he was going to get yelled at or something. "Hi Sir," Blaine mustered out. "I'm really excited to meet you. Kurt has old me such wonderful things about you and you are such an inspiration. I wish I could have a father as accepting as you."

Burt's gaze softened and he smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you too Blaine. I would also like to thank you for helping my son when I couldn't. I hated seeing him miserable and you were great. You don't have to call me Sir either, call me Burt."

"Burt," Blaine repeated, shaking the older man's hand.

"We should get going," Kurt insisted, when they released one another's hand. "Blaine you can ride with us if you want. To save gas."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm excited for the game," Blaine expressed as they walked to the door, Burt and Carole right behind them with blankets in their arms. Kurt sat next to Blaine in the backseat on the way to the game. He was so excited to spend the night with the most important people in his life.

-2-

"That game was awesome!" Blaine declared when he and Kurt were standing outside his house after the game. "I really wish that I had time for football because I would totally try out."

"You are too small," Kurt pointed out, giggling softly. "They'd tackle you and you'd fly because of how light you are."

"But I would have the ball and would fly to the end zone. Touch down!" He bellowed, raising both arms in the air.

"Shhh," Kurt criticized, pulling his arms down. "You are going to wake up my neighbors, dummy. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself because I did."

Blaine nodded, rubbing his arms as a blast of cold air hit the two. "I had so much fun. You dad and Carole are so nice. Well your dad scares me a bit, but he's nice though. And the New Directions, that performance was crazy."

"Yeah, but I'm so glad I was on the bleachers watching. All that makeup would have done numbers on my skin. I don't do my regimen every night and morning for nothing."

Blaine laughed, but nodded. "We can't have that now, can we? All your hard work will go to waste. But you have to admit that the number would have been fun."

"Maybe a little," Kurt said, his body starting to shiver by itself. "I'm a big fan of Michael Jackson, so that is a little disappointing that I missed it, but our number the other day was just as fun."

"You think so?" Blaine questioned, his golden eyes starting to water with the wind. "I should probably go before we freeze our butts off out here. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Drive carefully," Kurt reprimanded. "I won't be able to live with myself if something happened when you came here for me. I heard it's supposed to start snowing soon."

"By the fell of this wind I don't doubt it. It's freezing," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself. "And I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get home so you don't stay up all night and worry."

"You know me too well," Kurt muttered, backing away from the car.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Well when we spend every day together we pick up on each other's habits. So don't worry. I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Kurt said, before the door was shut and Blaine started the car. He waved before backing up and driving away. Kurt stayed in the same spot smiling. His night was perfect and Blaine was coming around. Maybe since Valentine's Day was a week away, Blaine might get bit with the love bug. Anything could happen.

**Hi! I'm late I know... Sorry? Is that good enough? Oh well I have the power to do stuff like this. I've been so caught up in my love for One Direction a.k.a Louis Tomlinson. My love is becoming an obsession, I'm pretty sure of it! :) Have you ever just stepped back and realized that they are all so darn adorable? No? It's just me? Oh darn.**

**Anyways do not worry about my new obsession. I will not stop writing wonder Klaine! I promise. I won't go and write a fic about Larry Stylinson. I'm not that obsessed, nor will I ever be. Glee always comes first.**

**Now I have to say that Comic Con was eh... Not much info was given. I'm just saying if they make Blaine cheat on Kurt, I might have to boycott. There is NO way he would do that. They are in love. Oh and the PDA thing. Screw off. That's was just an answer to avoid the real one. The one where they admitt that they don't want boy on boy kisses because Fox doesn't want it and because this god damn society is stupid and thinks its wrong for two people who love each other to kiss. **

**Whatever not worth my breath in arguing. I also want to say that if Kurt stays in Lima(I know they said he was there for the start of the season) I will have to boycott too. He is too big for that town. And I must start a petition for Darren to sing 'Call Me Maybe' **

**Excited to see what they do with Tina, Artie and Blaine this season! Oh and whatever his name went home on the Glee Project! YES! Didn't like him anyway. :)**

**Klainelover913 thank you so much sweetie!**

**I might load Silly Love Songs tonight too! But if there aren't many reviews I'll wait. I really do love it when you guys review. It makes me berry happy! So hit that review button and tell me what you think of this super bowl episode! Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**Final Note: The Land of Stories comes out tomorrow! Go get it, I dare you all! Tell me what you think of it!**

**Final Note Squared: Bearded Darren=Sexy Caveman Darren. NEVER SHAVE IT OFF DARREN! GO TO GLEE AND KEEP IT ON WHEN YOU FILM THIS WEEK! I WOULD WATCH THAT! EVEN THOUGH I WILL WATCH CLEAN CUT DARREN JUST AS MUCH!**

**-Chelsea-**


	12. Silly Love Songs

**Silly Love Songs**

The week Kurt had been dreading came quicker than he wished. Valentine's Day was always a crappy time in his life. He was always alone while the others had the significant others. Kurt hated it. He sat on the side lines and watched the others kiss and spend time together. It was disgusting.

He was hopeful for Dalton. The all boys' school would be a place to escape. He was glad that no girls would be around, so that meant no googly eyes towards each other, unless they were gay guys. The one thing Kurt wasn't happy about was when he walked in his room after school on Monday. He was met with red and pink decorations all over. "What in the world!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

Trent came out of the bathroom and smiled. "I decorated the room. I hope you like it! Valentine's Day is such a great holiday. I love it even though I don't have someone. That's okay because I have you! We can watch movies all day and eat chocolate-"

"Trent!" Kurt yelled, still taking in everything. "Don't you think asking me if you can put up decorations would be a good idea? I absolutely hate this holiday."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "How? Just because you don't have someone to spend it with? You don't need someone. It's just the love of the day."

Kurt sighed and walked to his bed, tearing down the hearts on his side. "Just keep the crap off my side and we will do just fine. And I'm sort of hopping I will have someone this year."

"Ooo," Trent cooed, sitting down on Kurt's bed. "Are you finally going to get the courage to tell Blaine how much you love him? How romantic."

"Actually I'm hoping that Blaine might just realize he's helplessly in love with me. He'll sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after."

"Blaine is as oblivious as a pumpkin," Trent replied.

Kurt frowned, looking down at Trent. "That doesn't even make sense. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind that. Blaine's not going to make the first move. He is oblivious to the feelings you have, so unless you tell him, nothing will happen."

"Shut up and stop tearing my dreams down," He mumbled walking to the bathroom, but there was a knock at the door. "Come in," He called, before continuing.

Blaine opened the door and peeked inside. "Hey guys oh wow," He said, looking up at the decorations. Someone's in the spirit." He walked over to Trent and sat down. "Hey, where's Kurt?"

"Bathroom," Trent said, smiling. "Any plans for V-Day?"

"Well I was thinking about asking this guy out that I've been texting," Blaine admitted, looking down. "I meet him a couple months ago and I really like him."

Trent nodded, suddenly feeling for Kurt. The poor boy was getting his hopes up and Blaine liked someone else. "That's really cool."

"What's really cool?" Kurt asked, walking out and smiling at Blaine. "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I was needed some coffee, so I came to my coffee buddy," He said, standing and putting on his brightest smile. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful," He admitted, going over to the coat rack and slipping on his cream coat and scarf. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Blaine said waving to Trent then walking out the door, Kurt following close behind him. Their drive there was quiet with only Blaine's iPod playing.

"I'm so glad that it's going to be getting warmer soon. I hate the cold," He complained, following Blaine inside. Blaine laughed in agreement when they walked up to the counter. "Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky," he said picking up stuffed dogs kissing. "I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

Blaine smiled and reached out to take the stuffed toy. "It's clearly puppy love," He answered, pointing it out. "It's cute, come on."

Blaine looked at Kurt, handing it back. He moved to put it back on the shelf; the toy started making kissing noises and said, "I love you."

Blaine smiled even brighter, saying, "Adorable." While Kurt said, "Oh, okay. That's creepy," Under his breath, placing it back on the counter.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday," He said rolling his eyes and steeping back to stand next to Blaine.

"That's not true," He said, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Really?" He asked quietly, sounding surprised.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'," He said looking at him and they shared a look that Kurt wasn't sure what it meant.

"You know?" Blaine continued, as they stepped up to the counter. "And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this. But there's this guy that I sort of, like. And I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something, deeper. So, I have to ask. Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

"Not at all," He said quickly, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

Satisfied, Blaine stepped up to the counter and ordered, "Uh, a medium drip and a Grande nonfat mocha for this guy. And maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Kurt looked at him surprised, before asking. "You know my coffee order?"

Blaine looked up and looked defensive. "Of course I do," He said, shocked that he would even ask that. They have only been getting coffee together for months. Kurt started to reach for money, but I stopped him. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." I handed the ten to the barista and told her to keep the change, then stepped to the side to wait.

Kurt stayed in his spot, shocked. "I do believe that I have a favorite holiday," Kurt informed the lady, smiling brightly and giggling to him. He waited forever, but finally, Blaine was finally going to ask him out.

-1-

Blaine smiled as he walked the corridors the next day. He had just come from a coffee date with Jeremiah and he was sure that the guy liked him as much as he liked the blonde. Doing this performance that he had decided to request from the Warbler is really going to make their relationship official.

He called a meeting to ask about performing and was heading to it when he saw Kurt sitting in a chair, writing in a planner. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Kurt looked up and shut his notebook. "Nothing'," He said breathlessly, smiling widely. "Just, ah, daydreaming'. Plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on," He said excitedly. "You're gonna want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers council."

Kurt stood immediately, grabbing his bag. "Sounds serious," He said, slinging the strap on his shoulder.

"Let's hope not," Blaine countered, reaching out to grip Kurt's shoulders as they started walking. "Just need to ask them a tiny little favor."

When they walked to the room, Kurt went and sat down on the couch while Blaine sat in the car by the council. "This emergency meeting is called to order," Wes announced, nodding to Blaine. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood while Kurt clapped, but noticing that no one was clapping and Nick was looking at him like he was crazy, he stopped to let Blaine speak. "Esteemed council, "I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love."

There was a murmur of shock and excitement in the room. Kurt's heart sped up as Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt for support. "Congrats," Wes said for the whole room.

Blaine blushed before continuing, "I'm not really good at talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them. But still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song, off campus?"

The Warblers burst into disapproval and Wes pounded his gavel to quiet them down. "I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual-"

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy," Wes informed the group.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David asked Blaine a little nervous.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged porcelain birds–"

The Warblers interrupted him, crying out there disappointment. "You mock us, sir!" Thad's voice spoke loudly and Wes pounded the gavel again.

David stood in the outrage. "Thad, David... I will have order!" Wes demanded over the others.

Before Blaine could try to plead his case Kurt, amazing, and the best Kurt, came to the rescue. "May I please say something?" He asked, raising his hand high in the air. Wes pointed to him so he stood. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls, I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once. But it gave us confidence. It kept us loose."

Blaine had never felt so lucky to have Kurt in his entire life. "And where would this performance take place?" Wes asked, wondering aloud and Kurt sat down.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before answering, "The GAP. At the North Hills mall. I'd like to call it, The Warblers' GAP Attack." They all laughed, but Kurt was curious.

"Why the GAP?" Kurt asked.

"The guy that I like is a junior manager," Blaine informed brightly, missing the way Kurt's face fell instantly. He felt like his world was falling down.

"All those in favor," Wes asked and every hand shot up, it was decided. They would all be going to perform to this guy that Blaine was in love with.

When they scheduled it for the next day and dismissed them Kurt shot out of there in an instant. He wouldn't of fought so hard if it meant that they guy he loved was going to get the man of his dreams. He hurried to his room and scheduled a sleepover so he could vent his disappointment to Rachel and Mercedes. When he was throwing his pajamas and hair products in the bag Trent walked in.

"I know you are probably upset, but don't do anything rash," He warned walking to the bed and sitting down. "Blaine will come around."

Kurt laughed bitterly, zipping his bag. "How could I be so stupid? He asked, tears running down his cheeks. "He won't come around. Him and this guy will get together and fall in love. Blaine will forget I even exist. Our coffee dates are done. Homework together will be done. All because he will be getting a boyfriend that's not me."

Trent reached out to rub his shoulder. "Don't worry okay?" He asked sympathetically. "Maybe they break up and things go back to normal."

"Or they don't and they get married and have four kids together," Kurt proclaimed, wiping his tears. "I'm going home for a sleepover with my friends. I might miss some classes, but I'll meet you all at the Gap if I have time." He didn't wait for an answer or response; he just left the room and got to his car as quickly as possible.

-2-

Kurt found himself walking into the store the next day, seeing the Warbler scattered out around the store. He found Blaine and walked over to him. "Hey," He said simply.

Blaine turned from pretending to go through the rack in front of him. "Hey, I'm so glad you came. Trent said you had an emergency at home. Is everything okay?"

Kurt glared over at said boy who was talking to Thad across the store. "Yeah everything's fine. Rachel is just depressed that she's alone for Valentine's Day."

Blaine nodded in understanding, going back to look at the jackets in front of him. His stomach was a mess and he was pretty sure if they didn't start he was going to blow chunks. He looked up to see Jeremiah and pointed him out to Kurt "That's him, the blond one folding sweaters."

Kurt focused on his competition and mentally screamed. Why did he have to be good looking? Except that hair, god the hair is so unattractive. "Him, I can see the appeal, quite a head of hair," He said forcing out an encouraging voice.

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount," Blaine said dreamingly, smiling to himself. He was actually going through with this, what was he thinking? "This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even really gone out on a date. We shouldn't do this." He turned to leave up was stopped by Kurt.

As much as he didn't want this to happen either, he wasn't going to win Blaine's heart by default. He grabbed Blaine's shoulder and turned him around. "Okay, come on, come on," He said trying to pep him up. "Man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you."

With that he had the strength he needed to do this. He nodded to Wes and they boy gave the signal for them to start. Blaine pointed to Flint and he started. He took a deep breath before walking through the store, following Jeremiah.

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

_Mmmmmm_

_You're making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_Oooohhhh_

Blaine basically chased the boy through the store. He was his oblivious self and didn't realize the look of confusion and disproval on Jeremiah's face. Kurt stayed back and hummed along, forcing himself to.

_See, all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_Because you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Come on... yeah-yeah_

_Baby girl you da shhhhh_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_All right_

Kurt's jaw dropped because he had been expecting Blaine to change the lyrics, but nope. He couldn't believe that Blaine picked this song. He stopped singing all together and stayed in the same place, glaring at the lucky blonde boy.

_All my dawgs talkin' fast-_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad_

_Because you walk city,_

_Because you talk city,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

They all ended up at the front of the store, in front of the cash register that Jeremiah was standing at. They now had an audience watching them and smiling, but Blaine focused on the boy in front of him. And he did what he did best; jump on stuff to get his point across.

_So I pray to something she ain't bluffing',_

_Rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it_

_Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Oooohhhh_

_When I get you alone_

Blaine placed the socks on the counter and locked eyes with Jeremiah. He smiled and the other boy looked down. Before Blaine could say anything Jeremiah was called to the back and Kurt forced himself to walk over and pull Blaine out of the store. They passed the security guard that was sent to take them out, but told him they were leaving.

Kurt decided that he would stay with a nervous looking Blaine. "Hey," He said, pulling his coat on and sitting down next to his best friend.

They sat in silence for a while until Blaine asked, "Was it too much?" He turned to Kurt and the look all over his face said it all. "It was too much," He muttered, nodding his head.

Before Kurt could say anything Jeremiah came out of the store looking a little upset in Kurt's opinion. Blaine stood, nervous at how this was going to go. "Jeremiah, hey."

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked, but it was more of an accusation than a question. Little naive Blaine didn't understand, but Kurt knew exactly how this was going to play out.

"What?" He asked, perking himself up a bit.

"I just got fired," Jeremiah sighed, the smile on Blaine's face falling in an instant at the news. "You can't just bust a groove in the middle of someone else's workplace."

"But they loved it," Blaine said trying to make the situation better. Holding on to anything that would help this.

"Well my boss didn't. Neither did I." Blaine was crushed. He felt like someone stomped on his heart. "No one here knows I'm gay," He whispered.

"Can I be honest?" Kurt tried, trying to make Blaine hurt less, but on the inside doing victory dances in his head. "Just with the hair, I think they do."

Jeremiah ignored him and looked back to the boy in front of him. "Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice. We're not dating." Blaine shook his head in agreement. "And if we were I'd get arrested because you're underage." He reached out to pat Blaine's arm and then turned to leave without another word.

Blaine stood there and stared after him, confused and hurt. He made a fool of himself. He turned around and looked to Kurt for some support. All Kurt did was scrunch his face up because if he didn't he would be smiling like he won a full year supply of Mark Jacobs shoes.

Blaine frowned, looking away and Kurt stood. "Come on," He said soothingly. "Let's go. He's not worth it anyways. You could do so much better."

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to lead him to his car. Maybe he did get rejected, but at least Kurt would be his best friend and let him cry on his shoulder.

Kurt spent the rest of the day sitting on Blaine's bed while the boy went on and on about how stupid he was. Kurt insisted that he wasn't, but Blaine wasn't having it. At least he wouldn't be miserable by himself on Valentine's Day, Blaine would be right there with him.

-3-

When Kurt got to his room there was a pink sticky note on the door. Kurt was about to tear it up, thinking it was something Trent did, but he saw Blaine's writing on it. Coffee at Lima Bean at 4?

Kurt rolled his eyes and sent a yes text to Blaine. They met at Kurt's car and drove to the coffee shop in silence. Kurt could tell that Blaine was still moping about the disaster at Gap.

When they walked into the shop it looked the same as it did the last time they were there, but obliviously they were affect Blaine move this time. He made a sound of discussed. "Ugh, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross."

"Well you've certainly changed your tune," Kurt muttered, suddenly annoyed with Blaine. Why was he acting like he didn't have anything else to do.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself," He admitted. "Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks! I just, I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

They stepped up and Kurt realized how much they both were disappointed this holiday. He decided that he had enough and was going to ask Blaine about it, "Okay, can I ask you something, because we've always been completely honest with each other." Blaine turned to look at him, giving him his full attention. "You and I. We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine looked completely lost and confused. He had no idea what Kurt was asking. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

Kurt wished he didn't have to explain it, but looked down saying, "I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day, was me."

Blaine understood all at once and didn't know what to say. He looked away from Kurt's blue eyes. He remembered that he did like Kurt like that, but he didn't know if he did anymore. The last thing he would do was ruin what him and Kurt had already.

"Wow," He drew out, stepping forward. "I really am clueless." He thought for a second about what he was going to say. "Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do. And I know how to act it out in song. But the truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

"Me neither," Kurt said, smiling softly. He looked into Blaine's eyes and couldn't stop the flutter of his heart. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop it whenever he looked at him.

"Let me be really clear about something," He told him, turning to him. "I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up." He hoped Kurt would wait for him, but didn't know if he would ever feel that way for Kurt.

Kurt couldn't feel disappointed, because Blaine didn't reject him, he just told him that maybe in the future if they both felt the same. He'd wait though. He'd wait for Blaine until the day he died. "So it's just like When Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal," He agreed, thankful that he didn't just screw up their friendship. I wanted his friendship. Kurt was his best friend and he could be without him. They looked at each other for a couple seconds until they moved forward and Blaine asked, "Don't they, uh, get together in the end?"

Kurt just smiled and stepped forward to order. "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal?"

Blaine watched him and smiled, "Ah, you know my coffee order," He stated and Kurt smiled. Just like that everything was back to normal and Blaine was happy.

Kurt looked deep in thought for a couple seconds before asking, "You know what?" He turned to look to Blaine. "I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

Blaine smiled and couldn't wait to see was the boy had planned. Whatever it was, it was probably going to be something spectacular. This was Kurt he was talking about.

-4-

Kurt was practically bouncing through the room when Trent walked in Friday after school. The younger boy was confused, but smiled. "And why are you so chipper?"

Kurt beamed looking up, "I didn't get to tell you that I told Blaine about my feelings towards him. It just feels really great to have that off my chest."

"Oh my goodness!" Trent exclaimed, hopping up and down. "So are we having little Kurt and Blaine babies in the future?"

Kurt glared at him, but laughed. "No, he said he doesn't want to ruin what we already have. I basically took that as he doesn't like me like that, but there's still hope."

"Still hope," Trent agreed, smiling. "Trust me Kurt, I bet my own voice that before this year ends you two will be snogging in the hallways."

"Snogging?" Kurt questioned, smiling. "Who uses that? You could up say kissing, but I'll take your word. I'm not going to pressure him into anything. When he feels something more for me then I'll be waiting with open arms and lips ready."

They both laughed before getting ready for their performance at six. Kurt had convinced the Warbler to do a Lonely Hearts' Club at BreadStix. He was excited for the Warblers to mix in with the New Directions. Blaine was also really excited as well.

Kurt arrived with Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Trent in his car to BreadStix around 5:45. They hopped out and headed inside, setting everything up. Kurt waved as his friends got there and at six he stepping up to the microphone.

"Testing, one, two, three," He said tapping the microphone. "Testing, one, two, three. So, happy Valentine's Day everybody! For those of you BreadStix patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel, and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there: this is our year."

The Warblers began to harmonize the song, as Kurt moved to stand behind Blaine. Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning around, to focus on the performance

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see that isn't so_

_Oh no_

The group of boys spilt in two as Blaine moved around the room, smiling fondly to Rachel and Mercedes. They audience smiled and watched with adoration.

_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that_

_I'd like to know_

_'Cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly_

_No it isn't silly_

_Love isn't silly at all_

_Not at all_

The group of boys moved through the restaurant, interacting with the people. Blaine danced next to Kurt, looking over and making Kurt laugh before going out to dance with the others.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_Say can't you see_

_Ah, she gave me more_

_She gave it all to me_

_Now can't you see?_

_I love you_

_I love you_

They gathered on stage before ending the song. We they were done the room cheered. Blaine nodded his head and turned to see Kurt smile. They sang a couple more song before calling it a night. Kurt dragged Blaine over with him to the table Rachel, Mercedes, Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys," He said, stopping at the head of the table. "Blaine, this is my friends Mike and Tina. They are in love, but came here to support me."

Blaine smiled brightly, reaching out to shake Mike's hand and wave to Tina. "Hey guys, nice to meet you. Thanks for coming out to support us." He turned to lean and kiss Mercedes' cheek and hug Rachel.

"You guys did so great!" Rachel proclaimed, smiling. "And it was exactly what I needed tonight. My love life isn't the best."

"Is anyone's?" Kurt asked, but turning to look at the Asian couple. "Except you two. You were meant for each other."

"Are you going to be home this weekend?" Tina asked, looking up to her former schoolmate. "We really miss you."

Kurt felt guilty about how they didn't invite Tina with them to the slumber party. "No, I have to go back tonight. I came with a car full of boys. Next weekend for sure."

"I'll make sure to send him home, so he doesn't study so much," Blaine teased, winking at the girl. "Well Kurt, we should get going. Curfew is at eleven."

Kurt nodded and turned back to his friends. "I promise to see you all soon, bye guys." He waved as Blaine led him out.

"I know that you wanted to stay and talk," Blaine said, turning to see Kurt's disappointed face. "It's tough not able to see them often."

"Yeah, but you and the others help with that. I've made new friends and that's a great feeling." He smiled and shoved Blaine with his shoulder. "Let's get these rowdy boys home before they break my car."

Blaine smiled, looking out the corner of his eye at Kurt. He was really great and he was lucky that Kurt stopped him on the staircase because he was something special. Maybe he didn't like Kurt like Kurt liked him, but he wasn't letting Kurt go any time soon.

**I'm very sorry for not updating! I have been in the magical world of The Land of Stories. I met some really amazing people there: Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Jack from the Beanstalk, Goldielocks, Froggy, the 4 Charming brothers/princes and many more. I also was very pleased to meet a set of twins named Alex and Conner. Their story was very sweet and I loved all of it. I'm sure all of you would too! :)**

**I've been reading Chris' new book- The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell. It is such a great book you guys. I just finished it like ten minutes ago. It was so amazing and perfect. I know that you all would love it. It was a little strange at first because I kept thinking 'Oh my goodness! I'm reading this and Chris Colfer sat down and wrote it all himself. Chris actually thought up all these word and this plot and made it into this wonderful and heart warming story.**

**He is just so flipping talented that it's so scary to watch everything he does. I swear all he's missing are those angel wings and a halo to accompany them. It's not fair how much talent he has in his body. It more than anyone else that I know of. I would give my arm and leg to meet that precious boy, but sometimes lifes gets in the way. I swear I was ready to meet him at his book signing, but unfortunately I had work and I just couldn't get there. :( I'm happy for everyone who got to go. Please tell me about your meeting!**

**I'm also so happy because of Darren and all the other Starkids! I'm so excited for the next chapter of AVPM and AVPS. I've been a big fan of them for, oh gosh, the longest time. I wish I could go to The Leaky Cauldron and see them do the read through! I know it's not going to be like the others but I'm so happy that everyone, including Darren who has glee and other things to take up his time, are taking the time that they don't really have to do this for all of us who have waited a long time for this. It's really nice of them! If any of you are planning on going, tell me and we will become best friends! ;)**

**Now, unfortunately, I must return to the real world. That means writing! Yay! :) I will be starting Night of Neglect right after I post this. I need to get these all done, like tomorrow. :) I plan on updating before the weekend ends. That should give me enough time to post! :) But the next chapter is really short, so I might update it later if I feel like it.**

**I have to say something before I go. Thank you to IM-A-WARBLER, Nurse Kate, iluvblaine and Ouran-Lyoko-Girl. Keep reviewing and making me really happy! :) I suggest you all go to their channels and see some of their stuff! I want you all to keep reviewing too. Tell me what you thought of Chris' Book or if you went and met Chris at one of his signings also! I want to hear about them. **

**Klainelover913 thank you for everything you do! I'm really thing that you all should go and read her fic named A Very Glee Hunger Games! I quite good and I know you all will like it!**

**A moment of silence for Nellie on The Glee Project... :'( I still love you.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the worst time in Klaine's relationship. It truly was hard to watch. :)**

**Final Note: I stared at the profile picture of Chris on the flap of TLOS more than acutually reading the book. Chris is just so god damn gorgeous. :)**

**-Chelsea-**


	13. Comeback

**Comeback**

A loud scream woke Kurt up. He's usually a light sleeper, so the littlest noise waking him up. He jumped up and stumbled to Trent's bed, falling down and scaring the boy half to death. "Oh my god Kurt!" He screamed, pushing Kurt off the bed. "Do you like scaring me awake at one in the morning?"

Kurt laughed, not being able to help himself. "I'm sorry, but I heard a loud noise in the hall. Go be the brave one and look," He demanded, shoving him.

"You are such a girl sometimes," He muttered, pulling himself up and walking over to the door. "It might have been something really stupid. If that's the case and I don't get my beauty sleep you are in trouble."

Kurt got up himself and followed Trent out into the hall. They both looked out and found Nick on the floor outside their room, hand to his heart. "What is going on?" Trent asked, seeing the others peeking out their own doors.

Kurt looked around and saw Blaine immerge from their open door, holding his sides and laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He crackled. "Oh god that was great."

"Shut up Blaine!" Nick hollered back, his face turning bright red. "It was so freaking huge! If it was on you, you would be freaking out as well.

Kurt had enough of this, rolling his eyes and stepping forward. "What in God's name are you two doing at one in the morning? We are all trying to sleep for classes tomorrow."

Blaine's laughter didn't stop, but he did disappear back into the room. Nick huffed, standing up. "I work up to the sound of squeaking. There was a big fat rat on my chest! Blaine just laughed while I screamed. He actually picked the thing up and chased me out here with it."

Kurt sighed, not believing he woke up to this. "You are saying that I woke up because you and Blaine are children?" He accused, crossing his arms.

"It's not my fault!" Nick screamed, pointing to the door. "Go yell at you best friend! He's the dummy that picked the nasty germ infected rat up."

"Hey Nick," Blaine singed, coming to the door. "Little Freddy wants to see you." He came out holding a small little mouse in his hands.

"Oh my goodness," Trent sighed, pointing to the mouse. "That is the big rat that you are so afraid of? How old are you again?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, as Trent turned to go back to the room. "Kill it Blaine!" Nick practically begged. "It deserves to die. Stop holding it or it's going to bit you and you'll die."

"Oh please," Blaine replied, holding it up to his face. "It's adorable! Look at his little whiskers and nose. I named him Freddy and I'm going to keep him as a pet."

"No you will not!" Nick demanded, standing up and pushing past Blaine. He slammed the door shut, locking it. "Get rid of it before you can come back in," He called through the door.

Kurt watched Blaine stick his lip out in a pout, rising to look at the mouse's face closely. "I have to get rid of you little guy," Blaine sighed as the mouse squeaked. "I know you've taken a liking to me, but you gotta go. Unless Kurtsie will take you in?" He asked hopeful, looking up to the boy.

"Oh no," Kurt said, backing away. "I am not taking you little pet in. You throw it down the toilet or something."

"Look at this little guy's face," He said, holding him out so Kurt can see. "He's adorable."

"Get that nasty thing away from me Blaine," Kurt threatened, taking a step back. He watched as Blaine's lips turned into a smirk. "Are you afraid of this little mouse Kurt?"

"I'm going to bed," He stated, backing up even more, but Blaine was coming at him. "I swear if you touch me with him I will never talk to you, ever again!"

That's how Kurt found himself being chased down the hall by Blaine waving Freddy ahead of him. Kurt was going to kill him. He was sure of that. When Kurt got to the opening he tripped on a snag in the carpet and stumbled to the floor, Blaine falling on top of him and the mouse flying from his hands.

Blaine caught himself, so he didn't crush Kurt, arms holding him up over the body beneath him. Both boys looked to find the mouse flying through the air then landing safely on the ground. It scurried through on of the doors leading down another corridor. "Run Freddy, run. I hope you a wonderful and long life."

Kurt snorted; looking back up to Blaine's smiling face, inches from his. "You are such a little kid that I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Blaine smirked, winking. "You know all you had to do to avoid this was admit that you are scared of mice. It would have been much easier than chasing you down the hall."

"I hate you," Kurt replied, glaring at him.

Blaine was going to say something, but a throat was cleared and both boys looked up. "Hello boys, wonderful night we're having isn't it?" Miss Riley asked, leaning against the wall.

Both boys blushed as Blaine pushed up off of Kurt, helping Kurt up after. "Hi Miss Riley. There was an incident. I promise we aren't out here for fun."

"Actually you are," Kurt mumbled, side glancing to Blaine. "There was a mouse and Blaine wanted to keep it, but his roommate wouldn't let him. In the end Blaine chased me down the hall with it and we tripped."

"Ah," She said, tilting her head up. "Good because I thought I was going to have to punish you two for making out in the hallway at one in the morning."

Kurt was blushing again, looking down. "Definitely not," Blaine spoke up, shaking his head. "We aren't even together, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Alright," She said. "I'll believe you; now get to your rooms before I have to do something about this trick."

They both nodded and hurried down the hall. "Thanks for almost getting me in trouble dummy," Kurt murmured, pushing him with his shoulder.

"Thanks for making me lose my pet mouse," He shot back playfully. "Do you think Nick will let me back in if I try?"

Kurt shook his head, stopping at his door. "You might be out of luck, but I suppose you can come in and ask Trent to share some of his bed if you want."

"Yes!" Blaine proclaimed hurrying in. Before Kurt could protest he hopped in his bed and snuggled into the blankets. Kurt didn't know what to do about it. The bed was small and if he had to share it with Blaine they would definitely be touching.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, shutting the door and walking over. "I said Trent not me." He went and sat on the edge of the bed. When Blaine just smiled, closing his eyes, Kurt sighed and climbed under covers. "Scoot over, or I'll push you off."

Blaine listened, moving to the edge of the bed, so Kurt could lie down on his back. "Just so you know," Blaine whispered, scooting back over. "I'm a cuddle whore."

Kurt was glad it was dark so Blaine couldn't see his blush. This boy was seriously going to kill him. "If you hog the blankets I will kick you off as well."

"Yes sir," Blaine murmured, yawning. "I promise to be good. Night Kurt."

Kurt smiled; looking over at the small boy bundled up in the comforter on his side. He was so adorable and Kurt had wanted this for a long time, but under different circumstances. He wished he could cuddle up with the boy and kiss him goodnight.

All he could do was sigh and reply to Blaine. "Good night Blaine," He whispered.

Kurt laid there for who knows how long staring at Blaine's peaceful face as he slept. He finally fell asleep around two-thirty on his back. When he fell asleep he prayed that they were cuddling when they woke up because he didn't know what he would do if Trent saw them.

Instead he dreamed about Blaine. He hadn't in a long time, but this dream wasn't like the others he had. Blaine and him were lying in bed and just as Blaine was about to kiss him, he leaned down and curled up in his side, placing a sweet peck to Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around the body and held him close. He nuzzled in the head of hair and closed his eyes, kissing his hair softly before they fell asleep as well.

-1-

"Aw look at how cute you too are," Blaine heard, but frowned. He was confused because he was having a nice dream about Freddy and him finding freedom. The voice didn't fit in with the scene.

He moaned, nuzzling into the warmth. "Go away," He muttered, going back to his pleasant dream. He didn't know how long it was until he jumped awake. He sat his head up and looked around; trying to figure out what was going on.

He looked down and saw that he had, in fact, migrated into Kurt's side during the night. He looked up to Kurt's peaceful face and smiled. He heard the shower shut off and noticed Trent was not in bed, which meant the voice he heard was him.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and snuggled back down in Kurt's side. He noticed Kurt's arms securely wrapped around his waist. It was nice to be held. He hadn't in a while and that was from his mother. "Wakey, wakey Kurt," Blaine sang.

The boy moved in his sleep. "Five more minutes Daddy," He mumbled, his head turning into Blaine's hair.

"You are cute when you wait up," Blaine stated, leaning up and shaking the boy awake. "Wake up Kurtsie!"

Kurt's eyes shot open and he focused on Blaine. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking up to Blaine in confusion. "Why are you in here?"

"Do you remember Freddy?" He asked brightly, smiling to the boy. "You let me sleep in here after Nick locked me out."

"Right right," Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. He seemed to understand where his arms were because he pulled them back quickly. "Sorry."

"I'm a cuddle whore remember?" Blaine asked as Kurt opened an eye to look at him. "It was probably all me. I didn't take the blankets, so that's good right?"

Kurt laughed softy, "I would have kicked you ass out of the room if you did that. You so lucky Blaine. I'm so not a morning person and I will bitch you out if you say anything to upset me."

Blaine laughed as the bathroom door opened, and Trent stepped out in his uniform. "Oh look at the cute couple. Finally up I see."

"Trent we aren't dating," Blaine said sitting up. "Kurt let me sleep here after Nick locked me out. And I'm a cuddle whore which explains the cuddling."

"Ah, you two better get up, classes are going to be starting soon. I know you take an hour to get ready Kurt, so I'd hurry."

Kurt shook his head and dragged himself out of bed. "Damn I do not want to get up today." He didn't say anything else before pulling himself into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

When he got out and wrapped a towel around himself he walked out to his room and almost fell. Blaine stood at his bed pants on and his white button up was being pulled up. Kurt had a nice view of his nice tan front side. He gasped and stumbled back to the door making Blaine look up.

"Nick still hasn't forgiven me, so he threw my clothes out and I had to get dressed in here. I hope that's okay," He said nonchalantly.

Kurt nodded, tightening his towel and forcing his eyes away from Blaine's chest. He got to his closet and pulled his uniform then hurried back to the bathroom. He tried to clam himself, but it wasn't helping. Blaine was very gorgeous.

He put on his uniform and did his hair before exiting the room and Blaine was still there, sitting on the bed, book open on his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting down across from him.

"The homework that I've neglected to do. Nick also threw out my bag. It's going to take some time until he forgives, isn't it?"

Kurt laughed, nodding his head. "You don't think sometimes," Kurt admitted, standing and getting his bag. We should go through. You coming?"

He waited for Blaine to get his books in his bag and they set off to their first class. "Thank you for letting me crash with you Kurt."

"That's what best friends do isn't it?" He asked, turning to Blaine. "But if you ever chase me with a mouse again, I will unfriend you and Trent will replace you."

"I won't be having that," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I'm very sorry."

"You are forgiven," Kurt told him, smiling. "And anyway, if Trent replaced you he wouldn't take me for coffee like you do."

Blaine smiled brightly, "Which reminds me, you are going to get coffee with me after school today." Kurt looked at him fondly. He winked before turning and going to his first class.

Kurt stood and watched him go. When he had woken up he actually thought his dream was real life. He heard Blaine call him cute, but they weren't dating and Kurt was getting worried that they never might. He didn't want to think that for the rest of his life he would be getting coffee with Blaine as just his friend and a very flirty friend at that.

**I just feel that in their relationship Blaine would never hurt a mouse or any other animal. Kurt would want them gone no matter what. That makes Blaine laugh and chase Kurt. I just had to do it. RIB just thought that since Klaine was os heavy in Silly Love Songs that they'd just not have them in this episode. Sucks! :( But I really love this episode. I love Justin and Chord! :) I loved all the songs and everything, but the lack of Klaine.**

**This chapters a bit short, but I promise that the next one is very much longer. Might be like ten pages in MS Word while this one is only four. I will have it updated maybe tomorrow. I love BIOTA! One of the greatest episodes!**

**Let's take a moment out of this and all cross our fingers for glee tonight. Teen Choice is tonight and I hope some win! :) I remember Darren winning last year! It was a great time. Also my sweetie Kevin McHale is co-hosting with Demi! YAYAYAYAY! It's about time! I love him and he really barely ever gets noticed or appreciated.**

**Glee Season 4 photoshoot is today! Give me all those pictures right now! I was some Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Artie and Tina. Wait, just let me at them all! I'll be happy. It's scary how close we are to September 13th (aka Klainelove913 birfday!) Only a little over a month! I can feel it coming! :) **

**I've been thinking... Where's Darren? He just disappears for these long periods. I wanna know if his beard is gone. If anybody has any sightings of him tell me! Hopefully he's at the shoot! **

**I got many reviews! YAYAY! Thank you to everyone who took some time to shoutout! I suggest everyone to go give love to AnneCpc! She's very special! Yay! 08trekker is very awesome as well! iluvblaine is as always wonderful for reviewing every chapter! ameeran I would love to be your Klaine friend! :) I don't have anyone who likes glee but my sister! We can be together forever! ;) And don't worry about the book! I'm sure you'll find it and enjoy it!**

**Finally I have IM-A-WARBLER You for real make me tear up! Every chapter you post these wonderful comments and I am so happy that you do! I love being someones favorite Klaine story! It's a great feeling. I can't believe you are in Australia! I find it so crazy! I would love to get you a book and send it to you if I could. Keep bugging the crap out of your mom to let you get it because it's worth it! :) We can both not go see AVPSY together because I'm broke and can't go! :( And you, my beautiful sweet awesome person, you are what has inspired me to finish Night of Neglect and Born This Way. I was just so not motivated and I didn't want to do it until you said I make your day go from depressing to awesome! made me write and get inspired again because I know that people actually love and read this story! If I knew your name I would say I love you, but I'll go with - I love IM-A-WARBLER! :) Just thank you! You make me happy.**

**Anyways... If you would love to get a great shoutout I would love to give you one! Leave me a book review like ^ and I'll do it! :) But I do enjoy smaller reviews! They all make me warm and fuzzy! **

**I am wrapping this up, I promise. I saw that some of you guys can't get Chris' book and that totally sucks that I'm over here bragging about finishing it. I'm very sorry! :( If I rubbed you the wrong way I'm sorry! I hope that you all do get it eventually and love it as much as I do! :)**

**Now I'm done. :)**

**Final Note: I miss Darren on Instagram... :( Come back sweetie!**

**Final Note Squared: Chris Colfer looks good in anything he wears. It's like not fair. :(**

**-Chelsea-**


	14. Blame It on the Alcohol

**Blame It on the Alcohol**

Kurt was home on a Thursday night. He had gone home because Dalton didn't have school the next day. He was bored out of his mind, just staring at the wall in his room. Finn. Kurt sat up and smiled. Finn could always entertain. It's practically what Finn did. He jumped up and went to Finn's door, knocking softly. "Finn, open up," He called after the boy didn't answer.

He debated on going in and decided to chance it. He peeked his head in and looked around the empty room. Of course Finn was gone, probably out to stalk Quinn. They had started going out again, or not. Kurt didn't keep up with the relationship of New Directions anymore.

He was about to close the door when the computer caught his eye. He smiled, leaning back to look down the hall. If there was one thing Kurt Hummel loved to do was go through the things his stepbrother did on the computer. It was usually nasty stuff, but it was great blackmail.

He slipped inside and sat down. Of course if he got caught all he'd say is that he just needed to check his email. He shook to mouse, waking up the computer. Kurt smiled at the group picture of New Directions, excluding him and including Lauren Zizes, holding the trophy that they won for Sectionals. He missed them really bad.

He shook the smile off his face and saw a tab at the bottom screen open. He didn't think twice about opening the webpage and immediately came face to face with a screen of two really naked ladies sitting on a bed, tongues in each other's mouth. Kurt screamed, falling back and covering his eyes. "Ewww, ew, ew, oh my god, ew!"

The door flew open and Finn hurried in, his eyes taking in Kurt on the floor and the video that was now emitting moaning noises as Kurt bumped the play button. "What the hell, Dude?" He exclaimed shutting the door quickly and rushing over get out of the website.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes. He'd seen some nasty things, but never anything so visual. Mostly website homepages, no videos until now. "You are nasty!"

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, looking to Kurt with his hands in the air. "I always have to ask before coming in your room, but you think it's alright to barge in here and go through my stuff?"

"Excuse me for the only computer being in your room Finn," Kurt snapped, standing up and brushing off his clothes. "I was just trying to check my email when that popped up. I don't care what you do in here with that stuff, but the least you could do is close it before you leave. What if that was Carole, or worse, my dad?"

Finn swallowed loudly. "I was hungry, so I went downstairs for a sandwich. I didn't think you would come out of your room tonight. You are usually talking to that kid that you know from Dalton."

"He has a name," Kurt shot back, getting annoyed. "It's Blaine and I overheard you talking to Puck earlier. What's this about a party?"

Finn shrugged sitting down on his bed. "Rachel's dads are going away and Puck convinced her to through a party. It's tomorrow night."

Kurt smiled, his Friday just being filled. "Oh that's grand," He said clapping his hands. "I will have to call and ask Blaine if he can come, but I'm sure he can. We will be riding with you."

Finn raised his hands. "Oh no, you weren't even invited. I'm not taking you and your boyfriend to Rachel's party. I'm not even sure if I'm going."

Kurt sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Finn do I need to remind you about what just happened not five minutes ago? I caught you watching lesbian porn. I will tell your mom about it, and about all the browser history that I have seen if you don't take Blaine and me to the party."

Finn looked flabbergasted and Kurt smiled in victory. "I will go call Blaine and tell him to be here around six." He walked to the door and before he left he stated, "Blaine and I are not dating, so we are not boyfriends. Maybe if you asked me about my life more than watching your sick videos you would know."

He left after one last glare and strode to his room, jumping on his bed. He reached for the phone on his nightstand and dialed Blaine's number. He waited patiently until the other boy picked up, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine," Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine's sweet voice.

"What's up? You usually don't call this late unless something big happened. Spill Hummel," Blaine instructed, making Kurt blush.

"I was raiding Finn's computer and saw some blackmail material. He told me about a party Rachel is throwing tomorrow. So with my excellent negotiating skills, I got us a ride there unless you have other plans."

"Nope I'm free," Blaine informed quickly. "A party at Rachel Berry's house? That should be fun, huh? What time should I be at your house?"

"Six is fine," Kurt said, smiling. 'I don't know what party this is going to be, but be prepared for something crazy. I'll get to introduce you to everyone, so they can stop calling you that Warbler kid."

Blaine laughed softly. Kurt heard muffled voices in the background and Blaine agreeing. "I gotta go. My mom wants me to come and spend a family movie night with them. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

"See you tomorrow Blaine, oh and have fun," Kurt said before hanging up and getting up. He went to his closet and went through his clothes, looking for the best outfit to wear the next night.

-1-

The next night Kurt was perfecting his look when the doorbell rang. "Finn, answer that for me!" He called down to his stepbrother, looking back in the mirror.

Finn grumbled under his breath as he pushed up from his seat on the couch to answer the door. He pulled the door open and was met with the boy that he remembered from Sectionals, but now he was in regular clothes and not in a uniform. "Hey, Blaine right?" He asked stepping back so he could come in.

Finn noticed how short he really was when he stepped inside. "Yeah, I'm Blaine and you are Kurt's stepbrother. I remember you from the football game where you guys did the killer halftime show."

Finn smiled and nodded. "That's me. Um, I think Kurt is still working on his hair, which usually takes him an hour so you can come watch some football with me if you want."

"Cool," Blaine said, walking behind Finn to the living room. "Is there still football on? I thought the Super bowl was the last of it."

"These are reruns that I've never seen," Finn informed, not looking away from the TV. "So you like the sport or something?"

Blaine sat back and nodded. "I used to watch football all the time with my dad before I transferred to Dalton. I am a fan of the Buckeyes."

Finn looked to Blaine smiling. "They are a great team," He said. "It's really cool that you like football. I mean since you are like Kurt and Kurt hates it."

"You mean that I'm gay?" Blaine asked and Finn looked fluster and embarrassed. "Don't worry. It's who I am and I'm not embarrassed. I like a lot of manly things Finn."

"Yeah that's awesome," Finn said, at a loss for words.

"Oh god Finn," Kurt sighed, walking into the room, putting his jacket on. "Just shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself. Hey Blaine."

Blaine stood and smiled. "Hey Kurt and it's alright. I wasn't upset or anything. It is very odd that a gay man likes football and videogames."

Finn stood and smiled. "You definitely have to come over sometime and play Modern Warfare with me and Puck. It'll be great to have new competition."

Kurt groaned, closing his eyes. "Can we just go and stop talking about boring videogames?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine's arm to the door. "Let's go Finn."

-1-

"Welcome," Rachel said, ushering the group of boys in. Kurt was in first, noticing her god awful nightgown and cringed. He moved down the steps. "Kurt, Blaine, wasn't expecting you guys."

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn admitted quietly, as they all moved down the stairs. "He kind of insisted on coming."

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel," Blaine told the girl, satisfying her. "I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform."

Rachel took their jackets and looked around as she was explaining why they had the room made for an Oscar party her dads' held. "Is that a stage?" Blaine asked, noticing where Mercedes and a heavier girl were sitting.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes," Rachel said smiling. She turned and went up to a blonde and started talking.

"I promise if this is horrible, we can leave," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Just tell me if you aren't having fun. Please don't be nervous to."

"Okay, but I want to get to know your friends. Your friends are my friends," Blaine told him smiling. "Let's just chill for a little bit." They stepped up and took pink tickets from Rachel for wine coolers.

Kurt pulled Blaine away and they stood at the counter looking around. "This might be a bad idea. We could have had a musical marathon," Kurt muttered.

"Stop it," Blaine demanded, smiling up at Kurt. "It's going to be great; once everyone starts drinking it's going to be so fun. A night to remember."

"Let's party!" Rachel yelled to the room and everything happened so fast. Kurt decided that he wasn't going to drink when Blaine started having a shot contest with Puck and Sam. He knew that it was his job to get Blaine home safe.

Kurt couldn't believe the madness going on around him: shot games, Santana licking salt off of Brittany, before taking the shot, Brittany stripping as everyone cheered her on, Rachel chugging a wine cooler and basically everyone acting like they were four.

He got himself a diet coke in a red solo cup and danced to the music. He noticed Finn not acting like everyone else. "Are you not drinking?" He asked loudly over the music.

Finn turned and smiled. "Nah, designated driver," He explained after a second. "What about you?" He asked.

He continued dancing. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy." He looked back, Finn following the movement, to Blaine who was dancing like a maniac. "Clearly he doesn't have the same concern."

Before Finn could talk Blaine stumbled over and slung his arm around Finn's shoulder, his hair a disaster. "It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right? Like brothers! Wow! So tall," He trailed off, confused and looking down.

"Are you having fun, Blaine?" Kurt yelled as he leaned to see him. Finn smiling and taking a drink of his drink. Blaine looked up.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "This is the best party ever!" The others cheered at the statement and Kurt went over to Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Blaine didn't see the edge of the stage and completely fell off, making Kurt strain to catch him.

"You are so wasted," Kurt said standing up and pulling the boy up. "Let's get you some water or something."

"No!" Blaine protested, leaning into Kurt. "I want another drink. Get me another drink, Kurt? Pretty please with hair gel on top."

"You are so drunk that it's funny," He said, sitting him down at the bar. "Maybe you should take it easy Blaine? I don't want you getting ahead of yourself."

"Kurt I promise to be good," Blaine promised, leaning to Kurt. "Another drink, another drink, another drink," He chanted before pouting his bottom lip in a pout.

It was so cute that Kurt had Puck make another drink, Hawaiian Punch and vodka, for Blaine as soon as possible. As soon as the drink was in Blaine's hand he started chugging and Kurt had to reach out and stop him. "You are crazy!"

"Play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Rachel called, making Kurt turn and laugh at his drunken friend.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled, stumbling off the seat and walking over to the circle that was already was being formed. Kurt followed and sat down.

Soon Kurt was watching Tina and Finn peck each other before sitting back, everyone dying with laughter. Kurt went and prayed he had to kiss Blaine, but it landed on Lauren. He leaned over and she was so drunk that she went with it and smacked a big one on his lips. Brittany leaned over and spun the bottle, it landing on Sam. "You know what? Alright," Santana said, making everyone turn to her. "Just a reminder, I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me."

After the two made out a while, Santana stepped in a pulled them apart. "This is not, hey honeys; it's not a big red commercial. No me gusta."

"Whoo, party!" Rachel said happily. "My turn!" She reached over and spun the empty wine cooler and exclaimed, "My turn!" Everyone laughed as it slowed.

Everyone freaked when it stopped on Blaine. He put his hands up and Kurt was looking forward to this.

"Oh, this is outstanding!" He exclaimed, clapping his legs.

Rachel smiled, sticking her arm out to point at the drunken boy. "Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world." She leaned forward and pulled his shirt, crashing their lips together. They laughed and then something happened, as they continued they both started feeling something more. It turned into a slow romantic kiss, or well as much as two drunks could get.

When the room quieted and they were still going at it, both moving their hands up to the other's neck, Kurt knew it was time to stop whatever was going on. "Okay, I think we've had enough of that!"

They pulled away slowly, looking at each other with confused expressions. "Your face," Rachel breathed in his face. "Tastes awesome." Rachel grabbed the collar of his shirt and turned to shout at the group, "I think I just found a new duet partner!" Blaine was all giggles and cheers as she leaned into Kurt before they both got up and stumbled to the stage.

Kurt didn't like the fact that Rachel chose a love song to sing with Blaine. With his Blaine, the Blaine that she knew he had a crush on for almost five months. He had to convince himself that it was just the alcohol talking as he watched from the piano bench.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out_

_I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Don't_

_Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't_

_Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You better change it back_

_Or we will both be sorry_

They were both jumping around like their life depended on it and everyone was grooving along to the song except Kurt. He didn't like the looks Rachel was giving Blaine. It made him uncomfortable.

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Oooohhhh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Oooohhhh_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

Kurt shifted, watching them dance up next to each other. He knew they sounded good, but it was unsettling. He also saw Blaine watching Rachel. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

_Don't – Don't_

_Don't you want me – Don't you want me_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You better change it back_

_Or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Oooohhhh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Oooohhhh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

They looked at each other through their drunken gaze and Rachel smiled warmly, Blaine laughing. Everyone cheered, and Blaine turned, throwing his hands up. That wasn't the best because he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor next to the piano.

He laid there and Kurt jumped up thinking he might be hurt, but no, he was laughing hard. Kurt smiled and bent down, grabbing Blaine hands. "Up we go," He said softly, pulling and sliding a hand around Blaine's waist when tried to stand.

"Kurt!" He said loudly. "Where have you been?" He looked to Kurt and saw something sad behind them. He didn't want Kurt to be sad. "Did you see me and Rachel perform?"

"I saw you take a trip off the stage," He muttered, struggling to get Blaine up. "It's time to go. You are beyond drunk and I need to get you home."

"Okay," He said holding on to him, and trying to stand up. Kurt's grip around Blaine's waist tightened and pulled him up finally. "Thank you."

"Yep," He said coldly leading the drunken boy to the stairs. He said goodbyes and everything then pulled the boy up the stairs. In his drunken state, Blaine missed a step and tripped, but Kurt's grip prevented him from tumbling down the stairs.

Kurt tripped after that and fell down on top of him, looking into Blaine's glassy eyes. They were so close and Blaine, in his intoxicated state, reached up and caressed Kurt's cheek. Kurt felt the golden eyes searching his and he really didn't want Blaine to kiss him and not remember. "So beautiful," He whispered instead.

Kurt smiled slightly, forcing himself to think that it was just because of how much Blaine had to drink. "Okay," He huffed trying to get up, but Blaine held him in place, his free arm wrapping around his waist. "You are very drunk right now. I need to get you home before you kiss anybody else."

Blaine seemed to think about it, then let go fully. Kurt managed to stand and get Blaine up the rest of the stairs and outside. He knew that Finn would be staying the night, so he led the stumbling boy to his car. Kurt buckled Blaine in the passenger seat and shut the door, hurrying to get in the other side.

"Is it okay if I take you home to my house?" Kurt asked quietly. "I don't want you driving home."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, trying his best to make his head go up and down, but it went in circles. That resulted in dizziness and queasiness. "I'm going to be sick," He muttered.

"If you puke in my car Blaine, I will kill you. Lay down or something, okay." Blaine laughed softly, looking around for something to lie on. He found Kurt's should in a matter of seconds, his head falling down on it.

Kurt smiled and leaned his against him. He drove in silence to Blaine deep breathing and occasional humming. He actually tried to reach out and grab Kurt's hand, but Kurt smacked it away. Blaine whimpered at that and was still the rest of the way.

When Kurt jumped out at home he hurried to the passenger door and pulled it open. "Blaine, I need you to be as quiet as possible when we go inside. My dad can't find out that you are drunk, okay?"

"M'kay," Blaine murmured, jumping out and into Kurt's arms. Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled up at him. "'M tired."

"I know," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine up the sidewalk. "I'll get you in bed as soon as we can." The trip upstairs was quietly as possible. Blaine laughed as Kurt sat him down on the bed. "I'm going to take your shoes off okay?"

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed, smiling. "Your room is so nice Kurt. It's really pretty just like you. You're so pretty. Do you know that? I love your eyes."

Kurt blushed from where he was untying Blaine's shoes. "You need to get to sleep because you are see things." He tugged both shoes off and pushed Blaine so he was in the middle. "Come on, lay right here."

After a fight, Kurt got Blaine lying on one side of the bed. The boy was yawning and tugging the covers up around himself. Satisfied, Kurt went to go to the bathroom and change, but Blaine whispered something that made his stop. "You mean so much to me Kurt and you might not see it, but you are pretty."

Kurt stared as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out almost instantly. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He changed and skipped his routine for the night. He got in bed and turned, facing Blaine. He was sleeping peacefully and Kurt smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-2-

Kurt woke up the next day around eight-thirty. He slipped out of bed and stretched. He turned to see Blaine lying face down on the bed, pillow over his head and blankets a mess around him. He laughed before going in to the bathroom, sitting down at his vanity.

It wasn't long before he heard his dad call, "Hey Kurt! Come give me a hand with these eggs."

"I'll be down in a minute," He called back, hoping not to wake Blaine up.

Burt studied the cook book in his hand and started up the stairs. "What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?" He got to Kurt's room, opening the door and seeing a lying figure in his bed. "Hey, what's this? Today was the day you were going to teach me all about brunch."

Kurt leaned forward to look at his father, rubbing his moisturizer on his cheeks. "I'll be down in a sec," He told his dad.

Burt looked up from the figure to his son, then back to the figure. It definitely wasn't Finn. He had no clue who it was. That was until they boy pushed the pillow off his head and rubbed the sleep from his eye. He blinked in the bright room asking, "Ugh, where am I?"

I hurried and sat up, pushing the pillows and blankets off. I blinked at the light and rubbed my forehead. "Ugh, where am I?"

"Oh, uhhh, I'm sorry. My bad," Burt rambled, not knowing what to say. Blaine spent the night, which meant that Kurt had to sleep in the same bed. Kurt leaned to see his dad speechless before leaving the room.

Blaine moaned before lying back down. He really didn't know where he was and he really didn't care. He felt like he was going to get sick. "Ugh." He felt bile rise up his throat and he jumped up, knocking his Kurt. "Toilet!" He proclaimed and Kurt pushed his to his bathroom. As soon as he reached the seat he puked into it, pouring everything he drank the night before out.

Kurt kneeled behind him, rubbing his back soothingly. He was lucky that throw up didn't bother him. When Blaine was done, he flushed the toilet and leaned back into Kurt. "What the heck happened last night?"

Kurt chuckled and reached to get one of the towels on the counter, wiping Blaine mouth. "You got drunk and fell a couple times. Are you okay?"

Blaine moaned, but nodded. "I think I don't have anything left in me. I've never been drunk, but if this is what being hung over feels like then I don't want to drink ever again."

Kurt laughed and stood up. "Come on; let's get you some coffee and Aleve." Kurt helped pull him up and led him down the stairs. Kurt didn't see his dad and he was a little scary, but he didn't worry about it. He fixed Blaine his fix and soon Blaine was well enough to get up and walk without stumbling.

Blaine laid on the couch the whole day, falling into and out of sleep. Kurt didn't care. He was just happy that Blaine was safe on his couch than he was driving in his condition. Kurt insisted on the boy staying the night again, but Blaine wouldn't have it. He denied and left before dinner.

-3-

"I didn't drink that much," Blaine insisted as they walked up to the counter at the Lima Bean Monday afternoon.

Kurt laughed in protest.

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what we call rock bottom." Kurt scolded, laughing.

Blaine's phone vibrated when he finished talking. He pulled it out and saw it was Rachel then raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god," He breathed. "Speak of the devil."

"Two medium drips?" The barista confirmed as Blaine answered the phone.

"Hi Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you," Blaine answered smiling. He reached for his cup and Kurt did the same.

"You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants," She said, obviously a little tipsy. "So, I have a question for you. I wanted to know-"

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked, leaning in to hear the girl as well.

Blaine shushed him so he could hear the girl finish her question. "If you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" She finished.

The younger boy thought a minute before answering, "Um, yeah." He felt sort of excited for the date. He had never been asked out at all.

"Five o'clock, details to be decided?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh," Blaine agreed.

"Great!" Rachel giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Blaine confirmed. "Okay, bye." As they sat down at their table Blaine hung up and put his phone on the table. He looked up to see Kurt looking at him, eyebrows raised. "Rachel just asked me out." They both laughed, not believing what he just said.

"Oh, that's amazing," Kurt laughed. "She's got a girl crush on you."

Blaine nodded and stood to get a sugar for his coffee. "Wait a second, why'd you say yes?" He asked, remembering Blaine saying yes. "You can't lead her on!"

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine questioned shrugging, sitting back down. Kurt's smiled faded almost instantly.

"You can't be serious," He asked watching Blaine take off the lid to his coffee and add his sugar.

"When we kissed, it felt good!" He explained, shrugging.

"It felt good because you were drunk," Kurt said, voice in disbelief. He was getting upset. How could Blaine think he was attracted to girls? Just a few weeks ago he was singing a song about sex to a guy.

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" He stated, not seeing what was so wrong with the idea.

"You're gay, Blaine," Kurt whispered, leaning forward.

"I thought I was," He admitted, "but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

Kurt looked away, upset, mad and just confused. "I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now," He mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know," He suggested.

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change," Kurt snapped, he was beyond mad.

"Wait, wait, wait, why are you so angry?" He asked confused.

"Because I look up to you!" Kurt admitted. "I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are about to tip-toe back in!"

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever. But, however confusing it might be for you; it's actually a lot more confusing for me,"

He said fed up. "You're 100% sure who you are. Fantastic! Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine," He retorted, "I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me."

"And why did he do that?" He asked him, trying to make his point.

"Because he didn't like who I was," Kurt shot back.

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now isn't it?" He accused him. He sat on the edge of his seat as he leaned close so he didn't have to yell. "I am, searching, okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of all people, to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were."

Blaine moved to get up. He was upset and just done with Kurt for the moment. This wasn't his best friend.

"I'll see ya," He muttered. "I'd, uh, I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you angry." He took his bag and stormed out, leaving Kurt sitting their upset. He hoped this wasn't the end of their friendship.

-4-

Blaine and Kurt hadn't talked in two days. It was a record for them since Kurt transferred. Blaine didn't want to apologize, but he realized that they were both at fault. If Kurt didn't say anything before the day was over Blaine was going to suck it up and find him after dinner.

He went to Lima Bean and couldn't help but feel like something was missing. This is what he and Kurt did. They got coffee almost every day. He had no one to talk to him during the wait in the line. He had no one to spilt a cookie with.

He turned when he heard someone approaching. He saw a red Rachel Berry walking up to him, smiling brightly. "Hey Rachel, what's going on?" He asked, his wait looking better.

He shook his head clean of Kurt and focused on the line. I looked around and saw Rachel walking up to me. "Hey Rachel, what's going on?"

He asked smiling, but she didn't stop. "What–"

Rachel pressed her lips to Blaine's kissing him deeply, while Kurt watched on in nervousness. Blaine couldn't help, but feel no fireworks or quickened heart beats, just nothing. When they pulled away Rachel looked up to Blaine for any indication of how the kiss went.

"Huh," He said, nodding his head in realization. "Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel. Listen, save my space in line, will ya? I've gotta go hit the restroom."

He left without looking back. He could skip coffee if it meant going to tell Kurt his new discovery. He knew the boy would be happy about it.

-5-

Kurt hesitated as he tried to knock on Blaine's door. He needed to talk to him, but they were fighting. What if Blaine didn't want to be friends anymore? After everything he said, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if that was what was going to happen. He forced himself to knock and he heard a "Come in."

He opened the door and found Blaine lying in his bed; Nick laying in his. Nick was the one who looked up and smiled. "Hey Kurt."

Blaine looked up after that. He smiled faintly at his best friend. "Hey Nick," He started. "Would you give us a couple minutes to, uh, talk?"

Nick looked from him to Kurt. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and stuffed his books into it. "You two are killing my studies. I'll have my parents calling to yell at you."

Kurt smiled before moving out of the way for Nick to leave. When the door shut Kurt's mouth opened and the word's poured out, "I'm sorry Blaine. I screwed up. I did exactly what Karofsky did to me. I'm so very sorry. Your friendship means so much to me and if I screwed it up for being so selfish, I will hate myself. It's just that I look up to you, even though you are a couple inches shorter than me. When I came here, you were what I wanted to be. You were so confident and knew who you are, Blaine. You've helped me work through my kinks and because of you, I love myself so much. I am just so sorry and I just want to ask for you to forgive me, but if you don't I'll understand because I-"

"Kurt shut up," Blaine interrupted, standing up. "You ramble when you're nervous and it sometimes gets out of hand. First, I forgive you. Second you don't even compare to Karofsky. Third I'm not that short. Fourth, I am so glad you look up to me. Fifth, you were right; I am one hundred percent gay. Sixth, I'm very sorry."

Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Blaine with his hand playfully. "So we are good?" He asked, sitting on Nick's bed."

"We are good," Blaine agreed.

"So one hundred percent gay, huh?" Kurt teased, loving the red flush on Kurt's cheeks. "I mean, I wouldn't know what that would mean, but I know that I need to tell you something."

Blaine looked intrigued, raising his eyebrows. "Oh and what is that?"

"I told you so," Kurt replied, a smug grin on his face. "Someone should listen to Kurt all the time because he's always right."

"Oh wow, you aren't conceded are you Kurt Hummel?" He asked and Kurt stuck his tongue out. Blaine lunged at him and attacked him with something he loved to do to get his way with Nick: tickles.

Kurt screamed and tumbled to the floor trying to get away, but Blaine fell with him. Blaine ended up straddling Kurt's abdomen and dodging Kurt's smacks and hits, tickling the boy in his sides. "Stop Blaine!"

Blaine smirked down, but didn't stop his movements. "But I'm having so much fun," He whined, but finally stopped when Kurt let out a high-pitched screamed.

Blaine moved to lie on the floor next to him. Kurt shot a glare, but ended up bursting into a fit of giggles with Blaine. "Promise me something?" Kurt asked to the ceiling when they finally caught their breaths.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed in response, turning his head to look at Kurt.

"Never ever go to Lima Bean without me, got it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I promise to never go without you either. It just feels weird."

"Agreed," Blaine answered, smiling. "It's sort of out place isn't it?" He asked and Kurt hummed. "I promise to never go to Lima Bean without you Kurt."

"Good," Kurt said simply. He was glad that they were together again. Having Blaine to talk to kept him sane with having Trent as a roommate. Blaine was just happy to have Kurt back.

**Hey guys! I have to do this note quickly. I have five minutes. I don't have much time, but I had to make some to post this for all of you. I love you all for the sweet words you say about my chapters and I really want you all to tell me how you like the story so far. Review, review, review. I will do Shout outs next chapter.**

**I love this episode! It's one of my favorites! I love the little fight between Kurt and Blaine! It's so dramalicious! :) _Don't You Want Me Baby_?**

**I want to congratulate the whole Glee Cast for winning at the Teen Choice Awards. I want to say that us Gleeks really know how to vote for someone we love! Congrats Chris Colfer, I mean of course you won sweetheart. You are so talented. And congrats beautiful gorgeous Lea Michele! I'm really proud of us gleek! Kevin Mchale, sweetheart, you did absolutely amazing job hosting! :) Way to go sweetie!**

**Glee Season 4 is officially a go! :) Set picture, song list, spoilers! Oh how I missed all of this! :) I'm so excited! I would also like to point out the Chord Overstreet is officially a series regular! (About time if you ask me)**

**Lastly, RIB Darren's bread! :'( You went too soon! I practically screamed when I saw him in the audience at the TCAs! Next to his girlfriend. I won't say anything about that because I'm happy that Darren is still happy, but it's sad because he's taken. What can you do?**

**Final Note: In every single picture of Chris Colfer that I see I literally drool! He's so friggin' gorgeous! :)**

**-Chelsea-**


	15. Sexy

**Sexy**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own glee and if I did then all of this would of been in the episode!)**

The week before Regionals came in with the snap of Kurt's fingers. He couldn't believe how fast time flies when you are busy with school work and Warbler practice. Kurt and Blaine were still, yes still, friends. Kurt was being to think that they were never going to be anything more.

Monday after Warbler practice, Kurt and Blaine went to Lima Bean. Kurt was sure that he was going to go bankrupt. Sure he had money from helping his dad in the tire shop, but getting coffee almost every day wasn't good for his wallet.

That didn't stop them from going through. They both loved coffee. They walked up to the counter thinking about the Warblers, having just come from practice. "Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt asked aloud, looking to Blaine.

"I'm not so sure people know who that is," Blaine rejected, watching Kurt's face fall at the statement, thinking that was impossible. Before Kurt could protest, they were meant by a voice behind us. "Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain."

Both boys turned and saw none other than Coach Sue Sylvester. Kurt really didn't want to deal with him right now. "Coach Sylvester. What are you doing here?" He asked, turning around and rolling his eyes while Blaine just smiled.

"Oh, just picking up some coffee," She answered. "I like my enemas pippin' hot." Blaine looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued. "Actually boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard, I have taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs," Kurt said disapprovingly, remembering Wes telling them about it a couple days ago.

"Well, you can't prove that," Sue said vaguely and Blaine was horrified. How could she be so heartless?

"This is just sort of how she talks," Kurt explained and Sue kept going.

"So, I happen to have some top-secret Intel," She said seriously. "Will Schuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles heel is their utter lack of sex appeal." She started pouring things into her drink, dumping the wrappers in too, and they watched, in disgust, as she took a drink. "New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year. So, Porcelain, Quid Pro Quo, What do you have for me?" Blaine looked to Kurt, speechless.

"I'm sorry coach, but you and I are not in cahoots," Kurt informed her.

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret Intel," The coach said, throwing her straw and putting the lip on her cup. "Porcelain, you just made a powerful enema." She walked away, leaving them behind. Kurt confused and Blaine thinking.

Blaine realized that if the coach was right, that they need to step it up. "We've got to hold an emergency meeting."

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine in curiosity.

"Weren't you listening?" Blaine asked, looking at him. "The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new. Which means, the Warblers gotta do something sexified."

Kurt looked away, this was bad. He was not sexy, nor did he know how to be sexy. He didn't know what that would mean, but he sure didn't want to find out. Sure, Blaine could be very sexy without even trying, but that didn't mean he could.

-1-

Kurt sighed as he sat next to Blaine on their drive to the warehouse where they were going to perform at. He was so nervous and didn't want to do this at all. The thing was he got a duet with Blaine. That was the only reason he actually decided to go. He and Blaine hadn't sung together yet.

Jeff was sitting in the back with Nick and they were fighting about who was going to get the more girls after the performance. Kurt rolled his eyes because he was stuck with typical boys.

He turned to look to Blaine and the boy was all smiles. Kurt just smiled because when Blaine was happy, his happiness spread to him. "Nick, Jeff!" Kurt yelled, getting them to stop bickering. "Shut your talented mouths and just enjoy the ride," He snapped, shooting them a look.

"Yes mom," They muttered together. Kurt smiled and looked to Blaine who was holding back his laughter. They were all silent the rest of the way. Kurt dragged himself inside and went over with Nick while Blaine sorted things out with Wes. Kurt was nervous, but the doors opened and a group of girls walked in, giddy faces. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine stepped up to them.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day," Blaine said to the girls. "As you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little, a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly? So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, cause we're about to rock your world."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started up the steps with the other Warblers. They started harmonizing and jumping on the platform that they had put there. They all turned, just as Blaine came up and starting singing.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Kurt pulled whatever he thought could be sexy out. He didn't know if it was working, but he was having fun. He couldn't help but think his and Blaine's voice sounded great.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

They turned towards each other and Blaine liked singing with Kurt. The only thing was that Kurt was making these weird faces and movements. It wasn't very sexy and Blaine didn't know what they were to be honest.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

They made their way to the top of the structure, still singing together. Kurt did a kick that he learned in Cheerios. The other Warblers flirted with the girls while Blaine turned on the bubble machine. Him and Kurt spraying the ones below.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting?_

The two got down the ground and started just having fun. The Warblers did tricks in the bubbles while Blaine threw a ball and hit Kurt who didn't see it coming. He was actually having a good time. Blaine set his sights on Kurt; running after him threw the bubbles. The girls were nothing to him.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

When all the bubbles were finally gone, the girls gave their numbers to most of the Warblers. Kurt got two, and took them with a smile. He handed them to Trent who fist pumped and left with Wes, Jeff and Nick. Kurt's ride was Blaine and he was still talking to two girls, so he just sat and pulled out his little mirror. He needed to fix his hair that was ruined by the evil bubbles.

The two girls Blaine was talking to handed him a little piece of paper and informed him that they were their numbers and to call them.

Blaine smiled sincerely. "Sweet, but not on your team," He said, letting them down gently. He turned before they looked disappointed then turned and left the warehouse. Blaine felt pretty good about himself.

He saw Kurt doing his hair and smiled. He would bring those along, because that's Kurt. He remembered Kurt's weird activity and frowned. He minds well ask. "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

"Those weren't weird faces," Kurt said looking up at him, suddenly self-conscious. "Those were my sexy faces."

Blaine looked away, still going on, "It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." He really didn't want Kurt to get upset, but he had to know about his problem.

Embarrassment crossed his face and Blaine realized that he should have just kept his mouth shut. "Great," He muttered. "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?"

"We'll figure something out," Blaine told him offering a friendly smile. He looked around and frowned. "How about I teach you?" He asked, shrugging. "We are like twenty minutes away from you house, we could go there and I'll teach you some sexy faces?"

Kurt smiled, standing up. "Yeah I'd like that," He mumbled, grabbing his things.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" Blaine joked, leaning forward.

"I'd like that," He repeated, blushing harshly. "Let's go okay and just stop talking about it. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Alright," Blaine said, waking with him to the car. "I'm sorry about making you uncomfortable, but I just thought that you'd want to know."

"I do," Kurt replied, getting in the passenger seat. Blaine smiled softly, getting into the driver's seat. "Can I please pick the music? I can't stand to listen to anymore Katy Perry."

Blaine laughed, but nodded. "Pick away."

-2-

Kurt found himself sitting with Blaine at his vanity an hour later. They had been doing 'sexy faces' for a while and Kurt was just uncomfortable. Blaine was his crush and doing these things made him felt silly. He really just wanted to stop. "Alright, so give me, sensual. But don't make fun of it! Like, really try,"

Blaine told him looking in his vanity mirror at his face. Kurt gave his best face and Blaine seemed satisfied. "Okay, now give me, sultry." Kurt gave a look, but Blaine was pretty sure that it was the same one he'd been doing for the past couple times. He couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'," Kurt said getting mad. He got up and walked across the room. "This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex."

"Kurt, you're blushing!" He joked as Kurt was getting madder.

"I've tried watching those movies," Kurt admitted, and Blaine couldn't imagine him watching porn. "But I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers. And god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?"

Blaine figured that McKinley had a Sex Ed class unlike Dalton, or they did and Kurt just didn't listen or understand. Male on male sex was different than the others. Blaine was all for talking about it. "Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it," He suggested. "I'll tell you what I know."

Kurt shook his hands in protest before he even finished. "No, I don't want to know the graphic details," He said nervously. "I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals. Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday," Blaine sighed. He really didn't know how why he was getting so angry.

"Well, not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave." Kurt was mad. That's all that he really knew. He wanted to stop talking about it.

Blaine didn't even protest. He stood up and left the room. He waited outside the door to let Kurt cool off for a couple minutes. He was Kurt's ride back to Dalton. Kurt realized this and sighed. Maybe his dad could take him home.

After a while Kurt went downstairs to make dinner and was surprised when he found Blaine in the living room with Finn, controller in hand. "What are you doing Blaine?"

He looked up and smiled. "I was leaving when Finn saw me. He wanted me to play some video games and I am your ride back, no matter how upset you are with me."

"Why are you upset?" Finn asked, looking up.

"No reason," Kurt shot back, putting his coat on. "I'm ready to leave now then. So can we go?" He asked, looking annoyed.

Blaine didn't want another fight, so he simply got up and apologized to Finn for leaving. They drove back in silence and walked to their rooms in silence. Blaine didn't know what to say really. He kept quiet and when the older boy pushed pass him and slammed the dorm door, he knew Kurt was upset.

The thing was Blaine didn't know why. Sure he pushed Kurt a little, but sex was something that he needed to know about. He didn't want Kurt getting hurt if he ever was in the situation where sex was involved. He needed to know how to handle himself. So he had a plan that was risky and could result in getting Kurt pissed at him again, but he was going to talk to Kurt's dad.

-3-

After the talk with his dad Kurt was feeling like he knew what was going on now. Would he be ready for sex any time sooner? Definitely not. That's the last thing he wanted to do. All he wanted right now was a damn kiss from a certain Warbler. Kurt went back to Dalton on Sunday after his talk with his dad the day before. He wanted to apologize to Blaine for freaking out. They didn't have a fight, but they still weren't texting like they usually do. He walked into his room to put his bag away and saw Trent sitting on his bed. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled and put his bag on his own bed, pulling the clothes out. "Hey Trent," He replied back, looking up to the boy. "Why are you home so early?"

"Parents went on a business trip. I'm stuck here for the weekend," He explained, looking down at his book. "What are you doing back so early? You aren't back until like seven or eight."

"I had an argument with Blaine a few days ago and I decided to come back and make amends. I was being stupid."

Trent sighed, "You two are seriously making me angry. I don't know why you won't get together already."

"You know why. I did everything I can do Trent. I told him my feelings, but I can't do anything if he doesn't feel the same back. There's nothing I can do."

"What was the argument about?" The boy asked, looking up.

"Sex," Kurt said simply. He smiled at the look Trent gave him. "I was uncomfortable discussing it with him. I knew nothing about it. My dad had 'The Talk' with me the yesterday. I guess I just flipped out on him because it was him. Discussing sex with someone you have been in love with since Christmas is a bit awkward."

"Holy crap!" Trent exclaimed, looking at him. Kurt was confused. "You are in love with Blaine? Why am I just finding out about it?"

"Because I don't parade my feelings to everyone who knows me," Kurt shot back. "It's not like he'll ever feel the same. I've just given up."

"Kurt you have to tell him-"

"Or I go and apologize. I'll see you later," He muttered, walking into the hall and going to Blaine's door, knocking lightly.

Instead of the usual yell to come in, the door was yanked open and he came face to face with a sleepy looking Blaine. "Hi," He whispered to him.

Blaine looked confused for a minute, but smiled. "Hey!" He said shaking his head to get the sleep away. "I was sleepy, but come in."

Kurt strode inside and saw Blaine's bed messy. "Why are you sleeping at one in the afternoon?" He asked sitting on Nick's made one.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I had a late night. They had a marathon of Harry Potter movies on last night and I had to stay up all night to watch them all."

"You are such a dork," He mumbled under his breath and Blaine smiled over to him. "I actually want to say sorry about snapping at you the other day."

"No problem," Blaine said waving his hands. "I understand, but Kurt I think you should, at least, Google it on the internet. It would help a lot."

"Or," Kurt started, looking over to him. "I can just read the pamphlets that my dad gave me the other day. For some reason he actually took my advice and got somewhat educated on the subject." Kurt looked over to Blaine and saw the smirk on his face and the guilt in his eyes. "What is that look for?"

Blaine swallowed loudly, looking up through his eyebrows in an adorable way. "I just might of went to your dad's tire shop and talked to him. I talked to him and I guess he took my advice."

Kurt's eyes widened and mouth fell open. "Because of you I had the most awkward conversation in my life. Oh, I hate you right now."

"But it was good in the end, right?" He asked, trying to make it better.

Kurt sat back from getting up. "I guess it was good. You are lucky that I'm forgiving. I hate you, but I guess I forgive you. I know more about it now than I did when we were talking about it."

"So do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, smile on his lips.

Kurt stood and walked to the door. "Or we can go get some not as good as the Lima Bean coffee at the café here? I'll even watch on of those Potter movies with you."

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed jumping up and following after the boy. "Is missed you these past few days." Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved his best friend, wondering in the back of his mind if that's what they'll always be.

**A/N: Hey ya'll! :) I'm so very sorry for not updating regularly! I have some excuses. Drum roll please? I have now finished all the chapters. I would love to post them all at once, but I'm evil and I'm not. And I've had homework, yes homework over the summer! My school sucks.**

**Let me explain about my feelings for this chapter. I dislike it so much! I have always hated it, but it's not the worst episode of the season. cough* Night of Neglect *cough. I liked the Kurt and Blaine part and when Kurt put his fingers in his ears. So friddgin adorable. I really loved it!**

**I'm so happy about TGP this week! Darren freaking Criss is a mentor! A little upset about Abraham going home last week, but I got over it as quickly as it happened. I'm calling it right now... Blake will win the whole thing! I know it! I just do! :)**

**I don't really have much to say so I'll get on the shoutouts that I didn't have time for last chapter. iluvblaine thank you for reviewing everytime! It's really sweet and you don't know how happy it makes me. IM-A-WARBLER you are perfect as always. Happy Early Birthday, though I don't know when it is! Hope you get the book! Nurse Kate thank you for reviewing! I really love it! :) AnneCpc I really glad you liked the chapter! :) And finally 08trekker Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy! :)**

**Like usual I really want some reviews! I want to know how people are like it! And the more I get the quicker I'll put up Original Songs and trust me. It's a biggy. It was around 23 pages in Word and I'm really happy with it. I would love to post it tomorrow or even later tonight. If I get around six reviews then I'll do it and I won't post it until it reaches that. :)**

**Klaine913 is absolutely perfect. MUAH!**

**Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

**Final Note: I'm really pissed that Chris Colfer is so perfect. And Darren filmed a scene with Lea! :) Excited for Season 4!**

**-CHELSEA-**


	16. Original Song

**Original Song**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these character, but I can wish.)**

Kurt was sitting in the Warbler commons the next Monday. He was busy doing his homework that was due the next day; Nick being in the same class, was doing his with Kurt. Warbler practice would be starting in a few minutes and Kurt felt something like annoyance flow through him. He was just getting annoyed. He spent the night before with Trent as he went on and on about what Blaine would do.

Kurt loved the boy, but sometimes Blaine was just everywhere. He was all he ever heard, except the solo Nick sang at Sectionals and it was getting a little upsetting. He didn't know why they didn't do what New Directions did and just let everyone sing. He knew that if he said something everyone would just look at him and tell him to sit back and watch while they fawn over Blaine. It was just hard.

Nick looked up and over at Kurt's answer to number five that Kurt just did. Kurt didn't care really. He was too caught up in thought. Before he knew it Blaine opened the doors to room and threw the papers he had in his hand up, starting to sing.

_Oh yeah_

The Warblers realized that the practice was starting right away and they started to harmonize the song along with Blaine, who started dancing with two of his fellow Warblers. Kurt studied the papers and noticed the sheet music for "Misery". Great another number Blaine can be amazing at by himself. He pushed the papers off and watched Blaine.

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send _

Blaine picked up two papers and tossed them to the side, making his way to Kurt, who grabbed his bag and stood up. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and walked with him. Kurt played along, just for Blaine. He sang along and skipped with Blaine, trying his best.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much_

_Deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them be_

Kurt pushed his bag down on the bench in the corridor, sitting down. He watched Blaine sing and the Warblers dance behind him.

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

Blaine turned to face the Warblers, pointing for them to start their practiced dance moves. He went over and sat with Kurt. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine head was on his shoulder and his golden eyes looking up at him.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

Blaine jumped up and went to dance with the Warblers while Kurt stayed put. He was trying his best to put the happy expression on his face, but all he wanted to do was frown and roll his eyes. It just wasn't fun anymore.

_Oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken_

_And you may be mistaken_

Kurt got up and tried his best to get into the song, but his dancing was sort of weak. He wanted to just try to dance with his team mates, but it was tiring.

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_Don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

Kurt went along with the other Warblers and started to beat the crap out of the tables in beat to the song. He guessed that was fun enough. They all got together in a big group to finish the song, other students watching them perform.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

"Hey Regionals," Blaine called to the room, it quieting immediately. "You've just met our opening number!" Everyone cheered at his statement, but Kurt was less than amused. He faked a smile and nodded his head.

Everyone congratulated Blaine and patted him on the back before walking away. Blaine focused on Kurt and Pavarotti's covered cage. "How did you manage to find a Burbury-esque canary cage cover?" He wonder aloud, a big smile covering his face.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," Kurt said taking off the cover and holding the cage up to him. "Especially Pavarotti." He smiled and admired the beautiful bird.

"So what'd you think of the song?" Blaine asked brightly, smiling a big smile. He was happy with the performance and he expected Kurt to be too. Everyone else seemed to like it.

"Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring," Kurt asked looking at him and putting his hand on his heart, trying to get the boy to know that he really does care. Blaine nodded, so he continued. "Been there, done that. Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking. They're also numerous." Kurt turned to leave walking a little ways before Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos," He said, trying to get Kurt to know that it wasn't his fault, and then it hit him. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy," Kurt responded without hesitation and Blaine's smile faded. "Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips." He smiled and shrugged before turning and leaving.

Blaine stood there confused. He thought everyone liked him singing lead. Kurt even told him that he was amazing and he loved his voice. He shook the thought away. Maybe Kurt was having a bad day?

-1-

Blaine was in the middle of an argument the next day. It was over something so simple, but the Warblers didn't like change. That's really what it was. He had to get a hold of this before it got out of order. "Warblers, Warblers!" He said standing up. "I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

The room broke out in chaos again and Wes pounded his gavel twice. "This is a kangaroo court!" Trent proclaimed over the rest. The doors open, silencing everyone. As they turned, they saw Kurt in all black looking very upset. The boy stepped in slowly.

Blaine immediately knew something was wrong. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. He couldn't imagine what it could possibly be.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt choked out. It was obvious that he had been crying; Blaine could see the tear tracks down his cheeks. "Pavarotti is dead, I suspect a stroke,"

Blaine's mouth fell open as he took in what the boy just said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he inspired me with his optimism. And his love of song. He was my friend. Now, I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

He pulled a cassette out of his inside pocket and handed it to the boy nearest to him, who got up and put it in a quickly as he could manage. Blaine sat down and let the floor be Kurt's. He needed this.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine decided to softly sing along with Kurt, and the others joined in making beats where they thought needed them. He felt horrible, so did the others. Blaine knew how close Kurt gets with his things. It was horrible.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Blaine stopped humming along with the others and looked up slowly at the boy he'd become best friend with. He watched Kurt moved across the room behind the couch. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt and then he felt something. He looked down feeling something that he had for the first time, but what was it? It was making his uncomfortable just sitting there.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

It hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. The reason his palms were sweaty and his heart beating ten times face, was because of Kurt. Sweat, innocent, beautiful Kurt. Blaine looked up at him and felt his heart tighten. He hadn't felt this way when he liked Jeremiah or Conner. This was different, a good different.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine smiled and it was clear as day. He was in love with his best friend. The one who had admitted his feeling for him a couple months ago. Kurt, who was so upset with his loss right now. He hated the sadness in Kurt's eyes, but it was so enticing. He wanted to stare at him all day. He wanted to get up and proclaim his love, but now wasn't the time.

The room was silent as Kurt nodded his head to himself, tears falling down his cheeks. "Thank you," He whimpered, looking down.

It broke Blaine's heart. He wanted to comfort him, wrap Kurt in his arms and tell him it was going to be okay. He wanted to kiss the tears away, wait kiss? Blaine smiled, because yeah, he wanted to kiss Kurt so badly. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. Kurt was the one he had been searching for. Sure he'd thought Kurt was cute in the beginning and thought that maybe they'd get together, but this was different.

Kurt wasn't just cute, he was beautiful and gorgeous. He was so breathtaking that Blaine had to look away when he looked at him. He didn't want to just date Kurt. He wanted to be with Kurt. He wanted to hold on and not let go. He wanted Kurt to be his other half, his first boyfriend. Blaine just hoped and prayed that Kurt still had his feelings that he admitted during Valentine's Day. He was going to lay it on the line and hopefully Kurt will say yes.

Blaine looked up and found Kurt still standing in the same spot, everyone not knowing what to do. So he took it upon his self to stand and going to Kurt. "Hey," He said softly, touching his arm. "I'm going to take Kurt to his room," He told the others.

"Blaine," Wes said, stopping him. "We really need to discuss some things with you. I hate to ask, but could Trent take Kurt?"

Blaine didn't want to, but he shook his head, turning to see Trent coming and taking Kurt's limp arm. Kurt's eyes stayed down when Trent pulled him away. Blaine sighed and sat back down. He really didn't want to, but it was his job to.

-2-

Blaine didn't have the time to see Kurt until the next Warbler practice. They were now arguing about Blaine singing, what songs he should do, or his natural key. It was annoying and Blaine could see how much Kurt hated it.

Wes hit his gavel. "You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said looking at the other three council members.

David understood but still worried about something. "But it's not in his natural key, so–"

"How dare you?" Trent exclaimed cutting the lead boy off, thinking his statement was preposterous.

"Enough! I'm tired of this," Blaine said annoyed as he tried to shoo away the topic with his hand. This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing," Thad said thinking he understood why their lead Warbler seemed upset and annoyed.

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Blaine noticed Kurt looking up from where he seemed to be almost falling asleep from boredom. "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals."

The room broke out into chaos yet again, everyone not believing what they just heard. "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year but," Blaine said getting the attention back. "From what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own."

"Which is why I propose that we rearrange our eleven o'clock number," He said looking at Kurt, who was looking away. "And turn it into a duet," Blaine suggested, the room breaking out in objections again and Blaine had to scream, "To showcase other talent in this group!"

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David asked putting his hands up.

"Point of order! Point of order!" Blaine said loudly getting the attention yet again. He quickly stood up. "Now, we all lost one of our own this week, Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," Kurt spoke up, looking at the others in the room.

"Alright, a vote," Wes said softly, realizing what Blaine offered was a pretty good idea. "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at Regionals?" Every Warbler slowly put there hand up.

"Oh, put my name on that audition list," Kurt said leaning forward, clicking his tongue and winking at the three council members. Blaine couldn't help but find it adorable.

"No," Blaine said putting his hand up. He saw Kurt look at him confused. "No auditions. I want to sing the duet with Kurt," He admitted, looking down to the boy.

Kurt looked taken aback, as he looked at the others. "That's ridiculous, I mean, there're so many great voices. I mean, everyone deserves a shot at that honor."

Blaine wasn't having his protests. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" He asked raising his hand, as did everyone else, including the three council members. Kurt just sat there baffled.

"Decided," Wes said smiling, hitting his gavel wrapping the meeting up. He was actually happy how the meeting ended.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Thad said closing the folder, looking up at him.

Kurt felt hands on his back, patting him a congratulations. Kurt was stunned and looked at Blaine who sat down, clapping. He smiled at the boy and offered a little wink. He thought that he did well. He was excited and nervous. He watched Kurt stand as the others began to leave and he stood to talk to him, but Nick grabbed his arm and was pulled away.

He was pulled all the way to their room until let go of. "Alright," Nick began, pointing to the bed for Blaine to sit. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I wanna do the duet with Kurt," Nick repeated, trying to do an impression of Blaine's voice and failing. "You are usually all for the tryouts, but no, you want Kurt. So either you loved how you sounded together last week, or you want to do it because-"

"I'm in love with him," Blaine finished for him. "Yeah it's the ladder. I realized it yesterday and I have had the time to talk to him about it."

"Holy shit!" Nick screamed, literally jumping up and down. "I knew it! I knew it! You and Kurt are so in love and going to have little babies! I'm so excited!" He stopped for a second and smacked Blaine on the back of his head. "That's for taking so long."

The younger boy smiled and looked down. "Can I go now and try and get myself a boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Go!" Nick proclaimed, pushing him towards the door. "I wan a full report when you come back."

Blaine rolled his eyes and let himself get pushed out of the room. He took a deep breath and knocked on Kurt's door. Trent opened a smirk on his face. "Hey Blaine."

"Hi," He sighed, looking down. "Um, can I talk to Kurt? It's really important and I just need to talk to him right now."

"Kurt isn't here. I think he said he was going to the commons to work on Pavarotti's casket. You should go find him. I'm pretty sure he wants an explanation about earlier."

"Oh okay. I'm going to go find him. Maybe get a boyfriend while I'm at it," He said walking backwards down the hall, loving the face Trent pulled.

"You go get him Blaine Anderson and don't come back until I see hand holding!" Trent called and Blaine laughed, hurrying his speed.

The problem was that Dalton had many commons, so it took Blaine three before finding the one that the angelic was sitting in. He took a deep breath and walked slowly into the room. Kurt was so into what he was doing that he did notice Blaine until his asked, "What's that?"

Kurt glanced up at the boy then back down, focusing back on the little box. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," He explained softly.

Blaine reached the table and the nerves were setting in. "Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice," He said a little excited of the song he thought of the day before.

"Do tell," Kurt said intrigued. He was inspecting something along the lines of a pop song by Katy Perry or Pink.

"Candles by Hey Monday," He answered, loving the pleased look on Kurt's face.

"I'm impressed," Kurt said surprised by the song choosing. He probably would have sung anything, but he was happy with it. "You're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine sat down and looked at the table, knowing that Kurt's bright blue eyes were staring at him intently.

Kurt looked away after a few seconds, not really sure how to take Blaine's last statement. He had a question that he needed to ask, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

The two locked eyes and Blaine figured it was now or never. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." He made sure to keep his eyes locked on Kurt. He scooted forward in his chair and chanced a move that he didn't know what Kurt would do. He quickly placed his hand on Kurt's.

Kurt's heart quickened and he couldn't breathe. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you, " Blaine admitted, feeling amazing that Kurt knew. Kurt on the other hand thought he was dreaming. He didn't think that it could be true. He widened his eyes, not ready for what Blaine said next. "You move me, Kurt."

Kurt's heart beat was all he could hear. Blaine was his everything. He dreamed of this moment for the past five months and it was here. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine admitted finally, looking up into Kurt glassy eyes.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He was speechless to say the least. Blaine seemed to understand because he decided to show Kurt he was one hundred into it. He leaned out of his chair and connected their lips, caressing Kurt's soft cheek.

Kurt was pretty sure that he saw fireworks when Blaine moved for a deeper kiss. He always thought it was a lie, but no, he saw fireworks. He couldn't help but think that their lips fit together perfectly.

Blaine almost died when he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek. His kiss with Rachel was nothing compared to this. He might have imagined it, but he felt the electricity move between them as Kurt's lips molded to his.

They kissed one more eager kiss before pulling away. Blaine looked away, but Kurt's eyes remained on the boy in front of him. He let his hand fall to the desk making a loud thud. He watched Blaine sit back down and smile. "We should," He tried, but losing his thought because he just freaking kissed Kurt. "We should practice."

Blaine turned to finally look back to Kurt, who looked breathless and so very happy. "I thought we were," He tried, really just wanting to break the ice so they could feel normal again, but it just made Blaine lean back forward and kiss Kurt more passionately. They held each other tightly, standing each other up and giving everything into their second kiss.

Blaine clung to Kurt like a live living, sucking Kurt's bottom lip in his mouth. He might have let out a small moan, but he couldn't be sure. After what felt like hours of kissing and feeling they pulled away. Kurt looked down, then up through his eyelashes. "Hi," He whispered, cheeks bright pink and so, so adorable.

"Hi," Blaine laughed, letting Kurt's waist go and stepping back a fraction of an inch. He was too close to Kurt to think. "So, um, I guess this means that, uh, yeah."

Kurt giggled, looking down and around. "You know that what you just said doesn't make sense?" He stated simply.

Blaine blushed. "This is ridiculous, you and me, we are best friends." Kurt's smile faded as he thought Blaine was telling him that they wouldn't get together.

"I'm confused Blaine, you came in here and told me that you liked me, then on top of that you kissed me. Now you are saying that we are just friends."

Blaine's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, no, no!" He said quickly, stepping forward and taking Kurt's hands in his own. "I meant that we are best friends, so it shouldn't be this awkward. I like you a lot and I just wanted to ask you if you'd be my, uh, my boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head up and down quickly. "Yes! I've waited for months to hear that. I would love to be your boyfriend Blaine."

"That's great, awesome." He smiled and looked around. "We should practice for real. How about I help you pick up all of this. We can take it back to your room and then we can rehearse."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, leaning down with Blaine to put his beads and glue away. When they were done Kurt stood and watched Blaine take his carrier, turning to him.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand to Kurt who took it in an instant. The last time they had held hands was when they first met, but this was different. Their hands fit perfectly laced together.

"I'm more than ready," He answered, letting Blaine lead him out of the room and down the corridors. They didn't pass anyone on the way, but when they got to the hall that led to both they rooms, Nick and Trent waiting outside. As soon as the two boys saw their hands screams and cheers came out of their mouths. Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him closer.

"Klaine is on!" Trent squealed jumping up and down. "You owe me ten bucks Nick! I told you Blaine would come to his senses."

"Wait," Kurt said holding up his free hand. "You bet on us getting together?"

Nick smirked, "Of course we did. It took you two long enough."

"Alright," Blaine said loudly. "My boyfriend and I are going to practice for our duet in his room. We would like it if you two dummies wouldn't interrupt us." He didn't wait for a response. He pulled Kurt down the hall to the open dorm room, pulling Kurt inside.

"Or that's just an excuse to make out for hours," Nick called after them before Kurt shut the door. He blushed harshly, looking up to see Blaine place his stuff on the floor by his bed.

They did practice for a while, but when Blaine got lost in Kurt's eyes and flubbed the lyrics they decided to call it a day. Kurt was the one to go in for the kiss first. It resulted in a heated make out session on Kurt's bed for who knows how long.

Kurt was laying on his back while Blaine was leaning over him. They were learning each other's bodies with their hands and mouths with their own tongues. Kurt had pulled Blaine's jacket off and Blaine had undid Kurt's tie along with a couple buttons on his shirt.

"Alright I gotta see this!" Jeff proclaimed, throwing the door open and scaring the two boys. Blaine fell off the bed and Kurt sat up quickly, going at his buttons. "Holy crap!"

"Out!" Kurt yelled, pointing to the door. "Knock next time."

Jeff mumbled something before leaving Kurt fuming. He leaned over to see if Blaine was alright, but before he could ask Blaine reached up and pulled him down. Kurt fell on top of him and laughed along with Blaine. "What was that for?"

"I thought it would be romantic, but it was much better in my head. I guess it was a good thing Jeff came in because I could kiss you all day."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kurt asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Oh no, but we do have to practice like really now. The guys would kill me if it's not perfect because I was too busy making out with you."

"Alright," Kurt said authority in his tone. He stood up and pulled Blaine up with his hands. "For they chorus we should sing it together instead of you the first and me the second. Our voices go so great together."

"Agreed," Blaine said, going to the iPod doc and pushing play again. They faced each other and sang the song perfectly three times in a row.

"I think I can do it in my sleep now, can we be done?" He asked, looking up to Blaine from his spot on the bed. "Pretty please with vintage Mark Jacobs boots on top."

"How can I say no to that pout?" Blaine asked, leaning down to kiss it away. "Do you want to go get dinner together?"

"That sounds good, my stomach is eating itself," Kurt said, standing and taking Blaine's offered hand. "Maybe we'll see the rest of the Warblers and show them us." Blaine smiled and they left the room together in the direction of the cafeteria.

-3-

The morning of Regionals, Kurt was woken up by someone jumping up and down on his bed. "Kurt! Wake up! Regionals are today! Are you excited?"

Kurt moaned and tugged the pillow over his head. "Go away," He demanded, curling up into a ball as the blanket was ripped off of him. "Let me sleep!"

"Nope." Kurt sighed and cracked an eye open, out from under his pillow.

"Trent I swear I will shave all your hair off if you don't let me sleep right now," He threatened, but it didn't work. Trent just scooted up and laid next to him.

"We need to get breakfast before we can go, so get up! It's Saturday, which means you can wear your own clothes until the competition."

The older boy sighed and reluctantly sat up. "I really hate you right now," He shot before disappearing in the bathroom to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later Kurt walked out, ready to impress. Trent dragged him to the cafeteria and forced him to eat something. "If I wanted another father, I'd tell you."

"Stop complaining and eat something other than that apple," Trent instructed. Kurt grabbed a bowl and pout Cheerios in it. "I still think you need more."

Kurt sent a glare his way and Trent backed up. "You know that I love you Trent, but you're being overprotective."

"I love you Kurt," He proclaimed following Kurt to their usual table with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt sat in his usual spot, Trent across from him.

"I know you love me and I love you," Kurt said, smiling softly. "You are a great friend Trent. My daddy here at Dalton."

"Exactly, so I don't want you and Blaine alone in the same room because I don't know what will happen. Door open."

"Oh god!" Kurt exclaimed, kicking him under the table. "I hate you."

"Hey you," Kurt heard in his ear, before lips on his cheek. He looked up to see Blaine smiling down at him, winking and then heading to the food with Nick.

"How cute was that?" Trent cooed, watching Blaine. "You are so lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Kurt breathed, watching his best friend bicker with Nick as they fought for the last piece of bacon.

"You are so smitten it's disgusting," Trent sighed, watching the boy gaze at Blaine. "I bet you aren't even listening to me right now."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, looking over to him. "Did you say something?"

"Forget it," Trent mused, rolling his eyes. Kurt smiled, looking back down at his cereal, before noticing he forgot to get milk.

"Here you go my darling," Blaine said, sitting down and handing a glass of milk to him. Kurt looked to him confused. "I noticed you didn't have any before," He exclaimed, starting on his own food, shoving a sausage in his mouth.

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling. He turned back to his cereal. He listened to the others talk about the up coming competition. He was nervous and that's really why his food looked nasty. He had never performed in front of that big of an audience.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, leaning over so the whole table couldn't hear. "You've been pushing your food around for the past ten minutes."

Kurt looked up and nodded. "I'm fine, just not really hungry. Excited for the competition and seeing everyone."

"Have you told any of them?" He asked, reaching out and lacing his fingers to show what he was talking about.

"No," He admitted, ducking his head down. "I wanted to surprise them today. They are all going to freak out and be prepared for many scary conversations from some of them, Santana especially."

"Oh I'm ready," Blaine responded without a beat. "I'm ready for whatever they throw at me because you are worth it."

"And because I had a very nice discussion with Wes, David Jeff and Nick separately? They all made me scared out of my wits to ever hurt you, not that I will. But they we threatening me if I hurt one hair on you head."

Blaine laughed and scooted closer to the boy. "That could be a reason too," He admitted, looking across the table at a staring Trent, Jeff and Nick. "Can we help you with something?"

"No we were just talking about how cute you two are whispering to each other," Jeff replied, a smirk on all of their faces.

"You wanna go get ready?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded his head. They excused themselves and walked down the corridors, hand in hand.

-4-

When they got at the school Regionals was held at and Kurt found himself freaking out. It was a majority of things: To tell the New Directions about him and Blaine, to perform in front of a huge audience, to tell his dad that him and Blaine were dating after the competition. It was going to be a long day.

He gripped Blaine's hand tighter, pulling him to where his friends would be. "Now Blaine, just bear with me okay? They are going to freak out."

"Kurt," He said, pulling his hand so they both stopped outside the door. "You are going to throw up if you keep worrying. Look at me."

Kurt let his eyes wonder up to Blaine's gold ones. "Do you like what we are?" He asked, pointing between them two.

"Of course I do," He answered, smiling and stepping closer. "Why on the earth wouldn't I?"

"I'm just asking, because you are freaking out so much. I am willing to go through whatever they and your dad say. I really like you Kurt."

He watched Kurt's cheeks grow pink. "Good because I really like you too Blaine," He breathed, not being able to hold himself back anymore. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Blaine's.

"Holy sweet hell!" They heard and pulled apart. They looked up to see a smirking Santana standing at the doorway, eyes wide and taking them in. "So when were you going to tell Aunte Tana that you two are hooking up?"

Blaine blushed while Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bite me Santana," He muttered, walking into the room. Blaine bowed his head when he passed the Latina girl. "Hey guys," Kurt called to the room.

In a second it was filled with excitement and Kurt was surrounded with friends, giving hugs and kissing his cheeks. "Hey guys! Okay you are suffocating me!"

They backed out and Rachel saw Blaine. "Hey Blaine! How are you two?" She asked hugging him tightly.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye and he moved over to him. "Guys I have some big news," He announced, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

All at once the room was full of cheers and wolf whistles. "Way to get some Hummel!" Puck screamed, fist pumping.

"Kurt!" Mercedes proclaimed, clapping her hands. "I speak for all of us when I say that we are all so happy for you sweetie!"

"Wait, hold up," Santana said, strutting over to Blaine. "We have to have a serious discussion Eyebrows. Follow me."

Kurt watched her walk to the door and Blaine following her. "Santana, I swear if you hurt him I will hurt you."

"Oh please," She shot back, smirking. "He'll be just fine." She pulled him out and slammed the door shut. "Okay hobbit, here's what's going on. If you hurt my boy I will murder you. I will shave that mop that you have plaster to your head off. He's the best boy that I know and I can't stand to see him get hurt."

"Trust me," Blaine started, holding his hands up. "I won't ever hurt him intentionally. He means too much to me."

"Good," She said, smacking his butt. "I swear though. Your dick will be cut off. Now go lay one on your man and show the room you are serious with him." Blaine smiled and went back into the room, doing exactly what he was told.

-5-

Kurt stood backstage a while later waiting for the Warblers to be called to perform for Regionals. He was really nervous and resulted in playing with his hand, trying to keep calm. Blaine walked up and stopped next to him. He jumped up and down to warm himself up. He sighed and Kurt looked at him, while Blaine glanced at the taller boy. "Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" He asked nervously.

Blaine stopped and looked at him, realizing that Kurt was still nervous. "Are you nervous?" He asked slightly amused.

Kurt looked at him and decided to tell the truth. "Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out." He stopped and looked at Blaine. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Kurt looked away smiling. "Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable," Blaine said lovingly. "I think you're adorable." He moved behind him and softly put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "And the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience because you and I are gonna kill this thing." He smiled and squeezed his shoulders. "Come on, let's go," He whispered before letting go and making his way to the stage.

"And now, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer said. Kurt's smile disappeared and was replaced with a shocked face, realizing that he still had to go out and perform.

-6-

The curtain rose when everyone was in position, the audience clapped and the Warblers began their harmonies, perfectly following the song. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes quickly before stepping out of his spot. He was really doing this.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Blaine smiled as he stepped forward singing his part. Kurt turned to look at him, everything that happened that week finally hitting him hard. This boy in front of him was his and no one else's. Blaine was finally his.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

The only thing that Blaine could see was Kurt, his boyfriend and best friend. Sure it took him a while to realize it, but better late than never right?

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but you're sorry's_

They looked at each other and they couldn't look away. Kurt smiled softly, letting his voice sing out. His voice mixing perfect with Blaine's. He didn't know if they would win, but at least he got to do this with Blaine.

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

They ended the song staring at one another, making it obvious for everyone in the theater to know that they were both crazy about one another. The crowd burst into applause, giving them a standing ovation. They both bowed and Blaine noticed something: the spotlight was on him.

He was definitely not having that. He ran over to Kurt and pulled him to the middle of the stage where he could be rewarded with the cheers that he deserved. Kurt bowed two more times, soaking everything up. When he was done he hurried and went to formation for the next song.

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?_

Blaine went into performance mode and danced to the lyrics doing little things that went along with the song, the Warblers backing him up. He loved doing this, performing. It's what he loved the most, almost as much as certain blue eyed boy.

_I love when it's all too much_

_5am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher_

_Panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you are gangsta_

_Don't be fancy_

_Just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

Every Warbler raised there hand in the air along to the song, making the whole room jump out of there chairs and to their feet raising their hands and singing along with them.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be (never be)_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always we can always_

_Party on our own_

Blaine slipped into the group of Warblers, but not for long. He immediately jumped out and continued leading the group to finish their performance.

_So raise your _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me_

The Warblers took a bow as the audience gave them yet another standing ovation. Then they all gathered in a group hug, with Blaine in the middle. Kurt made his way to his boyfriend and Blaine welcomed him in his arms gratefully, holding onto him and not letting go. The others congratulated them with shoulder squeezes or pats on the back. They were living it up.

-7-

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, nervously smiling. "And now to announce our winner, lieutenant Governor Steven's wife Carla Turlington Stevens," The announcer said as everyone clapped as the lady walked out on the stage.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon," She said into the microphone, leaving an awkward silence. "I'm bored. Let's just see who won, huh?" She opened the envelope and studied the card. "The New Directions, you're going to Nationals in New York."

The theater clapped while the winning glee club celebrated. They were handed the trophy and held it up high. The Warblers clapped politely, not being able to feel a ping of jealousy. Kurt looked back to Blaine and he shrugged, as if saying 'we did our best' and Kurt smiled at him before looking back to his former glee club, his smile disappearing.

The next thing they knew Sue Sylvester stepped in front on them and punched Carla Turlington and she fell to the ground. The whole auditorium fell silent as they looked at the lady on the floor. Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers were all speechless.

-8-

After the competition ended and congratulating the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of Kurt's house. "Maybe we should just go," Kurt suggested, turning back to the car. "He doesn't have to know right now."

"No, no, no," Blaine said, holding his hands out to stop him. "You are going to go in there and we will tell your dad we are dating. It'll be fine."

"He has a shotgun Blaine," Kurt sighed, looking to him. "It's terrifying. Because if he doesn't approve I don't know what I would do."

"Let's just hope for the best sweetie," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up the sidewalk and to the door. "It'll be alright."

Kurt smiled and knocked on the door before going in with Blaine following behind. "Dad! Carole! Anyone home?" He called through the house.

"Kurt is that you?" Carole called back and they met in the living room. She hugged him and then saw Blaine. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi Carole," Blaine said, hugging her back. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, so did you two win at Regionals or should I be congratulating Finn?" She asked, sitting down as Blaine and Kurt took the couch.

"No we definitely lost. Finn and the guys won with original songs. It blindsided us, but there's always next year, right?"

"Oh of course," She said, smiling. "I'm glad you are all smiles because isn't glee your life sweetie?"

Kurt smiled, looking down. "Where's my dad?" He asked, remembering the certain aspect that was missing. "I sorta have something to tell him."

"Burt, Kurt's here and he really wants to talk to you," Carole called through the house, and then turned back to the two boys, "He should be down in a minute. He's always talking about how much he misses you."

"I miss him too," He responded before his dad walked into the room, smiling brightly. Kurt stood and watched his dad walk over.

"Hey bud," He smiled, wrapping Kurt into a hug. "How did it go? Did you win?"

Kurt sighed and sat back down. "We lost."

"I'm sorry about that," Burt said, sitting down and looking to Blaine. "Hey kid, long time no see, huh?"

Blaine blushed harshly, looking down. "Yeah, nice to see you again, Sir."

"Dad," Kurt interrupted so his dad couldn't bring up the horrible conversation again. "Carole, I have something to tell you guys."

"You aren't failing any of your classes are you?" Burt questioned, sitting up straighter. "Because if you are then I want you to focus more on work and less on the glee group. Warblers, right?"

"Yeah, we're called the Warblers," Blaine spoke up softly; shutting up from the look that Kurt was giving him.

"It's not that Dad," Kurt informed his stomach turning.

"Well then don't leave me sitting here wondering, tell me what's going on," Burt instructed, looking at his son then a nervous Blaine.

"Well the other day Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend," Kurt announced, feeling Blaine take hold of his hand.

Caroled smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh boys I am so happy for you both. I remember you being so lonely and now look; you can't keep the smile off your face. It's adorable, isn't it Burt?"

Kurt turned to his dad and found him looking at Blaine. "I would never do anything to hurt him, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said confidently and staring into Burt's hard eyes. "He really means a lot to me and Kurt is just such a great person. He inspires me to be the best I can. He's also my best friend and I could never ruin that. I would love for you to be okay with us because it means a lot to him for you to be supportive."

Kurt was surprised and touched by what Blaine said. He couldn't believe he found him. "Dad? Will you please say something?"

Burt took a deep breath and looked at his son. "You are going up, aren't you?" He asked, smiling. "I remember you coming home from school and talking to me about that Sam kid. You got upset because you didn't know why you couldn't have someone to like you. And here you are, holding hands with this kid you told me you liked months ago."

Kurt smiled fondly, finally letting himself lean into Blaine. "Dad, I'm still young and it may have taken Blaine a long time, but we are dating now."

"I really missed seeing you smile Kurt," He admitted, watching Kurt look lovingly at Blaine. "It makes me happy that you are so happy. What concerns me is the conversation we had last week Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned to Burt. "Mr. Hummel I would never do anything like that. I didn't have feelings for Kurt when we talked. My intentions were very pure. I want Kurt to be safe and informed. I would never take advantage of him or anything. When he's ready is the most important and heck I won't be ready for that anytime soon."

Kurt was red as he looked at his hand holding Blaine's. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now when they have only been dating a couple days. "Trust me Dad, Blaine is not like that."

"That's good because I don't want anything like that going on anytime soon. If you two are going to be together we set some rules. I don't know what they do at that school of yours, but I don't want any slumber parties. When you are hanging out here or Blaine's I want the same rule to apply, and doors open."

"No sleeping in bed together and doors open," Blaine agreed, nodded his head.

"I want school to come first for both of you. I don't want your grades to be falling because you are spending too much time together."

"Good grades," Kurt repeated.

"And I want you to spend time with your other friends and family. I know getting a significant other is exciting and you want to spend every second of everyday with them, but you have other friends and family. Understand?"

"Yes," They both said at the same time, gripping each other's hands tightly.

"If you both understand then go be happy together, who am I to stop you?" He asked, standing up. "Now come here." He opened his arms and Kurt got up, hugging him tightly. "I'm really happy for you Kurt."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt murmured into his shoulder. When they let go Kurt stood back and looked to Blaine. "We have to go. I'm burying Pavarotti tonight."

"Alright," Burt said, gripping his shoulder. "Thanks for coming over. You are missed here."

Kurt smiled and Blaine stood, shaking Burt's hand. They said their goodbyes then left the house to Blaine's car. They didn't say anything until the house was out of sight. "So I guess that went well," Blaine stated, turning the radio down.

Kurt leaned over and pecked his cheek. "What was that for?" Blaine asked, glancing at him before focusing on the road.

"For saying all those wonderful things about me. You are so sweet and I'm so happy I finally have you Blaine," Kurt gushed, leaning his head back and openly gazing at his boyfriend.

"Sorry it took me so long," He apologized, reaching out blindly to take Kurt's hand. "And everything I said was the truth. You are my inspiration."

"Aw," Kurt said, smiling lightly. "Sap. You are a big sap Blaine Anderson, Mr. Not-Good-At-Romance."

"That's me," Blaine said proudly.

"You are something aren't you?" Kurt questioned, turning to look out the window. He remembered that he had to hold a funeral for Pavarotti. It made his good mood disappear. He wasn't looking forward to this.

-9-

Kurt watched as Blaine dug the small hole for the bird's homemade casket. He was fighting back tears, but kept it somewhat together. He placed the box in the hole when Blaine was done and stood back up. He tossed a handful of dirt on the little casket before saying, "Farewell, sweet prince." He really didn't want to say goodbye.

Blaine covered the box up with the left over dirt, using the shovel. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I know this is really upsetting for you." He stood up next to Kurt, but leaned down once more to cover the box completely. "Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

"The casket was bigger, but yes," He said sniffing. Blaine stood up again and both boys looked down at the new grave. "It's not just that, though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"The competition season's over, but we'll still get to perform," Blaine said looking at the boy before looking down again. "We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons," He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win," He said leaning over and putting his rose on the grave. He didn't feel like smiling right now.

"You did win," Blaine pointed out, looking at him. When Kurt looked at him he continued. "So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" He held out his hand and Kurt took his out of his coat pocket and gratefully took it. Blaine squeezed and led the boy from the grave site. "Can I take you out on out first date tonight?"

Kurt looked at him from his surroundings. "Really?" He asked, a little breathless.

"Of course, or we could stay in," Blaine countered, pulling Kurt closer. "I know you are upset about Pavarotti."

"No," Kurt said immediately. "I want to go out with you, but do you think we could stay in tonight? I'm tired, but I promise we can go tomorrow."

"Sounds like a deal. We can cuddle up in my bed and watch some moves or do whatever you want to do really."

They reached the doors and Blaine held it open for Kurt. "Movies sound wonderful. Do you think Nick would care though?"

"He was one of them rooting for us, so I'm sure he'll let us have the room for tonight. He might be going out with Hannah."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kurt asked letting Blaine led him to his room.

They had a wonderful evening. Nick had already made plans to hang out with Jeff, Trent and Flint. They watched a few musicals and cuddled on Blaine's bed in their pajamas. They might have made out a couple times, but it never led to anything other than breathless boys and less space between them. Nick found them curled up in each other's arms, movie title screen shining.

He sighed, but reluctantly woke them up. Kurt blushed as he gathered his stuff and Blaine walked him to the door. "Night Blaine," Kurt muttered, keeping his eyes on Nick. He was making sure the boy didn't do anything.

"Night Babe," Blaine responded, leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said, kissing him one more time before moving to his room for the night. He walked inside and Trent, pulling back his covers, looked up.

"How was your date?" He asked, yawing loudly.

"Amazing. I didn't want to leave him, but Nick woke us up." He crinkled his face in disapproval. He shuffled to his bed, setting everything on his dresser. He lay down, and saw Trent raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"No regimen routine tonight?" He asked amused, shutting the lights off and getting comfortable.

"Too tired," Kurt mumbled, turning to his stomach and closing his eyes. He fell asleep after a good thirty minutes of his brain over thinking, dreaming of Blaine. While Blaine tossed and turned for a while when he laid down from telling Kurt goodnight. They both wished Nick wouldn't have come and woke them up because they slept so much easier with each other.

**A/N: Whooo. This was a loooooooooooong one! It took the longest to write too. I really wanted to bring this amazing episode justice. Let me tell a little story. Once upon a time there was a girl named Chelsea She wasn't obsessed with glee, but loved it nonetheless. She loved Kurt and Blaine. She didn't get to watch this episode until three hours after it aired. When she watched it and the scene "The Kiss" she flipped out. It was a great feeling for her. She didn't see it coming and to see two boys kiss was a crazy feeling.**

**Before this episode I wasn't as understanding about gays. I just simply knew they were out there and I didn't have a problem, but this episode was when I fell, and I mean fell in love with them! I always loved Blaine and Kurt and the idea of them eventually getting together, but I was a Klainer after it. This was the episode where my obsession for glee hit full force. Now I'm like what spoilers can I find! :) **

**I have so many feeling for this episode. I truly love everything about it! The Warblers, the songs, the acting, the kiss, the competition(even if the Warblers didn't win) and the kiss. It's my favorite episode ever, First Time following. It so sweet and the most beautiful scene glee has ever filmed, in my opinion.**

**Now that that is out of the way I'm glad you who reviewed loved 'Sexy'. It was difficult to write, but this one was a piece of cake. I really hope you all love it as much as me! :)**** Keep reviewing and if you haven't please do and tell me about how you feel. It makes me very happy.**

**I love, love, love that the cast tweets about taping glee. Darren and Chord playing pingpong. Thank you Harry Shum! Kate Hudson! I haven't been so excited. I got worried because Chris wasn't at the shoot for the promo pictures, but he was on the list. He finished his book tour. (I'm so proud of that boy) I'm just excited! The new characters and everything! YAYAYAY! Just September 13****th**** come to me baby!**

**Shout outs! Yay! IM-A-WARBLER I couldn't say no to your puppy dog eyes so I posted it today! J You can love me even more! iluvblaine I hope I updated soon enough! Thank you for reviewing. Klaineloer913 I love you! :) ameeran Thank you! I love blackmail, so that's why I did it! Your welcome! AnneCpc Thank you for reviewing! Made me smile! Carol93 Thank you for favoriting my story! Means a lot to me that you like it! And the same goes to 08trekker! You all are really awesome! I send you all my love!**

**This is a long note, but I'm getting to the end! I have Night of Neglect ready for you all! The same goes as the last chapter. After six reviews, or if I feel giving four or five, I'll post it. It really helps if you all just review! Yes I'm annoying with it, but I really just want you all to tell me how you like it so far.**

**Well I love you all and enjoy the amazing Olympics! I have been watching my amazing country tear it up! USA! All the other's are just as great, but I'm biased to my own! :) Lockte! **

**Final Note: Darren tweet something, post something on Instagram! I'm begging you sweetheart! I wanna know what you are up to! **

**-Chelsea-**


	17. Night of Neglect

**Night of Neglect**

**(Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. Just an active imagination.)**

The next month went by so fast for Kurt. He didn't really notice what day it really was, but he didn't care. He was having the best time he could have. He would wake up to his alarm clock blaring and dragged himself up. He smacked Trent with one of his pillows. He would take a shower and take half an hour to style his hair. He pulled on whatever style of uniform he felt like and was ready to go.

He stood and waited for Trent to finish up and they would walk to the cafeteria together. After that they would get breakfast and sit at their regular table. Sometimes Blaine was already there and sometimes he wasn't. When breakfast was over Blaine would walk Kurt to his class. Classes would drag on for Kurt, but that didn't stop him from taking notes. The classes got easier after he got the hang of them; he still had the same amount of homework though.

When classes were over, the Warblers would meet in the commons and schedule their next performance. Ever since they had performed at the Gap, the council was more than happy to expand their places to perform. It didn't seem to matter that they lost Regionals; they were all still enthusiastic about it.

After practice Kurt would haul Blaine to his room and the two would work on their homework, against Blaine protest. After they were usually joined by Trent, Nick, Jeff, or Thad, they would play Jeff's Wii or Nick's Xbox. When it was Kurt's choice he suggested they would watch movies just so he could curl up in Blaine's side and snuggle with him.

Being together with Blaine wasn't very different than being friends with him. They knew everything about each other. Kurt did have to admit that being able to kiss Blaine good morning and good night was definitely a plus. He also loved being able to call and talk, well whisper, to Blaine when he had a bad dream or couldn't fall asleep.

Kurt hadn't seen his friends at McKinley in weeks, but they still texted him. He was bitter that they won Regionals. He actually was talking to Rachel and she invited him and Blaine to the upcoming Night of Neglect benefit they were holding. Apparently they needed money to go to New York for Nationals.

Kurt felt a hand on his waist, running from his side to his lower back. He shook himself out of his thought, turning his head to see Blaine laying his head on his chest. They were currently watching Hairspray on Kurt's bed. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, moving his face so it was buried in Kurt's neck.

"You know that the TV is that way right? You won't be seeing Seaweed sing 'Run and Tell That' if you are looking at my neck."

"Don't care," He said, smiling against Kurt's neck. "I like my view so much better."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but squeezed his arms around Blaine. "Blaine, we really should watch the movie. If Trent walks in and sees us like this he'll make a big fuss. Remember the last time he walked in on us kissing?"

Blaine laughed. Of course he remembered the last time. He and Kurt were sort of sucking on each other's tongues when Kurt's roommate walked in. Trent had made such a big deal about it that for the next week he never let them alone. He was like Kurt's father.

"Trent won't be back for a while," Blaine mumbled, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's neck softly.

"You are unbelievable, "Kurt said, focusing on the movie. He was not going to give into Blaine.

"Unbelievably adorable," Blaine muttered back. He opened his mouth and began sucking and nibbling the spot he was kissing.

"Not if you leave a mark there," Kurt shot back. He secretly loved the way Blaine's lips felt on his neck, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling away to look into Kurt's blue eyes. "You always love it when we mess around like this."

Kurt shrugged and brought his hand up to caress one of Blaine's cheeks. "Just thinking."

"About?" Blaine questioned.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" The older boy asked.

"Does that mean that you are asking me out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. "McKinley is having a benefit to help get money for their plane tickets to Nationals. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"I guess I could swing that," He said. Leaning forward and kissing Kurt's lips soundlessly. "But you have to give me a tour of the school. So far I've seen the courtyard and that's it. I wanna see what makes it so great."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back down for another kiss. "Deal," He said when they pulled away. "Now back to the movie."

"Or back to kissing?" Blaine tried, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ridiculous," Kurt muttered. He tried to focus back on the movie, but Blaine was not letting up. Blaine was running his hands up and down his body and kissing his neck and cheeks.

Eventually Kurt gave up and kissed Blaine back. It didn't last long because the door opened and Trent came in. Thankfully they weren't doing anything at the time the door opened.

"What are you two doing?" He sang. He sat down on his bed and pulling his shoes off.

"Movie," Kurt answered. He flashed a bright and innocent smile towards his friend.

"Sounds good. It's nice to actually walk in here and not see you two on top of each other." Trent watched Blaine lay his head down on Kurt's chest and held him tightly. "You two are really sickeningly adorable."

Blaine laughed while Kurt blushed. "Trent, Nick was looking for you," Blaine said. He really just wanted to get the boy out of the room.

"Really?" He asked. He raised his eyebrows and looked at them. "You know that I was just with him? I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking for me when I left."

Blaine silently cursed his luck. He felt Kurt laughed beneath him and knew that he failed to get them some more time alone.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening together. They went and got dinner with the rest of the Warblers. The two walked back to Blaine's room and stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said with a smile.

"Good night Kurt," Blaine said with a kiss.

"Good night," Kurt replied, walking backwards to his dorm. "Sweet dreams."

"They will be of you, so of course they will be sweet." Blaine watched Kurt's cheeks pink and he was pleased with himself. He flashed a smile then turned and walked into his room.

-1-

Friday night came quickly and Kurt found himself walking with Blaine to his car. "I'm excited to see them all," Kurt said. He was all smiles and Blaine found it adorable.

"I'm glad you get to see them. You barely have time to talk to them on the phone. I can't imagine going a week without any contact with the Warblers."

"Or me?" Kurt asked. He raised his eyebrow and turned to a blushing Blaine.

"Of course," He said. He watched Kurt open his door for him and he slipped inside, kissing Kurt's cheek on the way.

Once Kurt was in and they were on their way, Blaine started playing with the radio. "We should have taken my car," He muttered quietly.

Kurt shot a glare in Blaine's direction and the smaller boy laughed. "You just don't have any good channels. You need some pop and top 40."

"Ew," Kurt said as he scrunched up his nose. "There are perfectly fine Broadway stations selected. They are way better than pop."

Blaine smiled over to Kurt. "You are lucky that you are adorable, or this relationship wouldn't work out."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He sat and listened to Blaine sing along to the radio the rest of the way. It was really cute. When they got there they both got out and walked inside.

"Wow, there are really no cars here," Kurt said as he looked around the parking lot. "I really hope other people show."

"Don't worry," Blaine insisted. "I'm sure we are just early."

They walked into the school and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Would you like that tour now?" He asked smiling.

"Why not?" Blaine said shrugging.

They turned and Kurt started at the choir room. They went around the school and Kurt showed Blaine everything. It didn't take long to come full circle.

"And that was the Spanish classroom," Kurt said as they passed the room and came to where they started. "And, of course, you know the choir room."

"Hey, you guys, you better get in the auditorium!" Brittany said. She was pushing Artie down the hall. "The show's about to start!"

"It's gonna be a full house, y'all!" Artie added enthusiastically, "Gotta get there early to get a good seat."

They turned around to answer. "

We'll be there in a minute," Kurt said after them. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us, guys. It's really cool," Artie said as he and Brittany disappeared through a door.

Kurt watched after them, a sad expression on his face. He really did miss McKinley and he really wanted to come back. Some days he actually did think about transferring back. Blaine found Kurt's face adorable. "Aw, you miss them," He cooed softly.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine's loving gaze. They were met with a disgusted voice behind them. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

They turned to see David standing behind them. Blaine immediately became worried. There was no way he was letting this guy touch himself or Kurt.

"We're here for the benefit," Kurt told him. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead," Karofsky said sounding disgusted. That just made Blaine angry. "I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

Blaine wasn't having Karofsky bullying Kurt, not on the night that meant a lot to the boy. He wasn't going to let that happen. Blaine knew he was jealous of how open and proud Kurt was and he wasn't going to let him tear Kurt down because of it.

"Would you just give it up?" Blaine replied before Kurt could say anything. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know squat, buck boy!" Karofsky shot back.

Blaine was pushed beyond his limit and he shoved the bigger boy back. That resulted in David lunging forward and grabbing Blaine's lapels of his jacket. Before Kurt could do anything Santana stepped in and pulled them apart. "Hey! Hey! No, stop!" She shouted.

Real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt shot at him.

Santana was beyond confused. She looked between them and asked, "Truth about what?"

"It's none of your business, J-Lo," David said. He really didn't want the girl knowing about his secret. He knew she would tell everyone.

Santana remembered the one time when she was slushied by one, David Karofsky. She was not having this. "First of all, _anything_ you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl," David said.

Santana laughed and looked down. "Okay, see, here's what's gonna go down. Two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts – right or left, that's your choice – or you walk away and live to be a douche bag another day."

She took the nervous look on Karofsky's face as a win. "Oh and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Tons. Just all up in there."

Karofsky had enough and backed away. He turned and quickly got out of there. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was a little terrified of the girl.

The three of them watched the bully walk away and Blaine was thankful for the girl. He really didn't want to get into a fight and have Kurt angry at him, but he also wished he could have been the one to defend Kurt.

"We could've handled that," Blaine said when the girl turned around.

"It was more fun doing it together," She said smiling at them. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her bra. Kurt and Blaine watched as her smile fade. "Oh crap."

They watched as the girl pushed through them and down the hall. Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me, but you know that I don't want to sink to his level."

"I know Kurt," Blaine said as he looked down. "But this is your night. I don't want him taking that away from you. He's gone now so that's good right?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You are just too cute, now we should go get our seat now."

They both walked into the auditorium. Counting them, there were six of them in the audience. Kurt knew that there must have been a mistake somewhere along the way because when he was in the New Directions they had a bigger audience.

They sat in the middle and waited until Tina came out. In Blaine's opinion she was amazing, but he watched in disgust as the others in the room yelled horrible things to her. He felt absolutely disgusted. How could someone be so rude? He saw Tina freeze and the tears forming in her eyes. When the older man screamed at her she bolted off the stage.

"I don't understand," Blaine whispered. His face was covered in shock.

"This is what people at our school do Blaine," Kurt explained. "They have no feelings what so ever."

Blaine was about to protest, but Quinn came out with two baskets. Kurt noticed that they were giving out taffy to shut everyone up.

"And now please enjoy the dance styling of Mike Chang as he bust a move to Jack Johnson's 'Bubble Toes'," Sam announced in the microphone.

Blaine sat and watched in awe at the moves the boy was doing. He remembered seeing Mike dance at Sectionals, but this was different. He was so great. The best part was that the group in front of him didn't say anything as they chewed on their taffy. When Mike was done, both Kurt and Blaine stood and clapped. Blaine even yelled, "Bravo!"

There was some sort of admission because Kurt and Blaine sat and watched Holly Holiday take the three students away. Kurt didn't know what she was about to do, but he hoped it would stop them from screaming at his friends.

Kurt pulled Blaine up and they took a break. Blaine waited as Kurt used the restroom. When they were walking back to their seats, the old guy was yelling something. Blaine was fed up for the second time that night.

"You are a really horrible person, you know that?" He shot to the guy, but Kurt help up his hand so he wouldn't say anything else.

They sat down and watched as Holly Holiday took the stage. Kurt was glad that he, Blaine and Mr. Schue were the only ones in the audience because he couldn't stand to see her booed. Blaine smiled at the lady. She was really good and very emotional. It was nice to not have people screaming at her. They stood and cheered her on when she was done.

Kurt and Blaine watched as the New Directions started coming out and sitting close to the stage. Kurt pulled Blaine down to them and they sat down. He noticed that Mercedes and Rachel weren't with them. He was excited. He leaned into Blaine in anticipation.

Blaine watched in pure amazement. He had no clue Mercedes was so amazing. She sang "Ain't No Way" so perfectly. He was blown away, as was everyone else. He was glad that he came because seeing Mercedes singing this made his night. He was even happy that the guy wasn't shouting at her. If he did Blaine would have to say something else. When she was done they all gave her a standing ovation. It was a perfect performance.

-2-

Blaine drove them back later. They had stayed for a while and caught up with the others then headed back. Kurt settled into the passenger seat, leaning over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming with me," He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I would always go anywhere as long as you were there with me," He responded quietly. He reached out and laced his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Have I ever told you how much you are a suck up?"

"Maybe once or twice," Blaine said. He looked over his should so he could get over in the other lane to turn.

"I'm glad were us," Kurt murmured back. "I'm glad I can lean over and hold your hand."

"Me too," Blaine replied kissing Kurt's forehead. "You sound tired."

"M'not," Kurt said, breaking into a yawn. He felt Blaine laugh. "Maybe a tad bit."

"You know that you can sleep if you want. We still have an hour left. I'll wake you up when we get there." He felt Kurt nuzzled into his shoulder.

It was a quiet ride home. The only noise was the small murmur of the radio and Kurt sighing in his sleep. When he arrived at Dalton he shook Kurt gently and pulled a half asleep Kurt to his room. Trent let him in and they both got Kurt ready for bed.

When Kurt was tucked in bed Blaine smiled and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Night baby. I'll see you in morning."

"M'night Blaine," Kurt muttered, turning on his side and falling asleep almost instantly.

Blaine said his goodnight to Trent and made it to his room. He didn't even bother changing his clothes before he crashed on his bed. He fell asleep smiling at the night he had with his boyfriend.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm posting again today! You all make me smile! Thanks for your kind words! I really love reading them! They make me smile! I've been sick… I hit my head while I was in my hot tub. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion, but I have a fear of doctors… so I'll heal by myself. :) It hurts to type, but I'm doing this for you all because I promised you all.**

**This episode is probably my least favorite episode of the entire season. This and Funeral. I just hated it all. The fact that it really had no point. I hated it. The songs were crappy. The storylines were stupid. The only part I actually liked was the Blaine and Karofsky argument and how they set up Kurt's transfer.**

**Um… So a lot has happened since the last time I posted! ATTENTION! THE BOX SCENE IS NOW RELEASED! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT FOLLOW RYAN ON TWITTER MrRPMurphy IT IS PURE BEAUIFUL! I CRIED! I LEGITALLY DIED! IT IS THE MOST PERFECT SCENE IN TH HISTORY OF SCENES! I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS! RYAN IS THE GREATEST MAN! I LOVE YOU!**

**Second Ryan getting a twitter is the greatest thing for this fandom. All the spoilers that have been released! If you don't want to know skip this part! I'll post them for those who haven't heard or curious:**

**1. He said they will be doing a Demi Lovato song! :) I love her songs so that's great!**

**2. He tweeted a picture of Chris and Lea. That means Chris is finally filming! I'm so happy about that**

**3. The first big group number will be 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele. Excited for that.**

**4. Kurt will triumph at vogue. About time!**

**5. He wants Gwyneth to come back, ehh, could do without.**

**6. They are working on an episode that he's excited about call 'The Break-Up'. Ummm… mixed feeling on that. Seeing Klaine is one of the biggest couple who would get an episode to themselves. I want Klaine drama, but as long as they are together in the end.**

**7. There will be a big two-part thanksgiving episode with Sectionals in there. Everyone will be back for that. One of the things I'm looking forward to!**

**8. He doesn't know if he will be have Blaine's father be on, but he was Catherine Zeta-Jones for his mom. (Uh no! I will start a petition against that.) **

**9. Rachel own 325 skirts. I just find that funny.**

**10. Sam and Mercedes are no longer together. Sam has a new girlfriend. They obviously hate Samcedes.**

**11. Heather has a big part in the first four episodes.**

**12. New people: Becca Tobin as Kitty, Melissa Benoist as Marley, Jacob Artist as Puck's brother Jake and Dean Geyer as Brody Weston! Can I just say that I approve of them all! :) I love new people if I like that.**

**13. Kate Hudson's character's name is Cassandra July.**

**So many spoilers! :) Well shout-out time! First I have 08trekker Thank you for those sweet words. I really loved what you said. And you are very welcome! :) iluvblaine you never disappoint! Thank you sweetheart! :) Nurse Kate You are amazing! I'm glad you love the Warbler action! It's one of the things I wanted to add to the story! IM-A-WARBLER I love your insane-mushy talk. Honestly I didn't understand anything, but thank you! I love you! Seriously I love you a lot. :) ameeran you are awesome! And guess what! I was about to campaign, but he did it! Go enjoy honey! Story Follows/Favorites: Sindariel & Shina-Tsu-Hiko Thank you guys!**

**I love my beta Klaine913! She is awesome and beautiful and amazing. Muah!**

**Now thank you all and umm… Born This Way will be up when I get five reviews! :) I really like doing that! So just click that review button and type what you think of the story. Pretty Please! Now I should go, but before I'd like to say that Shanna went home on TGP! :( I loved her, but it wasn't Blake! Blake….**

**Now I'll see you all whenever! Review, Enjoy, Watch the Box Scene over and over again! :)**

**Final Note: Picture that Lea tweeted of Chris… God I want to see his beautiful pants that perfectly shape his pants. I can just tell! ;) **

**-Chelsea-**


	18. Born This Way

**Born This Way**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… Though I wish I did)**

The following Monday Kurt found himself sitting in Blaine's room. He was trying to help Blaine study for his test on the Civil War that was scheduled for the next day. Blaine could really care less. He didn't feel like study at all. All he ever wanted to do whenever he was around Kurt was staring at him.

"Okay, what was the document that freed all Slaves in the states that broke off if they didn't rejoin the union?" Kurt asked. He looked up through his eyelashes to the boy sitting across from him.

"The Gettysburg Address?" Blaine guessed. He hadn't even been listening to the question. He was taking the time he had now to try and figure out what color Kurt's beautiful eyes were.

"No, the Emancipation Proclamation," Kurt replied as he tried not to roll his eyes. "Blaine, you need to ace this test to stay lead in the Warblers. You've been slacking in history."

Blaine was the one to roll his eyes this time. "I already know all this stuff," He said proudly. He folded his arms across his chest as if it would make his point.

"Then why aren't you getting these answers right?" Kurt asked. He studied Blaine with narrow eyes so the boy would answer truthfully.

"I can't figure out what color your eyes are," The younger boy admitted, looking down. His cheeks brightened in a color Kurt barely ever saw.

"They are glasz," Kurt murmured. He looked into Blaine's eyes. "They don't have just one color. Sometimes they are blue with grey and other times they will look green."

"Can we just go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee?" Blaine asked giving his best puppy dog face. He knew that Kurt couldn't resist it.

Kurt studied Blaine for a minute before giving in. "Fine, but we are going to continue studying afterwards. There's no way I'll let you fail that test tomorrow."

"Deal," The younger boy replied. He thought for a minute before adding, "We should see if any of your friends want to come."

That sounded like an intriguing option, so he pulled out his phone and dialed Mercedes' number. Blaine listened as Kurt talked quickly then hung up. "Well?" Blaine asked.

"Tina, Mercedes and Santana will meet us there in half an hour," Kurt said softly. He stood up and faced a nonmoving Blaine. "Let's go."

Blaine smiled mischievously and held out his arms in front of him. "Help me up?" He asked in his best baby voice.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "When did my boyfriend turn into a little kid? What are you five years old?"

"Actually, I'm 7 and you are 8," He said confidently. He took in Kurt's confused look and explained, "Because I'm sixteen which added together equals seven and you are seventeen which put together equals eight."

"Wow, you can do basic math and confuse me all at the same time," Kurt teased. He winked and laced his fingers through Blaine's, but not pulling him up yet.

"Well, you won't think it's funny when I'm twenty-nine and you're thirty. I'll be eleven and you'll be three," Blaine quipped back.

"Well, we'll deal with that when we get there," Kurt muttered. He finally pulled on Blaine hands and the smaller boy stood to his feet. "You are lucky you're really cute."

"Well, I try," Blaine said. He opened the door and turned to Kurt. "You can drive because I'm too adorable to."

"Of course I'm driving," The taller boy said. He pushed through to the hall and started on his way. "My car has the best music, unlike your Katy Perry and Pink."

Blaine gasped and held his hands to his heart. "You wound me, Kurt Hummel. I feel like we sound like an old married couple. All we do is bicker."

Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine, "That's what's exciting about it don't you think? We are so comfortable with each other that we can bicker back and forth."

Blaine smiled fondly and pulled Kurt to the side. Kurt's eyes widened as he was pushed to the wall. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, looking into Blaine's golden globes.

"Just kissing you," Blaine replied nonchalantly. He leaned forward and pecked the other boy's lips.

"Let's get going." Kurt blushed the whole way to the car, squeezing Blaine's hand.

-1-

When they got to the café the five of them got their coffee and sat down a small table. Kurt chose to sit particularly close to Blaine so he could rest his hand on Blaine's thigh. It was something Blaine was used to. They did it so much that it felt nice to have that weight on his thigh.

"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip," Mercedes said first. She looked at them, while Santana seemed a bit zoned out.

"Is it because it's too painful?" Tina added curiously.

"Yes," Kurt dragged out. Both boys looked disappointed, but still happy. "As a matter of fact, but while the New Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home in a strip mall next to a national bank."

The girls frowned at the statement. Kurt realized they didn't know what to say. "But I'm so proud of you guys!" He added before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We miss you so much," Tina admitted, looking to Kurt." Isn't there any way you could come back to McKinley?"

Mercedes asked. She looked at Kurt for an answer, but he didn't have one.

"I told him, I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky," Blaine stepped up. He knew it was a touchy subject for Kurt. He didn't like to discuss it because it usually led to him getting upset because he couldn't go back with Karofsky in the picture.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana asked suddenly awake and taking part in their conversation.

"Kurt needs to be safe," Blaine explained.

"Okay, can we please change the subject?" Kurt asked. His voice was filled with annoyance and Blaine knew better than to continue talking about it.

"I'm just saying that you'd be much safer if Karofsky was gone. Don't get upset." Blaine held Kurt's gaze, not backing down. The girls seemed shocked that anyone could stand up to Kurt and not back down.

"So unless Karofsky has a sudden change of heart I will be right at Dalton with Blaine and the Warblers. I miss you guys though," Kurt said to the girls. Mercedes smiled and nodded in agreement.

They all went to back to their coffee when Santana stood up abruptly. "I've gotta gay. Go! "She corrected herself. "Go. I've gotta go."

Blaine smiled and watched her leave quickly. "Well that's wasn't strange at all," He said softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and drank the last of his coffee. "Well you guys, it was good catching up. I would love to stay and chat, but this one has a bit text tomorrow that he has to study for."

They all said their goodbyes and Kurt led Blaine to their cars. They went back to Dalton and studied for the rest of the night. This time Blaine actually paid attention.

-2-

"Hey Kurt, guess what," Blaine said the next afternoon. He walked into Kurt's room unannounced and saw Kurt with a book in his lap.

"What?" He asked unenthusiastically. He really didn't feel like playing the guessing game right now. He was already having trouble focusing on his homework.

"I got a ninety percent on my test today," He said proudly. "Thanks to the most awesome boyfriend ever."

"That's great," Kurt said. He looked down in thought.

Blaine knew something was wrong. He walked over and took the book Kurt had. He set it on the table next to Kurt's bed. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up and watched Blaine sit down next to him. "It's just; I got a call from Principle Figgins. The principal at McKinley," Kurt said quietly. "Karofsky wants to meet up at the school and make amends."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up as he took in the new information. "Are you going to go?" He asked simply.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "Do you think I should?"

"Kurt, like I said before, I ran away from all of my problems," Blaine said. He didn't know what else to say, but he hoped it would help. "And I regret it every day."

"I ran too, you know," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He didn't understand how what he did was so different than what Blaine did.

"Kurt, you left to protect yourself. I left because I was too scared to deal with the bulling," Blaine explained softly. He reached out and took Kurt's hands for support.

"Yeah, but I still left. It was stupid. I mean yeah, I need to be safe, but I miss all my friends. They could have protected me." Kurt looked down feeling ashamed.

Blaine leaned down so he could look Kurt in the eye. When Kurt still wouldn't meet his gaze, he lifted the boy's face gently so that their eyes met. He gripped Kurt's hands again.

"Look at me Kurt," Blaine started softly. "You are important. You mean the world to me, and the Warblers and the New Directions love you. You needed to protect yourself and that's why you came here. Plus, you being here made us both get the happiness we needed and deserved. You need to go to that meeting. If he's telling the truth about wanting to apologize, then you'll go back. I know how much you miss it. We can still spend time together after school and on the weekends. It's not the end of the world if you go."

After he finished his pep talk, he felt a familiar pair of lips crash against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it showed how much the two boys meant to each other.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck from where he was hugging the boy tightly. "I'm going to call Figgins back."

"Good," Blaine said, but then added, "I'll go with and chill with Finn or something. We can get dinner after. How does that sound?"

Kurt nodded not helping the smile from forming on his lips. "It sounds really nice."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. He rolled over on the bed next to Kurt while the older boy called. He was playing with Kurt's free fingers when he finished. "It's tomorrow afternoon. We can go to BreadStix after."

"Sounds like a date," Blaine agreed, laying back. He pulled Kurt down with him and they spent the rest of the night cuddling.

-3-

"Blaine, I need to transfer back," Kurt announced after his dad had dropped him off at BreadStix to meet Blaine. They hadn't said anything about the meeting until now. They had already ordered and Blaine was watching him.

"Is it safe?" Blaine asked. He took a bite of one of the free breadsticks. "That's all that I care about. I want you safe there like how safe you are here."

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "Santana found out about Dave and blackmailed him into starting a new anti - bullying club at the school so she could get me back."

"That's good, but why does Santana want you back?" Blaine asked. He was just confused about that.

"To win prom queen," Kurt explained and Blaine just started laughing.

"Okay, that's really funny," Blaine said between laughs. "That sounds like something Lady Macbeth would do."

"That's what I was thinking," Kurt replied. He was laughing as well, but then stopped. "So, I'm going back. I miss my friends so much and McKinley is my home. You don't care right?"

"Kurt, I want you happy. Sure you are here, but McKinley makes your eyes crinkle with excitement. Your friends are there and I understand."

"We'll talk all the time. It's going to be difficult because we've never been apart, but we will make it. I really care about you."

"I agree," Blaine said smiling. "You are too important to let go."

"You are amazing, you know that right?" Kurt asked.

"I am pretty awesome," Blaine joked. Their waitress brought their food. They didn't talk much through dinner and on their way to Dalton.

Kurt had so much to do, but he didn't want to do it just yet. "Do we have to part for the night yet?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. Do you want to have a Disney marathon?" Blaine suggested, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand.

"Sure," Kurt said brightening up instantly. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours," Blaine said. "Nick went out with his girlfriend. I don't like being in there when he gets back because all he does is complain."

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine to his room. I'm pretty sure that Trent has Mulan somewhere in our room."

"One or two?" Blaine asked, hopping on Kurt's bed excitedly.

"Both," Kurt replied. He searched Trent's bookshelf and found the movies. He put it in and settled down on the bed. Blaine immediately wrapped Kurt up with his arms, holding his close. When the movie ended they were both half asleep. Blaine put the second one in before cuddling back in bed with Kurt. He remembered lazily kissing Kurt goodnight, but being too lazy to get up and leave.

-4-

Kurt was woken up by his alarm at six-thirty. He moaned and slammed his hand down on the tiny machine. He nuzzled back into the warmness behind him. He frowned and turned. Blaine was still asleep. Kurt looked around and noticed the blanket that wasn't there the night before and the TV was off. He leaned up and saw that Trent was missing from the room.

Kurt shook Blaine awake and Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he realized who woke him, reaching out and pulling Kurt closer. Kurt's eyes were wide when he remembered that they did sleep together. They hadn't slept together since when Blaine was drunk.

Blaine seemed to realize this too. They looked at each other and scrambled up. "We are really lucky that they don't check rooms here," Blaine said.

"I can't believe we both fell asleep," Kurt muttered, his cheeks blushing. He knew it shouldn't have been such a big deal, but it was.

"I don't understand why Trent didn't wake us up," Blaine said. He scratched his head as he took in the empty bed next to him. "I'm guessing he's in my room."

"Yeah," Kurt said picking up the paper on his nightstand. "Considering that's what this note he left says."

"Let me see that," Blaine said and Kurt handed it to him. He scanned it over.

_Dear boys,_

_Okay, you are probably mad that I didn't wake you up, but you were too cute. Anyway, I turned off your movie and set Kurt's alarm to make sure you woke up in time. The blanket thing was Nick's idea, not mine. He told me I could spend the night in his room. Anyways, Blaine when you two wake up you needs to get your but back down to your room and get ready._

_Love,_

_Trent._

"I'm going to kill them," Blaine muttered. He tossed the paper down on the bed and looked up to Kurt.

"Oh, relax," Kurt said. He couldn't hold in his laughter. "It was nice of them. They really care about us and they are our biggest supporters."

"I suppose," Blaine said. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I have to pack up my stuff and head back to Lima. My transfer goes though at noon." He looked up at Blaine, a sad expression on his face.

Blaine frowned. "I wish I could help you, but-"

"No no," Kurt said. He stood and walked over to Blaine. "I'll do fine. Go to class. I'll call you later when everything's official."

"I'm going to miss being able to walk down two door to see you," Blaine mumbled, wrapping Kurt in his arms.

"You are going to make me cry Blaine," Kurt warned, sniffing against Blaine's shoulder. "We'll call each other every day and meet at the Lima Bean twice a week. Weekends I'm all yours. It'll be fine."

Blaine squeezed him tighter. "Deal. Go be with your friends. I'll make sure to tell the Warblers. I'm sure they will all miss you."

Kurt pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said. He leaned forward, despite both of their morning breath, and kissed Kurt full on the mouth. When they pulled away Kurt was breathless and Blaine was smiling brightly. "See you soon."

"See you soon," Kurt said and then Blaine was gone. Kurt smiled and started packing his stuff. When the door opened again Kurt expected Blaine, but it was a teary eyed Trent. "Blaine told you?" He asked.

"You're leaving me?" Trent cried. He rushed forward and wrapped Kurt in the biggest hug. "I can't believe my best friend is going away."

Kurt smiled sadly, holding onto the boy tightly. "You'll be fine Trent. I'm not that great, but you'll find someone else to love you as much as I do."

Trent smiled and pulled away. "I'll watch over Blaine for you. I know he needs someone to watch out for him. Don't worry."

"Thank you Trent," Kurt murmured. They hugged a bit longer before Kurt let go. Trent helped Kurt pack for a bit before he had to leave. When he left Kurt knew that he was holding back tears. Leaving Dalton was harder than he thought.

-5-

Kurt was so excited about transferring back with his friends. He grabbed Mercedes before lunch and told her. She literally jumped for joy, pulling him into a big hug. She had arranged a glee meeting so he could tell everyone the news.

He heard Sam ask what was official so he yelled, "My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" He raised his arms in excitement and was met with cheers.

He hurried down the steps and into Mercedes' arms, hugging her tightly. "Hi," Tina said, pulling him into a hug. He was somewhat aware of his hat being pulled off his head by Mercedes.

"Let me breathe, let me breathe!" He joked. He hugged an excited Brittany before pulling back to look at the group. "Let's get ready for Nationals!"

"Oh, not yet," Mercedes said as she touched his arm. "See, there's a reason we're meeting here today. There are some people who want to say goodbye to you, Kurt."

Blaine had arrived just in time. He made sure to call an emergency meeting. Once he told the boys that Kurt had transferred they were all for going to sing him goodbye. Blaine was happy with how it turned out.

Kurt looked up and saw the familiar blazers. He didn't know what to say when he saw his boyfriend smiling sadly at him.

"Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you," Blaine called. "You were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team."

Kurt looked down before back up again as Blaine continued, "I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends. But these guys won't, so they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt," Wes added making Kurt a little breathless. Kurt watched Blaine start the song and the rest of the group come into the courtyard. He couldn't believe this was happening.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine flew past Kurt and started playing along to the song on the piano. Kurt was getting a bit emotional, as was Blaine. They Warblers followed Blaine gathering around him. Blaine made sure to look to Kurt through the whole song.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine stopped on the piano and walked up to his boyfriend. He stretched out his arms and Kurt took his hands. He let Blaine pull him down the steps. Before he knew it Blaine was gone and Kurt was getting embraced by the Warblers. Trent being the first and Kurt had to let his eyes water up.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

Kurt was left with his brother, well stepbrother in front of him. He immediately was pulled into a tight hug, which he hugged back. He hugged Mercedes quickly before turning back to face a sad looking Blaine.

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Kurt couldn't take the sadness on Blaine's face. He couldn't let Blaine cry because of him. So he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine didn't hesitate, even though they were in the middle of many judgmental eyes. He gripped Kurt as if his life depended on it

"I'll never say goodbye to you," He whispered to Blaine, hoping he would believe him.

Blaine didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. He didn't trust himself to burst out in tears. He pulled away with a nod. He wanted Kurt to know he believed him. He turned and walked back up the steps with the Warblers. He turned for a quick look and saw Kurt surrounded by his friends.

He smiled because no matter how much he was going to miss Kurt, this is where he needed to be. This is where he would be the happiest. He knew that Kurt was going to be taken care of, so he turned and left.

Nick was waiting at the top for him. "Sucks huh?" He asked, nodding back to where Kurt was. "It's hard when your girlfriend, well boyfriend for you, is at a different school."

Blaine hummed in agreement. They continued to their cars. "I'm just going to miss him. It's going to be hard because we were together every day, but that won't work anymore."

"Don't look it like that," Nick said. "You two are probably going to see way more of each other none that he's here. Talk all the time. It might even make you two stronger."

"I know, but I'm going to miss him," Blaine pouted, but realized how ridiculous he was being. He got into his car and smiled. Maybe it wasn't that bad. He would make it to see Kurt whenever he could. He just had to stop thinking of the negatives.

-6-

Kurt wasn't able to talk to Blaine until Thursday afternoon. He was busy the night of his transfer with Rachel's Barbra-vention. He felt horrible, but Blaine insisted that it was totally alright. They were scheduled to meet at Lima Bean, but Kurt had to get his shirt done for glee.

He was busy in thought about what he was going to put on his shirt. He was lying on his stomach on the floor. He had his notebook spread out with words written all over it. He couldn't find the perfect one. He didn't hear Blaine come in, so when the boy laid down next to him and kissed his cheek Kurt jumped. "Sorry," Blaine whispered.

Kurt beamed over to him. "It's fine. I was just in my own world. How are you?" He asked.

"Great," Blaine said. "How did the intervention go?"

"Barbra-vention," Kurt corrected. "I don't know. I like to think it worked. Rachel just doesn't realize how pretty she is, even with her big nose."

"Hey, I actually fell for here when I was confused way back when. Remember it?" He shoved Kurt's shoulder playfully with his own.

Kurt moaned, his head falling to rest in his hands. "Don't remind me Blaine. I just like to let that part of our friendship seem like it never, ever happened."

"You are adorable," Blaine said softly and smiled when Kurt peaked up from behind his hands. "So what were you doing that I had to meet you here instead of the Lima Bean?"

"This," Kurt said, pointing to the notebook. "I just am so lost. I don't know what to do."

"Explain what you need to do and I can help." He smiled and looked down at the tablet. He couldn't make out anything written on it.

"Okay, so this week's lesson in glee is acceptance. At the end of the week we are doing a big dance number to, wait for it, Lady Gaga. Who better to sing than her, right? And we are singing her anthem for self-love, 'Born This Way'."

"I love that song," Blaine interjected, not understanding why this was bad. "But how is that a problem?"

"Our costumes involve black pants and a white shirt. The shirt has to have a word or phrase about ourselves that is something we didn't really like about ourselves, but we've grown to accept that that's the way we are and that we can't change it."

Blaine smiled and looked down at the writing. "So what do we have here?"

"I had 'High Voice', but I still really don't like that. Sure my voice is high, but I have always loved my voice. I also have 'Feminine' but that is just no. I don't like it at all. I have 'Long Legs'. I also had 'Gay', but that one's just not good either. The other ones are just ridiculous. I might just not go with a phrase."

Blaine smiled and took the pen from the floor. He blocked Kurt's view as he scribbled down two simple words that were totally Kurt. "That's an easy one for you," He murmured.

Kurt tried to look over Blaine's shoulder, but the other boy was being extremely secretive. "I don't know what you could possibly have. I really love everything about myself."

"I'm your boyfriend, right?" He asked, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes.

"The last time I checked we were together," Kurt quipped, rolling his eyes. "Do you not remember that honey?"

"I was just asking. I feel that you should go with the gay thing, but not just put 'Gay', that's a little too, I don't know, flamboyant. I think that you should put a little something like this."

Kurt smiled as he learned over and read the words. "Likes Boys," He tried his smiled brightening just a little bit bigger. "That is, Blaine that's perfect."

"I know," He said, winking to Kurt. "I mean, you didn't like it, but you've learned that that's how you are. You like boys and I could never be more thankful because I was able to snag you up. Because I like boys too."

Kurt stared at Blaine lovingly, wondering how he was so lucky to get this boy. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I'm so crazy about you," He breathed against his lips.

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and smiled. "I'm just as crazy as you. Kurt I really just, I'm going to miss you so much. These past few days have been hard, but I know we will be alright."

"Me too," Kurt whispered. "I worked too hard to just lose you because we are an hour apart."

Blaine pecked his lips before pulling back. "You won't lose my sweetheart."

"I know," Kurt said mater-of-factly. "Now we have to focus on what your shirt would say. I can't just be the only one who makes one. I know! 'Oblivious'."

Blaine shot him a look and Kurt laughed. "What about 'Cute as a button'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What about 'Eyebrows'?" He asked.

"Ouch," He mocked, looking hurt. "You know that is a good one though. You love my eyebrows though. They are triangles full of mystery."

Kurt busted out laughing making Blaine reach over and start tickling his side. "Stop!" Kurt screamed between gasps for air. "Stop it Blaine!"

Blaine got Kurt turned on his back, his arms flailing. He leaned over, his hand stopping, but gripping Kurt's sides. "You love my triangle eyebrows."

"That I do," Kurt murmured, reaching his hand up and caressing Blaine's cheeks. "One of my favorite things about you. I also love your eyes."

Blaine leaned down and kissed him softly. "Kurt?" They heard come from the door. Blaine sat up and Kurt followed his suit.

"Hi Dad," Kurt said, standing up. Blaine stood as well and blushed to his ears. "We were just trying to figure out what I should do for glee."

"Uh-huh," Burt said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I just want you two to keep the door open when you are up here alone. Okay?"

"Yeah Dad," Kurt murmured, blushing deeply.

"Of course, Sir," Blaine said, shaking his head.

When Burt left, Kurt turned to Blaine. "That was your entire fault. If you wouldn't have tickled me he wouldn't have heard me yell. You just made dinner so awkward now."

"I'm very sorry," Blaine murmured. "How about we work on you shirt now?"

Kurt glared at him for a minute then a smile crept on his lips. "Fine, but no more tickling me ever again, at least while we are in my house."

"So I can while you come visit Dalton, or come to my house to meet my parents?" Blaine said sitting on Kurt's bed and watching Kurt take out his white shirt.

Kurt stopped what he was doing when he fully comprehended what he said. "I, you want me to meet your parents?" He asked, turning around.

"Well duh," Blaine said, looking up to the boy. "We are dating and I've met Burt and Carole. It's only right. That's okay isn't it?"

Kurt was speechless, but nodded. "That sounds wonderful actually," He managed to get out, smiling with his teeth and all.

"Good," Blaine nodded, smiling as well. "I'll take you there next weekend, if that's okay?"

Kurt never ever thought in a million years that he would be meeting Blaine's parents, hell any boy's parents. It was scary because what if he does something to scare them or they don't like him. He looked over to Blaine, who wasn't really paying attention to him, and smiled. He might just be falling in love with Blaine even more and there was nothing he was going to do to stop that from happening. He was happy, so very happy.

**A/N: Hi! (Waves at you all like a loser. :)) I am officially healed! My headache is gone and I'm writing this with a big smile on my face because you all are the greatest people ever! I was so surprised with everyone's reviews! It warmed my heart to read all of them! Just keep it up and just thank you all.**

**In other news I want to take a minute to appreciate the picture Chris Colfer tweeted last night. Moment of silence….. Pure beauty and perfectness! I just get so amazed by the fact that he is incredibly perfect. Like come freaking on! :) How is he so good looking? I swear every single time I see him he is even more gorgeous! And Brian! How lucky? I've never, ever been more jealous of a cat in my entire life and I'm allergic! He gets to climb on Chris' butt and just chill! His glare is like, 'Suck it bitches! I get his ass and you don't!' I swear. (Excuse my language.)**

**And Lea just tweeted about a Finchel(Eck!) and Klaine duet! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm so excited you don't even know. Does this mean that it's a Britney duet because they are filming the Britney episode? I'm so freaking! :) **

**Another spoiler… KURT IS GOING TO NEW YORK BABY! The pictures of him and that $900 suitcase(Are you kidding me?) in the airport! I'm so excited you guys. The thing that makes me sad is there was no Blaine to see him off. Well…. Maybe right? I could just hold a little hope that he wasn't seen. Yeah I'll go with that.**

**Like is Ryan Murphy getting a twitter the greatest thing ever? I think yes! He is crazy and I love him! He posted the bridesmaid scene from 'Hold on to Sixteen'. If you haven't seen it go watch it. All you Faberry shippers! (Is is weird that my laptop that I'm typing on is named Faberry? No? Okay.) I am tweeting non stop about releasing "I Want You Back" during Michael! I want! But I'm pretty sure he's releasing a St. Berry scene, so all you who love Jesse and Rachel, there you go.**

**I really love this episode! It's a really good one. I love love love it! This episode was based the draft of my beta Klainelover913. I added and switched and put my amazing touch and volia! I hope you love it! I tried and tried, sitting for hours, to think of other names Kurt could of put on his shirt. I'm sorry about if they aren't very impressive. And FYI I kinda gave a hint about what is happening in the next chapter, Rumours, which has no Blaine! Creys!**

**So I am going to do my shoot-outs now! First I would love to thank ameeran! You are ah-maz-ing! :) Unlike you I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the video. I received a bunch of dirty looks! :) Mostly from my family. I still have a little more Klaine at Dalton in this one, but I think that is it apart from a little Nick and some Trent.**

**Next 08trekker. Here's my next chapter! ;) I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for you kind words. Makes me smile! You are very welcome for the shoutout! You review and I pay you back my telling everyone how awesome you are! Hopefully this is up to par!**

**Sigh… IM-A-WARBLER. I like love you. There I said it. Your reviews always brighten my day. :) I know how you feel when you saw 'The Box Scene'. It sounds exactly like how I acted! My mom was like 'Chill the eff out. What's your problem?' And my response was, 'Mom! Don't you know how crazy this is!? Ryan Murphy just tweeted it and we've been waiting since Christmas! Excuse me will I flip the fudge out!' Blake… 'nough said. ;) This is the last of the Warblers I'm afraid. Like I said before I think there's a small bit of Nick, but that might be it. This is getting love so I'll just say Bye! *huggies**

**Nurse Kate, you are next! :) I'm glad that everyone is on the same page as me with Night of Neglect. It sucked. Everyone loves the Warblers so much! Ahh.. I might just have to add some in for you all! It's crazy. I just might have to! Thank you for your nice words about the dialogue. That's the thing that I worry the most about. I want to capture them perfectly! :)**

**And AnneCpc coming up the rear. You are too sweet sweetie! :) I hope you not finding words is a good thing… ;) And story follower: nigellafan! You are awesome! Sigh… my iluvblaine didn't review, but I hope you liked the chapter! :) It's so weird! I feel like we all know each other! You are all my friends!**

**So the net chapter should be up whenever I get around five reviews! :) I really love making you guys work for it! Only a few more chapters then I'm done! If you all haven't read my other story about season 3, go check it out. But I'm loving this story much better! **

**As always review, review, review! Enjoy and have a great last couple weeks of summer! :) Sorry for the long A/N! **

**Final Note: Can you imagine all the swear words Darren Criss said when he stubbed his toe!(Matthew Morrison tweeted a picture) It was probably so entertaining to watch! ;)**

**Love you all**

**-Chelsea-**


	19. Rumours

**Rumours**

**(Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, but I wish it was.)**

Blaine woke the next Monday morning moaning. He hadn't been sick in years, so this was unexpected. He was getting ready for the day slowly when he had to rush into the bathroom and threw up the remains of his dinner the night before.

"Whoa," Nick said. He walked into the room and kneeled down next to the shaking boy. "Okay, up you get. You're burning up."

Blaine moaned in response. He didn't know what was wrong. Nick wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up. "I'll get you in bed and go get the nurse. She'll figure out what is wrong with you."

Blaine fell into his bed and immediately fell asleep. He woke when a cold washcloth was placed on his head. "Mmm, feels good," He murmured, his eyes fluttering open.

"I know sweetheart," A lady, that Blaine knew was the nurse at Dalton, said. "I took your temperature and you have a high fever of 102.1. Nick said you threw up?"

Blaine nodded, the thought making his stomach turn again. "Is it food poisoning or a bug? I don't remember eating anything bad."

"No, I'm afraid you have the flu bug that has been going around. I had eight kids last week that had it. It is a nasty thing. They were throwing up and sore throats. It should only last a couple days. There isn't much you can do for it either, I'm afraid. You just have to wait it out."

Blaine moaned and jumped up. He made it to the toilet just in time. The nurse followed and rubbed his back softly. "It's alright Blaine. Just let it out."

Blaine cried softly as he flushed. "Why me?" He croaked, sitting back against the wall.

"It's alright sweetie. You really need to sleep. That's all I can really say that might help. Sleep always helps. Let's get you back in bed."

Blaine struggled to get in bed. He watched as the nurse got him water and covered his shaking body. "I have this bowl for you to use in case you don't make it to the bathroom in time." She moved to get the mandatory phone that they had in the room. "If it gets any worse call extension 24. That's me. I'll have Nick get your homework for when you are up to it. I advise you to sit this week out. This is very contagious. I wouldn't be around anyone for a total of five days."

"I have to go home this weekend," Blaine mumbled, his eyes closing. "Is it okay if I go home Friday if I'm feeling better?"

"That should be fine, as long as you sleep." She moved around the room and Blaine heard her gather stuff in a bag. "I'm going to have Nick stay in Trent's room down the hall. That way he won't catch it, if there's any way he didn't catch it already."

Blaine grunted to let her know he heard him. "What about food? Who's gonna feed me, not that I'm up for any kind of food anytime soon."

"I'll be back honey," She said sweetly. "I'm going to keep an eye on you like I did the others. That's my job."

"Thank you," He mumbled. "For coming. Can I sleep now?"

"Of course. I'll be back later to check up on you." Blaine watched her leave and finally closed his eyes. He slept for a while. He remembered Nick coming in and telling him that he had his homework for the week and it was on his bed.

He also remembered his phone buzzing a couple times. He didn't bother with it. He managed to make it to the toilet three out of the four times he had to use it. He didn't do anything but sleep.

He woke up to his phone ring. He blinked and moaned when his stomach turned. He saw the clock on his dresser and it read 8:28. He reached over blindly and gripped his phone. "'ello?" He asked, lying back down.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice proclaimed and Blaine had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Blaine, sweetheart? Is that you? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Are you alright?"

Blaine smiled at the worry in his voice. "M'fine," He assured, closing his eyes. "I just, I'm sick. I caught this flu. I'm in my room alone. They even moved Nick out because it's really contagious."

Kurt frowned. "Aw Blaine, sweetie, do you need me to do anything? I can come after school tomorrow and take care of you."

"No I don't want you catching it. It's pretty nasty. I've thrown up about five times today. It's horrible. The nurse just said I have to sleep and it will pass."

Kurt sighed. "You have horrible timing. Is me meeting you parents held off until next weekend?"

"I should be better by then, but I can't see anyone but the nurse until then. I'm sorry about us not having coffee this week."

"Don't be," Kurt said quickly. "I will make sure to call you every day until you get better. I want you to get back to sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine mumbled. "I think I might have to visit the toilet before. I've gotta go through, like now."

"Okay," Kurt said. "I'll call you tomorrow and get better."

"Bye," Blaine said before hanging up and sprinting to the bathroom. He didn't get much sleep that night. He wondered why he was the lucky one who got sick. Why couldn't Nick? No it had to be him because he had the best luck.

He was pretty sure that he slept more on the bathroom floor than on his bed. He didn't understand why he didn't throw up as much during the day, but now he was like a puke machine. He really just wanted to be help tightly by his mommy.

He was tempted to call her, but he figured she would probably at work where she always was now in days. He was also tempted to call Kurt and cry to him. He wanted his boyfriend, but he sucked it up and trudged back to his bed and slept for the rest of the night and morning.

-1-

It had been a full four days that Kurt hadn't seen his boyfriend. He wasn't having any more of it, even if they were seeing each other in two days. He got everything he needed and headed down to Westerville.

After the drama and rumors going on at McKinley, he really just wanted to get away and help his boyfriend. Yes the black curly hair, golden eyes, triangle eyebrows and vertically talented boyfriend. Not Sam, but Blaine. Just because he was helping Sam with his money problem Rachel had to go and spread rumors about them dating. It was times like these that made him miss Dalton.

Sure he had talked to his boyfriend on the phone, but Blaine only felt like talking for so long and he didn't sound like he was getting any better. He needed Blaine to be better by Saturday because he really wanted to meet his parents.

He pulled up to the familiar school and got his bag out of the back. The trip inside went uneventful. He didn't run into any Warblers, and he probably figured it was because they always held meetings after classes.

He got to Blaine's room and knocked softly. He didn't hear anything, so he opened the door quietly and peaked in. "Blaine?" He asked.

Kurt saw the lump on the bed moved, but not get up. He smiled and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. The blinds were drawn and the only light was from the bathroom lights. He put his bag on Nick's bed and turned to the room. It was messy, so he took it upon himself to straighten up.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his adorable boyfriend. He looked so peaceful without a worry in the world. He reached out and ran his hand through Blaine's little gelled curls. He figured Blaine hadn't done anything with his hair for days. It was massive bed head, but still adorable.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, nuzzling into Kurt's hand. Kurt laughed and pulled his hand back which received a whine from Blaine. "Don't go."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere sweetie," Kurt murmured. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Blaine blinked his eyes open and focused on Kurt. "What are you doing here?" He asked, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. "I thought I told you not to come."

"Couldn't stay away," Kurt admitted, squeezing his hands. "I actually wanted to come check up on you. I hated not knowing how you were."

Blaine smiled and sat himself up. "I'm feeling better finally. I haven't thrown up in two days. I just got cleared by my nurse that I can go home tomorrow. She's going to clean in here so when Nick and I come back it won't be contaminated with my germs."

Kurt nodded, moving to get up and get his bag. "So I came bearing gifts for my sick little baby." He sat back down and turned to Blaine. "Are you up to eating anything?"

Blaine shrugged, sitting his head back against the head board. "Nothing big because I still get queasy, but I have been eating like liquids."

"Good," Kurt said happily. "Well not good that you get queasy, but I brought you some homemade soup for dinner. Its chicken and noodle. My dad told me it was the best he's ever had."

"Yummy," Blaine said taking the thermos Kurt handed him. "I'm sure if you made it, it'll be delicious and I'll be able to eat it perfectly."

"Good and I also have something to make you smile." He reached into his bag and pulled out a brown fluffy bear. "I picked this up because it was almost as adorable as me and you can cuddle with it tonight after I leave."

Blaine look the bear gingerly, a bright smile on his lips. "Your right about it being almost as adorable as you. But it doesn't have your gorgeous eyes." He looked up to see Kurt blushing, so he continued. "You didn't have to get me this."

"Yes I did," Kurt informed, getting up and walking across the room to the small TV. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and with that craziness at McKinley. I just wanted you to know that I really care about you."

Blaine smiled as Kurt messed with the DVD player. "I know babe. I know you care about me. You didn't have to do any of this, but I love it all."

Kurt nodded and slipped back onto the bed next to Blaine. "You are going to get sick Kurt," Blaine warned as Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Yeah yeah," Kurt muttered grapping the remote and turning the TV on. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Blaine smiled and scooted even closer, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. He saw the title screen for The Little Mermaid pop up. "My favorite."

"Your favorite," Kurt repeated. "I thought it would cheer you up."

"You just being here cheers me up," Blaine responded.

They snuggled together for the first half of the movie. Blaine curled up in Kurt's side and Kurt rubbed his back soothingly. Blaine hummed along to the songs, not really wanting to sing.

Blaine remembered something and sat his head up. "You said there was drama at school. We haven't really talked about you this week."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine's head back down. "It's just that Sam, you remember Sam right?" He asked and Blaine nodded. "You know how he delivered a pizza here? His dad lost his job and they lost their house. They are living in a motel. It's really sad. I gave him some of my old clothes to help him out."

"That's really sweet of you," Blaine piped in.

"Yeah, well Rachel and Finn were investigating or whatever and they saw me at the motel with Sam. They're idiots."

"So they thought that you and Sam were… Are you cheating on me Kurt?" He joked, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah Blaine," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. "They are just ridiculous. She came up to me in the hall and told me to stop. Like she has the right to yell at me for cheating. She was the reason Finn broke up with her. She cheated on him with Puck."

"Don't let her get to you. You were doing something nice and she is being Rachel. I know you won't cheat on me Kurt. I trust you."

Kurt smiled, kissing the top of his head. "So are we still on for Saturday?" He asked turning back to the TV.

"Yep," Blaine breathed. "My mom is really excited to meet you." He tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Kurt singing quietly along with Sebastian singing "Kiss the Girl".

-2-

Kurt was nervous. Yep that's what he was. He was sitting in his car outside, what he hoped was Blaine's house. He had never been, but he knew that the car sitting in the driveway was Blaine's. He wasn't just nervous. Meeting Blaine's parents was a big step in their relationship. He was excited as well.

"I can do this," He cheered himself on. He took a deep breath and got out. He walked up the walkway and to the door. He stared at it for a second. "Knock on the door, Kurt."

He brought his hand up and knocked timidly and the door flew open. Blaine was smiling at him before pulling him inside. "Hey," He said brightly.

"Hey," Kurt laughed. They hugged and Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "So I'm late. I was giving myself a little pep talk."

Blaine chuckled. He took Kurt's hand and led him though the house. Kurt took in the big house and the pictures of their family. He saw a family picture of a little Blaine, an older boy that looked like Blaine, and Blaine's parents, Kurt assumed. Kurt didn't know that Blaine had a brother.

Kurt was pulled out of the same entry way and into a large open living area. It was cozy and Kurt smiled. Before he could appreciate how well the furniture matched the wall color, he was pulled into a small kitchen.

"Mom," Blaine said, pulling Kurt behind him. "Kurt's here."

Kurt faced a very pretty petite woman. Kurt smiled as her eyes lit up when she saw the two of them. She was definitely Blaine's mother. Kurt held his laugh in as he realized where Blaine's height, curls and golden eyes came from. Kurt always knew Blaine was part Filipino, but he never really found it important. Now he was looking at where he got that portion of him.

Blaine's mom was most definitely Filipino, or half. He skin was dark and Kurt found it complementing her look. She was very tan and beautiful. Her smile was warm and inviting, helping Kurt's nerves. She looked like she was in her early forties which was a surprise to Kurt. He thought Blaine's mom was older.

"Hi sweetie," She said brightly. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped forward. She immediately wrapped Kurt in a warm hug. "It is so nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replied after she pulled away.

"Blaine talks all about you when he's here. It's been very long and I don't like being left waiting. I can finally put a face to the name."

Kurt smiled and shot Blaine a glance. "Me too. I'm sorry I keep him from coming home most weekends."

"Don't you worry about that," She instructed. "Blaine's father and I are barely ever here, so I'm happy you can keep him busy. We work nonstop. It's crazy that we were able to get tonight off, but I was very persistent. I think they let me off to shut me up."

Kurt laughed along with her. "Well thank you for having me tonight."

She shooed him with her hand. "Thank you for coming. Blaine your father is in his office. I'm sure he'd like to meet Kurt. Tell him dinner is almost done."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt out of the room. They walked down a hallway, past several other doors before Blaine stopped at the one on the end. "Just remember my dad isn't like yours. He can be, um, cold sometimes. I apologize in advance for if he says anything rude to you."

Kurt kissed his cheek before nodding. "I'm ready," He assured.

Blaine knocked before opening the door. "Dad?" Blaine said. He stepped inside and pulled Kurt in behind him.

Kurt was met with a strong looking man. He looked up over his glasses at his son and Kurt. Kurt watched as he stood and walked around his desk towards them. He couldn't believe how tall the man was. He had jet black hair, slicked back with gel. His eyes were bright green and Kurt couldn't help but think about how Blaine's eyes change colors to between his dad's and mom's color. Kurt was intimidated, but kept up his tough exterior. He saw many things that screamed Blaine. They had the same nose and mouth, and not to mention triangular eyebrows.

"Dad this is Kurt, my boyfriend," Blaine said confidently, letting Kurt's hand go.

Kurt smiled up to the man. He was nervous about why he wasn't saying anything, so he decided to talk first. "Hi Mr. Anderson, it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out, waiting for the man to take it.

Blaine watched as his father finally reached out and shook Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you Kurt."

Kurt felt awkward, but he wasn't going to let this be how they met. "I can see where Blaine gets his looks. You too look so much alike."

"Really?" The man said sounding surprised. "Most people say he got his mother's looks. Blaine's brother looks more like me."

Kurt nodded. "You never told me you had a brother Blaine," Kurt said to Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"It never came up," Blaine said simply, turning to his dad. "Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"We should get ready then, huh?" He asked them.

Kurt followed Blaine's dad out of the room and back to the kitchen. They were sat down at the dinner table five minutes later. Kurt was staring at the table of delicious looking foods.

"This all looks so good Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, looking towards the small woman.

"Thank you Kurt," She said smiling brightly.

They started into the food. Kurt tasted some of the greatest things he had ever tasted in his entire life. Blaine's mom had made this crazy good stew and Kurt found himself holding in moans whenever he took a bite. He had never had so many vegetables in his entire life. He didn't care how many calories he consumed.

He swallowed his current mouthful of food. "Mrs. Anderson this is truly the greatest thing I have ever tasted."

She smiled up at him, but Blaine's dad spoke before her. "So Kurt, Blaine has told us you got a mouth on you." Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked to the man. "I meant sing; Blaine said that you can sing."

"Oh yeah. I was in the Warblers when I transferred to Dalton. It's really a passion of mine. I want to be on Broadway after I graduate."

Blaine mom nodded. "Wow that's big. When you become famous don't forget about our little Blaine here. He's so smitten with you."

Kurt glanced to Blaine, who was a shade of pink. "I could never forget Blaine. I plan on taking him with me. He'll be my groupie," He joked, receiving a laugh from the table.

"So are you two in the same grade, or are you younger Kurt?" Blaine's dad asked.

"I'm older than Blaine. He's a sophomore and I'm a junior. I know I look young because of my baby face, but I am older."

"Do you have a backup for if your Broadway plans don't work out?" He asked, taking another bite of his food.

"Um," Kurt started, thinking about it for a minute. "I haven't really thought about it, but if for some reason it doesn't work I really love fashion. I could possible get a career in that. It's another one of my passions."

"That sounds nice," Blaine's mom said. "It's nice you have your future planned out. So you and Blaine have known each other for a while now?"

"Six months," Blaine piped in.

"We've known each other for six months," Kurt said anyway. "We were just friends for the first five months though."

"Why so long?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"This one here took a little longer than I hoped to ask me out," Kurt said, nodding towards Blaine. "But we developed a great friendship along the way."

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Anderson said. "So what is your family like? Your mom and dad?"

"Mom," Blaine warned, shooting her a look.

"I have a small family," Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's comment. "It was just me, my mom and dad. When I was little my mom died, so now it's just my dad and me. He got remarried and I have a step-mom and stepbrother. They are like family."

"I'm sorry for you loss," She said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "But you gained a new mother now."

"Yeah," Kurt said, looking down at his plate. "My life has been so crazy this year, but the greatest thing that happened was meeting Blaine. He helped me though a rough time in my life."

Blaine reached under the table and gripped Kurt's hand. "That's so sweet, isn't it sweet honey?" Mrs. Anderson asked her husband.

He grunted in agreement and Kurt smiled. They finished dinner with small talk and Kurt couldn't help but think everything was going well. He was really getting along with Blaine's mom and his dad was being nice. It was better than he thought it would be.

After dinner Kurt insisted that he help with the dishes and Kurt bonded even more with Kurt's mom. Blaine spent the time talking to his dad about the game on TV. He even told Blaine that he thought Kurt was a good kid for him and if he was going to be gay then he was glad it was with Kurt.

When Kurt had to leave later that night Kurt shook Mr. Anderson's hand and hugged Mrs. Anderson before thanking them for dinner. Blaine walked him out to his car.

"Well tonight we exceptionally well," Kurt said. He turned to face the short boy, smiling brightly.

"I knew they'd like you, well in my dad's case except you," Blaine said smiling. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, remembering for the first time how Blaine spent the week. "Better I hope."

"Very better and not contagious, so I can kiss you goodnight. I'm still surprised you didn't catch it from our snuggle fest on Thursday."

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine's firm body. "Good because I miss not kissing you. I don't know how I made it five months without doing it."

Blaine responded by leaning forward and capturing Kurt in a tender kiss. Kurt sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, sucking on Blaine's lip. He had become a very talented kisser since him and Blaine got together. It might have something to do with the fact that they usually ended up kissing whenever they were together. It was all new and exciting.

"I gotta go," Kurt breathed after pulling away. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay," Blaine said letting him go. He opened Kurt's car door for him and kissed his cheek before he got in. "Text me when you get home so I know you are safe."

"Alright," Kurt said, looking up from inside his car. "Night."

"Night," Blaine called as Kurt drove away. Blaine smiled and turned to go inside. He would be pulling an all-nighter because he had a big stack of homework to do. He walked inside and said goodnight to his parents. He was really happy that his boyfriend and his parents seemed to get along. He was ecstatic. His life was pretty perfect.

**A.N: Sorry about the delay, but my life got in the way. So I start school a week from Tuesday(SENIOR YEAR!) and I want all these chapters posted by then. I counted and after this I have 3 more. I'm going to give you all a treat and post Prom Queen with this one! YAY! :) You're welcome. ;) After that I will post Funeral on Friday and New York on Sunday. I hope I can stick to that. **

**This episode has no Blaine… though they do mention him once or twice. Like I said last time I set this chapter up in Born This Way. I wanted Blaine to be sick, so that could explain the fact that he's MIA in the episode. I had to do it though. I love the idea of Sick Blaine and Kurt having to go and take care of him. I also wanted Kurt to meet Blaine's parents. Their descriptions are totally made up and I didn't mention any names because they haven't said anything about them on the show. Just thought I put that out there.**

**Now for spoilers for those of you who haven't heard and want to. In the second episode, The Britney Spears one, Brittany is performing 'Give Me More' with The New Directions in the auditorium for a type of assembly. They are suppose to show the school how good they are, but Brittany screws it up and they get booed off the stage. Now I don't know if that is true, but I've seen it on Tumblr.**

**Now onto one of the two things Ryan tweeted since the last time. Like the second after I posted BTW, he posted a YouTube video and guess what? I WANT YOU BACK WAS POSTED! To say that I love Ryan Murphy after that is an understatement. I loved it so much! Sebastian is one of my favorite characters and to see him thrusting in front of Blaine. God I loved it. Kurt's facial expression are hilarious and he's like, 'You don't know how much I want to jump off this couch and scratch your eyes out. He is my man. Who do you think you are?' It was just pure perfectness and I was pissed it got cut!**

**Now the second one was Ryan's tweet that said… "Hey Gleeks! Should we tour next summer? If so, what cities should we Gleek out in?" YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY AYAAY! You all don't know how excited I am! I want this so badly! I was bummed they didn't do one this year, but I understand the cast's need for a break. When I went last summer to the Chicago show it was the greatest time of my life. If you all haven't been to one of their concerts I suggest to go. I didn't pay much for two tickets, something like $150 and I was on the floor. Sure my tickets were fake and the manager at the arena gave me and my sister seas closer, but it was still a good time! I don't recommend StubHub. Sometimes I forget that I was in the same room as some of my idols. :) I hope that Ryan posts Finn and Blaine's duet, 'Good Riddance'!**

**Well I must go to work now… eh. I hope you all enjoy this! Review.. Please? **

**Almost forgot. AnneCpc I'm glad I wasn't the only one who acted like a loser when I watched 'The Box Scene'. Thank you so much! IM-A-WARBLER thank you! We got I Want You Back! Yay! I love you! :) My twitter username is Chelseabug2013, and my full name is Chelsea Patty. I would love to follow you! iluvblaine I updated as soon as I could! Prom Queen should be up soon. :) Nylin thanks for making my story one of your favorites! **

**Hope you all love this like I do! Almost done! Posting Prom Queen soon! Review? Please?**

**Final Note: Congratulation to Darren Criss for having 1,000,000 followers on twitter! I love you! **

**-Love Chelsea- **


	20. Prom Queen

**Prom Queen**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee unfortunately.)**

The week of prom hit Kurt full force. He hadn't been so excited to whole year. He was planning his outfit, which had to be over the top, and planning on how he was going to ask his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, to the event. He had it all planned though.

He asked Blaine to meet him at BreadStix Monday night. He was simply going to drop the question as soon as they ordered. It was going to be magical. He and Blaine hadn't been to many events together. Sure McKinley had homophobes, but that wasn't going stop him from slow dancing at prom with Blaine.

He skipped to front of the restaurant and waited patiently for his boyfriend to arrive. He would easily get a table, but that meant he wouldn't be able to embrace his boyfriend without judgmental glares and sneers.

He saw Blaine's car pull up and was surprised to see Blaine step out of it not in his blazer. He loved seeing Blaine in regular clothes. It made him more real for Kurt.

Blaine smiled widely when he saw Kurt, hopping up the ledge and onto the sidewalk in front of Kurt. "Hey you," He said. He took Kurt in a big hug, squeezing his skinny body tightly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not late," Kurt murmured. He pulled away and chanced a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just on time actually."

"Great, shall we go?" He asked.

They both walked into the restaurant and sat at their usual table. It was weird because every time they cam it was at the same table, just like at the Lima Bean.

The waitress came and took their orders and left. Kurt smiled and waited until they got their drinks to ask. He looked directly across the table at his boyfriend. "Give me your hand," He instructed, holding out both his hands.

Blaine didn't hesitate sliding his hand into Kurt's grip. He didn't know what to make of it so he listened eagerly. "Blaine Warbler, will you go to junior prom with me?"

To say that Blaine was surprised was an understatement. Not only was he that he was nervous, his memory of school dances weren't that great. "Prom?" He asked lightly.

Kurt didn't let the fact that Blaine didn't answer his question get to him. "It'll be the social event of the season!" He explained, but then saw Blaine hesitance. "You don't want to go to prom with me?"

"No! No, no, of course," Blaine answered quickly. He hated how fast Kurt's smile fell. "Of course I want to go with you! It's just," He paused, thinking about it, Kurt's hand slipping out of his. "Prom."

"What about prom, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was upset. Everything he had planned for Saturday wouldn't be happening if the boy said no.

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance," Blaine started, glancing up and Kurt. He really didn't like remembering this part of his life. "And I had _just_ come out. So, I asked a friend of mine; the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up... these three guys... um... beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt took in his information, immediately feeling bad for being upset with Blaine. "I... I'm so sorry," He whispered, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm out, and I'm proud and all that. This is just a little bit of a sore spot." He leaned his head on his hand and looked to Kurt, hoping the boy would understand.

"This is perfect," Kurt said more to himself. "You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend optimism. It sounded intriguing, but he was still didn't know. "We could do it together," Kurt said brightly.

He looked across the table and found Blaine still quiet. He knew he was still iffy on the subject so he decided to add, "But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead."

Blaine was touched to say the least. "I am crazy about you," He whispered, leaning forward.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt tried, looking up to his boyfriend.

Blaine stared at him. How could he say no to that face? "Yes," He finally said. Kurt was so happy he just in his seat, clapping his hand down on the table in excitement. "Yes, you and I are going to the prom."

Blaine knew he did the right thing. Kurt just looked so happy and adorable. "Prom is Saturday night," Kurt said, looking to Blaine. He had taken hold of his excitement and toned it down.

"I should probably order my tux now," He said.

Kurt smiled to himself. "Thank you for taking this chance Blaine. It means so much to me."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands again. "I'd do anything for you Kurt."

They smiled at each other while their food was brought. They ate with Kurt discussing the details for prom and how he was working on his prom outfit. Blaine had agreed to go to Kurt's sometime this week to cheek his outfit out. Kurt happy with how their date went.

-1-

Blaine sat with Nick, Jeff and Trent the next afternoon. He had been worrying about going to prom with Kurt all day. Yes he would do anything for the boy, but this was a subject that terrified him to death. What if something happened?

He moaned in the silent room, other than the noise from whatever video game Jeff and Nick were playing. He immediately regretted it because the game was paused and he was being stared at by the three boys.

"Alright," Trent said first. "What's wrong Mr. Moany Pants?"

Blaine shook his head before letting it fall against the bed where he was laying. "Nothing is wrong," He mumbled incoherently.

"Blaine how long have we known you?" Nick asked. He shared a glance with the others before continuing. "You can tell us what's wrong. It's no like we'll make fun of you. Well I won't make fun of you and Trent won't either, but I have no control over Jeff."

"Hey," Jeff said offended. He punched Nick's bicep and flicked Trent's ear for laughing. "I won't make fun of you either Blaine. Now come tell your best friend, me, what's wrong."

"Excuse me," Trent protested. "If anyone is Blaine's best friend here it's me. You are a little behind on that."

Nick laughed amused. "I think you are mistaken Trent. I'm Blaine's best friend. I am his roommate and we are tight. He tells me everything."

"Everything huh?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "I think you are mistaken. If he told you everything wouldn't you know what is wrong with him now?"

Trent pointed at Jeff agreeing. "You don't know him as much as you think you do Nick. I definitely got closer to Blaine when Kurt was my roommate. Blaine was over all the time and we definitely created a bond."

"Are you sure you aren't just in love with him?" Nick shot back smiling in triumph. "You always go around stalking him that I wonder if you do love him."

"Burn!" Jeff proclaimed seeing Trent's face redden. "He got you there Trent!"

"If you all must know that I do like Blaine, but not like that. You two are little pervs with the minds you have. And who are you to question my sexuality when you two spend more time together than with your girlfriends? If anyone here is gayer than Blaine, then it's you two definitely. Do you make out when you 'study'?" He asked using his fingers to make air quotes.

"We are not gay!" Jeff said quickly. Both boys' face blushing deeply. "We are just very close mind you; you and Kurt were really close. Were you two dating?"

"Of course not," Trent said offended. "That would be wrong because I knew Kurt had a crush on Blaine since he moved here. It wouldn't have been right to take advantage and put on my amazing charm. He would of fell and them we would have no Klaine."

"So are you admitting that you are gay?" Nick questioned. "Because let's just face it. We have all been wondering you sexuality since we met you."

"Enough," Blaine interrupted. He was fed up with the bickering, no matter how funny it was. And he wasn't going to make Trent come out if he didn't want to, that was if he was gay. "You are all killing me."

The three boys looked to him, their mouths immediately shutting. "We're sorry. Will you please tell us what has you down?" Nick asked.

"You and Kurt didn't have a fight did you?" Trent added his voice full of concern and horror. "Cause if you did I will make sure to fix it."

"No we didn't fight. It's just that he asked me to go to prom with him," He explained.

"That's awesome!" Jeff said without thinking. He received glares from the two other boys. "What? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Jeff does things we tell you go in one ear and out the other?" Nick asked. "Don't you remember why Blaine moved here? He was beaten up a dance at his old school."

"Oh yeah," Jeff said. "I remember now."

"You three are not helping me right now," Blaine informed. "I just, I want to go with him, but there's this nagging inside me that is saying that it's a bad idea. I just don't want to disappoint him. He's counting on me."

"Well did you say yes?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. I told him I would go. Mostly because of the way he was so excited and smiling. He's my boyfriend and I would love to dance with him as prom, but here. At McKinley we are exposed to everything they throw at us, literally."

"Blaine," Nick started. "Are you going to be scared to go to any dance the rest of your life? Are you willing to let that one moment in your life take over what you do in your future?"

Blaine sighed and ducked his head. "I don't know. I'm so terrified that what happened to me will not only happen to me, but it will happen to Kurt and I won't be able to protect him. I could never live with the fact that he got hurt because of me."

"Well do you think that they would only hurt him if you were there? What's to say that if you don't go and they beat the crap out of him still? You actually won't be there to try and protect him. Would you be more upset if it happened when you were too scared to go, or would you be upset knowing that you took a chance to have a great night and didn't care what they do? Wouldn't you rather go and have fun and have the snot beat out of you than getting a call from Kurt's dad that says he got beat up without you there to protect him?"

The three boys stared at Jeff with their mouth's open. "Did we just hear actual words of wisdom from you?" Trent asked amazed. "You never say anything smart."

Blaine smiled, but he did take what Jeff said seriously. He was right. "I should just do it," He announced. "It's for him and I'll make sure to keep it on the download so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

"There you go," Nick said. "Now see, we all talked it out. You will now be going to prom and everything is all good."

"I hate you," Blaine muttered under his breath. "Alright now who wants to help me pick out my tux?"

Blaine laughed when they all gathered around his laptop. To say that all of them agreed on what he wanted, Jeff thinking Blaine could pull off a bright blue tux and have Kurt go in the neon pink one. Blaine just laughed because he had the greatest friends.

-2-

Wednesday after school Blaine found himself ringing the doorbell to Kurt's house. He was nervous about the upcoming Saturday. He was dealing with his nerves though, for Kurt. He turned when the door opened, expecting Kurt, but finding Finn.

"Hey dude," Finn said, nodding. "Come in."

Blaine listened and walked inside. "Is Kurt upstairs?" He asked. He turned and watched Finn nod.

"He's trying on his outfit for prom and told me to tell you to wait down here or something along those lines."

Blaine nodded and followed Finn into the living room and sat down on the couch. Finn disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chips and a glass of milk.

"So you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?" Blaine asked. He looked over to Finn for an answer. He heard the door open, but didn't pay attention to it.

"Yeah, totally," Finn said. He was really more focused on the TV that was on.

"Good news, boys!" Burt called into his house. He pulled his jacket off and hung it up. He turned to see Finn and Blaine sitting on the couch. "My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off."

Blaine and Finn shared a look before Finn said, "Sweet!"

"Yeah, so what are you gonna go with?" Burt asked, taking the paper he had received and walking into the room and looking down at the boys

"I'm going simple, black, thin lapel collar. Very discreet," Blaine described to a confused Blaine and a curious Burt.

"Know what I wore at my prom?" Burt asked and not waiting for an answer. "I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour bowtie. I looked like Tony Orlando."

"Was that a designer?" Blaine asked trying to remember the name from anywhere.

Burt sat down and smiled. "No."

"No need for half off my outfit," Kurt called, sliding into view for the room to see. He was really happy with how it turned out.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt joked, smiling at the others.

Kurt didn't let the comment get him down. "My ensemble is homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young, fashionable man in Ohio!"

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart!" Finn said, pointing at him before taking a sip of his milk.

Kurt turned around showing his outfit off. Burt knew what he was about to say was going to make Kurt upset, but he did it anyway. "I don't like it."

"Well of course you don't like it. It's not finished yet! I still think it needs, like, a sash. Or maybe some beads," Kurt informed, walking over to the couch.

Blaine didn't know what to say, but he was glad Burt spoke his concerns because he felt the same way. "Look, I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest. I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention."

"Exactly, what's the point of dressing up?" Kurt asked. "I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails and the top hat and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, Blaine, help me out here."

"I think your dad has a point," Blaine admitted. He immediately regretted it because the look Kurt was giving made him scared. "I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble."

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt," Burt said. Blaine nodding to agree. "And they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Of course, I want– I want you to be yourself. But I also, I want you to be practical."

Kurt took a deep breath, hoping he didn't explode. "Okay, I have done everything right," He muttered quietly. He walked up the step and turned to face them. "Now Blaine, I understand that, after what you've been through, you're worried."

Blaine shuffled in his seat as both Finn and Burt's eyes fell on him. "But prom is about joy, not about fear. Okay? So I am wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me I completely understand."

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt walk down the hallway. He didn't know what he would do to make Kurt happy again.

"You should go talk to him," Burt spoke up after a minute. "Kurt can be a bit of a drama queen. He just doesn't realize everything."

Blaine nodded and stood up. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Kurt?" He called thought the door, opening it a crack.

Kurt looked up from his bed. He stood when he saw Blaine and walked over to his vanity. "Kurt," Blaine said, walking after him. Come here sweetheart."

"Why? So you can tell me everything I'm doing wrong," Kurt shot at him.

"Stop it," Blaine instructed, reaching out and pulling him closer.

Kurt let Blaine pull him to the bed. "I think that you look fantastic, I really do. It's just that I don't know about it. I don't want people to see you in a skirt and start tearing you down. Prom is supposed to be happy and having guys like Karofsky call you names won't make you too happy."

Kurt's blue eyes looked up and locked with Blaine's golden ones. "I understand, but Blaine, I just thought you'd be breathless and think how great I look."

"And you don't think I am?" Blaine asked laughing softly. "Kurt you always take my breath away. I love this outfit on you. Am I still worried about Saturday? Yeah, but if it means so much to you then I'll be honored to take you as my date in it."

Kurt smiled at the statement, instantly cheering up. "So does that mean that you will still go to prom with me?" He asked hopeful.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I will still go to prom with you. And I will be insanely normal compared to you. What you think about in that cute little head of yours is beyond me."

Kurt smiled and stood up. "So you do like it?" He asked, turning to Blaine.

"I love it," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt smiled in triumph, taking his clothes and going into the bathroom. Now that he had the outfit done all he had to worry about was Blaine showing up. He was pretty sure that was going to happen too.

-3-

Kurt paced the living room on Saturday night. He was sure prom was going to go off without a hitch. After David apologizing for what he did to him earlier in the year, he was pretty sure no one was going to mess with him or Blaine. Now if Blaine would just get there.

He was worried about Blaine. He was so worried about him actually showing up. Kurt knew that it would be a big step for the boy and he didn't even know if Blaine was going to come. He hadn't gotten a call or anything.

Kurt was starting to freak out, but the doorbell rang. He felt his heart immediately slow. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Kurt's eyes fell on a dapper looking Blaine. He was suited in a crisp ordinary tux. Kurt couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. Blaine's hair was styled back with gel as always and Kurt loved it like that. He realized he was gaping at the boy and looked down.

"Hi," Blaine said blushing softly. "You look amazing."

Kurt smiled and pulled him inside. "I'm not the only on. You look so dreamy Blaine."

"Blaine! Kurt!" Carole called from the living room. "Get you butts in here."

"I'm sorry for whatever she does to us," Kurt murmured into his ear as he took Blaine's hand and they walked into the room.

Blaine smiled as he saw Carole and Burt standing and waiting for their entrance. "Oh Burt!" Carole gushed. "Look at how cute they are together!"

Kurt blushed. He gripped Blaine's hand tighter. "I, uh, I have this for you," Blaine spoke getting Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned to face him and saw the box that he didn't realize was there. "Nick, my friend," Blaine explained to the three. "He told me about going to his prom and how he got his girlfriend a corsage, but I didn't think you'd like that. I got you this instead."

Kurt smiled and opened the box. He smiled at the two simple pink carnation boutonnières. "This is so sweet Blaine," Kurt cooed.

"Okay!" Carole said getting their attention. She held up her camera and smiled. "Get together and pin them on."

Kurt smiled and picked up one of the tiny flowers and, with shaky hands, pinned it to Blaine's lapel. He paused for a picture, cheeks red. "Stop shaking," Blaine whispered under his breath.

"Can't help it," Kurt murmured back as Blaine posed for a picture of him pinning Kurt's boutonniere on his lapel.

"Okay," Carole said after they were done. "I want you two to stand together."

"Carole," Burt warned. "I'm sure they want to get going. Don't hold them up too much."

Kurt smiled as Blaine slipped an arm around his waist. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and they posed for a couple more photos before Carole was satisfied. "Okay," Kurt said. "We are going to go."

"Wait a second," Burt said, walking towards them. "I want to have a small chat with you two."

The three of them walked to the foyer and Kurt felt nervous all over again. "I know that it's prom night and everything. I was a kid once and the thing was renting a motel room and doing-"

"Dad!" Kurt interrupted loudly, both him and Blaine blushing profusely. "We just started dating a month and a half ago. We will not be doing that."

"You told me the other day that you weren't coming home tonight," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt. "What am I suppose to think?"

"I'm spending the night at Rachel's," Kurt informed greatly. "Can we go now Dad?"

"Go have fun," Burt instructed, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug. "Take care of him Blaine."

"Will do Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as he led Kurt out to his car. His cheeks were still bright red and he was still nervous about the dance.

When they got into the car Kurt let out an embarrassed moan. "I'm so sorry about that awkwardness of that whole entire conversation. My dad just does not know when to shut his mouth."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Blaine assured, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And besides you are coming over tonight."

Kurt shot him a glare. "I know it's just that I couldn't tell him that. If he found out that I was sleeping over at your deserted house he wouldn't let me go."

"It's not like we are going to be doing anything," Blaine said. He started the car and they were on their way. "I'm sorry if you are ready for that next step, but there is no way I am."

"Blaine. I will not be doing anything of that sort tonight. Can we just drop that subject?" He asked, pleading desperately with his eyes.

"Let's just focus us on the night ahead of us," Blaine laughed. He smiled and reached his hand out to hold Kurt's.

-4-

When the two boys walked into the crowed gymnasium they were met with Artie, Puck and Sam singing Rebecca Black's "Friday". Kurt found himself rolling his eyes at the choice, but he danced along next to Blaine. It was a fun song.

Blaine was enjoying himself pretty much. No snide comments or looks. He hadn't worked up enough courage to ask Kurt to dance yet. He was perfectly fine dancing beside his boyfriend.

The thing was that Kurt wanted to dance. He stood next to Blaine for three songs and bobbed along with him. He thought that maybe Blaine was waiting for a slow song. When Rachel stepped up to the microphone and started Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts".

Kurt turned to Blaine and expected Blaine to ask him to dance, but the boy just stood there rocking on his feet. He felt a little awkward just standing there, so he asked, "Isn't it great that the prom is so inclusive this year?"

"Someone for everyone," Blaine agreed softly. He wanted to dance with Kurt, but he was still working up the courage to be here. He hopped Kurt would understand.

"Even if it's a lie," Kurt muttered as both their gazes settled on Santana and Karofsky. Kurt couldn't help the pang of jealousy that they were slow dancing and they weren't even a legit couple. He just wanted to dance with Blaine.

When the song ended and Quinn sang Selena Gomez's "Who Says" Kurt was getting antsy. He had been waiting for a while to get Blaine to ask him to dance, but it wasn't working. He finally turned to Blaine, ready to ask him to finally get out on the dance floor with him, but something happened.

Blaine looked up to see Brittany in front of him. "Hey Blaine, Kurt. I was just wondering if I could dance with you Blaine. I've danced with every guy in glee and you are the only one left."

"Oh, um," Blaine said turning to Kurt. "I guess that would be fine if it's alright with Kurt."

Kurt bit his tongue and forced a smile. "Yeah, go ahead."

With that Blaine was pulled onto the dance floor. "You know because I'm a guy in glee that you haven't danced with. Who hasn't been danced with at all the whole night," He muttered to himself.

"Hey stranger," He heard behind him. He turned and found Mercedes smiling at him. "What are you doing over here all by yourself? Were lover Warbler?"

"Dancing with Brittany," Kurt murmured. "Where are Sam and Rachel? Aren't you on a date with them?"

She smiled and took one of Kurt's hands. "I had to take time out and dance with my boo. Come on we are dancing."

Kurt was grateful for the opportunity. "Let's go!" He proclaimed, pulling her out on the dance floor. He ended up telling her the events of the night quietly.

"You have to look at it this way honey, he's terrified. He came from Dalton, no bullying. You told me he was assaulted at an old dance before. He wants tonight to be special for you and in his mind, dancing with you and getting non-wanted attention would be a snag in the night. He just wants to make sure you both remain unharmed. Just give him time to work up to it. He'll ask you before the night is over."

They parted after the song ended and Kurt took a new approach. He bounced up to Blaine and smiled. "I love prom!"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "It's fun," He said looking around. "How was dancing with Mercedes?"

"Great," Kurt said, then smiled. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Blaine smiled and before he could say yes, Tina was telling him he was up to perform. "You better save me a dance Kurt Hummel," He instructed before taking off for the stage. He was going to sing one of his favorite songs.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

Blaine loved performing and Kurt could see that very clearly from where he stood watching him sing. Tina and Brittany were perfect as back up and Blaine's cute little dance moves made Kurt want to dance along with him.

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissing on you_

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

Blaine had the whole student body dancing. He really did love pumping people up and just having fun. He could see Kurt dancing by himself and he really wanted to pull the boy up and having them dance together, but he finished so he could get back to him.

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Dance!_

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

Kurt's attention was drawn to the fight in the middle of the crowd. He frowned when he saw Finn and Jessie St. James. He rolled his eyes when he saw Rachel in the middle of it. Of course she was. He focused back on Blaine when Sue took care of it, smiling when he realized Blaine was too into the song to notice.

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Dance!_

When Blaine got back to Kurt after the song they chanced a quick hug. "You did great sweetie!" Kurt exclaimed. "Besides that ridiculous fight."

"Fight?" Blaine asked in confusion. "What fight?"

"Finn and Rachel's date, Jessie St. James got into a fight and Sue had to break it up. It's really stupid and I was happy that you didn't notice or let it affect the song."

Before Blaine could respond Principal Figgins stepped up to the microphone. "Attention, Will the candidate for King and Queen gather on the stage?" He asked in his monotone voice. "The votes are in."

Kurt really found no use in listening to this, but Blaine was focused on it. He watched as Karofsky take the crown for queen and he was pretty sure Santana would win. Kurt really didn't care if their fake charade and using him won that title for them.

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High prom queen," Figgins said, pulling the piece of paper out to look at it. "With an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is... Kurt Hummel."

Kurt felt as if he were in some kind of sick dream. He felt the spotlight on him and everyone giving him dirty looks. He heard the whoop in the back of the gym and he just couldn't do this right now. He was humiliated and there was nothing anybody could do to make it any better. He felt the tears coming and he wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

He did the only thing he could think of, he ran out of the gym and into the hall. "Kurt, stop! Kurt!" Blaine yelled after him, but he didn't stop.

"I've never been so humiliated!" He cried running down the halls, trying to get away from everyone.

"Stop! Stop, Kurt, please! Just stop, come on," Blaine pleaded and the boy finally stopped. He turned around and Blaine saw how angry and upset he was.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that, because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." He broke out into full on tears, not caring who saw him.

"It's just a stupid joke," Blaine tried to calm him down, not knowing what else he could really say to make it any better.

"No it's not, all that hate. They were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke," He said, turning to walk away again.

Blaine reached out to stop him, but the boy turned back around. He started pacing and there was nothing Blaine could say to calm him down. He sunk to the floor as Kurt muttered, "I'm not going back in there. No way."

"Would you at least sit down?" Blaine asked, looking up at the pacing boy. He hadn't stopped pacing for ten minutes. When Kurt didn't answer or stop so Blaine tried again. "Do you wanna go? We don't have to go back in there."

Kurt turned around and focused on Blaine. "Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked quietly, hoping to not upset the boy further.

Kurt thought about it for a minute before answering. "I'm going to go back in there and get coronated," He decided and Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me."

"They can't touch _us_," Kurt added, kneeling down to look at Blaine, who leaned forward. "Or what we have."

"I believe in you," Blaine whispered. He pulled out his package of tissues he put in his pocket before he left. Kurt took one and blew his nose with it, wiping his eyes. Blaine stood and looked down into Kurt's glassy eyes. He wanted to wrap the boy up and never let him go. He wanted to take Kurt far away from the evil that was in the gym, but he had to support his decision.

He held out his hand and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt nodded and slipped his hand in Blaine's. They stood and walked to the doors that Kurt had to walk through. He could do this. Blaine squeezed his hand before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Good luck."

Kurt watched him go through the door. He took one last deep breath before pushing through and facing everyone. He had to be strong.

When he walked on stage the whole room quieted. Figgins walked over and didn't really know what to do. "Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 prom queen Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let the man place to crown on his head and accepted his queen staff with a tiny crown on the end. He stepped up to the microphone. He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing to mind. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

He was met with applause and he smiled, stepping back. "And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen sharing their first dance."

Kurt and David stepped down the steps. Kurt decided to try something. "Now's your moment," He whispered.

"What?" David asked just as quietly.

"Come out. Make a difference," He offered as they faced each other. Kurt didn't know what the boy would do, but he really wanted him to be happy and himself.

Kurt waited for him to answer as Mercedes and Santana started singing. "I can't," David muttered, leaving through the crowd. Kurt stared after him. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but what could he do?"

"Excuse me?" He heard behind him. He turned and found a confident looking Blaine standing behind him. "Uh, may I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Kurt knew it was a big step for him and he couldn't be more grateful for the timing. He smiled brightly and stepped forward. "Yes," He breathed. Yes, you may."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and let Blaine led him into a slow and hesitant dance. Blaine pulled him closer and had a little more fun with it. He didn't know why they didn't do it earlier. Eventually everyone joined in and Kurt felt his picture being taken, but he could really care less.

Blaine made sure he was close to Kurt the rest of the song. Kurt pulled him to get their picture taken. They danced for the remaining couple song, not caring about who say. It was what they should have been doing the whole night.

-5-

Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs in the familiar house. Kurt had agreed to spend the night at Blaine's. The younger boy's parents were gone on business and wouldn't be home until the next night.

Kurt was a little iffy at first because he wasn't sure if he could do anything like what he was sure many people would be doing after prom. Blaine assured him that they would be doing nothing of the sort. Blaine just admitted he wanted to spend time with Kurt.

"My room isn't as great as yours, so don't laugh," Blaine warned, opening the door and turning on the light.

Kurt smiled and took in the room. "It's cute," He said, letting out a yawn.

Blaine put a hand on the small of Kurt's back, pushing him in the room. "You can change in the bathroom through that door."

Kurt nodded and took his bag into the big bathroom. Once he was changed into his pajamas, he walked out and caught Blaine pulling his shirt off. Kurt hadn't seen the boy without one yet and it was very foreign to him.

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt's flustered face. "You alright?" He asked him, a knowing smile on his face.

"F-fine," Kurt stuttered. He pealed his eyes away and hung his outfit from the night on a hook in Blaine's closet.

Blaine pulled on a tank top and then pulled down the covers to his bed. "You sure you are okay with us? He asked.

"Uh-huh," Kurt said confidently. He was so tired that he didn't care if it was Finn's bed that he was going to crash in.

Once they were settled, Blaine shut off his light and crawled in bed. At first he was hesitant to cuddle up next to Kurt, but Kurt sighed. "Come here you dummy," He whispered to the boy.

They really never did anything like this, so it was scary but exciting. Blaine scooted up to Kurt and felt the boy's arm wrap around him. "Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"For?" Blaine asked, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"For coming with me. I know it was hard for you Blaine and it means a lot to me that you came. You even danced with me in front of all those morons. So just thank you."

Blaine smiled and leaned up so he could look down at Kurt. "I would do anything for you. Sure I was scared in the beginning, but I got over it. After seeing how strong you were. You are my inspiration."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's hand that caressed his cheek. It felt so good to be held and touched affectionately. "I, kiss me?"

Blaine listened, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. He was about to pull away when Kurt brought his hand up and deepened the kiss. Blaine kissed Kurt for what he felt like hours, but was only a couple minutes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling away. "Can we sleep now? I've, we've had a big day."

Blaine nodded against his boyfriend's forehead. "Night sweetheart."

Kurt smiled as Blaine curled up in his side. It was times like these where Kurt looked back on all the crap he went through and everything involving getting to where he was now. He knew it was worth it. He knew waiting five months for the boy next to him was the greatest thing he would ever do in his life. He may have found the love of his life. He might just be with Blaine for the rest of his life.

"Goodnight my Blaine," He whispered back, kissing the boys forehead before falling asleep instantly next to an already asleep Blaine.

**Here's Prom Queen! :)**

**I added the Warbler scene with Blaine for all of you who love the Warbler stuff! :) Please review! I'll do anything! (Puppy dog face) I'll love you all so very much!**

**-Chelsea-**


	21. Funeral

**Funeral**

**(Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee instead of Ryan, but I don't.)**

"You're the worst friend in the entire world," Nick said. He was pounding Blaine with one of his pillows repeatedly. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!"

Blaine laughed and held his hand up to protect his face. "Coming from the one who is beating up their best friend with a pillow. That's really hard, might I add."

"Good!" Nick yelled. He moved so he was straddling Blaine's thighs. "Now just stop moving and take it you big jerk!"

Blaine tried to move out from under the boy, but it was no use. "If you weren't so heavy I would be able to stop moving. I can't breathe."

A knock made Nick pause his actions and look up. "Come in!" He called before returning his hitting. "Just admit that you were wrong."

The door opened and Kurt popped his head in. He took in the amusing sight. He walked inside and shut the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Get off of me you crazy person," Blaine said trying to shove him off. "Again I don't know what I have to admit that I did wrong. If you would get off and talk like a civilized person, we could sort this out."

Kurt chuckled softly to himself and both boys looked up at him. "KURT!" Blaine proclaimed. "Help me baby! He's trying to kill me!"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said. "It looks like you are handling it just fine. I like a little boy on boy action. Nick, it drives Blaine crazy, in a bad way, when you tickle his sides."

Blaine stared in shock at his boyfriend before up at Nick. "Don't you even try it Nick Duval or I swear you will regret it. I know where you sleep."

Nick smiled mischievously and started in on the attack. Blaine screamed and squirmed underneath him. Kurt smiled as he walked over and pulled Nick off his boyfriend. "Enough you two."

Blaine moaned when Nick slipped of him and to his bed. He curled up in a little ball, closing his eyes tightly. "You okay?" Kurt asked, rubbing his back encouragingly.

"You know I hate when people do that," Blaine whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "Now what on earth has gotten into you two? Yesterday you were best friends and now Nick, you are murdering Blaine with a pillow. What's going on?"

"I'd like to know that too," Blaine spoke. He sat up and crisscrossed his legs. "I don't have any clue why you just started beating me up."

They looked over to Nick and the boy huffed. "Because of you two I didn't sleep last night. I ended up failing my math test because I was too tired to stay awake while we took it. So thanks to you two I'm out of the Warblers."

Kurt's mouth dropped as he turned to Blaine. They were discussing the Sue thing for a while the night before and Kurt didn't realize how late they stayed up. "Oh, I'm, it's my entire fault Nick, not Blaine's."

"I'm sure there's something we can do," Blaine said. "I, it's both our faults. I didn't realize that we were talking for so long. I'm sure you can take it over."

"I'll even go talk to them, Mrs. Riley loved me," Kurt offered.

"Its fine," Nick insisted. "I just was pissed and I had to take it out on someone."

Kurt frowned. "Just go to her and explain everything. She so nice and understanding that I'm almost positive she will let you take it again. You are a good student Nick."

Kurt nodded. He stood and left without another word. "Well I guess that means he's going to ask about a re-test?" Blaine asked aloud.

"I hope so, I don't know if I could handle the fact that we got him kicked off the Warblers." Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled. "In other words, hi."

Blaine smiled and crawled over to the boy. "Hi. And why are you here?" He asked as he placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I missed you and needed to talk to you." Blaine leaned back against the headboard and nodded. "It's just this thing with Sue has made me remember my mom's funeral and, of course, Pavarotti. It's hard, but I know I have to do this to help her."

"Oh babe," Blaine cooed. He pulled Kurt in a hug and they just laid there. "I know it's hard for you. But the thing is you are helping her so she doesn't hurt as much. Could you imagine going through losing a sibling by yourself?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck. "As much as Finn irritates me, I would be horrified if I lost him. I love him and Carole. They are family."

"You are too sweet for your own good," Blaine murmured into his hair. "You see someone in need and you help them. That's what I love the most about you."

Kurt smiled and squeezed him tighter. "So you think helping Sue, who has been nothing but evil to me in the past, is the right thing?"

"Definitely," Blaine answered. "What else is going on in your life?"

"Um," Kurt said. "You remember Jessie St. James. He is convincing Mr. Schue to have auditions for who gets a solo for Nationals."

"Let me guess, you are going to try out," Blaine guessed.

"Most definitely. I want to sing 'Some People' from Gypsy. Do you think that that is a good idea or what other song should I sing?"

"No, that's a great song for you to sing," Blaine said. He smiled and pulled Kurt's chin up. "Hey look at me sweetheart."

Kurt listened and leaned his head up to look at Blaine. "If you want me to come to the funeral, I'll come for you," He offered. "I know how much you hate them."

Kurt smiled because only Blaine would know when something was bothering him. "Don't worry baby," Kurt said. "I'll be fine, but promise me we will do something before I have to go to New."

"I promise," Blaine said. He smiled and leaned in, kissing Kurt's lips softly. Kurt leaned into the kiss, caressing both of Blaine's cheeks. He loved it when they did this. It was so tender and loving that it made Kurt's heart flutter in excitement. He never thought that he would be lying in bed with Blaine and on top of that kissing him.

Kurt smiled and pulled away. "Sorry it's just that I still get nervous about doing that. It's so, I don't know if I'm a good kisser. I'm-"

"You are most definitely a great kisser Kurt,' Blaine informed. "I would rather kiss you than anybody else the rest of my entire life."

"Me too," Kurt whispered, a blush shading his cheeks. He let Blaine capture his lips again. After a couple minutes Blaine was hovering over Kurt's body.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the situation. They had never gone this far before. Sure there were a couple times where they kissed, but this was different. Blaine had his tongue in Kurt's mouth and Kurt's was in Blaine's. Blaine had a hand on Kurt's waist, tugging at the thin fabric.

Kurt had a grip of Blaine's dress shirt, the fabric in his fists. Blaine let go Kurt's lips and trailed kisses down his next, licking and biting along the way.

Kurt held in his moans as Blaine's mouth work on a spot that had him seeing stars. "Blaine," He whimpered quietly. He felt Blaine smile against him and continue sucking.

Kurt was suddenly feeling hot and very turned on. This needed to stop. "Blaine," He said again, this time his voice stronger. "I think we need to stop."

Blaine's lips stopped immediately and he sat up. They locked eyes and Blaine smiled. "You're right. We need to cool down."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. "That was, uh, very wow," He stumbled out. He scolded himself mentally for the use of adjectives.

"You're cute when you are flustered," Blaine observed. Kurt opened his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, but his puppy dog eyes made him stop. "Not that you aren't cute all the time. Your gorgeous, it's just that I've never seen this look on you."

Kurt smiled. "It's not every day that you are in an intense make out session with your boyfriend for the first time in your whole life."

"Were you not ready?" Blaine asked his eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry. I just thought that since we have been together for a while that you were okay with this."

"No," Kurt said simply. "I'm totally fine with what we just did. It was great, but I'm just saying that it was a big step for us. And I guess, for me. I never thought I would like doing that with anyone."

"So you are okay with maybe doing that again?" Blaine questioned his voice full of hope.

Kurt leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Of course we can do it again. It's not like we are going to be doing anything else, but that."

"You mean like sex, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt immediately stiffened. "Hey don't close up. We need to have this discussion. I want us to be comfortable with each other."

"Maybe we could set some rules?" Kurt suggested. "So we don't make each other uncomfortable. We can slowly progress into the future."

"That's sound like a really good idea sweetie. What rules are you thinking about?"

"Um," Kurt said. He thought about it for a minute. "If one of us wants to stop then we both stop. That way we aren't uncomfortable and we don't push each other."

"That's really good," Blaine said. "How about that we don't take clothes off for right now. It's too early in our relationship."

"Okay," Kurt murmured blushing. "I don't want us to do this every time we are together. I don't want making out to take over our lives."

"Of course," Blaine said, nodding. "Nothing physical, at least not for a while. No, you know, hand jobs, blow jobs and everything else."

"What else could there possibly be?" Kurt asked eyes wide as he took in the information.

"Baby," Blaine said sweetly. "There are so many things you can do. Do worry about it right now though. We'll get to that when we get there."

Kurt contemplated asking about what else there was, but he was already embarrassed. "No below the waist. Hands can touch everything above, but no below. Is that okay?"

"That's totally understandable," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips. "Is that it? If we think of anything we can add it to the list. I want us to be comfortable."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt whispered. "For doing this. I know that it'll be hard, but I want our relationship to be serious."

"So do I," Blaine agreed. "I want us to last for a long time. I love how you make me feel. When I see you I get tingles all over my body and my heart feels like it'll beat out of my chest. You make me feel so happy."

Kurt debated on asking, but he had to. The question had been eating him up. He was getting out of Lima when he graduated and he didn't want Blaine to stay behind. "Would you be willing to go to New York?"

Blaine frowned in confusion. "You mean for the competition? I don't think that would be allowed and I have school."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm talking about when we are done with school. I want to be on Broadway, but I mostly want to get out of here. Would you be willing to come to New York with me?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt really wanted to move to New York with him? He was about to get excited, but something stopped him. "I'll be a junior next year. I wouldn't be able to move out there until the year after."

Kurt didn't let that get to him. "That doesn't matter. I still want you to come to New York with me. I want us to start a life out there after we graduate."

Blaine smiled and held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I just don't want you to have to wait for me to move out there. That's the last thing I want to happen."

Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine's cheeks with both hands. "Stop over thinking it sweetheart. I want you to move to New York with me. We can get a fabulous apartment and you will be a famous performer and I'll be on Broadway. I don't care about when we go right yet. I just want to know it you'll come with me."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll move to New York with you. We can go together and get that apartment. If you leave there's nothing really left for me to stay here."

Kurt smiled, controlling his excitement. "And I'll go to Julliard. Rachel and I can go after next year and you can come the year after. It'll be the best. We can kick Rachel out and you and I will take the apartment. Or we can even get our own."

Blaine smile widened as Kurt talked about so far into their future. "I don't want to think about that right now. A year without you will be horrible."

Kurt nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Blaine's nose. "We don't have to worry about it right now. We still have a year until that happens. I just wanted to ask you about it."

"I would be honored to move to New York with you Kurt Hummel," Blaine stated and Kurt smiled. He pulled Blaine down for another kiss.

"Good," Kurt murmured, laying his head down and yawning. Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt dozed off. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's soft cheek, smiling to himself. He was so beautiful that Blaine didn't know how the boy did it. He looked perfect all the time. He might just be able to look at this for the rest of his life and the thought was inviting.

It was then that Blaine realized that he was completely, without a doubt, in love with Kurt Hummel. He gazed down in wonder at how lucky he was to get the boy all to himself. He wanted to be with him forever. There was one thing he was positive about: He was not letting Kurt go. He planned on spending the rest of his life with him.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay. I don't have internet at my house, so I had to wait until I had to house/dog sit for a house with wifi! :) Yay! **

**So I hate this episode and I really didn't want to write it, but I had to. So here's what you get. I just wanted a small little part about them setting ground rules(AKA the 'no hands above the equator' part in TFT.) I also had to throw in a little part about New York. And this is what I got.**

**I can't remember if I wrote any Warblers in the last chapter, so here's some Nick for you! I just had to! :) I also am sticking to Sunday for New York. Holy crap I'm all most done with this story! It might have taken all summer, but we finally got to the end! Excuse me while I cry softly to myself because I really love it!**

**Now onto the Glee Project. Just imagine me doing a little happy dance like a crazy excited person! Yep that's me. I was so, and I mean SO, thrilled with who went home. Sure I liked Michael, but he had no personality. None. And Lily! GO HOME! I just hated her with a passion and I have no reason why. Must be the way she acted. And so that mean Allie, Blake and Aylin! Can I just say that any of them I'm totally fine with being on Glee. But… BLAKE HAS MY HEART! And I swear if he doesn't win I will cry myself to sleep. Which leads me to a tweet he posted that made me think he did win, but I'm not jumping to conclusions. I've done that before.**

**Now I have some more spoilers! :) Don't read this if you don't want to! So they filmed in McKinley's courtyard this week. Kurt and Blaine had coffee cups from Lima Bean and Blaine is singing 'Call Me Maybe' to Kurt. Now I don't know if the second part is true, but they did film a scene together and Blaine does sing. I'm just so excited you guys! **

**Now Ryan had a twitter spree and I will post his answers on here for those who don't have one and don't know what he said. **

**1. Finchel lovers, he said that absence makes the heart grow fonder #stayawayfromBrody (Brody is one of the new characters who is gorgeous!)**

**2. Quick fans, he said they will always be friends and spend all Thanksgiving together.**

**3. Long distance relationships, He will have interaction wia phone calls, Skype, email and Twitter.**

**4. One asked if any couples will split and he said guess which one. (Best not be my Klaine.)**

**5. Someone asked if we could get a sced where Kurt and Blaine reenact the kissing in the rain scene from The Notebook and he said he might do that. Kurt for Gosling!**

**6. Faberry fans, They will have scenes together. Thanksgiving episodes=Faberry heaven.**

**7. Will Wimma have a baby? Rmurph wants them married first.**

**8. Brittana fans, there will be some of you OTP! :) In one episode the amount of kisses they have will equal Finchel. Whatever that means.**

**9. Can Kurt and Blaine get married first, someone asked. Rmurph said he believes in happy endings! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! In my opinion that means THEY WILL EVENTUALLY!**

**10. Finn will finally have a dream in S4.**

**11. Glee club member reunion? Episode will make our heads explode.**

**12. WARBLERS WILL BE BACK!**

**13. KLAINE DUETS!**

**14. Finchel kisses. Ewwwwww… ick.**

**15. Sam and Mercedes will always be friends.**

**16. Artie will get a girlfriend! You go Artie!**

**17. Blaine and Sam friendship….? I think yes!**

**Lots and lots of spoilers! Yay! :)**

**I just want everyone who has a Twitter to go express your love to the great Ryan Murphy! He isn't really as bad as he was made to look. He posted 3 deleted scenes since I last posted! He is a great man and I love him! His username if you don't know is MrRPMurphy**

**This is getting insanely long so I'll do shoutouts real quick then go. First I have Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape. Thank you for your review, story Favorite and story follower! And thanks for the sweet words honey! It means a lot to me! IM-A-WARBLER thanks for reviewing both. Made me love you twice as much! I'm sorry up New York is next. This chapter/episode sucks. Hope I didn't disappoint. AnneCpc I'm glad you approve of the Warbler part. I wasn't very sure. I will miss this too! :'( iluvblaine thank you for reviewing! I will update Sunday hopefully. JustAnotherStudent thanks for following my story! 08trekker Thank you! How could you hate Sebastian. Oh man I love him. (Oh and I'm about to brag. GRANT GUSTON and I had a full conversation on TWITTER! I swear on Glee! So I have to love him!) But Sebastian gave Klaine drama! 50fan thank you for the story follow! I'm glad you like it. And finally StefaniG thanks for the favorite story! Love you all!**

**Okay I'm going! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! You only have 2 more times to review until Season 4! Please make me happy and press that review button? Love you all and see you with the final chapter Sunday.**

**Final Note: Klaine is a big ball of perfectness and my life revolves around them. They are a fictional couple! And you know what? I don't regret it! :)**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	22. New York

**New York**

**(Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or any of the characters. I just make this up.)**

Kurt smiled. He was headed to New York the next morning. It was going to be the best few days of his life, apart from the day Blaine admitted his feeling for him. He was going to see his boyfriend for the last time before leaving.

It was really sweet. Blaine had called the day before and asked him in a little sweet voice if he could come over and spend the night with him. Kurt insisted that they go to BreadStix, but Blaine denied, saying he wanted to spend the night without worry anyone was going to see them and say something. Kurt couldn't help but say yes.

Kurt checked out his outfit for the tenth time and smiled. He looked good. He walked downstairs and as soon as he walked into the living room the doorbell rang. He smiled and skipped to the door. "Hi," He said excitedly.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's bubbly personality. "Hey," He said. "How are you?"

Kurt threw himself at the boy, wrapping him in a hug. "I missed you," He whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled and tightened his grip. "Missed you too, Baby."

Kurt pulled away and took Blaine's hand. "Have I ever told you that I love it when you call me that? Pet names make me so giddy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as they walked inside. "In that case I'll call you one the rest of the night. Even in front of you dad and Carole. Sound good?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt responded. They walked into the kitchen and Blaine spotted Carole.

"Blaine, sweetheart," She proclaimed. She put down her spoon and wrapped him in a hug. "It's been so long sweetie. You need to visit more."

"I'm so busy with school and the Warblers that it's hard," Blaine exclaimed as the two sat at the counter. "I would love to spend every night here actually because of my pumpkin."

Kurt blushed and Carole cooed. "Aw, you are so sweet aren't you?" She asked him. "Watch it Kurt, when your father calls me pet names he wants something."

"Oh I want something, "Blaine piped in. "I want Kurt to blush and know how much I care about him. Did it work sweetie?"

"It worked," Kurt breathed. He leaned his head on his hand and stared at Blaine's face. "How am I going to go without you for four days?"

"Kurt this is a time filled with technology," Kurt said. "You can always call Blaine and text him. Hey even Skype with that fancy phone of yours."

"Exactly," Blaine said pointing to Carole. "And I'm expecting a full recap of everything that happens and I definitely want to see that first place trophy."

"Will do," Kurt said as he leaned in even closer.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward as well until they were an inch away from each other. "And when you get back you better be ready to spend the entire summer with me. Every single day."

Kurt nodded and went for the kiss, but his dad cleared his throat, making both of them sit up straight. "None of that in the kitchen Kurt. How are you Blaine?"

"Good Mr. Hummel," Blaine answered He slid his hand in Kurt's under the counter. He squeezed and saw the smile form on Kurt's lips. "You?"

"Great, getting ready for summer. You know what that means Kurt. More time at the garage."

Kurt groaned and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You know, I don't know why you want me there. I don't touch anything because it'll get on my clothes."

Burt rolled his eyes and Blaine just smiled. They ate dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, that Carole made. Blaine would always be amazed at how amazing all her food is. Blaine ate as much as Finn, which surprised Kurt. "Where do you put all that food? You are the size of a munchkin in Wicked."

After dinner Blaine helped Kurt clean up and then they five of them settled in the living room for family movie night. Finn picked out some movie and settled on the couch with Carole. Burt took his chair and Kurt and Blaine settled on the loveseat.

Kurt shot a death glare to his father when he protested the way they were sitting; Blaine sat with his small legs out on the couch and Kurt lay with his back against Blaine chest, between his legs and his own legs dangled over the edge of the armrest. Blaine's hands found Kurt's and they laced them together.

Kurt didn't really pay attention to the TV. He was more interested in Blaine's lips that had been placing kisses to the top of his head. He was also whispering various pet names into his ear.

When the movie was over Burt helped a tired Carole upstairs, followed closely behind by Finn. Kurt didn't get up, but he turned over and looked up to Blaine. "So I'm your Honeybunch, Prince, Buttercup, Cherub, Sweet Potato, Stud Muffin, Baby Doll, Angel, and Darling?"

Blaine smiled and reached up to run and hand though Kurt's hair. "You remembered all of them?" He asked amused.

"Of course. I told you that I love it when you call me them. I would definitely remember them all." He laid his head down and in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too Baby Doll," Blaine cooed. "It's only for a couple days and then you'll be back in my arms for the whole summer."

"You should go," Kurt mumbled as he saw the clock read 10:39. "I don't want you driving after curfew."

"I'm a rebel," Blaine muttered.

Kurt laughed and pushed himself up. "Let's go, up." Kurt pulled Blaine up and they walked to the door. "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine answered. He reached out and pulled Kurt closer. "Don't forget about me when you're out there. Take pictures and the day you get back you and me have a date at the Lima Bean."

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch. "I'll see you then and I could never forget about you." He leaned for a goodbye kiss and found himself deepening it more than he probably should of.

Blaine gripped him tightly. Letting his tongue explore Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned softly before pulling away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my little cabbage," Blaine said, backing up and out the door.

Kurt chucked and leaned against the door frame. "That's a new one," He called after him.

Blaine turned and shot a smirk at him. "What can I say?" He asked, holding out his arms out. "You love those pet names and I'm running on low."

"Bye Blaine," He said.

"Bye Angel," He answered before hopping in his car and pulling away. Kurt watched him go, a smile on his lips, before shutting the door and getting ready for bed. He had a big couple days.

-1-

The days Kurt was gone Blaine found were surprising going fast. He had talked to Kurt only once since he went. It was when they got there. Kurt claimed that Mr. Schue was taking their phones away until after the competition was over. They hadn't even started writing their songs for Nationals.

Blaine understood. He focused on his finals, helping Nick and Jeff study. Nick had gotten back on the Warblers with his retest and they had their final meeting for the year. Blaine was eager to get back for the next year.

The day before Kurt was coming back, Blaine spent the day loading his stuff from his dorm to his parents' house. He had the help of Nick, but only because he had promised the boy a ride home. When everything was done he fell asleep quickly.

Blaine made his way to the Lima Bean the next afternoon. He was excited. When Kurt walked Blaine felt his heart beat quicken and the smile made it beat even faster. He stood and wrapped the boy in a tight hug.

"Hi," Kurt said, slightly out of breath. "How are you?"

"Great, even better now," Blaine informed. He had already gotten their coffee, so Kurt sat down across from him. "I want to know everything."

Kurt went into full description mode. He told Blaine everything that had happened the few days they were apart. Blaine sat and gazed at the beautiful boy in front of him. He was so excited and giddy.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it. We all look at the top ten list for showcase and we all just went numb. And then Jessie kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals."

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional," Blaine cut in quickly. "But sorry, keep going."

"Okay," Kurt continued. "Then we get back to the hotel, and Santana _loses it_. I'm talking about Quinn, Mike and Sam having to hold her back while she yells at Rachel and Finn in Spanish. I don't think anyone of us knew what she was saying. It had to be bad."

"Remind me to never get her mad at Santana," Blaine admitted.

"I mean, and the plane ride home was completely silent, " Kurt told him. "Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall."

Blaine didn't understand something. He knew when Kurt didn't get something he really wanted he was usually upset.

"Wait I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all."

Kurt shrugged. "It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life. I had breakfast at Tiffany's. I sang on a Broadway stage."

Blaine couldn't help up stare at him lovingly. He leaned his chin on his hand and was pretty sure his face was ridiculous.

"I love you," He finally said. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kurt took a sip before what Blaine said finally sank in. He had waited for those three words since Christmas and here he was. He swallowed his coffee before telling Blaine exactly how he felt. It wasn't hard with Blaine looking at him like he was the whole entire world.

"I love you too." They shared a look that Blaine knew meant that there would be many other 'I love you's said.

"You know, when you stop and think about it," Kurt said. "Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year. Oh, look who's here!"

Blaine turned around and saw Sam and Mercedes standing behind him. It was nice seeing them again. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?" He asked happily.

"Uh, just getting a coffee," Sam said pointing to the counter.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot," Mercedes explained further.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music. Tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags," Blaine told them, holding up his crossed fingers.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing 'Pip, Pip, Hooray!' The Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton,

" Kurt explained to the two, who look a little confused.

"I have no idea who that is, but it sounds totally awesome," Sam admitted.

Mercedes giggled, yes giggled, and hit Sam playfully on the arm. Kurt raised an eyebrow because he was pretty sure he knew Mercedes pretty well. She was happy, so Kurt was happy. "Uh, we'll see you in class!" She quickly stated and waved, walking away.

"Bye guys!" Blaine said enthusiastically. He turned back to Kurt. "Okay so here are the nominees for my songs tomorrow: 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Ke$ha, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, or 'So What' by Pink."

Kurt smiled and didn't hesitate. "'Teenage Dream' most definitely. I've heard you sing it and your voice is so dreamy."

Blaine smiled up to his boyfriend. "After that tomorrow, I'm all yours. What do you have planned?"

Kurt leaned forward. "Well besides my musical, nothing. Quinn is having a pool party this weekend after school ends. You maybe want to come with me?" He asked.

"A pool party with the New Directions?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Am I invited by the hostess?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "Quinn loves you. She told me you were allowed to come. So are you going to accompany me?"

"I would love to. Is it Saturday?" He asked.

"Yep, she lives with her mom in this huge house. She invited us to all stay over for the night. I'm sure there will be alcohol, but you are not allowed to drink."

"Understandable," Blaine laughed. "I'll be there though."

"Good, it's a date," Kurt said. He was excited.

-2-

Kurt had his bag on his shoulder, swim shorts and a tank top. He was putting fashion aside for today because there was no article of clothing that he was willing to risk getting chlorine on. He walked out with Finn and got in his car.

"I swear if you and Rachel make out the entire time I will personally shove you both into the pool," Kurt warned.

"The same goes for you and Blaine. Where is he by the way?" Finn asked as they started on their way.

"He's meeting us there. He had his Six Flags show and got home last night. He said he was going to sleep for a little bit then come."

"So are you and Blaine like really serious now?" He asked.

"I would like to think we are," Kurt stated. "He told me he loved me the other day. It's just; I think he's the one."

"The one?" Finn asked, turning to look at Kurt. "That's a big statement. You haven't dated anyone else but him. Are you sure?"

Kurt thought about it, but not for long. "I love him and I'm pretty sure that we will be together for a long time. Don't embarrass me when he gets to Quinn's house."

"I can't make any promises," Finn joked. "It's my duty to embarrass you. I am your brother after all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. When they got to Quinn's everyone was in her backyard. Kurt settled on one of the many lounge chairs with Mercedes on one side and Tina on the other.

"Is Blaine coming?" Tina asked. She looked over at him through her round sunglasses.

"Yeah, actually he should be here anytime," Kurt answered. He looked to the pool. The boys had an intense game of water basketball. Rachel was yelling instructions to Finn while Lauren was actually playing the game. He looked around for Quinn, Santana and Brittany and found them sitting in the opposite end of the pool, away from the game.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine's number. "Hey babe," Blaine answered. "I'm like two minutes away. Wanna meet me out front?"

"Definitely," Kurt said standing up. "I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and turned to the girls. "I'll be right back. Blaine's here."

When he stepped out the front door Blaine was pulling in the only parking spot left. He waited until Blaine was out to walk towards him. "Hey good looking," He called.

Blaine had on a blue and white striped tank top with bright red swim trunks on. He had one the yellow sunglasses that Kurt had got him for Christmas with flip flops on his feet. He grabbed a bag and towel out of the back of his car and looked to Kurt.

He took in his boyfriend's appearance. He had no shirt on, revealing his beautiful chest and abdomen. Blaine had never seen anything as beautiful as Kurt before in his whole entire fault. He walked towards him and wrapped an arm around his bare waist, kissing his unexpecting lips.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked when they pulled away.

"I missed you," Blaine admitted. He let Kurt pull him into the big house. They weaved through the house until they reached the back of the house.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed waving at the boy.

"Hey guys!" He called waving to them all. He followed Kurt to the chairs and Kurt put his bag under his chair. "You are going to burn if you don't put on sunscreen."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine to sit down next to him. "I was waiting for you to help me with it. I can't do my back."

Blaine blushed a little when saw Tina holding back a smile. "I can do that." He took the bottle Kurt held out and started rubbing the lotion on his smooth back. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. "I love you," He whispered in his ear when he was done.

Kurt smiled and turned around. "Anderson get your ass in here," Puck shouted.

Blaine laughed and stood up. He pulled his shirt off, receiving a loud catcall from Santana. Blaine leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek before running and jumping in the pool.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back. "All boys are the exact same aren't they?" Kurt wondered aloud and received a laugh from both girls. "You show a little skin and hope they grovel at your feet, but they run and ditch you for their friends."

Mercedes smiled. "You know that if you told Blaine to sit up here with you then he would in a heartbeat."

"Look at him right now," Tina added. "He can't keep his eyes of you."

Kurt turned and found the boy in the pool and sure enough Blaine's eyes were locked on him. Kurt smirked at him and laid his head back. He might just have Blaine whipped.

-3-

Kurt was brought back to reality as a splash of water hit him. He sat up and saw Blaine smiling innocently, resting his head on his arms. "Who do you think you are?" Kurt asked to him.

Blaine looked around and pointed to him. "Are you talking to me? I didn't splash you. That was definitely Puck."

Kurt looked and saw Puck busy making out with Lauren at the end of the pool. "Is that so?" He asked an eyebrow rose. "And what did he do that for?"

Blaine smiled. "He wanted you to come in here. It's not very fun in here without you. I think it's more like couples pool for right now."

Kurt glanced around the pool and saw many of the couples in the pool kissing and doing some questionable things. Kurt noticed that Mercedes was with Sam, but they weren't kissing, just cuddling really close while Tina and Mike were sucking on each other's faces.

"I might be able to get in, but you have to promise not to get my hair wet," Kurt called to him. He saw Blaine smiling mischievously. "I mean it Blaine Anderson."

"I promise Kurt," Blaine finally said. "Now come get in with me."

Kurt stood and stretched his stiff muscles. Blaine took that as an open invitation to gape at his boyfriend, his eyes raking Kurt's entire body. His mouth was watering.

Kurt blushed as he walked to the steps. Blaine met him there and as soon as he was in Blaine had Kurt in his arms. "Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked when Blaine pulled him to the deeper water.

"Have you ever realized that you can pick up any weight in water? You feel so light," Blaine said as he picked Kurt up and the boy wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gazed into his golden eyes. "You know I've never seen the wet look on you."

"Do I pull it off?" Blaine asked.

"Most definitely, but I don't think you would ever look bad."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed his jaw. "I've never seen the wet look on you. I don't think it's fair that you see me and I don't get to see you."

Kurt's eyes grew in size and tried to pull away. "Blaine I swear if you-" Blaine pulled them both under. He felt Kurt struggle against him. When he pulled them up Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt could cut glass with the glare he was giving him. He ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled away from Blaine. "Come on," Blaine complained, reaching after him. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Kurt asked coldly. He started for the steps, but Blaine held him back. "You promised to not get my hair wet."

"I had my fingers crossed," Blaine tried. He pulled Kurt back to him with one hand and cupped Kurt's cheek with the other. "I'm very sorry."

"I shouldn't forgive you," Kurt said. He let his body relax in Blaine's arm. "But since you are adorable and I love you, I'll forgive you this one time."

"Good," The smaller boy whispered before taking control of the moment and pushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt sighed into the kiss, kissing him back. "I love you too," Blaine murmured when Kurt pulled away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They laid like that for a little while just holding onto each other. Blaine couldn't believe what the year brought him. A year ago he was lonely and only trusted a few people. Now he had Kurt and a whole new group of friends. He loved Kurt with all his heart. It was scary, but exciting at the same time. He was ready for whatever the summer would throw at him.

Kurt was thinking the same thing. So much had changed in a year. The main thing was he boy he was clinging to. Blaine was just his savior. He didn't want to know where he would be if he hadn't of stopped him in Dalton on those stairs. He tightened his grip and kissed Blaine's shoulder. "I love you Blaine and I can't wait to spend all summer with you."

Blaine smiled and moved his head so he could kiss Kurt's cheek. "I love you too and I can't wait to spend all summer with you either. Hopefully the rest of my life."

Kurt smiled and he knew then that Blaine felt the same about him as he did for Blaine. He didn't know if they would stay together and end up getting married, but Kurt hoped with all his might that they were together forever. He didn't want anybody but the golden eyed boy he had in his arms. The summer was going to be exciting.

**A/N: Okay so this is going to be a very emotional Author's Note! (Creys!) I know I promised this last chapter Sunday, but life got in the way. I just started school(Senior Baby!) and I have had so much on my plate. So I'm very sorry for everyone who has been waiting patiently for this.**

**First off I love this episode! It's great for everything but the Finchel!(Bleh) I love that they showed Blaine professing his love in such a casual way to Kurt. It was one of the sweetest moments for Klaine. I love that Samcedes got together, but then broke up. I love the idea of Kurt and Blaine together all summer. I was thinking, and my beta Klainelover913, suggested about doing a couple chapters for their summer together, but I turned it down. I needed a break from writing, not that I don't love doing it, but I was getting a serious case of writer's block. Which is why I put in a little pool party because I didn't know what else to write.**

**I also waited until today to post because….. Wait for it… A huge freak out is about to happen in 5.….4.…..3.…2.…..1.….. BLAKE! Sorry hade to get that out there. You all should have seen me last night! I was a wreak watching Chris first be just so freaking adorable and second Blake take my entire heart! The little poem he did, uh, my heart and soul was taken immediately. I was a fan since the beginning and I did not like Ally or Aylin just for the fact that Blake was meant to be on glee! I so excited! :) Can't wait until I see what Ryan has for him.**

**Now I'd like to inform you all, those of you who want to know, about the spoilers since the last time I posted. I'll save the big one for last. The cast was in New York City this weekend and Dean Geyer(Brody) and Lea filmed a scene. I think they are singing, but I'm not sure. They are walking around the city. Lea was in a total of like four or five outfits. I don't know why. They were really cute together. Brochel! I already named the ship! After that Mr. Chris Colfer arrived! Him and Rachel filmed a scene where he's talking on the phone and she says she misses him. He says turn around and they see, run and hug! It's so very cute from the videos and pictures I have seen! I really am excited for that. Cory was also there after. I think he filmed a scene with Rachel and Brody, or something. I don't know.**

**Now for some info from what Ryan has tweeted since last time. One asked if they were going to have Matt hotness Bomer back and Rmurph said he would love to. So hopefully they can come to an agreement! Naya will have some solos. He will not lessen the amount of gel in Blaine's hair.(I Protest!) He was thinking about doing a boy band tribute episode. Someone asked if he thought Klaine would get married and he said the gay marriage is legal in NYC.(SO YES!) Finn will be challenged but happy and Rachel will have it all. Coach Beiste will be back this season!(You got Dot!) He will write more Kurt and Burt scenes, Mike O'Malley is so talented! Lord Tubbington will probably be back. That's about all of his tweets, but he did just tweet about us being able to see some Season 4 stuff! So if you have a twitter go tweet him your love so we get it faster! MrRPMurphy**

**HUGE KLAINE SPOILER THAT WILL MAKE YOU HATE LIFE! If YOU WANT TO BE SURPISED AND TOTALLY TAKEN BACK DO NOT READ! BUT I WARNED YOU! Now for my breakdown on Sunday night, which was also another reason I couldn't post. I was sobbing like a little baby you guys. So RIB thought it would be funny for them to film in Battery Park in NYC and let fans watch. All was well when Finchel and Klaine were walking, but they looked stiff. Everyone started to speculate about what they were doing. Klaine stopped and Blaine was talking and all of a sudden Kurt shouts, "Stop! Just stop!" Then our little baby runs away. The crew confirmed that they were filming for episode 4, 'The Break-Up'. Apparently both Finchel and Klaine break up. I cried, I really did. I want this, I want Klaine drama, but a for real break up is so sad and I couldn't take it. I want them together because they deserve to be together. I just broke down and had a mental crisis.(Along with many others) But I sat back and looked at it. Sure Blaine breaks up with Kurt, but there has to be a reason. There has to be a solution to Kurt running off and we don't see that. So I am not fretting because Rmurph said that we just have to watch the season to understand. I KNOW that if they do break up that they won't be apart for too long because they are only Kurt and Blaine, Klaine.**

**Now that that is done I have to come to an end of my AN. My very last one until 'The New Rachel' airing on Sept. 13****th****. I'm going to do Season 4! I may not update as well as I did with Season 3, but I'll do it.(Senior Year is sorta big to me.) I want to thank everyone for favoriting, following, liking, reviewing, reading, author favorites. It means a lot to me! I will miss doing my big rants to you all in my AN but I will return in September! Yay! I'm afraid you will all have to find the spoilers by yourself. I seriously love you all though!**

**My last few shoutouts! Yay! First 08trekker! Yayayay! You are very welcome for the many teasers! I hope you enjoyed the big ones up above! :) I think that Ryan Murphy will always not be liked, but he does have his moments! Next! Nurse Kate Hello my darling! I'm really glad you are loving the chapters! And you are right! Klaine has done the long distance, but I think the distance between Dalton and McKinley is a little closer that Lima and New York. ;) I think it won't be as hard, but still hard. Oh and Kurt has an amazing immune system! ;) Next! Oh my, um… Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan wow that was a long one! Thank you for the favorite! Hope you enjoy! Iluvblaine I will miss you! Creys! I feel like I know you through your small but sweet updates! I will update when I can with Season 4! I just have a few people who did review who I want to shout out to because they were always so persistent and I won't be able to do this again! IM-A-WARBLER, AnneCpc, ameeran! Thank you all! (IM-A-WARBLER I will miss you and your amazing reviews! Please come back and review for Season 4! I begging with irresistible Blaine puppy dog eyes!)**

**I'm wrapping it up now! I will miss you all and I hope you all survive the next month as we get more and more spoilers for Season 4! Please please PLEASE review for me!? Just review this last time and tell me what you thought! **

**Also I'll post on this and my other story when I post the next story! So you will all be notified! Yay! Now once again thank you all and this was so incredibly fun to write! I actually love how everything turned out and I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**So for now I must say goodbye and I will see you again soon!**

**Final Note: Klaine is my love and life! I love Glee and I can't wait until Season 4!**

**Bye loves!**

**-Love Chelsea!-**


	23. Note

Hey everyone! I'm back!

I've got the first chapter to Glee Season 4 Klaine done! YAYAYAYAYAY! Cheers for Chelsea! :) The New Rachel is up and I hope you all go find the story under my stories. As I said before it's titled Glee Season 4 Klaine.

You should all go read it because I believe that this season is going to be the best and I hope you all make it over to read what I made. Go see if you love it as much as I loved writing it.

I want to thank you all again for being so nice and reviewing this story. Even though I'm busy with school and other things, but I'm dedicated to this all long as you all will have me! Achievement!

See you guys over on my next story! Hope you'll all go check it out and enjoy!


End file.
